Mondays
by chelssizzle
Summary: Mondays are not Hermione's favorite day of the week, and this Monday is exceptionally challenging starting with the flu, Draco Malfoy and an unexpected diagnosis from the Healers.
1. Sick Day

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1 Sick Day

It is a fine spring day and the weather is perfect, sunny and slightly breezy just enough to keep the edge off the heat. Today would be a perfect day to curl up with a book at the park. Yes, it would be except that it is Monday.

Monday's are dreadful days, the day that the blissful weekend ends and another tormenting week of work begins. Not only is it Monday but also it is Monday morning, seven o'clock in the morning to be exact. Here I am hurrying to get to work. I'm not usually this cranky but apparently today is an exception. Apparently the opening person has fallen ill, and by default I am called. I suppose it makes perfect sense considering it is my store, Hermione's Books, and I am the only other employee, but today is supposed to be my day off. I dislike Mondays.

I remember the specific day, by chance; I found the perfect place to open my bookstore in Magical London. I needed to do something with my life other than what I was headed for; my job, life, and pretty much everything seemed to be falling apart. I had taken a wonderful job at the ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and quickly became the go to person if you didn't particularly want to solve your own problems. I do love to work out problems, but doing everybody's work in my department, because I wouldn't say no, was getting very old. Also I needed to be my own person, I was tired of just being a third of the Golden Trio, I needed a change and on that particular day when I saw the building, I just knew. The building is not too far from the ministry, but still able to be partially secluded. It had been a little over a year since the war, and Harry became an Auror, Ron took a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry, and Ginny decided to follow her Quidditch career as a beater for the Holyhead Harpies. Currently she is touring with the team winning most of their games.

Ron and I had been dating since the war, but I found Ron cheating on me with Lavender. Finally I said no, I packed up what things he had left at my flat and kicked him out, then changed the locks and wards about a month ago. I quit my job shortly there after, and decided to just live life for a while. I haven't talked too much to anyone since the split not wanting to keep feeling so sad and used. It seems to be easier if I'm not around the people who make me think of him. A week after I kicked him out, while just living life, I took a walk and found the perfect little building for rent then found my newest desire, opening and managing a bookstore; I love books and what better way to deal with life, but to escape through reading. So I made it into a bookstore with the reward money I got from the ministry for being a war heroine. So far none of my friends have been by to check out the store, I did put an add in the Daily Prophet once I had everything set up, but discouraged with the rest of my life, I didn't call Harry to let him know he doesn't usually read the Daily Prophet, and Ginny is in Australia or somewhere. I haven't invited the Weasley's yet either, I was planning to have a big grand opening and inviting everyone, but I haven't had the time yet. Today would have been my first day off since I signed the rental agreement.

I live about five blocks from the store, so I usually walk to work, to get in my exercise. I'm just about a half block away from the front door of my shop as I pull open my bag to look for my wand to unlock the door. A couple seconds later I run smack into a rather hard and unyielding object.

"Oomph." I grunt as I begin to topple backwards fully expecting to fall on my bum. Suddenly I feel myself grasped around the waist and steadied.

"Whoa." I hear a deep silky voice say and then chuckle. I look up in to the smiling gray eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

He looks the same from when I last saw him at the post war memorial gala. Except he looks more mature, more filled out, less boyish, manlier. He has molten silver-gray eyes that are glinting mischievously and an amused smirk on his handsome face.

"Oh." I say eloquently as I feel myself blush. "I wasn't looking at where I was going and I figured nobody would be out at this time, I mean that usually nobody is here." I stop myself realizing I am rambling like an idiot.

I may not like Malfoy very much, but he is very handsome, it is hard to figure out what exactly I should be saying to him, when I am quite literally knocked back from him.

"Well, Granger maybe next time you should watch where you are walking?" He responds with a smirk.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Excuse me." I say, his arrogance knocking some sense back into my head, as I try to step around him to get to the door of my shop. I realize I can't go further because his hands still rest on my waist, holding me in place quite well. I look down at his hands then back up at Malfoy annoyed. "Do you mind?" I question raising my eyebrows.

"Hmm?" He says as he smirks down at me. "Yes I mind that you tried to run me over then don't even try for an apology." He answers still smirking though it seems less intense more amused.

"Huh?" I can't help it my jaw drops and I wonder if maybe I have misunderstood, but no, he really is expecting me to apologize.

"I apologize Malfoy, I will be more careful next time." I say after I snap my mouth closed. "Excuse me." I say again and this time he drops his hands and I step around him.

I stalk to the front door; I unlock it then reset the wards so that people will be able to enter during business hours for today. I flip the sign to read open as I push open the door and flick my wand so the lights turn on. Still annoyed I walk straight in and to the curved counter where I keep the cash register. I walk behind the counter turn back towards the door, and then stop as I realize Malfoy followed me into the store and is looking around with interest.

"What are you doing?" I ask not rudely I tell myself, just firmly. "Don't you have random people to terrorize?" So much for not being rude I think mentally shrugging.

He settles his gaze on me and smirks. "The sign does say open, yes?" he says simply and then walks to a shelf and starts perusing the books. "I have the rest of the day to terrorize." He adds nonchalantly flashing me a gorgeous smile over his shoulder.

I narrow my eyes then shrug not feeling like arguing quite yet this morning, besides what could he really do. I turn the key on the register and set the date, after I quickly organize the front counter I head to the back office to stash my bag and grab the money to put in the drawer. I unlock the safe and pull out the bag I magically lock at night; I slide it under my arm and then grab a stack of books that need to go on a display out front. I leave my office, shut the door and lock it with my wand, then continue to the front. I quickly add the money to the drawer and then put away the books. I glance around and don't see Malfoy so I figure he left, I shrug again to myself and sit down on the stool already feeling tired.

The last time Harry, Ron and I had seen Malfoy, he walked up to us and very briskly said 'Sorry for the mean things I have said.' then turned and walked away, that was it. We were all attending a Post-War Memorial Gala, to honour the fallen, and also to reward those who had been pivotal in the downfall of Voldemort. We hadn't said anything to him being as he walked away quickly, instead we exchanged startle glance then laughed it off that maybe he had been dropped, repeatedly, as a child. I seem to remember he was there with Astoria Greengrass, and last I heard they were to be married. I shake myself away from thoughts of Malfoy, he may have apologized, but he is still a prat and I have no intention of finding out anything about his life.

Making myself not think of Malfoy, I think about the store, I think of Cassie, a girl I hired to help out at the bookstore, I also hired a barista, Jake, who started a week ago after I finished with the addition of the cafe. Cassie is a squib so can't help me with all the magical things, but otherwise she is a very hard worker, and has since become my friend. She is related to Neville Longbottom, down the line, so when I posted for help, Neville asked me if she could give it a try. I have had to adjust some of my magic in the store, for her to be able to do certain things. The bag I keep the money locked in overnight, I charmed to open at Jake, Cassie, and my touch. The wards recognize her and then are changed by either Jake or I to allow others in as well during the day. Otherwise we have no problems when she needs something done magically, she asks. She called me this morning and told me she is sick, she thinks she has the flu. I told her not to worry, that I would work for her today. Which explains my Monday blues.

We serve a variety of muggle and magical drinks, including coffee and butterbeer in the Cafe. Jake is wonderful with all the coffee drinks being a muggle-born like me. He also helped me make additions of certain quick foods and other drinks that have helped tremendously, to make the cafe popular with the people who work at the Ministry. We open at seven in the morning, not too early, however we do get quite a bit of ministry traffic, since they start work at eight.

I check my watch; Jake should be here soon to open up the cafe in the front corner of my shop. I feel my stomach start to turn on me, I suddenly feel quite nauseous. I have been feeling a bit under the weather lately, tired and nauseous every now and then. I have been achy yesterday and this morning, I wonder if maybe I have what Cassie has. I see Jake walking up to the front door at the same time I realize I really have to vomit. I jump up and sprint towards the bathrooms that are on the other side of the store from the cafe and dart into the women's just in time to throw up into the toilet.

On my knees in front of the toilet, I empty my stomach and slump against the wall. I lean my head back and close my eyes; I feel light headed and still a bit nauseous. My stomach turns some more and suddenly I have to vomit again, I lean over and find out I didn't quite empty my stomach the first time. I feel somebody pull my hair back from my face and hold it back for me, and I figure Jake saw me run in here and came to see what's up. I finally finish, close my eyes, and lay my head down on my forearm, groaning feeling like somebody just punched me in the eyes.

I feel somebody smooth my hair and then tuck it behind my ears for me. I turn my head a little so Jake can understand me.

"Thanks Jake. I'm fine now." I realize I really am fine, I don't feel sick at all, and my eyes sting just a little.

Before I can move, I hear a chuckle and the smoothing on my hair stops. "I don't believe anybody has ever called me Jake before." A deep, silky very familiar voice says, "That's definitely a new nickname for me." I freeze and my eyes pop open.

Here I am laying my head practically on a toilet seat sitting on the floor after puking my guts up a couple times in front of a toilet, and who comes in to investigate, but Draco Flipping Malfoy. This particular Monday can't get any worse.

* * *

><p>Please review, and a big surprise in the next chapter awaits! :)<br>~Chelssizzle


	2. Of Course She's Yours

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2 Of course She's yours.

"Malfoy?" I croak feeling like a complete idiot I reach over and flush the toilet. I ease back and look up at the man standing over me looking pristine in his black robes and expensive shoes. Not like me in front of a toilet feeling and probably looking frumpy.

"The one and only." He states proudly. "You expected Prince Charming?" He asks sarcastically smirking.

Feeling frustrated and annoyed, though not sick any more, I push my unruly hair back from my face and re-tuck it behind my ears. I stand up, go to the sink, and rinse out my mouth. All the while I feel Malfoy watching me. Where is Jake? Why couldn't he have come in here instead? I will never live this down now Malfoy is going to mercilessly tease me about this for well, forever. I'm thinking all these things while trying to ignore the annoyingly sexy man standing next to me.

"You realize this is the women's restroom right?" I blurt the first thing that pops into my head, trying to clear it of thoughts of Malfoy.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." He mummers. "You feel better?" He questions still smirking at me, though it looks like he is sincere.

"Loads." I say then rush to exit the bathroom needing to get away from what just happened.

I don't look back to see if he follows as I head straight for the Cafe to see if Jake is here. I feel a hand grasp and lightly tug on my elbow not two steps from the door and I stop.

"What?" I demand as I swing around to glare at Malfoy, waiting for some smart remark. "Need to tease me about vomiting?" I snarl at him.

"Do you work here?" He asks ignoring my quip looking a bit more serious, though still with a look of amusement in his eyes.

I goggle at him. "It _is_ called Hermione's Books." I state wondering why he's asking. "I own it."

"Yeah? I came to talk to the owner of the store." Malfoy says smirking bigger. "I own this building."

My jaw drops and I feel tears prick behind my eyes. Why am I feeling so emotional, and why is Malfoy here? Can he mess up the lease? I just finished getting everything in, and the cafe done, my grand opening...What is happening?

"What?" I sputter feeling completely depleted, and more tired than before.

"I had an offer on the building, at almost double what you are paying, so I come to talk to the owner, you apparently." He explains a little more, with less amusement, and my tears dry up while anger replaces them.

"This is typical Malfoy!" I exclaim hoping no customers had came in since I went to throw up. "You are vile, I cannot believe, wait I can believe you are doing this." I spit out, while throwing my hands up palms facing him as if I could fend off his words. Frustrated I spin around and call out to Jake, muttering unpleasant things about Malfoy under my breath the whole way to the café.

"Yea, Hermione." Jake says standing in front of the counter where we serve drinks, eyeing both Malfoy and I warily.

"I'm sorry, but today we are going to close up, Cassie is sick, I just finished, well, I don't think I should be working today either." I say quickly feeling tired again, my anger leaving and sadness replacing it. "How about I give you the day off, be here tomorrow morning instead, I'll lock up and reset the wards." I finish trying, and most likely failing, for a smile.

"Okay, are you okay?" He asks seriously with concern in his eyes glancing behind me then fixing his eyes back on mine. "I'll walk you home." He suggests not looking anywhere else.

I smile more easily in-spite of everything. I liked Jake the minute he walked in the store for his interview. He is tall and built, not overly macho, but nicely muscled. He wears his dark hair on the longer side a bit shaggy, which suits him. He has the most intense eyes, the colour of warm liquid honey, almost golden. "No, I'm okay really." I tell him. "You go ahead."

He looks at me for a minute longer. "Okay, but you should go see a healer, just in case you have what Cas has." He finally says giving me the 'I will be checking up on you' look.

"Okay, after I lock up, I'll go see a Healer." He doesn't move. "I promise!" I say with a laugh and raise my right hand as if to swear.

He smiles faintly then nods, comes toward me to hug me briefly. "Take care Hermione, let me know if you need anything." He whispers in my ear. "Owl me."

"Okay." I mummer back and watch as he makes his way to the door and leaves.

I turn and walk back to the office just before I reach the door I'm stopped again with a hand on my elbow, I had forgotten Malfoy was still here, it would be great if I could forget the entire vomiting episode.

"What?" I whirl around and demand feeling the anger rise again. "I get it Malfoy, you want more money for this place, I will work something out, but I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." I say breathing heavily. I start to feel light headed and little dots appear in my vision.

"So just…" I start to say and stop feeling more light headed the room feels oddly like it is moving, though I'm fairly sure its not.

I wonder to myself what is happening, and I sway a little on my feet, the pinpoints of light multiply and my vision darkens at the edges I hear something from far away. I want to sit down but I can't make myself move.

"Hermione." Hearing panic in a deep silky voice close to my ear, I feel slight pressure on my arms as if something is trying to hold me up. I try to say something, but nothing comes out, I can't get myself to do anything. My vision fades even more everything becomes dark and I feel myself falling forward. I feel a sharp pressure against my stomach and chest then I give in to the darkness not being able to stop it, then nothing.

I hear something familiar, a voice I think, deep and smooth, then another lighter, though I think they are both male. I hear a different voice and realize that whoever they are, they are talking about me.

"She fainted, after she vomited?" One asks, "Did she say if she has eaten?"

"Yes, to the first and she didn't say anything about eating, she said she was feeling better though." The familiar deep voice says, and I feel myself wanting to be near to the familiarity. "Then she fainted."

"Okay we will wait until she wakes, and then we can talk to both of you." The third voice, a woman I think, says. "We have some happy news."

Before anyone can say anything else, I groan and blink open my eyes, feeling a bit nauseous again. I look around and realize I must be at St. Mungos. How did I get here? I look around and see a female Healer; her nametag says Healer Watson. A male Healer his nametag says Healer Thomas, both in Lime green robes. Then my gaze finds Malfoy wearing a frown on his handsome face.

"Malfoy?" I say confused, apparently I'm poetic when all else fails.

"Miss, Granger," Healer Watson says coming closer to the bed where I'm laying. "How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous." I reply scowling at Malfoy wondering why he is here.

"Well, we have some happy news for you two." Healer Thomas says smiling and looking between Malfoy and I.

"Huh?" I state becoming confused. "You have news for us, both of us?" I ask.

"Congratulations, you two are going to be parents." Healer Watson declares ignoring my question looking beyond happy, while smiling at me.

"What?" Malfoy says looking clearly shocked, not that I wasn't, but still, I've never seen shocked on his perfect face before. "Parents?"

"Miss Granger is with child." Healer Thomas explains helpfully, looking hopeful that we will understand and accept rather than stare in disbelief.

I gasp, apparently this Monday _can _get worse, I feel my stomach drop, I'm pregnant? "What, I mean how?" I say then stop to swallow thickly, the nausea returning strongly.

"Well, you see Granger, when a man and a woman, become intimate." Malfoy says chuckling and I glare at him; he must have gotten over his shock.

"Shut it Malfoy." I snap then turn to Healer Watson who is looking between us with a little bit of confusion. "Are you sure?" I ask hoping she will say 'no, sorry just kidding'.

"We are quite sure, you are just over two months along." Healer Thomas says and smiles at me though looking a little less pleased more worried.

I swallow again and this time the tears don't prick my eyes they explode from my eyes as I start sobbing. What am I going to do? Obviously this child is Ron's and I can't go back to a man who cheats on me. I can't let him know, he will want to do the noble thing and claim both the child and me. I can't believe that Hermione Granger smartest witch if the age forgot to cast a contraceptive charm, and then ended up pregnant with her ex boyfriends' child. Not to mention said witch is lying in a hospital room, crying no sobbing in front of her archenemy Malfoy, whom the doctors believe is the father of the surprise child. Not only do I get to throw up in front of him today I get to told I'm pregnant in front of him also.

Suddenly everything about this horrible situation seems oddly funny and I start hiccup laughing. My tears dry up and I feel completely silly I laugh to the point where I'm hardly able to stop.

I finally gasp in a deep breath and decide, if I can face Voldemort, and numerous Death Eaters, I can do this. I won't tell Ron, he isn't exactly smart enough to figure out it is his. It has been awhile since we've been together. I can do this. Yes, Hermione, you can do this I tell myself.

With my mental pep talk done, I look up and three sets of eyes are looking at me warily, I notice that Malfoy has inched closer to me looking like he should do something though not exactly knowing what. Both Healers are looking between Malfoy and I wondering what exactly is going on.

"Okay, well can I go know?" I ask politely clearly shocking both healers. "If you can just tell me what needs to be done?" I add thinking of the things I probably need to be doing for my unborn child.

"Yes, of course, Miss Granger." Healer Thomas says recovering quickly. "I will gather the information you will need and set you an appointment for a check up." He finishes then rushes from the room after a final glance at both patient and assumed father.

"Do you have any immediate questions?" Healer Watson asks looking from Malfoy to me then back again.

"Who's is it?" Malfoy states bluntly looking at me with a smirk on his face, "The Weasel's right? Wait, its Scar Head's isn't it?"

"Shut it Malfoy it is none of your business." I say stubbornly feeling my face heat up quickly I knew he was going to tear the mickey out of me about this.

"Do you even know?" He says taunting me. "Come on Granger, who did you cheat on me with? I know it isn't mine." He says smugly looking quite pleased with his wit and sick humour.

My jaw drops. "You, you, Ferret!" I exclaim then I get a wonderfully evil idea. "Of course she's yours." I blink rapidly not wanting any more tears to fall, and trying to keep the smirk off my face. "Don't you want to feel her moving?" I question rubbing my still flat, yet slightly bloated stomach now that I think about it. "Come here Daddy, you can meet your child."

Malfoy's face drains of colour and the smirk is replaced with a look of horror. I mentally pat myself on the back for my ingenious comeback, and the pleasure I get from the look on Malfoy's face is priceless. I bite my lip to hold back my laughter not wanting to give Malfoy any slack.

"I am going to see if Healer Thomas needs any help." Watson says before darting from the room with obvious relief.

Once the door clicks shut behind her I can't keep in my chuckles, and I start laughing again looking at his face. He thinks he is so smooth but I showed him. I wipe tears of mirth from my eyes and ease myself off the bed and stand. I steady myself and decide I feel fine. I head out of the door and to the counter to check out and where I can wait for either Healer to bring me my info.

"I can't believe you told her it was mine!" Malfoy whispers fiercely in my ear, coming up behind me making me jump a little. Unwanted shivers race down my spine, shivers of what I'm not entirely sure.

I turn and see his face devoid of any emotion other that anger. He looks as if I just told him that Harry Potter beat him at Quidditch, _again_. I shrug and turn back to the attendant finishing my paperwork. Healer Thomas comes up and hands Malfoy a stack of papers and me a bottle of vitamins. He looks between the two of us clearly Watson must have told him what was said, then hands me a card with a date and time on it.

"I hope this date works for you both." He states, "You passed out because you need to eat, and make sure you drink plenty of fluids, you can not skip any meals now that you are to become a mother." Then with a final look he turns and walks away.

Malfoy thrusts the papers into my hands as we both turn from the counter to leave. Without anything but a look that plainly says 'you'll be sorry', he leaves.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I'm already sorry." I whisper to myself as I slowly head out into the wonderfully sunny spring day I slowly walk back towards my flat hoping the rest of this Monday to be over soon.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please click the button and review! I love reviews! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed! :)<p> 


	3. An unexpected Surprise

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3 An unexpected surprise

I feel so many things and am so lost in my thoughts that I just let my feet lead me toward my flat. It isn't very far from St Mungos, so I know eventually I'll end up there. As I walk, my tummy grumbles reminding me I need to eat, so I detour one street over to Diagon Alley to get something to eat, since Healer Thomas mentioned, it I am very hungry. I run through the books I have at the store mentally to see if I remember having a pregnancy book. I don't think I do, and make a note to myself that I need to pick one up.

"Hermione?" A voice calls and I look up blinking trying to orient myself.

"Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages." The voice says again and I look over as a tall redheaded man walks up and envelopes me in a bear hug.

"Charlie?" I ask feeling happy; I hadn't seen Charlie since the war.

"The one and only." He states, eerily echoing Malfoy, though grinning widely. "What are you up to?" He asks

"Oh, I am just going to get something to eat." I answer feeling lighter, Charlie is one Weasley I never have had problems with.

Charlie just makes people feel better; he has a kind of energy about him that makes you want to smile. I have always enjoyed his company, and am pleased that I happen to run into him today. Maybe this Monday can get a _little_ bit better.

"Well, let me treat you, and we can catch up." He suggests and I nod and smile as he takes my hand and pulls me toward The Leaky Cauldron.

As we come to enter the pub, Charlie looks down and notices a thin bracelet that St. Mungos puts on all their unconscious patients when they enter. I hadn't even realized that I had it on. The bracelet is charmed to show the patients name and reason for admittance. Mine would read: Hermione Granger Maternity. Panicked I pull my hand out of his and stuff it in my pocket covering the bracelet up until I figure out how to take it off.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asks concern written all over his face.

"Yes, just a check up, Cassie has the flu." I tell him and smile as I pull him to a table and sit. I pick up the menu right away to decide what I want.

"Who is Cassie?" He questions looking over the menu as well.

"Oh, she works for me, at the bookstore." I reply realizing he must not know about my new store.

"Apparently there is much I haven't heard about. I found out just yesterday that you and Ron broke up." He says looking at me.

"Um, yes." I answer feeling sad and not looking up to meet Charlie's gaze.

The waitress comes then to take our orders thankfully. I'm sure Ron didn't tell his family what really happened and I'm sure that they all hate me now.

"You know, I would like the real story." Charlie says smiling slightly. "I was told that you two decided that you would rather be friends, yet you haven't came by the burrow once since the split, which I heard was close to a month ago?" He adds still looking at me.

I look away biting my bottom lip feeling sad and nervous, because I don't want to cause problems. Even though now I have an even bigger problem seeing as how I am pregnant.

"Hermione." Charlie says and waits for me to look up before he continues. "Ron is my brother, but I care about you also, please tell me what happened." He asks as he reaches over and takes my hand.

I take a deep breath then let it out. "Well, I went over to Ron's one day after work, to surprise him. I wanted to go out and celebrate a promotion I received at work." I start to explain then realize I can't stop talking. "I used the key he gave me, and let myself in. I was about to call out his name when I heard somebody else say it first." I close my eyes even though it doesn't stop the traitorous tears. "I was confused, so I made my way down the hall and when I reach the door of his bedroom...he was with Lavender." I finish and drop my head to my free hand.

"Oh, Hermione." Charlie murmurs and scoots over to wrap his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, you had to go through that." He says quietly. "Sometimes my brother is a prat."

I lift my head and brush the tears away, trying to real in my emotions that have seemed to run wild. I lean back slightly so I can look at him and he pulls his arm off my shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask looking at him fully now.

"Yes, you can tell me something, but first, can I be honest with you?" He says.

I brace myself for him to tell me its all my fault, just like Ron did, and that Ron deserves better than me, and he changed his mind and doesn't want to eat with me.

"Hermione, I have wanted to tell you that I sort of…" He stops, looks down at his hand that it resting on his thigh, then back up at me. "I have had a crush on you since before Ron and you started dating." He says quickly while his face flames red.

My jaw drops, and I can't get my mind to work through what he just said.

"I know you and my brother didn't work out, mainly because he is a prat, and you probably need time, space, whatever, but if you would consider maybe going to dinner with me, like on a date…" He says looking a little embarrassed.

I finally get myself to close my mouth as the waitress comes back with our food. I look down at the table and then back up at Charlie. What is happening?

"You, have had a crush? On me?" I squeak.

"Um, yes, I think you are beautiful, and smart and I really like you." He says softly though seriously.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

He chuckles and says. "Is that so hard to believe?" I shrug.

"Ah, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He questions, looking hopeful that we can maybe just forget everything he just said.

"Oh, well, this may change how you feel about me. Also you can't tell anyone." I say and then after he nods I take a deep breath and then another. I have to tell someone, I guess if Charlie doesn't tell anyone, then it'll be okay. I don't know if I can do this.

"Hermione, please, you can tell me. I promise not to do whatever it is that you are worried I'm going to do." He says smiling at me, and I relax and little.

"Well, I did just come from the hospital." I say then quickly add. "I didn't go for a check-up, though Cassie does have the flu." I let out a breath not realizing I was holding it.

"Okay." Charlie says still smiling a little though looking a bit puzzled.

"Well, you see today, this morning I wasn't feeling very well and I got sick at work. Then I was, um, arguing with someone and I fainted." At this Charlie looks a little distressed. "I, he, apparated us to St. Mungos and when I woke up the Healers told me that I am…" I take another deep breath let it out and looking straight at Charlie I finish. "I am pregnant."

Charlie seems to freeze, I feel him stiffen since he still has one of my hands in his.

I wait about thirty seconds and then whisper. "Its, Ron's."

That seems to snap him out of his shock and he takes in a hissing breath lets it out and looks down at my stomach, like the answers to all his questions would be found there. He looks back up to my face and seems to study it.

"Charlie, I can't be with someone who cheats, I could never trust him again." I say simply just to finish with my thoughts. "Please, you can't tell him, yet." I add reluctantly.

He nods slightly seeming to make up his mind about something. "Okay, I understand, and I trust you to do what you feel you need to. It is not my place to tell about this." He says and squeezes my hand. "I do still want to take you on a date though." He smiles widely.

I can't help it that is the last thing I thought I would hear and I laugh. "Are you serious?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am serious. If you want to give it a try, I would love to take you out." Charlie says as he starts to eat his lunch motioning for me to do the same. "I confess, I was looking for you today, when I 'accidentally' ran into you." He grins at me and I laugh again.

"You're sneaky, were you really in Slytherin and didn't want anyone to know?" I question feeling much better than I was earlier.

"Nope, Gryffindor through and through." He says laughing at my jibe.

"I think it would be nice to have dinner with you." I finally answer his offer of a date.

Charlie looks up from his plate and smiles. "Good, how about Friday?"

"Friday is good." I answer and smile back.

The rest of lunch is nice, we talk about his work with Dragons, and how he is taking some time off before heading back to Romania, and we talk about my bookstore. I tell him how I haven't talked to pretty much any one since Ron and I split. He fills me in on Ginny's Quidditch; apparently her team is in the running for the championship game. He tells me about how Harry has been asking about me, and keeps asking Ron what really happened. I also confide in how I was unhappy with my job at the ministry and how I felt taken advantage of.

"You know Hermione, I always thought you were really smart and that people would take advantage of you, I had hoped they wouldn't." He tells me making me blush.

"You know, that is sweet of you." I say and smile at him. "I have some things I need to take care of this afternoon, so I better be going." I say to him as I stand up and reach for my bag.

"I'll walk you home." He says taking my hand in his, and I smile.

After we settle the bill, we exit The Leaky Cauldron and start walking toward my flat. Just a few steps from the door, a reporter from the Daily Prophet rushes up to us with a cameraman hot on his heals. Suddenly a flash from a camera half blinds me and the reporter fires questions at us.

"Miss Granger, is it true you are pregnant? When are you due? Is it true that Draco Malfoy is the father? Who is this, does Mr. Malfoy know the mother of his child is with another man?"

I'm so shocked that I lean into a frozen Charlie while my hand unconsciously squeezes his. "How did they find out?" I whisper.

Charlie snaps out of it and apparates us away.

* * *

><p>Please Please review!<p> 


	4. Anger and Jealousy

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4 Anger and Jealousy

"I thought you said it is Ron's?" Charlie asks when we are inside my flat.

"What?" I sputter still confused, shocked, and a little annoyed.

"The baby, you told me it's Ron's and the reporter asked if the baby is Malfoy's." Charlie explains in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Oh, you see the person I was arguing with today was Malfoy, and he is the one who was at St. Mungos with me, somebody must have overheard the Healers tell us we were to be parents. Malfoy made some comment about how I probably didn't know who the father was and just to needle him I assured him it was his." I say quickly while pacing the small area in front of my sofa. "I didn't notice anyone in the lobby, or when we came out of the door, but I guess somebody heard us. Crap, this is great, now Malfoy will be able to close the store that's what we were arguing about, and then everybody is going to think I am some kind of slut. A girl who gets knocked up by some guy she might not know exactly who. A girl who also has the alleged father turn her away, then to be seen that very same day with a sexy mystery man, who if they end up with all the facts, just happens to be the baby's, father's, brother."

"Argh!" I scream out as I sink onto the sofa my face in my hands as hot angry tears pour from my eyes, even with everything beating down on me my mind thinks I might end up dehydrated if I keep this up.

I feel strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a warm embrace. Charlie lifts me onto his lap and rocks me as if I'm a small child. I had almost forgotten he was still here. I can't believe how complicated my life has become all in just one day.

"Shush Hermione, everything is going to be okay." Charlie whispers into my ear and it just makes me cry harder. He continues to rock me and keeps murmuring softly telling me how everything will be fine. "Don't cry sweetheart, please don't cry." He adds every now and then.

Finally I get myself under control, and hiccup a few times. When I lean back a little I notice I have soaked the front of his robes with my tears.

"I'm sorry, apparently the hormones are kind of fun." I say dryly as I tilt my head and look up into his face.

He smiles down at me softly and says. "It breaks my heart to see you cry." He thumbs away the last of my tears. "So I'm a sexy mystery man?" He says in an attempt to cheer me up while smirking slightly.

I feel my face flame as his laugh rumbles out of him. "I did say that didn't I?" Then his laugh makes me smile and I feel a little better.

I suddenly realize I am still sitting in his lap, and his arms are still around my waist holding me. At some point he had leaned back and I am practically laying on him. I feel self conscious and nervous being so close to him. I push myself up feeling his hard muscled chest under my hand, and he loosens his grip around my waist but doesn't completely let go. He is still smiling at me, and I decide to really look at him.

He is stockier than Ron, sturdier, probably from working as a Dragon Keeper. He has a broad face, freckled, and slightly weathered from being outside. His hair is longer and shaggier than Ron's, which I decide that I rather like. He has gorgeous bright blue eyes and I decide that even though there is a slight resemblance to Ron, Charlie is most definitely sexier.

I notice that the smile on his face has gotten much more alluring than when I first started checking him out. His eyes have taken on a bit of fire as he focuses on my mouth and he leans forward slightly, as if to kiss me. My breath catches and I feel my stomach flutter. I wonder if I am attracted to him, or if my hormones are pushing me to want to be. Either way I decide I'm not ready to get this serious this fast.

I clear my throat, which snaps us both back to reality, and I move to get off of his lap, which he lets me do after a slight hesitation. I settle myself on the sofa next to him, and he seems to shake himself in to action. He stands and looks down at me with a genuine smile on his face.

"I will see you Friday, Hermione." He says then turns and heads to the door.

"Okay." I say brightly actually looking forward to our date.

He stops at the door and turns with a mischievous grin on his face, "I'm looking forward to it." Then leaves with a wink, reminding me of Fred and George.

I blow out a breath of air and lean back exhausted. I think over the actions of the day and I can't believe that Charlie has had a crush on me. I wonder if Ron knows, or anyone else in the family. Ron is going to be so angry if Charlie and I start dating. Which if we start dating that means he is probably going to want me to come to The Burrow on Saturdays for brunch. I suppose if Cas is feeling better then I can go, otherwise I will have to decline.

Unless Malfoy decides to be a complete arse and forces me to close before then, which reminds me I need to set a date for the grand opening. I push myself off the couch and walk to my small office. I sit behind an old desk I found at a second hand shop and flip through my day planner.

Before I get but a few pages, I think about the visit to St. Mungos, and I flip nine months from two months ago and lightly pencil in my due date that will be confirmed when I go back to the Healers. Then I fish in my pocket for the card Healer Thomas gave me, and I flip back to Thursday and pencil in my appointment making a mental note to find someone to watch the shop for an hour. I can't think too much about being pregnant right now so I push it to the back of my mind and flip again to figure out a good day for a party.

Okay, well lets see, how about April 12th, I decide randomly, it is a Friday night and that seems just fine to me. It is about three weeks away so that should work just fine. I pull out a blank piece of parchment and start making a list of things I need to do to be ready for it. I will probably need to ask around for some people to help me that night to serve drinks, food, and help with any purchases that are made.

I pull out a couple more sheets of blank parchment, and write one to Jake and the other to Cassie, letting them know tentatively the date I decided on. For Jakes' I assure him I went to the Healer, and let him know I am fine, and then in Cassie's I tell her I hope she is better. I let them both know that no reply is expected and I will see Jake tomorrow, and Cassie when she feels better.

I then start a list of people I need to formally invite to the soirée and then decide that I can write up a little ad that will inform the public of the grand opening along with date and time. I will wait on that for a few days to see if Malfoy decides to demand me to leave the building.

Feeling even more tired that ever; I decide to take a nap. I look at the time and see it is close to five and even though it may make me seem old, I decide to just call it a day.

I brush my teeth and change into my pyjamas that are cute black shorts that say PINK in pink across the butt, and a green tank top. I'm asleep almost the second my head hits the pillow.

I'm awoken the next morning by the strong nausea that finally makes me fly out of bed to the toilet. I finish up, flush and rinse my mouth. I hear a tapping sound coming from the kitchen.

"What is that?" I mumble to myself as I head down the hall hoping my stomach settles.

I see an owl tapping its beak on the window and notice two others behind it, I open the window, and all three fly in. The first one is The Daily Prophet, so I pay the owl and it leaves, the second is a beautiful owl and it carries an envelope with a green ribbon. I take the envelope and the bird flies away. The third belongs to Harry and once I take the envelope it flies up to sit on one of the cupboards that I have treats by and he nibbles on one while I open The Daily Prophet first.

I glance at the Prophet then drop the offending paper on the table as I sink into a chair knowing my legs can't hold me.

_**Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio Pregnant?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It came to my attention yesterday that Hermione Granger is with child! There are a few rumours about whom exactly the father is, but she was seen leaving St. Mungos yesterday with Draco Malfoy. I have a source that heard Miss Granger assure Mr. Malfoy that the child is indeed his, even with shock on his face he was said to look happy._

_Hours later yesterday afternoon, when asked if Mr. Malfoy was the father she looked to her male companion_

_(Who wasn't Mr. Malfoy, no word yet on how he is taking it) and was quoted saying. _

"_How did they find out?" _

_Then before any more questions could be answered the couple disapparated. The picture clearly shows a maternity band from St. Mungos on her wrist and the mystery man holding her hand may be Charlie Weasley. Charlie Weasley is a Dragon Keeper who normally works in Romania, but is back in London, apparently courting an expecting Miss Granger._

_We were unable to get comment from Mr. Malfoy. Last we had heard Miss Granger was dating Ron Weasley, also of the Golden Trio. Ron has recently been seen with Lavender Brown, so have the two split?_

_We were also unable to reach either Weasley brother for comment._

_We will keep you up to date as the pregnancy continues and when we know whom the father is, you will also._

Below the article is a huge picture of Malfoy and I in front of St. Mungos, and next to it is another picture of Charlie and I in Diagon Alley. Clearly you can see both the shock on Malfoy's face and the damnable bracelet on my wrist. There was no doubt that Charlie and I were holding hands and actually looking quite happy. I feel angry tears threaten but before I can even think of crying I rush to the bathroom to vomit, again.

Tuesday doesn't seem to be looking any better than Monday this week.

* * *

><p>Please Review, and thank you for reading! :)<p> 


	5. No Comment Preferred

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 5 No Comment Preferred

I wait to read the two letters until I have showered and maybe feel a little less like I am going to lose it. I can't believe they put this on the front page, what kind of newspaper prints this kind of garbage? I should have kept Rita Skeeter in a jar forever when I had her.

"Okay, Harry what is it you need to say?" I mutter as I pick up his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I saw the newspaper today, as I'm sure you have. I won't jump to any conclusions that have too handily been drawn for me. So instead, I will ask, what is going on? I haven't seen you in ages (okay, like a month) but you are in the picture of you and Charlie. _

_I mean, you are allowed with Charlie, but I thought I was your best friend? I hope that the newspaper put the bracelet that is shown there. If not, then well I would like for you to at least talk to me. The picture of you and Malfoy, well he is a prat and I know there is no way you are going to have a kid with him. I will wait for a response from you with Hermes and if I don't get one, then I will find Charlie and get some sort of answer out of him._

_I love you Hermione, so please let me know what is going on._

_~ Love, Harry_

I look up at Hermes and then at the clock, it is close to seven, and I need to get to the store. I quickly pen a reply and explain that I woke up late, and need to get to work, and then I assure him that Malfoy and I are not having a baby together, and that Charlie and I had lunch yesterday. I don't say any thing about the bracelet, and hope that it will keep him occupied until I have more time to explain.

I grab the other letter that just has my name on it, and stuff it into my bag. I take Harry's reply to Hermes and he flies out the window, which I shut and lock, then adjust my wards and leave my flat. I start walking down the street and once I turn the corner, I see at least five people standing outside the front door of my store, no doubt reporters. I take a deep breath and then slowly walk toward them, head down.

"There she is!" One of them shouts and I jump not thinking they would be this excited.

"Miss Granger, is it true, you are pregnant?" One of the reporters asks while a couple camera flashes go off.

"I prefer not to comment at this time, and would appreciate if you would respect my privacy." I say calmly as I open the door.

"So you don't deny that you and Mr. Malfoy are to be parents?" Another dogged reporter asks.

"Please, leave me alone, I have no comment for you." I reply and walk inside the door.

I pull out my wand and change the wards for people to enter, minus any reporters. I conjure a sign that reads no reporters allowed inside the bookstore or café. Finally I charm a ten-foot area in front of the door so that actual customers can come and go, without having to trip over reporters.

Satisfied, I flip the sign to read open and ignore the comments from the shunned people outside. I head to the counter, set the date on the register and head to the back. Once inside my office, I realize that I don't remember putting the money away, in fact I couldn't have, I was taken to St. Mungos by Malfoy. I look around and then open the safe, no money.

I return to the front of the store and look in the drawer, no money I look all over and then start to get panicky.

"Hey, Hermione, are you okay?" I look up as Jake walks into the store, I must look as panicked as I feel.

"No." I reply simply and then start crying, as I lean against the wall behind the counter and slide to the floor.

"Hermione!" Jake rushes to me behind the counter, and slides down next to me pulling me into a hug. "What's wrong, is it all true, talk to me, please don't cry honey." He says really fast all the while letting me cry on his shoulder.

This crying thing seems to be happening a lot lately I think to myself. I pull myself together and lean back from Jake.

I smile slightly up at him. "I'm sorry, and no not everything they are saying is true." I sniffle a bit and take a deep breath.

"Hermione, you still have the bracelet on." Jake says as he holds up my hand slightly.

I frown down at the stupid reminder of yesterday. "I haven't had time to figure out how to get it off." I mumble.

"Here." Jake says then simply pulls out his wand and taps the bracelet. Instantly it breaks apart and falls from my wrist.

He picks it up and hands it to me.

"Thanks, Jake." I say grateful that one of us hasn't lost our mind completely and I stuff the offending bracelet into my pocket.

"Can you tell me?" He asks. "I am here for you Hermione." He says softly looking serious.

I nod slowly, he flicks his wand at the door and I hear the lock click.

"Thanks." I say and really mean it, I wouldn't have thought of that and then somebody would have come in and then everybody would know the mess I am in.

I tell Jake what happened yesterday leaving out whom the real father is, and leaving out how Malfoy had threatened closing the store. I finally finish and heave a big sigh feeling a little lighter.

"By the way do you know where Malfoy would have put the money from yesterday?" I ask thinking that so far Jake is the only one today that has been thinking straight. "That's why I was freaking out when you came in, Malfoy must have put it somewhere when he took us to St. Mungos." I explain.

Jake is shaking his head no when we hear the door open and close. Both of us look at each other confused then a shadow appears over us, and we look up at none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Great, now the baby daddy is here, those reporters are going to LOVE this." I say sarcastically frowning at his smirk.

"Well, hello to you too, momma." He replies icily. "Did you decide to just ignore my letter this morning?" He growls at me.

"Oh!" I exclaim figuring out the second letter must be from him. I pull my bag to me and rummage in it until I finally find and pull out the letter.

"I was running late this morning, and then I got stopped by reporters, and then I panicked about the money, then I had a nervous break down, and then you came in." I ramble as I break the seal and open the letter. "I've been busy."

_Baby Momma~_

_I have the money from your store; I could get neither the stupid moneybag open, nor the safe. I would appreciate a reply as to how you would like to get it, with out alerting the press. Also we need to make it clear that I am NOT the father, nor do I have ANYTHING to do with you, or your baby. ~Draco Malfoy (ASSUMED Baby Daddy)_

"Ah, Malfoy that was sweet of you to remind me that you are not the father of my child, its not like I wouldn't know that." I say pleasantly then scowl at him. "So where is the money?" I ask innocently.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get the café ready." Jake says standing, and then looks at Malfoy, "How did you get in?"

"I had to set the wards yesterday when I apparated Granger to St. Mungos. They still recognize me until she changes them." He says easily. "By the way, I am Draco Malfoy, we weren't properly introduced yesterday. I own this building." Malfoy says to Jake holding a hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Jake smiles then asks. "Don't you just love what Hermione has done with the place?"

"Oh, sure." Malfoy says dryly smirking at me over Jake's shoulder.

Jake walks off to the café as Malfoy pulls out an envelope with money in it and sets it on the counter. He looks down at me and shakes his head; he walks around hoists me up and sits me on the stool behind the counter. Surprised by his actions I don't know what to say or do. I blink at him then shrug and reach for the envelope and empty it into the till.

"So I take it you read the Prophet today?" He asks casually while he leans against the counter like he has no place to be and all the time in the world. "Why were you lounging on the floor?" He adds smirking.

"Yes." I say slowly, wondering what he wants and why he is still here, while ignoring his question about the floor. He seems to always find me one the floor.

"So, Charlie huh?" He questions lifting a brow sounding a little jealous. "I thought you were seeing the youngest male Weasel."

I scowl at him and before I can say anything, somebody comes into the store nods at us then walks over to the café. I watch as another person walks in and does the same thing. They must not have read the Prophet.

My stomach growls, I look down and scowl at my stomach, I forgot to eat this morning.

"You know if you keep not eating, you are going to end up at the Healers again, and I for one, can't always be around to take you again." Malfoy leans in and quietly says.

I snap my head up to him and glare, "I appreciate you taking me yesterday, and I apologize that you had to get drug into the media like you did, but why exactly are you still here?" I question not bothering to sound even remotely appreciative.

"I explained in the letter why I am here right now." He says stiffly and then smirks at me. "You need to eat, you know your eating for two now, plus you shouldn't sit on the floor, you could catch something."

I growl at him and lean forward my arm coming up to hit him like it has a mind of its own. He easily grabs my wrist before my fist can connect with his face and leans forward. He lowers my hand still clutched in his, while rubbing his thumb across the inside of my wrist against my pulse.

I feel like my wrist is sizzling under his touch, we are barely separated by inches and he says, "You shouldn't hit the baby's daddy." Malfoy winks at me then chuckles as he spins around and saunters out the door.

"Argh!" I exclaim throwing my hands up, and then take a calming breath, then another, so I don't lose it in front of any customers.

What was that I wonder to myself, why is Malfoy joking about this, why does he keep showing up? Did he comment to any of the reporters? He did say he wanted to, but did he? He makes me crazy I think to myself then violently push all thought of Malfoy from my head.

I calmly walk over to the café. "Hey Jake, I didn't get breakfast this morning, could you make me something, though no caffeine." I ask. "I'll be right back." I add as I head to the loo, luckily this time not to throw up.

"No problem Hermione, I'll have it for you in a couple minutes." Jake replies happily.

About an hour and a half later, the reporters finally start to give up and by ten thirty they are all gone. Oddly enough this morning has been busy, and most people who come in either get something from the café or pick up a book from the bookstore. Apparently the news about my personal life hasn't affected most of the people, because not one person asks me anything about it.

By noon I am feeling much happier than I have been for a good 24 hours, and then a delivery of flowers comes in. They are beautiful, mostly bright colours of gerbera daisies and orange roses, with some greens thrown in. Instantly they make me feel happier, and curious, so I reach for the card.

_Dearest Hermione~_

_Thanks for lunch yesterday, can't wait until Friday._

_~Yours, Charlie_

A huge smile stretches across my face and my stomach flutters.

"Who are those from?" Jake asks coming up beside me, handing me a cup of tea.

I tilt the card toward him so he can read it and then he lifts his brows at me and gives me a half smile.

I shrug as if to say 'aren't I so lucky' then I lean over and give them a little sniff. Instantly the smell hits me and I feel incredibly sick, my stomach turns and I have to dash to the loo. Again I empty what little is in my stomach, flush and rinse. I'm going to have this routine down perfectly after a few more times.

I exit the bathroom, and Jake is still standing by the counter and the flowers. "Hey Jake, can you take those over to the counter at the Café, I ah, well the smell."

"Oh, yeah, I understand." He says and takes the vase over to a table in the café in front of a window and sets it in the centre.

"Thanks." I mumble and then check the time, twelve thirty; I guess maybe I should eat a little something.

"Hermione." I hear a man say and look at the door.

"Harry!" I shriek and throw myself at him. "I'm so happy to see you!" I say happily as we hug each other. "You found my shop, what do you think?" I ask him a little nervously

Harry looks around seemingly a bit amazed. "Wow, Hermione, it has only been what, a month and look at what you have done! Its perfectly you." He finishes with a look of pride on his face.

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot!" I tell him feeling weepy again.

"Want to get lunch with me?" Harry asks watching me blink back tears.

"Sure!" I say and call over to Jake, "Lets take lunch. I'll flip the sign."

"Sounds good, see you in an hour." Jake replies and leaves through the front.

Harry and I follow him out and I turn to lock the door and adjust the wards while we are gone.

"Harry, what can you tell us about your best friend's happy news about the baby?" A bold reporter calls from across the street.

"Geez, I thought they had all left." I say to Harry, he just looks at me and shrugs.

"No comment." He calls then turns to me and smiles widely. "Lets go eat."

We apparate to an alley close to a muggle restaurant, we have eaten at before. We get our table and place our orders before Harry finally asks me to explain.

"Well, Harry first, let me just tell you, I am pregnant. Though I can't tell you who the father is quite yet." I say and watch his face as emotions run across it.

Shock, disbelief, acceptance, anger, curiosity, determination, it was very fascinating to see.

"Okay Hermione, start at the beginning, and first off, I want to know what happened with Ron. I'm not stupid, you two didn't decide to just be friends." Harry says finally looking determined to get the whole story. "I'm your best friend, and I want to help you, however I can."

"Thanks Harry." I reach across the table and squeeze his hand, glad that he is my friend.

The waitress comes with our food, once she leaves, I tell him the story of Monday.

* * *

><p>Please review, I do so love reviews :)<p> 


	6. Kiss to heal attack

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 6 Kiss to heal attack

Harry and I headed back to the shop without incident, and then luckily the rest of the day was uneventful. The reporters had all left, really left, this time. I close the shop at around six, and Jake and I both leave. I think about how Malfoy came and practically picked me up off the floor, and how he keeps calling me baby momma, and how he keeps acting a little concerned about me. Even though in his letter he says he doesn't want us tied together, he hasn't made any effort to come clean. Also he seemed completely interested about Charlie, and then he told me I needed to eat or he'd have to take me back to the Healer. He hasn't even insulted me really.

I push the thoughts aside and send an owl to Cassie asking her how she is doing, and she said she was better but probably wouldn't be back until Friday. Which ordinarily would be fine, except on Thursday I had an appointment with the Healers.

Wednesday was completely boring compared to the first two days of the week. One of Jakes' friends, Gloria, had come in Wednesday morning and after we talked for a while, I asked her if she wanted to be an alternate employee, like for Thursday morning when I go to the Healer.

"I would love to help you out, Hermione, Jake has told me so much about you." Gloria says then takes a sip of her coffee. "What time do you want me here?"

"Oh, well, I guess when Jake comes in that way he can alter the wards, and show you what to do." I reply then something pops up in my mind. "Would you be able to help when I have my Grand Opening?" I ask.

"Oh, that would be lovely, we get to dress fancy right?" She asks looking excited.

"Yes, of course." I answer laughing slightly.

Wednesday afternoon is busy and I close the doors at six-thirty. I go home and after I make myself some soup I read the information Healer Thomas had given me, and start reading the book I picked up Tuesday about pregnancy. By the time I go to bed I finally feel better; I am actually excited about having a baby. I am nervous and a little scared, but happy.

Thursday morning is rainy and gloomy; morning sickness is the least amount of fun so far in this pregnancy. I dress myself in a fitted dark green blouse and a black pencil skirt that ends just above my knees, I pull on black leggings and calf high black boots with a modest two inch heal. I pull out a black cloak and an umbrella from my closet then grab my bag and stow my wand in it as I leave my flat.

I open my umbrella and turn to lock the door behind me. I hear a grunt and a curse behind me on the sidewalk; I spin around in time to see somebody in a black cloak running away and another figure fall to the ground in a heap of black cloth.

I rush to the sidewalk and approach the figure lying on the ground; I crouch down the rain easing up because of my umbrella falling around us and push back the hood that is obscuring the face.

"Malfoy!" I gasp as I see his face; he has a cut above his eyebrow, and blood seeping steadily out of it. He is unconscious and I check for his pulse just to make sure.

I know I should probably call for help or something but I'm not sure how bad he is hurt, I look around to see if his wand is somewhere, but I don't see anything. I gently move away the side of his cloak, and his wand is clutched loosely in his hand. His arm is for sure broken, and it looks like his sweater is torn and there is more blood coming from a gash on his chest.

"What happened to you?" I whisper feeling horrified, and confused. Malfoy groans and his brow furrows as his eyelids flicker.

Deciding that I need to get him to St. Mungos quickly, I close my umbrella to be able to use more hands. I shove it into my bag, and then gently lift his upper body from the ground to get a better grip on him in order to apparate. He groans again, and his eyes pop open.

"Hermione?" He breathes as worry flashes in his eyes, they dart to the sides then as I move him again, he squeezes them closed and moans.

"It's okay, I've gotcha, and whoever did this, ran. Your okay." I assure him as I wrap my arms around him and concentrate apparating us both to St. Mungos.

We appear in the lobby of St. Mungos sprawled on the ground and in relief and fear, I let our a loud sob then yell "Somebody help us please." I feel tears falling freely from my eyes and I can't seem to get them to stop. They are mixing with the rain and I look down and have blood on me.

Three Healers in lime green robes rush up to us pulling out their wands quickly assessing the situation and checking for injuries.

They start checking me, but I hurriedly shove them toward Draco. "No, I'm fine its Draco, he's hurt, please help Draco." The Healers give me a last look then hover Draco onto a stretcher and begin to walk down a hall and into a room

"Miss. Granger!" I hear another voice and look over at Healer Watson. "Let me help you up, please you come with me, and we will help your, boy- uh, Mr. Malfoy."

I nod weakly and stand next to her as she leads me down the hall to the room the others had disappeared into. She leads me to a chair just inside the door, I notice that this must be a kind of waiting room there is another door, and beyond that I see movement. Healer Thomas rushes in then stops in his tracks looking from the doorway then down at me.

"I have an appointment." I say stupidly after I wipe my face with my sleeves, which isn't helping since it had been raining on me and I'm kind of soaked.

"Miss. Granger, here." Healer Thomas hands me a towel.

"Thanks." I reply and pat my face and hair, Watson uses her wand to siphon the blood off me.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Healer Watson asks as she kneels down next to me taking my free hand in hers.

I tell her about finding Draco (when did he become Draco?) on the ground in front of my flat and how we got here. I explain that I was coming anyway for my appointment and how I wasn't sure why Malfoy was outside my flat, and how I didn't know who had attacked him.

One of the Healers that had been in the lobby enters our room from the adjoining room, just as I finish and looks between us briefly before settling his gaze on me. "Mr. Malfoy will be fine, he has a broken arm and two broken ribs. He has a few cuts on his face and chest, but by tomorrow, he will be good as new."

"Oh." I say not knowing what else to say or do. "Thank you." He nods then turns to return to the room where Malfoy is.

"Do you wish to wait for Mr. Malfoy for your appointment?" Healer Watson asks me.

I am confused for a couple seconds, and then I realize that they all still think that Malfoy is the father.

"Oh, no, that's okay we can go ahead with it." I answer taking a deep breath then standing, "Just show me where we need to go."

"Okay." Healer Watson says and motions for me to follow Healer Thomas.

I'm led into a brightly lit, warm room with beige walls and a table/bed that I am told to sit on. I am a little worried about Malfoy still, and I wonder if he knows who it was that attacked him. I also wonder why he was in front of my flat, if it was a coincidence or if he was there on purpose. Then I think about when he opened his eyes, looking up at me with pain and worry in them. He said my name, my actual name, I think it may have been the first time he's said it at least to me.

"Okay, Miss Granger, I am going to do an exam, most of it I will be able to use my wand, and I will also be checking you for any injuries from today." Thomas explains and I just nod.

"Please, just call me Hermione." I insist as I lay back.

For the next thirty minutes, Thomas dictates to Watson various things and she records them while occasionally helping him with her wand. I just lie there and let them do what they need to do. I try not to think about anything.

"Okay, Hermione, everything is looking good and as I said earlier this week you are about 9 weeks along. You have said you are having morning sickness, and you need to make sure you are still eating and drinking, even if you don't really feel like it." He explains. "Also you should notice that you will have to adjust you cloths size, you will be gaining weight steadily from here." He finishes.

"Is the baby okay?" I ask feeling nervous, I want to have a healthy baby, no matter what else is happening.

"Yes, it looks as though both you and child are healthy. Do you have any other questions?" He asks.

"I don't think so." I reply.

"Okay, I'll have you go with Watson, and she'll help you make your next appointment for you. We will be able to find out the sex of your baby at your next appointment." He says with a smile. "Also I figure roughly that you are due around the first of October."

"Sounds good, thank you." I reply and follow Watson out to the front counter, and we make the appointment.

"Would you like to see Mr. Malfoy, before you go." She asks me, I think about it briefly and decide just for my own peace of mind I should so I nod an assent.

I walk in to see Malfoy, and he looks much better than when we got here. The cut on his face isn't bleeding anymore, and looks to be held together by a magical tape and some cream. His arm is lying across his chest in a sling so de doesn't move it while it heals. I walk up next to him and I lightly touch the hand that isn't in a sling.

His eyes flutter and he looks up at me with his silver gray eyes. I see there is still a bit of pain in them, but it clears and I think maybe it is relief that replaces them.

"Hey." I say softly slightly smiling down at him.

He smirks though it lacks the usual arrogance. "Hey." He answers back.

"What happened?" I ask him looking over him again.

Ignoring my question. "How is the baby?" He asks. "Where you hurt too? I was worried."

Even though I'm surprised at his questions I answer. "She's fine. I wasn't hurt, though I was worried as well, you usually don't find a man laying at your stoop unconscious and bleeding."

"It's a boy." He says like he knows for sure as he glances down at my stomach then back to my eyes ignoring my commentary.

I shake my head and smile a little, "You can't know that, and I won't find out until April 16th."

"Oh, I just wanted to contradict you, you said 'she's' fine." He smirks again and blinks like he's in pain. "The bones are knitting back together and it bloody hurts." He says as if I had asked, he squeezes his eyes shut, then opens them again focusing on me.

"Did they give you a potion for pain?" I ask curious why he still hurts.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really work when your fixing bones, so I can't feel the cuts, but I can feel the bones healing." He explains slowly. "Maybe you should kiss it to make it better." He suggests slyly while smirking though I see something in his eyes other than humour.

"Ah, Malfoy, what exactly would you like me to kiss?" I ask dryly leaning forward slightly. "Your eyebrow?"

"Maybe just my lips, and that should cover it all." He suggests laughing softly. Then sobers and he looks serious, "Granger, we have to be careful, somebody is really pissed that you are pregnant, whoever did this, told me I would pay for knocking you up, then he said some foul things about you." He finishes, and I gasp while unconsciously squeezing his hand, while he tightens his hold on mine.

"Wait, you know you aren't the father, right?" I ask thinking maybe he really thinks he is, for whatever reason.

He looks at me like I have grown a horn out of my forehead. "Ah, yeah Granger, I'm pretty sure I would remember making love to you." He says calmly.

I blink at him, him said 'make love', not have-sex-with. I wonder what, if anything he mean by that. Has he thought about 'making love' with me?

"Charlie is." He says simply cutting into my thoughts.

I blink at him, thinking that this is such a strange conversation. "No, Charlie isn't." I whisper feeling sad, and not entirely sure why I'm telling him this.

His eyes widen a little and maybe something like relief flashes in them. "Oh, anyway, I was on my way to see you this morning." He says studying me.

"You were?" Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"Um, yes." He says looking nervous. "I wanted to see if you would have dinner with me." He says then after a short pause, he adds. "About the building, your store is in."

I am shocked he wants to ask me to dinner, and then once he explains it would essentially be a business dinner I relax a little, even though I feel a little disappointed and I'm not entirely sure why.

"Granger?" Malfoy says and I look back to his face, he looks like he is almost asleep.

"Yes, we can have dinner." I reply feeling sorry for him being hurt and he nods slightly.

"So, how about that kiss?" He asks softly with his eyes closed and I have to lean a little closer to hear.

I chuckle a little, "Sure, for helping me on Monday, and you know to help you heal and take away the pain." I lean all the way over and lightly touch my lips to his for a chaste kiss. With surprising strength his free arm lets go of mine, reaches up, and slides to my nape holding me against his mouth and he kisses me.

At the first touch of our lips I feel a sizzle shoot all the way to my toes. Then when he holds me against him and moves his lips making them caress mine, I feel my body melt a little. His fingers are in my hair gently massaging while holding me in place. He doesn't just kiss me, he _kisses_ me, it feels like he is giving everything he has to the kiss and there is no sign of stopping it. I ease into it almost reflexively and sigh a little.

"Oh." I hear from behind me and a throat clears. I pull back startled and Draco's arm drops back to his side. I look down at his face, he's smiling up at me like somebody just told him he won the Quidditch world cup. He winks at me then closes his eyes and seems to fall asleep.

I turn and see a Healer in Lime green robes, looking between Draco and I. "Oh, I'll just be going now." I say and flee from the room wondering what just happened, while still feeling the warmth and sizzle of his lips on mine.

No kiss has ever felt that way before I think to myself as I raise my fingers to my lips touching them lightly. I smile slightly to myself then reach into my bag for my umbrella as I walk out into the rain, thinking Thursdays may be my new favourite day.

* * *

><p>Please review after reading, I would appreciate it tremendously!<br>~Chelssizzle


	7. She glows

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 7 She glows

Draco woke up feeling a little groggy, and a little stiff, though otherwise fine. He glanced around at the room, noting it's definitely not his bedroom, and everything came back to him.

The attack, the pain, the kiss, the happiness.

Happiness, he grimaces slightly as he vaguely remembers Hermione, err Granger, leaning over his bed, and then the softness and the shock of her lips against his. Yes he felt happiness when she kissed him, he doesn't remember if he said anything after the kiss, or if she did, he must have fallen asleep aided by the potion. He reaches up with his good arm and rubs his face wondering if maybe he has gone temporarily insane.

He knows he has changed from the child he was at Hogwarts, but he had never been anything close to friends with any of the Golden Trio. Granger though he did respect, she was incredibly intelligent, and after she punched him in the nose, he made sure that his insults weren't directed toward her as much. He watched her though, while she longed for the red headed moron who wouldn't give her a second glance until after Krum showed up. Most every male in Hogwarts noticed her after the ball. Yes, even Draco had noticed her; she had changed so much that night that he had been intrigued. After that he tried to just stay away from the trio. Then life had quite literally turned completely upside down for him.

He blew out a breath not liking to think about the darkness in his past.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, How are you this morning?" A Healer asks sweeping into the room her lime green robes flying around her. "Is there any pain?"

Pulling himself back to the present he sits up a little. "I'm fine, thanks, and no I don't believe there is any pain, my arm just feels stiff." He answers hoping he will be able to leave soon.

The Healer comes over and does a quick check with her wand making notes with a quick quill.

"Will I be able to leave soon?" He asks politely.

She makes a few more notes and then nods at him. "I'll get your paperwork ready, and when you are ready come out to checkout." She tells him then leaves.

Draco slowly gets up from the bed and looks around for his robes. He finds then sitting on a chair and pulls on his trousers and shirt, he leaves the sling where it is just to make it easier leaving his left arm under the shirt. He slips his shoes on and flicks his wand to tie them. He reaches for his cloak that had been put on a chair next to the bed he was laying in and drapes it around his shoulders snapping the front under his chin. He makes his way out of the room and down to the patient checkout. Ten minutes later he floos to his flat which coincidently a few blocks from Hermione's and the bookstore.

As he removes his shoes, clothes, sling, and moves into the bathroom to clean up before going to the office, he lets his mind wander back to Monday. When he ran into Granger, he hadn't been surprised, though it had been awhile since he had seen her. Maybe a year or so, he had been out of the country on business when his company leased out the building that she then made into her bookstore. He didn't really care who leased it as long as they kept up with the payments. It was true what he had told her, he had gotten an offer to lease the building for more than the current one was paying. She made the assumption he wanted her to pay more.

He knew it was called Hermione's Books, and he assumed, rightly, it was Granger that owned it but it was fun to make her think he didn't know. He wanted to tease her and make her sweat a little, just for old times sake. When he first saw her walking toward the building, she looked flustered and distracted. He didn't move from where he was standing as she neared him, thinking she would realize somebody was there and stop. Instead she ran right into him and when he reached for her to steadier her, he felt a jolt.

There was really no other way to describe what he felt; when his hands made contact with her little waist he felt a jolt all the way down to his feet. He didn't want to let her go. He did, and then he followed her with the single thought to figure out why she'd become so intriguing. He figured he would look around the shop while she was opening up and before he knew it she was rushing past him to the bathroom. A couple seconds later he heard her throw up and before he even realized his feet were moving he followed her in and held her hair.

Even kneeling in front of the toilet, she seemed to glow or something. Her hair had been soft, and he didn't know why or how, but he wanted to get to know her. It made no sense whatsoever. The last time he had seen her, she was with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio, and he had apologized for being a prat. He had also been engaged to Astoria, whom had decided to cheat on him so he called it off. He didn't even think twice about Hermione at the time. Since then he hadn't really thought of women, he was content to just work and travel. Women were trouble.

He finishes his shower and moves into his bedroom while towelling myself off. He pulls on some clean clothes then replaced the sling, the Healer told him he needed to keep it on for the day, and no apparating. After that he should be fine. He thinks about Granger and wondered if she was fine, he wondered if the person who had attacked him had wanted to attack her as well, also he wondered about the baby. He knew there was no reason to even think about her or her baby, but he still wondered.

When Granger had fainted, on Monday, he had slightly panicked. He quickly grabbed the money out of the till and stuffed it in his pocket, he then locked the door and set the wards with his wand before picking up Hermione, I mean Granger and apparating them both to St. Mungos. He didn't really think too much about it except to get her help. Once the Healers had told them they were to be parents, and that he was the father, he kind of lost it. He didn't outwardly show it, he knew he wasn't the father but for just a couple of minutes he was genuinely happy.

Then he looked at Granger's face and that had snapped him out of it. He teased her just like always and then she teased back that the baby was his, and he was hooked. He wanted to get close to her, he for that brief time, had wanted the baby to be his. The next morning when he saw the paper, he didn't even read the entire article before he hastily wrote the letter. He was freaked out that somebody had heard or assumed after seeing them together, and he needed her to know that he hadn't been the one to leak it. After he sent it, he had regretted it, and then he finished the article and become jealous of Weasley for getting her pregnant. He went to see her to give her the money back, when he walked into the store and saw here on the floor looking upset, he instantly wanted to take care of her.

He pulled on a cloak that didn't have blood on it and went to the Floo. He knew he had no claim, no reason to want to be around her, but damn if he didn't want to be. He stepped out of the fireplace in his office at Malfoy Inc. pulled his cloak off and hung it on the wall. His assistant, Shelly, must have heard him arrive and popped her head into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a meeting." She stops abruptly then exclaims while rushing in and over to him. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing, I broke it yesterday morning and I have to wear this the rest of today, but it is healed." He replies knowing that is he didn't give her something; she would pester him, until he did.

"Oh, wow, are you sure all is fine? You have a scar above your eyebrow as well." She says almost matter of fact and then looks down at the book in her hand.

"Yes, I'm sure." He replies smiling a little so she doesn't ask again.

"Okay, well your meeting is at 10 which is in." She checks her watch. "Twenty minutes."

"I'll be ready, Oh could you contact Miss. Granger and set a time for a dinner meeting?" He asks her remembering that he had asked her to dinner. He really just wanted to take her out, but even though he had been a little drugged, he had seen the surprised confusion and he hastily turned it from personal to business.

"Oh, um Miss. Granger?" Shelly says surprised and fumbles for her quill. "Um, where would you like the dinner to be?"

"Just pick a nice place." He replies absentmindedly, as he looks at the papers Shelly had put on his desk earlier, not noticing her curiosity. "Just make sure it works for Herm, ah Miss. Granger."

Shelly leaves his office and he finishes the pile of messages making note that he needs to reply to the man's offer that Grangers' building is leased and that he will have to look for another building that would work for them. After Draco's meeting he clears the urgent business off his desk, and finishes with responding to various messages making sure that everything is in order after missing a day of work. Idly on his calendar he flips through the months on his calendar and notes subconsciously when he thought Granger would be having her baby. Once he realizes what he's done he just stares at the words he wrote on top of the month of October for a few minutes.

'_Hermione due this month'. _

He hastily scribbles it out flips the pages back and takes a couple deep breaths trying to put his thoughts back in to order. Why is Granger on his mind so much, why does he care so much about her and what is going on with the baby? He rubs his eyelids with his finger and thumb, and then looks at the clock; surprisingly it is already almost two thirty. He stands, snaps his cloak around his shoulders, and walks out to let Shelly know he's going for lunch.

"I'll be back later." He says briefly as he walks passed her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, you got an unusual message, when I was out for lunch and I haven't had the time to bring it in for you." Shelly says as she hands him a piece of parchment, then reaches to get a message from another owl that has flown in.

"Who is it from?" He asks looking down at it.

"There was no name, and the owl was a general one from owl post." She answers then goes about writing notes and messages.

Draco walks out the front door of his building and then continues on to a muggle café not too far from the office. Draco decided his last year of school that the prejudices against Muggles, were ridiculous considering both wizards and muggles are human, one just couldn't do magic. His parents tried to make him follow their way of life, but after Voldemort went crazy, before Potter killed him, both Lucius and Narcissa realized that maybe they had been wrong. They still have a hard time not looking down on others who are not by their standards weren't 'good enough' and would prefer not to be around muggles, and muggle-born wizards. Draco on the other hand doesn't really even think about it anymore. The only difference is that he isn't to use his magic around muggles.

Now in muggle London, he opens the parchment and looks down at it stopping in his tracks.

_You filth!_

_Hermione is too good for you, stay away from her, and don't touch her ever again._

_If you thought yesterday was bad, talk to my girl again, and I will end you!_

_She would never have soiled her body to have your bastard child if you hadn't forced yourself on her. I am going to protect her and make sure your offspring will not affect my future children. LEAVE HER ALONE!_

Draco freezes and surreptitiously looks around, it isn't that he isn't afraid for him, he is, but the writer of the letter hinted to doing something to Hermione's baby. This changes things completely, since he is already in front of the café, he walks in and places his order to go, while also getting something for Granger, in case she hasn't eaten. Once he gets the food and pays, he walks to the closest alley, and even though he isn't supposed to apparate, he needs to hurry, and he didn't see a fireplace in the bookstore. He makes a mental note to suggest she get one, and then apparates to just outside the bookstore.

He walks in not noticing the reporters and cameras across the street; he is so focused on making sure that Granger is okay. She is standing looking stressed behind the counter and it is piled with books. Jake is in the Café, and from what he can see there is nobody else in the store. So he walks up to her and smiles slightly when she looks up. At first her eyes go from focused to soft then to apprehensive.

"Hey." He says to her as he reaches the counter.

"Hey." She replies softly looking down at the bag of food and back up at Draco.

"I need to talk to you about something important, I haven't had lunch, and I also brought something for you." He explains and gestures with the bag.

She frowns a little but then smiles, "I haven't eaten yet, because we have been swamped." She says then turns toward where Jake is. "Hey Jake, I'm going to close the store to have my lunch, if you want to take yours too."

"Sure Hermione, be back in a bit." He says and leaves a couple minutes later.

"Come on back, we can eat in my office." She suggests and moves to the back and Draco follows her.

He sets the food on the desk and divides it up.

"You know, I made a dinner date with Shelly earlier today for Monday night, next week." She says. "I didn't expect to see you until then."

"Oh, yeah, well like I said this really is important, and it is personal." He says looking embarrassed.

They both sit down and eat for a minute Hermione looks up at Draco inquisitive, "I am going to wait until you've eaten before I tell you why I am here." Draco tells her, and when she frowns, he explains. You might be upset when I tell you and you need to eat."

They eat in silence for a bit and finally Draco inquires about her day and she tells them how busy they have been. They talk about the grand opening she is planning and she hints that if she is still has the business making Draco smirk but not taking the bait. Finally she declares she is full and Draco takes a deep breath.

"Okay, this afternoon I received an anonymous message, a threat really and I wanted you to see it." He reaches in his pocket and hands it to Hermione.

She takes it without saying anything and reads it quietly. Draco watches the blood drain from her face and the worried lines form on her forehead.

"Oh my gosh, this is not good." She says quietly then adds. "Are they threatening my baby?" She brings her hand to her mouth the other one to her belly and tears threaten to fall from her big brown eyes.

"I came here because I'm worried about your baby." Draco whispers. "I think you need to talk to Potter, he is an Auror, right?" Draco says.

She nods after a minute then picks up her wand that she had put on the desk. I wonder if she is going to hex me but then she sends off a Patronus, most likely to Potter.

"You know, I never really learned how to make a Patronus." Draco says to her partially to get her mind off the horrible letter, and partially because he most likely has gone temporarily insane.

She smiles a little at him and not even thirty seconds later, a pop is heard just outside the office door, and Potter walks in wand in hand looking to hex the first threat available.

Unfortunately Draco is first in his line of sight.

* * *

><p>Please Please Please review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Unusual invitations

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 8 Unusual invitations

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaims then moves to hex him.

I jump up shocked, "Harry, no!" I say quickly.

Harry looks over at me and must see something that is more urgent than hexing Malfoy. "Oh Hermione, are you okay?" He asks as he pulls me into his arms and holds me.

The tears finally fall and I start sobbing mumbling incoherently clutching his robbing as if that will help ground me.

"Hermione, please I need to know what is happening." Harry coaxes and tried to pull me back, but I can't let him, go I am frightened and need something solid to anchor me.

"Here." I hear Malfoy say as Harry wraps his arms around me again. I hear a rustle of parchment, so Malfoy must have handed him the letter.

After a short pause, "You brought this to her, what were you thinking, you should have not bothered her with this, you should have given it to me." Harry says angrily and swiftly. "What am I saying, why would you come to me? You would love the chance to hurt Hermione. Oh, Hermione." Harry finished and squeezes me a little and kisses the top of my head.

"Actually Potter." Malfoy spits out, "I didn't show her just to hurt her, contrary to what you believe, I have no intention of ever hurting Hermione. I also didn't bring it to you because she needs to be aware, would you have shown her if I brought it to you first? Also pothead, I told her to tell you and that you would help her." Malfoy is shouting at Harry by the time he is done and I pull my face away from Harry and turn to look at him.

He is mad, spitting mad, glaring at Harry and breathing hard. I notice that the cut on his forehead turned into a scar and he is still wearing his sling. He must have taken his cloak off, or maybe I just wasn't paying attention.

"Harry." I say softly ready to tell him what exactly happened now that I am done freaking out. Malfoy's angry eyes snap to me and soften for a few seconds, before turning his glaring gaze back to Harry.

"I'll see myself out, see you Monday, Granger." He says then leaves before I can even process his words.

I ease myself back from Harry then look up at his face seeing complete confusion, though there is still anger and what looks like fear there too.

"Lets sit down, and I'll explain." I say and move back to the chair I had been sitting in earlier, and Harry takes Malfoy's.

"What is all this?" Harry asks gesturing to the mostly empty food containers with the label of a muggle café on it.

"Malfoy brought me lunch and made me eat before he showed me the letter." I answer putting the empty containers back in the bag that they came in. "He told me that I should eat, because after he told me what he needed to I probably wouldn't want to, he was right." I finish tying the bag closed and set it on the ground by the wastebasket.

"He brought you lunch?" Harry asks looking perplexed.

"Well, yes." I answer realizing that it is definitely out of character for what we know of Malfoy. In fact many things that have been happening are out of character.

"Huh." Harry grunts scowling a little then glancing up at me looking curious and concerned. "Ah, 'Mione, is Malfoy the father?" he asks looking down at my stomach.

"No!" I exclaim, in shock, then instantly start laughing.

Harry smiles at me with obvious relief. "Okay, so I take it something must have happened, considering Malfoy was wearing a sling, and the letter says something happened." Harry says. "What happened?" He finally asks looking determined.

I tell him about yesterday and how I found Malfoy and took him to St. Mungos, I also tell him about the baby check up and then about the conversation Malfoy and I had. Leaving out the steamy kiss of course, I don't want Harry to have a heart attack.

"Okay, so somebody is threatening you two just because they think Malfoy is the father." Harry says then looks at me like I was dumb. "Just tell the reporters it isn't Malfoy's!" He declares.

"Well, yes." I say slowly. "That would work, except that then I would have to admit to being pregnant and then I would have to say who the real father is." I tell him feeling frustrated and a little sick.

"Why is that a bad thing, exactly?" Harry asks looking completely stumped.

"Well, you see I don't want to get back with the father, I mean it isn't that I care that people know I am pregnant." I try to explain. "I just don't know how to deal with all of this right now. Once the father finds out, he will be determined to marry me, and I know a few people who will be completely behind it, probably even you. I can't spend the rest of my life with him, and then Charlie asked me out and I know that wont go over well if people find out about the father. More people with have an issue with that, probably even you." I babble while Harry just sits there doing what he does best, listening. "I can't trust the father anymore, and I don't want people to be angry with him, or his family to take my side over his, and I don't want you to be upset with your best friend. I mean he would probably make you chose him or me, and you know how Ron is, he will have a fit. I just can't trust him after he brought Lavender home and." I stop my eyes fly to Harry's, my hand covers my mouth as if I could keep the words in that have already came out, I realize that I just told him too much.

Harry's eyes are big behind his glasses and understanding filters through the confusion. Then anger replaces it and then frustration.

"No wonder you wouldn't tell me anything on Tuesday." He finally says looking at me then down at my stomach and back to my eyes. "I'm sorry 'Mione." He whispers.

"Well I guess I can tell you everything now." I say dejectedly. "Oh, and Charlie and I are having dinner tonight, and he knows all about the baby and Ron." I explain. "I didn't want you to have to chose Ron over me. I know how close you two are." I say sadly and feel a couple tears leak out.

"Hermione." Harry says firmly and I look up at him wiping the tears away.

"I haven't hardly talked to Ron since you two split, he is sulking and when he does leave his apartment he's always with Lavender. I didn't completely understand what went on between you two, but I would never be okay with cheating, on either side." Harry says. "I'm not saying I'm not friends with Ron, but I don't agree with what happened, he owes you at least an apology, also you don't have to marry him."

"Can you see Molly being okay with this?" I ask a little angry. "She will try and force it and then with Charlie, can't you just imagine the issues?" I ask frustrated with the situation.

"I see the issues, but I think you will be fine. I think you need to set the reporters straight, at least tell them it isn't Malfoy's, you don't have to say whose it is." Harry shrugs. "Let them draw other conclusions, Charlie won't care, we know the truth and those close to you will stand behind you." Harry says as he scoots to the edge of his seat, and takes my hand. "For now, just go home and get ready for your date, have a good time." Harry says standing and pulling me into another hug.

"Thanks Harry." I mumble and hug him back so happy I won't lose his friendship.

"Your welcome. I will walk you home, I don't think you should apparate right now." He says and we grab our cloaks, I lock up the cash and send a message to Jake to take the rest of the afternoon off.

We leave the bookstore and chat about random things on the way home. We reach my flat, and I hug him again before turning and going in side to figure out what to wear. The Healer had been right about my clothes getting tighter; I have to make a few adjustments so I can figure out what I am able to wear that won't need too much work. I glance at the clock and its four o'clock. I am already tired, so I decide that I can soak in the tub for a while before getting ready. I turn on some soft music and fill the tub with warm bubbly water. I slide in and sigh in pleasure at how wonderful it feels to relax.

Once I drag myself out of tub I wrap a towel around me and move to the bedroom. I open my magically expanded walk in closet and start pushing aside clothing. I find a beautiful hunter green dress, I had bought for my birthday dinner last year that Ron cancelled and I haven't worn it. It has a v-neck halter tie with a banded empire waist; it is a flirty knee length and has a hanky hem. The way the dress falls; I can wear it until probably seven months before anyone could really guess I am pregnant. I pull it on and tie the straps around my neck. I decide to wear a cute pair of white peep toe platform shoes, that are actually quite comfortable after I charm them to be. I use my wand to tame my hair into a low slightly messy knot at my neck, leaving a few wispy strands loose around my face.

I finish with a silver bracelet; my dad gave me, and a pair of silver earrings in the shape of wings that dangle with a single pearl at the bottom. I clasp a pearl necklace around my neck, and then move back to the bathroom to lightly dust on some eye shadow, blush, and mascara. I slip some lip-gloss into my handbag. My handbag has an extension charm on it and a side pocket for small things, like lip-gloss and keys, which has no extension charm on it. I check the clock and I see that it is fifteen till. Charlie told me yesterday afternoon when we were talking to Gloria that he made reservations at an Italian restaurant called Amore per il cibo, which means Love of Food. I haven't eaten there, and I am excited.

I apparate to the restaurant and walk inside, a gentleman wearing expensive dress robes comes forward and helps me with my robes. He asks for my reservation and I tell him I'm meeting Charlie Weasley here at seven. He nods and leads me to a table for two.

"Could I start you with some wine perhaps?" He asks.

I smile and shake my head. "Water would be wonderful to start." I respond and he leaves to retrieve my request.

Before Charlie arrives I look around the place, in the centre of the room is a gigantic round fireplace with a fire flickering inside, giving off some heat, though not too much making the temperature in the restaurant perfect. The lighting is dim having just the fire and candles on all the tables. The ceilings are vaulted and seem to be dark wood; the walls are a deep burgundy there is a solid wall on one side of the room where the waiters all seem to be disappearing through, and I assume it is the way to the kitchen. There are beautiful green plants dotting the corners and random places along the walls and in between tables. The tables are spread out to ensure privacy though there seems to be a great number of them in the room. All tables have white cloths draping them, and place settings already on the top.

"Hermione?" I hear a feminine voice say and I turn to see who it is.

"Gloria! Hello, fancy meeting you here." I say as I chuckle and stand to hug her.

"You are beautiful Hermione." Gloria says and smiles as she looks at me.

"Thanks, you also are looking very dashing." I smile back at her. "Are you leaving?" I question.

"Oh, yes, I am on my way out." She says then she blushes slightly and looks down.

"What?" I ask her wondering about her reaction.

"Well, I believe I've been stood up tonight." She says quietly though I can still hear her perfectly.

"Oh, dear." I say knowing how horrible that would be. "Gloria, you should join me, and Charlie of course, he is coming also." I say feeling like I can always go out with Charlie another night.

"Oh, no, I couldn't intrude like that." Gloria responds looking horrified that I would suggest it.

"Gloria, Charlie and I have been friends for ages, he won't mind, and I insist." I answer her not taking no for an answer, I lightly push her into the other chair and gesture for the man who sat me earlier.

He makes his way to me swiftly, "How may I help you madam?"

"Could you please make this into a three person table?" I ask politely pointing to Gloria, "She will be joining us tonight."

"But of course, no problem." He says smiling and with a swish of his wand, the table will now accommodate three.

"Thank you." I say and he bows and offers Gloria wine, she chooses white.

I sit down and as I do Charlie approaches the table.

"Ladies." He says smiling widely

"Oh, Charlie," I say and feel myself flush. "I hope you don't mind, I've invited Gloria to join us tonight."

"No, I don't mind at all, I'm a lucky guy I'm privileged to dine with two gorgeous ladies tonight." He says reaching first for Gloria's hand and kissing her knuckles then mine.

We both smile at him and he sits. Charlie is dressed in light coloured slacks and a gray button down shirt; the sleeves are neatly rolled to mid forearm and show off his muscular arms. He looks at ease, and very attractive, in a rugged way.

Before the waiter is able to reach our table for Charlie's drink order Gloria speaks up.

"Oh, Hermione, look." She says and gestures to the entryway.

I turn from Charlie and am a little shocked to see Malfoy standing there looking very handsome in his dark dress robes, the sling he is still wearing giving him an edge, but not taking anything from his attractiveness, in fact maybe even adding to it. He looks to be standing alone and he glances down at his watch then looking back up and scanning the room.

"Malfoy?" I question to myself, and even though I don't feel like I said his name very loud he turns and his eyes meet mine.

"We should have him join us as well, I'm sure he is important to you." She says giving me a knowing look. "Plus it looks like he may have been stood up as well."

Confused, I say. "What?" But either Gloria doesn't hear or just wants to have Malfoy sit with us she motions to him and before I know what is happening our table is set for four.

Gloria is sitting next to me on my left, and there is an empty seat on my right, Charlie is across from me.

"Mr. Malfoy." Gloria says, "Please, join us." I look up and Malfoy is standing behind the empty seat.

I glance across the table and Charlie is looking at me watching me. I can't tell what he is thinking and wonder what happened to our evening. He looks a little disappointed so I smile at him, and hope it looks genuine. It must have because he grins back at me.

"You look wonderful, Hermione." Malfoy says and in shock I whip my head around probably looking like a fish out of water. He winks at me and turns to Gloria. "Thank you for inviting me to join you, I'm Draco Malfoy." He reaches across the table and grasps Gloria's hand and just as Charlie did, kisses her knuckles.

"I'm Glori." Gloria breathes, either forgetting her name, leaving off the 'a', or can't figure out how to breathe anymore and therefore couldn't get her whole name out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Glori." Malfoy says then turns to Charlie. "Charlie Weasley, if I'm not mistaken, the Dragon Keeper." Malfoy says and holds his hand out.

Charlie looks just as surprised as I feel, and he grasps Malfoy's hand and nods. "You are not mistaken, pleased to meet you ah, Malfoy." Then Malfoy sits and the waiter finally arrives to ask for drinks again.

The waiter turns to me and asks if I would like wine now instead of just water, and before I can decline, both Malfoy and Charlie say. "She'll just have the water."

This just might be an interesting evening I think to myself as both men flush and 'Glori' looks between the three of us seeming a bit confused.

* * *

><p>Please, Please, Please, review! I really appreciate it a lot.<br>~Chelssizzle


	9. Dark Woods and Rain

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 9 Dark Woods and Rain

The waiter leaves, and I clear my throat, "Ah, yeah thanks, I wasn't going to order wine." I smile at the boys as they scowl at each other. "Gloria, tell me how you are liking London so far." I ask to get the boys to stop scowling and maybe start some sort of conversation. Draco looks over when I say Gloria then glances from me to her in what I guess is confusion over her name, I smile hiding it behind my water glass as I take a sip.

"Oh, I'm so glad that Jake talked me into moving here after I finished at University." Gloria says looking sincere. "I am looking for a good job, and I'm happy that you asked me to fill in at the bookstore while I look." She finishes grinning at me.

"You asked Glori to fill in at the bookstore?" Charlie asks turning his attention to me, smiling.

"Well, yes." I answer him feeling uncomfortable. "I needed someone to be at the store to help Jake when I have to go to, ah when I have appointments outside of the store. I don't want to have to close the store and don't want to have Jake get too busy if I don't." I explain.

"Oh, yes, I think that was a great idea!" Charlie agrees nodding. "So what did you study at the University?" Charlie asks Gloria.

"I received a teaching degree, and I would like to teach, but I haven't decided quite yet where." She answers leaning toward Charlie as if completely interested in his question. "I have some time yet, this semester isn't over so I wouldn't really be able to start anywhere until the fall."

"Do you know what you would like to teach?" Charlie asks.

"Haven't decided that either." She says waving a hand as if to push away the subject, then smiling coyly she says, "I heard you are a Dragon Keeper; tell me what it's like. I have always been fascinated with Dragon's but they seem so dangerous." Gloria asks wide-eyed, though glancing at Charlie's biceps.

Before Charlie is able to answer, the waiter returns for our order, and we all tell him what we would like, then he leaves us after refilling my water. Charlie begins to tell Gloria everything about his job, the different kinds of dragons, and the places he has been.

"So, was Charlie taking both of you out tonight?" Malfoy leans over and asks quietly.

"No, not at all, Charlie was taking me out." I answer and his eyes narrow slightly. "Gloria was actually waiting for a date, and they didn't show up so I told her to eat with us, then she saw you and well, the rest is history."

"Oh, well, I'm glad she asked me to join." Malfoy says quietly. "Why are you calling her Gloria?" He asks.

"Hermione, you should tell Glori about Norberta." Charlie suggests looking between Malfoy and I while taking a sip of his wine, stopping me from answering Malfoy's question.

"Norberta?" I question confused. "Oh, you mean Norbert! That's right you told us Norbert was actually, Norberta." I say laughing slightly. Charlie smiles warmly at me while Malfoy looks confused and Gloria looks interested.

"When we, Harry, Ron, and I, were at Hogwarts, we used to visit Hagrid. He was our Care of Magical Creatures professor." I explain to Gloria then continue to tell about how Hagrid won a dragon egg, and how we convinced him to give the dragon to Charlie, after he was too big so that Charlie could take him to take to Romania.

"A few years later, when Charlie brought dragons over for the tri-wizard tournament, he told a very surprised Hagrid that Norbert is actually Norberta now." I finish up chuckling remembering Hagrid's face.

"So there was a dragon!" Malfoy exclaims. "I got detention with Potter, Longbotton, and you!" He finishes looking put out.

"That's because you were caught being a sneak, and a prat trying to get us into trouble." I respond playfully and nudge his shoulder. "You deserved detention, even though nothing really happened." I finish and Malfoy laughs at me, even Charlie chuckled a bit.

"I remember that night on the astronomy tower, and how Hagrid had left toys in the crate." Charlie adds laughing. Both Malfoy and I grin at him thinking about how misguided Hagrid can be.

"Hagrid sure is one of a kind." Malfoy speaks his thoughts aloud and I nod in agreement.

"You all went to school together?" Gloria asks looking between us in awe. "Who are Harry and Ron?"

The waiter comes then with our food and I wait to answer until he leaves.

"No, we didn't all go to school together, I am older, and was in Romania most of the time." Charlie says matter of fact. "Though, it would have been exciting going to school with you lot, never a dull moment." He says ruefully.

"Yes, Charlie is older, Malfoy was in my grade, although a Slytherin." I say and add a little disgust with the word Slytherin though smiling.

"Yes, well, you were the bloody Gryffindor Princess, Granger." He responds curling his lip as if he smelled something awful.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy." I respond in good humour shaking my head.

"Why do you call each other by your last names?" Gloria buts in clearly enjoying the easy banter.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." I answer truthfully. "I've never given it a thought before, we called him Malfoy, and he called us well, mostly by our last names." I answer then feel a bit uncomfortable again thinking of the names he called us.

"Oh, you asked earlier who Ron and Harry were." Charlie adds. "Well, Ron is my youngest brother, Ronald Weasley." He explains and I unconsciously wince when he says the name.

Malfoy reaches over under the table and squeezes my hand that is resting on my leg. I look over in surprise and he gives me a questioning look. "Are you okay?" He whispers to where only I can hear.

I nod jerkily and he retrieves his hand. Mine tingles where he touched it.

"Harry is Harry Potter." Charlie continues unaware of the exchange. "Ron, Harry and Hermione were friends, I think the whole time they were at Hogwarts." He adds looking to me for confirmation.

"Yes, most of the time, first year was kind of rocky." I say absently. "Until Ron and Harry saved me from the troll." I think back to those first weeks at Hogwarts and how miserable I was. Then I remember how great of friends Harry and Ron were, and then I get sad thinking about Ron.

"Hermione?" Charlie says and I look up at three sets of eyes looking at me in question.

"Yes?" I venture, "I'm sorry I must have been daydreaming."

"What troll?" Malfoy asks looking perplexed, though quite curious. I look at Charlie and Gloria who has similar looks on their faces.

I tell them about the troll and we all laugh about the reasoning behind why we all ended up in the girls' bathroom.

"So your friends with Harry Potter." Gloria asks in awe.

"Here we go with the boy-who-didn't-die." Malfoy says while smiling and rolling his eyes.

I scowl at him and answer Gloria. "Yes, Harry is one of my friends, actually he is my best friend." I say thinking that Ron really isn't considered my best friend anymore.

"So Ron is one of your friends too?" She asks completely oblivious to our history.

I tense and force myself to answer. "Actually, Ron is an ex-boyfriend." I say rather softly. "Though I guess you could call him my friend." I add reluctantly looking down at my plate.

"Oh, so then that makes more sense I guess." She replies.

"What does?" I ask curiously, looking up at her.

Gloria looks up and must have seen confusion in all of our eyes. "Well, you must be friends with Ron's family, seeing as how you two were well, you know, so you and Charlie are having dinner, you said you two had been friends for ages." She explains, "And well it was nice that your new boyfriend could join us tonight as well." She finishes gesturing to Malfoy then picking up her wine glass and sipping.

She then turns to Charlie and asks him about the dragon's she had heard about that had escaped from a Dragon Keep somewhere. Not noticing the looks of confusion, shock, and wonder, from Charlie, myself, and Malfoy, respectively.

Charlie recovers from his confusion quickly and begins talking animatedly to Gloria. By this time, the food is gone, and we all decline dessert when the waiter clears our plates. I watch as Gloria hangs on every word Charlie says, and how easy going Charlie is. He laughs a lot and is always smiling. He is so different from Ron it is shocking. I watch as both Gloria and Charlie have leaned in toward each other and are looking quite cozy. I'm not jealous or upset either, I am happy, I hope that Charlie and Gloria give it a try. I know Charlie told me he's had a crush on me, but I think he just thought he really liked me. The way he is looking at Gloria, I have never seen him look at me or anyone else, and I smile feeling happy for him.

"Looks, like you lost your date." Malfoy whispers in my ear.

I jump a little not sensing he was so close, and then relax. "Yeah, they look great together, don't they?" I ask not expecting an answer.

"I'll be back." Malfoy says and excuses himself before he heads to I assume the loo.

"Oh, excuse me as well, I'll be right back." Gloria says and heads off in the general direction Malfoy went.

"Charlie." I say leaning across the table so I don't have to talk too loud. "I think you should ask Glori out."

His eyes widen and then he looks guilty. "I've ignored you tonight haven't I, I'm sorry Herm-."

I interrupt him, "No, Charlie, I have had a great time, this was just what I needed, and I am serious, you two look great together and I think you should go for it." I encourage him nodding my head.

"Really?" He asks looking unsure and a little dreamy.

"Yes, really." I assure him. "In fact, I think you should ask her out for drinks tonight." I suggest.

"But what about you?" He asks looking torn.

"What about me? I'm fine, I can get myself home just fine, and really, Charlie I think she likes you." I wink at him and just then Gloria and Malfoy return.

"Do it." I whisper before they get settled.

Charlie looks afraid then he takes a deep breath and looks at Gloria. "Glori, would you like to, ah, join me for a drink before we call it a night?"

"Oh, yes. I'd love to." Gloria says and Charlie offers her his arm as they stand. "I do love my new nickname, don't you?" She says nonchalantly as they walk away, after they bid both Malfoy and I farewell.

I laugh to myself, as Malfoy asks. "What nickname?

I laugh a little harder at his expression and then explain, "When she introduced herself I think you charmed the breath right out of her, she left the last letter of her name off. Her name is Gloria but since she introduced herself as Glori I suppose it stuck."

We both chuckle over it, then Malfoy says. "May I walk you home?"

"Oh, sure, yes, that would be lovely." I stutter and rise when he does.

"You are beautiful tonight, Hermione." He says after we retrieve our cloaks and step outside. "When I saw you a couple days ago, I thought you sort of, glowed but tonight you really are glowing."

I blush deeply at his compliment, and duck my head so that he won't see. "Thank you." I say softly.

He clasps my hand with his bringing it to his arm that is in the sling and entwines our fingers. My hand is lying against his surprisingly hard but warm chest. We walk slowly down the sidewalk. "Are you upset your date ditched you?" He asks glancing over at me.

"No, I encouraged him to ask her out." I respond and watch in amusement when his mouth drops open.

I reach over and using my first finger, I close his mouth for him then smirk as I pat his cheek. "You thought he didn't want to be around me?" I say trying to sound offended.

He stops walking turning to face me and grabs my hand that was patting his cheek. He turns his face and places a gentle kiss into the palm of my hand. "I want to be around you Hermione." He mummers and this time my jaw drops.

"What?" I breathe, thinking I must have heard him wrong.

He entwines his other hand with mine, and pulls me closer to him, now we are only separated by a few inches I can feel his breath on my face. I look up into his eyes, feeling butterflies in my stomach at the look he is giving me. He is looking at me with a half smile on his face, his eyes are soft, and I've never seen him look this way before. I'm struck by how truly gorgeous he is.

"I can't get you out of my mind." He whispers. "I know we have never been friends, but I would like to try to be your friend, and maybe more." He leans even closer if I were to tilt my head back just a little I could press my lips to his.

I feel tingles from where his hands are touching mine; he is lightly rubbing his thumbs over my wrists making my pulse speed up. I can feel his body heat from how close our bodies are and I can feel his heart beat under my arm that he still has clasped against his chest. I remember the kiss from St. Mungos and I decide I want to see if there really was a jolt. His gaze lowers from my eyes to my mouth, and I don't think I just do.

I tilt my head back, and rise up onto my toes. I touch my lips to his, feeling an instant jolt again, so I lean into his body and he brings our joined hands to my lower back pulling me closer and steadying me. I slant my mouth over his and he skilfully moves his mouth against mine, lightly touching my lips with the tip of his tongue. He isn't groping me or even moving besides his mouth, but I feel him completely surrounding me. He lightly sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and I let the feel of him take over. I open my mouth inviting him in. He tastes so sweet slightly like wine, but mostly pure male a heady cross between dark woods, and rain. My heart is beating hard against my chest and I feel so securely wrap in safety that who knows how long we would have stood there if it weren't for the blindingly bright flash from a camera.

* * *

><p>Please, Please review, I love to get reviews, and I greatly appreciate them! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you continue to read and enjoy!<p> 


	10. News Flash

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 10 News Flash

After the flash interrupted the most delicious snogging I've ever been a part of, I did the first think I could think of. "Hold on." I whisper in Draco's ear and apparate us both to my flat.

We both take a minute to steady ourselves and I look up into Draco's face. He is looking down at me partly in worry partly in what looks like hunger. We are both still standing together, my hands clasped in both of his.

He leans down and brushes his lips against mine, then leans his forehead against mine. "I'm not sorry for kissing you, but I am sorry about the picture." He says quietly.

"Its okay." I say back then slowly ease back and he lets my arm go and releases both hands. "I'm not sorry about the kiss either, though I suppose I am a little surprised." I tell him truthfully.

"I have a confession." He says slowly looking directly into my eyes. "I asked you to dinner to take you out, not for business, I just said it was for business because you looked so confused." He says his cheeks slightly turning pink.

I smile and shake my head Draco Malfoy is blushing.

"So do you think we can maybe try and be friends…and maybe go out on dates?" Draco asks softly looking down at his feet, and then back up at me.

"I think we can give it a try." I say still smiling, though feeling a good nervousness in my belly.

"Okay, I'd like that." He tells me. "So Monday, it's a date?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes." I agree. "A date."

"Well, I better go, could I floo, to my flat? I'm not supposed to be apparating with my arm and ribs, I've already apparated twice today, and they are a bit sore." He asks as he adjusts his sling slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even think." I say feeling awful.

"No, it is okay, really." He says as he pulls me forward and makes me look at him. "I am fine."

"Okay." I say sceptically, "I'll change the wards so you can floo, I say as I pull back from him and move to the fireplace.

"By the way we need to get you a fireplace at the bookstore." Draco says as he grabs a handful of floo powder. "See you later." He says as he steps in and disappears in a flash of green flames.

I blink at the suggestion of a fireplace at the store, I was thinking I needed one, and it was thoughtful that Draco had suggested it. Wow I think to myself, when did he become Draco? I muse to myself that he probably became Draco sometime after the handholding and before the flash. I smile, as I get ready for bed, the last thought before I drift off to sleep are of Draco's eyes and the softness I didn't know he had in him.

Saturday morning is a slow morning at the store, it is raining when I leave my flat again, and instead of walking I apparate mostly for safety. I'm not feeling very good this morning, apparently the morning sickness is mad at me or something. I receive two bouquets of flowers, one from Charlie with a card that simply says _'Thank you'_. The second one from Draco that says;

_~Baby Momma,_

_Dinner was great, and I look forward to Monday_

_~Yours Draco_

I smile for a long while after I read both cards, and because the day has been so slow, Jake and I agree that we close at two.

I close up and because I'm still not feeling well, I walk home. Once home I decide to finish with my to do list cleaning, and finalizing the dates and invite list for the Grand Opening. I make other lists for food and jobs for who is helping. I make a mental note to contact Ginny to see if she will be around.

I finish and decide to read for a while before going to bed early. Sunday was uneventful I went grocery shopping and then read some more, relaxing before another work week. Cassie owled me, she said she felt well enough to come to work in the morning, so I could go in around eleven like most Mondays.

Monday morning I wake up sick again, which is quickly becoming routine for me, and start to fix myself toast for breakfast. I am sitting at the table when two owls fly toward my window, one with the Daily Prophet and another unknown one. I let them in and both fly off. The second carried a letter with no writing on it; I set it down and unroll the Prophet.

_**Pregnant with confusion.**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_I am positive that Miss Granger must be confused with whom the father of the child is. _

_Seen last week with no less than four different men. (See pictures)_

_Harry Potter said only "No Comment" when asked about Miss Granger's child. They then had a lengthy lunch and were hugging and kissing before parting. _

_A couple days later they were seen in the bookstore again hugging. Is it possible we will be seeing 'The Chosen One' Junior?_

_There is another mystery man, whom is not Charlie Weasley. He seems to be at Hermione's Books most of the time with her, having coffee, tea, and even lunch._

_Charlie Weasley whom we thought was Miss Granger's new boyfriend, was seen sitting down to a romantic dinner at _Amore per il cibo_ with Miss Granger, only to be joined by a second unidentified woman. Shortly after, Draco Malfoy joined the trio and they leisurely had an evening of laughter and food._

_Once the charismatic quartet finished their evening, Charlie Weasley left with the unidentified woman. Leaving Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger walking away hand in hand. Before the couple could get far they became intimately occupied. (See Picture)_

_We, the public, are wondering if are there wedding bells joining the baby cries in the future?_

Before I can do much other than read the disturbing article and glance at the moving pictures (one showing a very intense snogging session), I have to run to the bathroom and rid my stomach of what little toast I have eaten. I shower and dress slowly trying to ease my mind. I notice that my clothes are getting rather tight. It has only been a week, why have I gained so much weight? I make my way out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen. I'm just reaching for the letter when there is a knock on my door.

I open the door and Harry is standing there. "Harry." I say as happily as I can make myself. "Please come in, I'm sorry I'm not feeling the best this morning." I tell him.

"Is everything okay?" He asks worried glancing down at my stomach and back to my face, "The baby?"

"Just morning sickness." I say and he follows me to the kitchen.

"So you did see it?" He says pointing to the paper.

"Yes." I agree then finally pick up the letter while he makes us tea. He hands me a cup while I'm reading.

The cup falls from my hand and breaks when it hits the table.

"'Mione, you look white as a ghost, what's wrong?" He says coming to sit next to me.

Mutely I hand him the letter.

_I warned your filthy Death Eater not to touch you again._

_How could you let yourself have a kid with that? _

_I thought you were better than him that it was his fault you ended up pregnant._

_I see how wrong I was and now you will both have to be punished._

_There cannot be another filthy Malfoy brat I won't allow it!_

"Ghosts' are not white." I say to Harry feeling numb and so sacred I can't really think.

"Oh, 'Mione, come here." He says and pulls me to him. "I won't let anyone hurt you or your baby, I promise." He says sternly. "First, off you need to at least say something to the Prophet, just so maybe they will quit running with this ridiculous story, then you need to come to the ministry with me and we need to report this and Malfoy's." He finishes gesturing with the letter.

"Okay, let me put shoes on." I say as I stiffly make my way to my room.

I hear voices in the kitchen on my way back and when I get there I see Draco standing by Harry looking at the letter. He must have heard me because he looks up and swiftly crosses the room and pulls me into a hug. I sigh in contentment, feeling better, though not completely fine.

Harry, Draco and I go to the Ministry and report both letters and the attack on Draco. They also send for Rita Skeeter at the Prophet and order her to not report anything unless okayed by both Draco and I.

"Can we at least get a statement from them?" Rita asks and I can't keep quiet any longer, her lying pointy nose pushing into my business for the last time.

"Yes, here is my statement. You will print it word for word, if you remember our little chat a few years ago." I say to her coldly and she pales a little. "My personal life is private, I am not pregnant with Draco's Child, nor Harry's nor Charlie's. I own a bookstore, and Jake, your mystery guy, is my barista in the Café, I am not pregnant with his child either." I say, and then I add. "You will print that you were WRONG, that's a news flash! You will write that you assumed wrong and instead of getting the right facts and printing them you printed what you wanted. IF I don't read that in tomorrows paper, I will do two things." I say stepping toward her and making sure everyone can still hear me. "First, I will press charges against you and make sure you will never work in reporting again, Secondly, you know perfectly well what I will do and I don't think you want to risk it. Do you?" I raise my eyebrow and watch as she shakes her head then nods to the others in the room and leaves quickly looking back once in what I assume is fear.

I take a deep breath and feel someone pat my shoulder, I look over and Harry has a grin on his face and says "Way to go 'Mione." Then everyone that had heard the tongue-lashing starts clapping.

I smile and say, "She needed that, she had it coming." We finish at the Ministry and Draco leaves to go to work. Harry walks me to the bookstore, which is thankfully devoid of any reporters.

The rest of Monday is miserable I still can't get the sick feeling to go away. I send Cassie home at noon, and for the rest of the day Jake is unusually quiet, I'm sure it is the stupid article flashing on the front page of that horrible excuse of a newspaper. Whether it is the pregnancy, the threat, or just because it is Monday, I can't figure out. Around four I decide that I need to make the invites for the Grand Opening, and send a press release to the Prophet. Then I formally write to Gloria and ask her to make sure she can be here to work then. I also send an owl to Ginny, and send out all the other invites. I finish up with those things, then unpack and check in my new shipment of books. I put them away, and then organize my office. I have been lacking in basic duties with all the excitement of late. I complete various papers, pay various bills, and write checks for Cassie and for Jake that he can get tomorrow, seeing as how he left around five thirty with just a small wave, and a 'see you tomorrow.'

I finally look at my clean desk and the shelved books and the paperless incoming mailbox and breathe a huge sigh of relief. Then I half jump out of my skin with the pop of someone apparating into my office.

"Draco! You scared me half to death!" I squeak as I try to regulate my breathing.

"Oh, sorry, I was worried, I was looking for you, I waited, and you didn't show." He says quickly. "I thought someone had gotten to you. I almost called Potter." He finishes quietly and it hits me as I get a glance of the time, eight o'clock.

"No! I just got busy, and then the time must have gotten away with me." I say horrified that I completely spaced our date.

"Hey, if you don't want to go, that's okay." Draco says looking down at his shoes.

I take a good look at him, and notice he is dressed in muggle clothing. Black slacks, and a navy button down with a tie, no cloak. My eyes almost bug out once I really take him in, he is very attractive, but when you put him in muggle clothes, he could definitely be a model.

I stand and walk to him lifting his face so I can look at him. "I am sorry, I forgot. I do still want to eat with you, but seriously I don't want to go out." I explain slowly and calmly. "I haven't been feeling the best today, could we maybe stay in?" I ask.

He smiles, not the half smiles, or the pleased smiles or the hungry to suck my face smiles, but a true genuine joyful smile. It is heart stopping, he transforms from very attractive to drop dead manly gorgeous!

"I would love to stay in and eat with you. Let me walk you home, and then give me twenty minutes, I have a surprise for you." He says and I agree.

"First, let me." I say completely taken with Draco, and his beauty, nervousness, and unnatural unease.

I lean forward and connect our lips. Draco sucks in a breath apparently not seeing this one coming. Then he acts, putting a hand on each side of my face and tilting my head gently while sucking in my lower lip just like last time. Holding me as if I would break at any moment, he gently caresses my mouth with his. Then moves to the corner of my mouth and over my jaw and down my neck. He stops to place an open mouth wet kiss just under my ear, then moves back up to my mouth and ending with a lingering press against my lips. I feel my entire body ignite with each press of his lips; I can't even think I just let my body feel.

I have my hands resting on his chest, and can feel every move of his muscles, when he leans and rises and pushes and kisses. I feel him pull back slightly but I can't bring myself to open my eyes and end the moment. He pushes my hair back from my face and traces my lips with his thumb.

"You are all I think about." He whispers against my forehead then places one last kiss there and pulls back and takes a step.

I open my eyes and look up at him. "Draco." I say not having any others words to express.

He smiles at me again, then it changes into a smirk and I can tell he wants to lighten the mood just a little. "Come on little Gryffindor, let's go eat, wouldn't want Potty to be upset I didn't feed you and Baby." He tugs my hand; we leave the store and walk the short distance to my flat.

Once inside, I make sure the wards are set and he says, "Don't go anywhere and I'll be back." Then he disapparates away before I can say anything.

While I wait I decide to change into something more comfy so I pull on a pair of black yoga pant and a loose fitting black sheer peasant top over a white tank top. While being completely comfortable, I still look nice, though not as good as Draco, still nice.

I move around doing little things to keep myself occupied and literally twenty minutes later Draco pops back in, and he is holding to go bags from my favourite muggle restaurant. I am pleasantly shocked and wonder how he knew.

"I asked Potter." He says sheepishly while smirking so it sort of ruins the affect.

"Nice, bribery I take it?" I ask and he just shrugs.

"I do what I can." He says smartly and moves to set out our dinner. "I was going for the 'impress the girl' route, how did I do? He asks in such a knowing way that we both knew it isn't a question that needs an answer.

"Shut it, Malfoy." I say smirking at him, "You are going to have to do more than bribery if you want to impress me…one third of the Golden Trio." I say in a haughty singsong voice and receive the pleasure of watching Malfoy blanch, then cover it expertly with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah, yeah the bloody know-it-all-whom hung out with the-boy-who-was-perfect and the idiot-who-was poor." Draco replies in a perfect Malfoy sneer, though his eyes were shinning in amusement.

"Whatever Ferret." I reply then sit and start eating before he can finish putting the food out, I smirk at him and roll my eyes trying to keep the smile off my face.

* * *

><p>Please review, and make my day! Seriously review, I love reviews! Thanks!<p> 


	11. Understanding

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 11 Understanding

Rita Skeeter did write an article; although I'm not that you could say _she_ wrote it, she just repeated what I told her to write. There haven't been any more threats, since the article came out. Draco and I have been too busy with our own lives we haven't had dinner since Draco brought me dinner. Draco had to go to France two days after and hasn't been back since, we have owled but life has been crazy. So the last three weeks have went quickly getting my grand opening organized and making sure everything is taken care of.

Today is the day of the grand opening, I wake up and it is the first morning I haven't been sick since I found out I'm pregnant. Not that I don't feel queasy, I just don't feel obligated to vomit. I think that was a good sign. Cassie is watching the store until eleven, and then I will replace her so that she can come back tonight and help me out. Glori and Charlie are both coming to help me in anyway I need it. They have been a couple since we all had dinner at Amore per il cibo. Jake is better after the second article set everyone straight about whom Jake really is. He is working until three, then leaving for a couple hours to be back at five thirty to help Charlie set up the food and drink. Ginny has owled me back and is going to come to the store and help me get dressed. She said she would be there at four.

I am excited to see her, I haven't seen her since before Ron and I split. Ginny doesn't know I am pregnant so I plan to tell her today when we are getting ready. I finish my breakfast and then shower; fix my hair then head to my closet. Over the last month my clothes have been getting increasingly tighter. Tomorrow Ginny and I are going shopping; she just doesn't know why I want to go yet. I rummage through my clothes and pick out light sage green sundress. It has a rounded neck with med sized straps, and a buckle just below my breasts, it hangs loose to just above my knees and the bottom fringe had eyelet holes that are flirty and fun. I grab a gray cardigan to make sure I don't get cold and then slip on some gray ballet flats.

I make sure I have my umbrella, since it has been raining a bit more the last couple days, and my bag then I leave my flat. I have to stop first at the winery not too far from my flat to make sure they have the wine for tonight. Then I am going in to the bookstore to start getting it ready. I descend my stairs and stop cold seeing the one man I don't want to see standing in front of me, no less than three feet away.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in shock and confusion.

"Hey Hermione." He says and smiles at me while running his eyes from my eyes to my feet and back up slowly. He pauses at my stomach, but I know with this dress, you wouldn't see me bump unless I flattened it against my belly.

I clear my throat and glance down at my feet then back up at him. "Ron, so, ah why are you here?" I ask again trying to hide my fear.

"I haven't talked to you in a while, and I wanted to see you." He says then turning pink a little he adds. "I miss you, 'Mione."

My jaw drops, did he just say, yeah I think he did. "You, you miss me?" I say wondering if maybe I really did misunderstand him.

"Yeah, I love you 'Mione and I always have, I miss you." He says coming closer to me stopping just short of a foot away.

"Well, uh." I say wondering what just happened? I know I don't want to be with him, I can't trust him. I did love him once, and he _is_ the father of my baby.

"Where are you headed?" He asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um Magical Vineyards." I reply then shake my head hoping to clear the wrakspurts or whatever is making me dumb at the moment.

"I'll walk with you." Ron declares as he reaches out and clasps my hand with his, pulling me forward and starting towards the Vineyard. "Why are you going to the Vineyard?" He asks.

"For my wine order for tonight." I reply glancing sideways at him.

"I knew you weren't pregnant, and this just proves it." He says and I instantly get a little angry.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to pull my hand from his, but he holds fast.

"Well I knew you wouldn't have had the Ferret's baby, so I knew you figured you aren't pregnant, the wine just proves you aren't because you can't drink if you are." He finishes like he knows so much about having a baby.

"Who said I am going to a Vineyard to drink?" I ask more annoyed. "What do you know about having a baby? Also if you read the Prophet, you would know that I'm not pregnant with Draco's baby. Rita Skeeter quoted me directly in her last article a few weeks ago." I finish angry that he is here at all, and knowing that if he knew _he_ was the father it would be bad.

"What did you say?" Ron asks angrily stopping making me almost fall.

Without thinking my free had goes to my stomach, something I have been doing lately is rubbing my stomach, and talking to Baby. I read that maybe Baby can hear me sort of so I just do. Now that I have a noticeable bump, I can't help but feel closer when I put my hand close to where Baby is. I subconsciously try to protect her while almost falling.

"What? Say what?" I ask then drop my hand when Ron catches the gesture.

His eyes grow wide and his mouth opens in shock, luckily he releases my hand and I take a step and a half back, so he wont take my hand again.

"I said that I told Rita Skeeter what to write, and she did. So it was in the Prophet that I'm not pregnant with Malfoy's baby." I say more than annoyed but just a little scared that Ron will figure it out.

"Your belly, you just." He says staring at said belly, then looking up at me. "You said Draco." He says accusingly looking a bit angry.

"What?" I said realizing that I did say Draco instead of Malfoy the first time.

He looks at me in doubt for a minute, and then asks, "Why did you touch your belly?"

I roll my eyes. "Seriously Ronald." I am beyond frustrated that I have to deal with him at all right now. "I'm not allowed to touch my own stomach? What are you a pregnancy expert and the touching belly police?"

He flushes, "I have read some about babies, since I first saw you might be pregnant." He shrugs, but looks at my belly again.

"What?" I say and feel sick to my stomach.

"Well, I knew we would get back together, so I thought if you were, then I would have to be a daddy." He shrugs again looking quite pleased with himself.

"You've got to be kidding. Ronald, we are not getting back together." I say ignoring the daddy part all together.

"Sure we are." He says all confident, and then before I know it he moves. His hands are on my waist to pull me against him. Now there is no way of hiding the fact that I have gained at least ten pounds and my belly does protrude from my body. He glances down where our bodies are pressed against each other and then slides his left hand between us to my belly. "Whose is it, you just said it isn't Malfoy's."

I swallow roughly and tears fill my eyes as I look up into Ron's face. He looks from where his hand is on my belly to my eyes, I can see the want in his eyes, and I can also see the hunger, not a tempting arousing hunger but a possessive 'your mine' hunger. He looks at me for a couple seconds and what looks like understanding then happiness settles on his face. I try to push him away, but he is much stronger than I am.

I'm not entirely sure what expression is on my face, but Ron's expression changes to disbelief "Is it, Mine?" He asks with a hint of wonder in his voice.

Needing space and not wanting Ron to keep moving his hand over my stomach, I quickly push him at him harder and somehow I manage to step back, I apparate to the store, knowing I can't go to the Vineyard now.

I slip a little when I land in the store and I fall over onto my bum. I can't hold the tears back anymore so I stay slumped on the floor and cry. Ron may be slow most of the time, but there is a chance, he may have understood more than what I wanted him to. He can't know that Baby is his, especially if he thinks he wants to be with me again.

"Hermione, honey, are you okay?" I hear a feminine voice ask me and I can't even bring myself to figure out who it is. I just shake my head and sob harder.

"Jake, come help me." I hear the voice say, a couple seconds later I feel strong arms under my legs and behind my back, then a few seconds later I feel a sofa underneath me.

"Hermione, please honey talk to me." I hear her say again but I can't seem to get this emotion under control I am so scared Ron will figure it out. "Jake, message Harry he said he was coming by anyway at some time." I feel smaller arms wrap around me and pull me into a safe hug. "Shush, love, it will be okay." I hear her whisper in my ear and slowly I calm down.

Finally just hiccupping I ease back and see Cassie. "Cas, I'm sorry." I mumble and she shakes her head fiercely.

"No, you will not apologize had it been me on the floor crying you know you would have done the same thing." She says sternly and I smile a little knowing I would.

"I think I would." I reply giving her a watery smile.

Harry comes flying into the room looking worried Jake right behind him. "What happened?" He demands.

Cassie looks from me to Harry and back again, I look from Cassie to Harry to Jake then back to Harry. "Ron." I say simply then slump back against the sofa watching Harry.

His face drains of colour, then he looks to Cassie and Jake then says, "I'm sorry guys could you excuse us for a bit?"

"Of course, here Hermione." Jake hands me a bottle of water and I am so touched I start crying again.

Both Harry and Jake look stricken and Cassie just smiles softly and steers Jake out of the room. Harry sits down next to me gingerly.

I finally stop crying take a sip of water and look at Harry. "I think Ron knows." I say softly.

"How?" Harry says and I open my mouth to explain but the tears come back and my throat clogs with desperation.

So I do what I know will explain it, I smooth my dress across my belly to clearly show that it's obvious. Harry looks down and even though he doesn't know exactly what happened, he understands.

I take a deep breath calming myself, and tell him the whole story slowly. About how Ron was at my flat, how he pulled me along, how he saw me touch my belly. I explain to Harry what I read and how I think Baby may hear me. Then I explain the slip up with Draco's name and how Ron acted. What he said and how, then how he touched my belly, and finally his question.

Harry takes a couple deep breaths, and then sits for a couple minutes; he looks over at me and with a spark in his eye he asks. "Really you think Baby can hear you when you talk?" He doesn't look like he is being sarcastic so I answer him truthfully.

"Yes, studies have shown that it is possible, so I talk to Baby and I feel closer to Baby when my hand is on my belly." I shrug and put my hand on my little bump. "It has become an automatic gesture to put my hand on my belly." I add smiling softly.

Harry smiles and says. "May I, ah, introduce myself?" He looks hopeful and seriously happy.

I smile back overjoyed that Harry wants to introduce himself to my baby, "Of course Uncle Harry." I answer him nodding and smoothing my dress over my belly again.

He reaches over and lays his hand lightly on my bump and leans forward to talk directly to my belly. "Hello Baby, I'm Uncle Harry." He says then he rubs my belly lightly back and forth. "I can't wait to meet you, I will be your favourite Uncle." Harry's eyes are shinning and I feel so happy that nothing else matters, Baby is all that matters right now.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I hear a voice say from the doorway to my office and both Harry and I snap our heads up. Harry's hand is still on my belly. I'm sure it looks like a father rubbing the mother's belly talking to their Baby. Oh, Crap.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is short, but it has been a crazy few days! Anyway please Review and I enjoy hearing about whom you think is who is the Crazy Stalker! So please review!<br>~Chelssizzle


	12. Late Night Soirée

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch.12 Late night soirée

Harry slowly stands up and walks toward the door, "This isn't how it looks." He says, which unfortunately makes it sound like it is exactly how it looks, bad.

"What it looks like is that Hermione is pregnant. You being her best friend talking to the baby as an uncle and _NOBODY_ thought to tell me?" She screeches looking partly angry and partly surprised. "Why would you think of telling your bloody best girl friend?" She yells at the room in general waving her arms around.

Harry pulls her in to the room and then with a flick of his wand he closes and locks the door, he follows that with a silencing charm then looks at me with a lost and hopeful look on his face.

I stand and take a couple steps forward. "Ginny, I was going to tell you tonight when you were helping me get ready, and honestly it isn't something I can just owl you about. Plus there is so much that goes with it, I mean yes obviously I'm pregnant but it is more complicated than that." I explain to her, and her gaze is riveted on my belly, which unconsciously I have my hands on. "Harry just now introduced himself to Baby as Uncle Harry, literally for the first time." I add hoping it will help.

Finally she looks up at my face and smiles. "Oh Hermione." Is all she says then she looks at Harry and says, "I'm sorry I yelled, I was very surprised."

"That's okay, Gin." Harry says then holds his arms out for a hug. "You surprised us too, you came early!" He adds happily.

Ginny rushes into Harry's arms and I watch happily as they embrace each other. The tears start up again I feel so happy then something strange happens.

"Oh! Oh my, wow." I breathe and look down at my belly.

"'Mione, what is it?" Harry asks sounding worried.

"Hermione?" Ginny questions moving to stand in front of me.

I look up my tears momentarily stopped. "Baby is moving, I can feel Baby moving." I say quietly in awe of the sensation.

"Oh? 'Mione, can I?" Ginny asks with her hand out.

"Of course!" I exclaim and grab her hand and position it over when the most activity is. "You are going to be Baby's Godmother, you are allowed anytime!" I tell her feeling even happier and the tears come again.

"Wow." Ginny says "I felt something that time, it is kind of subtle." She says "Harry, come here, feel." She grabs his hand and replaces hers with his. Then leans forward and talks to Baby. "Hi, Baby, I am so happy to meet you and I can't wait to see you, I am Ginny and I am going to spoil you." She says grinning up at me.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione I felt that." Harry says looking amazed "What does it feel like to you?" He asks.

"Kind of like butterflies, only a bit stronger. I think as I progress in my pregnancy it is going to get even stronger, you will actually see my stomach move when Baby does." I explain still in awe.

Then my stomach growls and all three of us start laughing. "I guess I am hungry too, lets all of us go eat and catch up." Ginny suggests so we remove the charms and leave my office.

I introduce Ginny to Jake and Cassie, and then lock up and we all walk to The Leaky Cauldron. We sit and place our orders, then Harry looks at me and says, "I think you should tell Gin everything, even what you told me this morning. I think maybe it is time that more people know so that you can have more support." Harry finishes and I nod in agreement.

I take a deep voice and let it out, "Here goes." I mutter. "First off, please let me get it all out and try not to completely blow up at me."

"'Mione I won't blow up, I don't know all the specifics but I am thrilled I get to be your Baby's Godmother." Ginny says enthusiastically.

"Okay, well I hope you still say that when I'm done." I say and then begin at the beginning not leaving out anything. I then finish with how I wanted her to go shopping with me and that my next healer appointment I'll learn the sex of Baby.

Ginny sits there for a few moments nibbling on her food that had come sometime in the middle of my tale. Her brows are furrowed, but she doesn't look exceptionally mad.

"Hermione, you didn't tell me that Draco threatened you." Harry says after we sat there in silence for a bit.

"Oh, yeah he told me that at first he just said that to get a rise out of me, but then after he took me St. Mungos and everything, he has already found the other company another location." I explain.

"Hermione, how are you? I mean this is a lot, how are you doing?" Ginny finally asks looking at me with concern.

"Well, most days I'm fine, today has been kind of tough, but really I'm okay." I answer truthfully.

"Okay, well then before we head back to get the store ready, lets go find you something to wear tonight. Harry, we will see you tonight right?" Ginny says as she hugs Harry and kisses him good-bye.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it." He assures both her and I then hugs and kisses me before disapparating.

Ginny and I find the perfect dress that is flattering though showing my baby bump a little. We get back to the store and start getting things ready, setting up tables and moving things for easier flow of traffic. Glori and Cassie show up early, and Ginny takes to Glori after learning she and Charlie are dating. Charlie then shows up with wine, Harry must have owled him to get it, since I was unable to go this morning. I'm glad he remembered. Harry and Jake finish with the food and Ginny and I leave everyone else to get ready in my office.

"So is Malfoy coming tonight?" Ginny asks as we dress.

"I think so, he said he would try." I respond adjusting my dress over my shoulder.

"Hmmm, I don't know what to think about him." Ginny says honestly, "Though I will try to be friendly."

"Thanks Gin." I say happily.

The dress Ginny found for me is beautiful. It is a deep plum colour, with a one shoulder strap that has five flowers on it. It gathers in the front under my left breast and pleats diagonally down and ends above my knees. The back is ruched and it's made of chiffon over a stretchy jersey material. I paired it with silver ballet flats so that my feet aren't killing me before the night it over. Ginny fixes my hair all up and talks me into a bit of makeup. Ginny is wearing a simple little black dress and black heels she looks great. Once we finish we tidy my office then leave

Just out side my office I run into Draco. "Hey." I say then wrap my arms around his waist unbelievably happy that he is here.

A throat clears and I pull back to look over his shoulder. "Blaise Zabini?" I say completely shocked.

"Ah, yeah, I brought Blaise with me is that okay?" Draco asks looking a bit unsure of my answer.

"Yes, I'm just shocked, I haven't see him in forever." I reply, and then Draco turns us to sort of introduce us.

"Blaise you remember Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley." Draco says smiling.

"Of course. It is good to see you again." He says both to Ginny and I while taking our hands in turn and kissing the backs. "You both look stunning, will there be music tonight?" He asks and the question surprises me a bit.

"Oh, yes there will be music and we have even cleared a small area for dancing, if people so desire." I explain.

"Good, will you both save me a dance?" He asks looking completely serious.

I glance at Ginny who looks perplexed and answer for us both. "We will both save you a dance." He smiles at me and then at Ginny.

"I wanted to come and tell you I was here, but Potter caught me as I walked in and he needs my help, he also said that Glori is looking for Ginny." Draco says to us.

"I'll stay with Hermione, we can catch up." Blaise says and smiles at me.

"Okay, see you later." I say to Draco a little perplexed myself, I don't remember Blaise being this friendly in school, but then again I didn't kiss Draco at Hogwarts either.

"Blaise, could you make sure 'Mione eats something before the soirée starts?" Blaise nods then holds his arm out for me as Draco walks away. Ginny throws a glance at me with raised brows and then heads off to find Glori.

"Well, Miss Granger, lets find some food, Draco told me there would be food so I haven't eaten either." Blaise says smiling down at me.

I must have had a weird look on my face because then he says looking completely serious. "I know when we were in school I was a complete arse, but I promise I have mended my ways, and I sincerely apologize for how I behaved." He says and my jaw drops a little.

"Oh." I say stupidly and he so kindly pushes my jaw closed and then grins, "Lets make up for lost time, and be friends, yeah?" He asks.

"Sure." I say and tuck my arm in his, he leads me to a table to eat.

"So I heard how you and Draco met again, kind of funny huh?" Blaise says, "Never would have seen that one coming." He adds.

"Neither would I have seen it coming." I agree. "Although Draco has surprised me completely, you know we call the baby 'Baby' instead of it or he or she, because of Draco. He said once, that we shouldn't make Baby out to be something they may not be. He also said that calling a baby an it is a horrible way for a child to start their life." I ramble feeling nervous and kind of like the whole sitting there talking to Blaise Zabini to be quite surreal.

"Draco has changed much since the war, I think some of us Slytherin's are much more laid backed, you know it wasn't easy for us to be raised the way we were. Draco and I may have taken it to the extreme, not much fazes us, but we have a better understanding for people." Blaise explains and I nod.

"That makes sense." I acknowledge. "So you and Draco have obviously stayed in touch yes?"

"Yes, I actually work for him." Blaise says, "I get to keep him in line, its fun." He says and laughs a little.

"So, do you keep in contact with many others form Hogwarts?" I ask conversationally.

"Not really, ever since the disaster with Astoria and Draco…" He stops looks at me then clearing his throat, "I shouldn't have said that. It isn't my place, and Draco would kill me." Blaise says looking uncomfortable.

"It okay, I'll just ask Draco, or wait for him to tell me. Don't worry, I won't let him kill you, you're my friend now, and nobody messes with my friends." I say light heartedly and Blaise smiles at me. "Just ask Harry, and well just ask Harry." I say forgetting about Ron and almost added his name.

"You know, you are very nice, I wish things would have been different when we were at Hogwarts." He says a little sadly, then his gaze flickers behind me briefly. "Did Draco tell you that he invited his parents to come tonight?" Blaise asks suddenly looking a bit stricken.

My eyes widen and I can't actually formulate an answer so I vaguely shake my head.

"Apparently not, well he invited them and they must have decided to come, because here they come now." Blaise says standing up.

I slowly turn around and look up into the faces of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I stand up slowly and Lucius steps forward.

"Miss Granger, you have a lovely bookstore." He says seemingly sincere. "I know you and I have had an unfortunate past, and I am deeply sorry." He says looking directly into my face with not a smirk or a sneer to be seen.

I am so surprised I feel my mouth open then Narcissa steps forward. "Miss Granger, I echo my husbands thoughts and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us. You look very lovely tonight, and might I say pregnancy agrees with you." She finishes and smiles warmly.

I am even more shocked then I feel tears prick at my eyes and before I can do so much as breathe, a couple slip out.

"Oh, ah." Lucius looks very uncomfortable and nervous seeing tears.

"I'm sorry, it is just that well I think it is mostly hormones. However, I am moved that you two are here, and that well what you just said, it means a lot to me." I quickly say then sniffle a little, Blaise hands me a napkin and I dab at my eyes.

"Yes dear, I understand the hormones, tears just make men nervous." Narcissa says looking at her husband in amusement.

Getting myself under control, I finally speak normally. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, let me introduce you to my employees and I'll give you a quick tour, Blaise you should come too." I say and they all nod in agreement.

So we make our way over to Jake and he makes them each his favourite drink, a pumpkin spice latte. They seem happy with it, and we move on to Cassie, and even though she is a squib they surprisingly don't treat her any different. I am amazed.

After the tour, more people start pouring into the store and soon it becomes semi-organized chaos. There is laughter and music and clatter of drinks and books being open and closed. The Malfoy's went off to mingle, and Blaise and I decide to dance. He is an excellent dancer, and after he goes to find Ginny, Cassie comes up to me to ask about Blaise.

"How do you know him, he is hott!" She exclaims in a loud whisper.

I chuckle and answer her, in a loud whisper. "We went to school together." Then I take a good look at Blaise. He is wearing dark blue jeans that you couldn't really tell they were jeans; they are so close to being black. He has on a gray button shirt with a blue tie. His hair is black and messily styled. He has light green eyes that seem so clear you could look into his soul. He really is very attractive.

"You should dance with him." I encourage her.

"Oh, no I couldn't, he is too gorgeous and I'm well, look at me." She says blushing.

I do look at her; she is wearing a flowing white skirt that ends just below her knees and a fitted read corset style top with thin straps. She had on red heals that look painful, so of course they are perfect. She has long blonde hair that is styled in big waves that are left down and free, and she has beautiful warm brown eyes.

"You are beautiful!" I say giving her a 'don't argue, you are' look.

Just then, Blaise walks up to us, "Cassie, may I have this dance?" Cassie blushes then accepts and I smile at them both as he leads her to dance.

"Hermione, could you check in the back and see if you have another copy of this book." Glori asks me coming to stand next to me.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I say and make my way through people to get to my office. I had charmed the back to where there was a sort of hallway to get to the office, so that people didn't keep trying to go into the office or have any reason to be back here, plus it is far enough away from where the activity is it helps me or the others get to back stock.

"I knew eventually you would come back here." I hear a male voice say just inside the hallway.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" I say surprised and a little unnerved, he seems to be waiting for me.

"You left so soon earlier, I wasn't done with you." He answers slurring his words a little, I can smell fire whiskey. "I think that's my kid." He says pointing at my stomach.

"Ron." I say and back up a step.

"Why didn't you tell me? I knew my confundus would work, I just didn't think you would catch me with Lavender." He says not really making sense. "I needed to be sure you would stay with me."

"What are you talking about?" I ask feeling dread crawl up my back and settle in my gut.

"I knew you would get pregnant, and look you are." He says seemingly oblivious to my questions. He takes a step toward me, then another.

"Ron, I think you should leave." I say sternly but softly so that he doesn't startle or something.

"No, you are mine, and this is mine too." He says as he grabs my arm then roughly rubs his hand on my stomach. Shocked I yelp, and his hand that was on my stomach covers my mouth. "I told you, your mine."

I struggle and he removes his hand from my mouth and instead wraps it round my waist bringing me up against him. "Ron, stop. We are not together anymore." I say trying to get my arm out of his grip, but he is holding so tightly I can't.

"We are too together, we are going to be a family." He looks at me weird then says harshly. "Why can't I apparate?" His face is red and he reeks of whiskey.

Thank god I made the wards to where you can't apparate in or out, he could splinch us both if he tries right now being so intoxicated.

"The wards." I answer and he pushes me back and I feel the wall at my back.

"Change them." He demands.

"I don't have my wand." I respond truthfully, "Even if I did, I wouldn't you are drunk, you might splinch us." I add feeling annoyed.

I feel a sharp pain across my face and realize he just backhanded me. I am surprised that he would.

"Use my wand and change them, you are coming with me." He says and fumbles in his pocket for his wand.

"No." I say softly then try to get away from him again.

I feel a second flash of pain, only worse and my vision dims a bit, this time I cry out and he slaps his hand over my mouth again. I taste blood in my mouth and my cheek is throbbing, my left eye feels heavy and also throbs in time to my heart.

"You need to do as I say, you don't always know everything. You. Are. Mine." He says and with every word his grip on both my mouth and arm tighten. I whimper in pain and then real fear starts in my mind. I haven't felt this helpless since the war, when Bellatrix had me. I am more afraid now for my baby. Ron starts to drag me down the hall farther and I try to struggle as much as I can, so he stops and pushes me against the wall again.

"Stop fighting me." He takes his hand off my mouth and puts it on my stomach squeezing a little. "You'll hurt the kid." He sneers, and I am truly afraid, I have never seen Ron like this.

"Ron stop, please." I whimper and am crying so hard I can hardly breathe with him pressed against me.

He hits me a third time, and I cry out louder feeling this one even more because of the first two, my vision dims even more and my head is ringing. I slump against him having a hard time breathing and thinking around the pain, and he must take it for me submitting. He wraps his arm around my waist again and half carries me farther down the hall. There is a back entrance to the store, I never use. The door is next to my office door, so at the end of this hall. Once he gets me outside, he is going to take me somewhere, and probably end up hurting one or both of us seriously.

All of a sudden there is a flash of light and then we both fall, hitting the ground hard. My head makes contact with the floor and everything goes black.

I open my eyes blinking up into a face that actually scares me at first. I scream, though not very loud because I feel so horrible and I still have no breath. Then I feel safe, he looks so much like Draco.

"It is okay, Miss Granger. I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you." Lucius Malfoy says. "Narcissa, go find Draco, I am apparating us to St. Mungos. Also tell Potter about this trash." He gestures next to me with a growl. He gathers me into his arms as I whimper against the pain then I feel the pull of apparition.

Once at St. Mungos he commands attention and quickly we are rushed into a room. He gently lays me on the bed.

"She is Pregnant." Lucius says to the Healer.

Suddenly I am terrified, terrified that Bellatrix is going to torture me and my baby or that a snarling face of Ron is going to hurt my baby. Then I start to cry thinking he is going to take my precious child away from me and I feel the hot tears sliding down my throbbing cheek. Before Lucius can even think about stepping away I reach out and grab his hand.

"Don't leave me alone." I choke out feeling true panic start to stab at me.

"Please, sir stand on the other side of the bed, and let her know you will not leave her, she is panicking and we need her to calm down." A voice I assume is a Healer says. I watch Lucius nod then pull a chair up next to the bed then sit and clasp my hand in between both of his.

"I can't, I won't let anyone hurt my baby." I gasp between sobs, feeling a bit better but still not good I keep glancing around afraid that Ron, Bellatrix or even Voldemort is going to attack.

"We can't do too many potions because of the baby, so we need her to calm down." The healer says again.

"Hermione, look at me, and only me." Lucius says. "Hermione, can you tell me what names you have picked out for Baby?" He asks me softly though catching and holding my attention.

I start to take deep breaths to try and calm down; my mind has other ideas though. "I am afraid they are going to find me, and then she will torture my baby, and give me to him." I whisper loudly to Lucius, he looks thoroughly confused.

"She hasn't had an attack like this since the end of the war." Harry's voice filters through my panic, but Lucius grey eyes have me transfixed. "After Bellatrix tortured her, she used to have panic attacks, Ron must have triggered this one."

At the mention of Bellatrix, I whimper and notice a flash of something in the grey I'm staring into. "Harry?" I whimper and I feel another hand clasp mine. I shift my eyes slightly, and meet the green eyes of my best friend. Finally I take a deep breath. "Stay with me." I breathe then feel myself let go.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I also would like to apologize for the past mistakes in grammar and random mis spellings. I was re-reading my story and noticed some errors...I am fixing them and carefully screening my new chapters. Hopefully I catch them all! So again, please please please review! Thanks!<p> 


	13. Another Surprise

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch.13 Another Surprise

*_Lucius_*

"Narcissa, how much do you think Miss Granger means to Draco?" Lucius asks as they walk through the stacks of books at Hermione's Books sipping wine.

"Well, he does seem to speak about her often, I think she is fascinating." Narcissa answers smiling at her husband.

"Fascinating?" Lucius inquires. "How so?"

"Yes, she is probably the reason that you-know-who is gone. I mean obviously Harry Potter killed him, but with out Miss Granger, he wouldn't have been able to even try. She is incredibly intelligent she beat Draco in every class at Hogwarts." She explains to Lucius with a smile on her face, Lucius decides he likes to see her smile more. "Also look at what she has done here, there are so many clever things in the store, like look what she has charmed here." Narcissa gestures to the hallway, "I think I might like her, she is very beautiful and could be fun to be friends with, not all uppity and shallow." Narcissa stops walking at the mouth of the hallway having heard something.

"Narcissa, did you hear that?" Lucius asks turning toward the entryway to the hallway.

"Lucius, I think that is Miss Granger." Narcissa says peering into the darker lighting, "Lucius, I think she might need help." Narcissa whispers a feeling of dread rising up in her.

"Did that boy just hit her?" He asks enraged hearing a yelp from the woman. Without thinking Lucius moves forward down the hall to do something, anything.

"Stop fighting me." The man takes his hand off her mouth and puts it on her stomach squeezing. "You'll hurt the kid." He sneers at her.

Angry that some idiot would purposely hit and continue to harm a pregnant woman Lucius whips his wand out and stuns the offender. Lucius may not be a saint and has definitely done some things in his past he wished he hadn't, but this is wrong. He rushes to the woman, and sure enough it is Hermione. There is blood on her mouth and her left eye is bruised and swelling. There is bruising on her arm and her dress is torn slightly in the front.

"Oh, the baby." Narcissa gasps just before Hermione's eyes open and she screams, though it isn't loud at all.

"It is okay, Miss Granger. I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you." Lucius says. "Narcissa, go find Draco, I am apparating us to St. Mungos. Also tell Potter about this trash." He gestures to stunned man next to him with a growl, Narcissa leaves immediately.

Lucius gathers Hermione up and cradles her in his arms as he moves to the door leading to the outside. He had heard one of the employees talking about how Hermione had put anti-apparition wards on the bookstore, so that reporters couldn't get in without going through the front door. Once they are outside he quickly apparates them to .

Once in the lobby he calls out making sure to be heard and obeyed. With one look at Lucius Malfoy, and the woman draped in his arms, the healers rush them into an exam room and he gently lays her on the bed being careful not to harm her more.

"She is Pregnant." Lucius tells the Healer so that they know what they are dealing with right away.

Then Hermione starts crying before Lucius can even think about stepping away she reaches out and grabs his hand with surprising strength.

"Don't leave me alone." She gasps in panic her right eye wheeling in her head.

Lucius had no intention of leaving her.

"Please, sir stand on the other side of the bed, and let her know you will not leave her, she is panicking and we need her to calm down." The Healer says. Lucius nods to the Healer then pulls a chair up next to the bed he takes her small hand in between both of his.

"I can't, I won't let anyone hurt my baby." Hermione gasps between sobs, glancing around looking afraid somebody is going to attack.

"We can't do too many potions because of the baby, so we need her to calm down." The healer says again sounding a little strained.

"Hermione, look at me, and only me." Lucius says not knowing what else to do, he whishes Narcissa was here, she is so much better under pressure. "Hermione, can you tell me what names you have picked out for Baby?" He asks softly so as not to scare her. Apparently he catches and holds her attention as she takes deeper breaths in an effort to calm her.

"I am afraid they are going to find me, and then she will torture my baby, and give me to _him_." She whispers loudly to Lucius, confused, he wonders whom she is referring to? He wishes again for Narcissa, she is much better at this than he.

"She hasn't had an attack like this since the end of the war." Harry says as he sweeps into the room, but Lucius doesn't look away making sure to keep her attention so that she doesn't think someone is coming to get her. "After Bellatrix tortured her, she used to have panic attacks, Ron must have triggered this one."

At the mention of Bellatrix, Hermione whimpers and Lucius feels guilty; he remembers when the crazy woman tortured her. He just watched and now he feels awful. "Harry?" She whimpers the name and Lucius feels Harry move next to him and clasp her hand also. She shifts her eyes slightly, to look at her best friend. She finally takes a deep breath. "Stay with me." She breathes then passes out. Though her grip on Lucius' hand stays strong and steady, not releasing an inch.

Harry steps back once she closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh. "Ron got away, he must have came to once you left with Hermione, and he's gone. I have people looking for him." He says and collapses in a chair across from the end of the bed, not once looking away from the woman lying there. "I think she is afraid Bellatrix is going to give her to Voldemort." He adds in explanation of Hermione's desperate statement.

Lucius flinches at Voldemort's name, and feels guilty again, he will need to talk to Narcissa about this, and they will need to make amends somehow.

Lucius finally looks up from Hermione and at Harry. "He knew she was pregnant, I heard him tell her to not fight him or she would hurt the child. I thought they were friends." Lucius says sounding disgusted and angry.

Lucius looks away from the pain on Harry's face and watches as the Healer flicks her wand over the obvious bruising. Though they only fade a little.

"Why are the bruises not going away?" Harry questions seeing the same thing Lucius does.

"We can't give her the full healing potions because of the pregnancy, so I san only do slight healing with my wand, most of this will have to heal on its own, this will speed it up, but she will have to be strong." The healer says looking sick. "I hate seeing things like this, nobody should ever hit a pregnant woman, ever." The healer turns away but not before Lucius sees tears in her eyes.

"Can't we give her anything for the panic attacks?" Harry asks. "When she had them before, she wasn't ever able to calm down on her own, she needed a calming draught, and even then she had trouble." He explains looking hopeful.

"We can give her a modified draught, but she will need to focus on something that calms her." The healer gestures to Lucius and Hermione's hands. "A touch usually helps enough for the person to think through the panic with the modified draught."

"She has a death grip on my hand, I don't think I could even pry it off." Lucius says looking at Hermione with pride.

Draco, Narcissa, Charlie, Cassie, Ginny, and Blaise rush into the room then and all look around the room from unconscious Hermione with pity and worry. To Lucius and their joined hands with surprise and curiosity, then to Harry and back to Hermione.

Narcissa hurries to Lucius side and raises her hand to her mouth looking down at the ugly bruising and swelling.

"The baby?" Ginny exclaims the question in a high panicky voice. "Is she, the baby, are they okay?" She asks looking terrified.

The healer looks around at all the faces then takes a deep breath and tells everyone, "Okay, first off only two people are allowed in here at a time, so once I have explained what is going on only two can stay. Mr. Malfoy will have to be one, seeing as he is attached to Miss Granger at the moment, until she wakes up." The healer then continues after taking another deep breath. "Both Hermione and her babies are doing fine. We will modify a calming draught for when she wakes, but as of now, she just needs to heal. I am going to find her healer, could any of you tell me the name of the healer she saw for her checkup?" The healer asks.

"Healer Watson, and Healer Thomas." Draco says automatically not looking away from Hermione.

"Wait, did you says babies?" Ginny looks up from Hermione to the healer in confusion.

The healer looks confused for a minute and then nods, "Yes, babies, she is pregnant with twins." Not noticing the shock on everyone's faces she leaves to presumably find Thomas or Watson.

"Twins." Cassie breathes then nobody really moves just standing or sitting looking at Hermione.

* * *

><p>*<em>Hermione<em>*

I can hear voices, and I can make out Harry's and another male voice. I can't quite make out what they are saying but I can tell they both sound worried. I feel something in my hand and I focus on that sensation just to make something make sense. I feel a rhythmic brushing against my fingers and I realize that someone is holding my hand and lightly running their fingers over mine. I feel safe with just this touch, I can't place where I am or what is happening, but I am safe, I think.

I hear another voice, "Why hasn't she woken up yet?" He asks and his voice is deep, and silky. I can't quite place it but I wish he would speak again.

"Sometimes, in order for our minds to deal with a trauma, our bodies shut down until we can get our minds to deal. This is very common, and she is fine." Another male voice answers the silky voice.

"She is fine, but the babies, are they fine?" The silky voice asks sounding worried and tired.

What babies? I wonder what the silky voice is talking about and who is this woman they are worried about? I feel the brushing against my fingers and I smile to myself, I like that feeling, it is safe.

"Did she just smile?" a third male voice asks and it is deep as well, though not as silky as the first one this voice sounds exhausted and a little wary.

"It is possible, that she is dreaming or something in her brain is sending the signals, she isn't completely unconscious, just not awake." The second voice says again.

"I hope she wakes up soon, this scares me." The silky voice says.

"Your mother is so worried, she was the one who heard her in the hallway you know." The deep voice says closer to her than the other two.

"Mother is not the only one worried, father, don't deny it you are too." The silky voice says softly.

"I know only two people can be in here at a time, but Lucius shouldn't count, no offense, he can't leave. So I am going to stay in here as the second person, and don't you dare try and throw me out, Thomas or I will sick the Chosen One on you." I hear Ginny say and smile again, that is familiar.

"She definitely smiled that time, I think she can hear us." The deep male voice says and I want to get closer to it. "Healer, could we try something, I think might help? Can we have more people in here and talk to her and around her?"

"I'll give you a half hour, then only two." The other male voice says after a short pause. "Excluding Mr. Malfoy." The voice adds sounding exasperated.

"Good job Gin." Charlie says, "I knew you were my favourite sister."

"I'm your only sister you prat." Ginny responds sounding happy.

"So, Narcissa and Blaise went back to the store to help Glori close it up, and get rid of people." Jake announces.

The store, what is going on at the store? I feel something in the back of my head, like I need to do something or I forgot something.

"Yeah, Blaise said that even though he is Hermione's friend, now she would need him at the store more than here at the moment." Cassie says. "But he said quote 'Tell Draco, when she wakes, that she would need her friend, so contact him, immediately.'" She says laughing at the end, and Ginny and Harry join in.

"I thought I'm her friend…Hermione, you told me that I'm your friend, now you are giving that title to some dude you just met tonight?" I hear Jake say in a teasing voice and I smile again wondering why he is worried about something so silly.

"She went to school with him, you arse, they didn't just meet, maybe she was looking to replace you anyway." Charlie says cheekily while others chuckle.

I feel my hand being squeezed a little and the brushing on my fingers speeds up a little, "I think it is working, talk to her." The deep voice says close to my left ear and I turn a little trying to get closer. I don't know why but that deep voice next to me is safety.

"She moved." Harry says. "Hey, Hermione, I wanted to dance with you tonight, and I didn't get a chance. You danced with Zabini, now I feel left out." He says though I think he may be teasing.

I feel my brow furrow why wouldn't I dance with Harry; I want to tell him I will but I can't make my voice work.

"Don't scold her Potter, although, I didn't get a dance either." The silky voice says sounding thoughtful.

"Neither did I!" Says the deep voice and then Jake chimes in, "I'll dance with her on Monday, I'll get her to turn on some music, so I'm not worried that I didn't get a dance tonight."

"Whatever, she would dance with me before she dances with any of you tossers." Charlie says then laughs "But you can try."

I hear more laughter and I want to be part of the party. Party! The hallway, what happened? I groan wanting some answers.

I feel someone take my other hand, "Hermione, you need to wake up so you can tell us whom you want to dance with the most." The silky voice says close to my right ear and I strain wanting to get closer to the voice.

"She will dance with me first, considering I am her hero of course." The deep voice says from my left, and the hand in mine squeezes I try to lean closer.

"She is definitely hearing us, she moved closer to Lucius that time." Harry says quietly though I can hear the excitement in his voice. Wait he said Lucius, Lucius Malfoy?

"Hermione, open your eyes." The silky voice says again in more of a whisper close to my ear.

Slowly I do exactly that, I want to see the face that attaches to the silky voice, I want to tell them I'll dance with all of them. The first thing I see when I open my eyes, well my right eye, the left one won't co-operate, is a set of silvery gray eyes smiling at me. I smile back.

I clear my throat, "I'll dance with all of you." I croak out. "Stop arguing."

I hear laughter, and then Jake says. "She's so diplomatic."

"Draco?" I question figuring out that the silky voice is Draco he smiles widely looking relieved.

"The one and only." He whispers. "You scared us, how do you feel?" He asks.

I think about it for a minute, and then the pain comes in fast. "Argh, like crap." I answer and hear a few chuckles. "Why does my face hurt?" I question closing my eye.

"Hermione, what is the last thing you remember?" Ginny asks from somewhere above me.

I think about it and then the memories come back all at once, I know Ron was trying to take me somewhere, but then I get the random picture of Bellatrix laughing like a maniac, and then I see a flash of a Death Eater, then I see Ron snarling at me. I whimper feeling exposed.

"Cassie, go get Watson, or someone with a calming draught." I hear Harry say, and I open my eyes looking all around.

"Harry, they are going to kill you, you have to get away." I say wondering why he is just standing there. "The Death Eaters will find us."

I get a glance of Lucius, and even though he looks non-threatening, I release a strangled scream. "Hermione, look at me." I hear Harry say and he lightly takes my face in his hands, the pain snaps me out of the spiral a bit. He turns me so I am looking directly at him. "'Mione, Voldemort is dead, Bellatrix is dead, the Death Eaters are gone, you are safe." He says slowly and instantly I believe him. I take a deep breath and then another. Someone puts a vial in front of Harry; he uncorks it and makes me drink it.

I feel the brushing on my left hand again but more frantically this time. I turn my head slowly and see Lucius sitting there looking worried and upset. The memories clear in my head and I remember Lucius saving me in the hallway. I look down and notice it is his hand in mine and the brushing is Lucius' fingers against mine. He stops suddenly and I tighten my hold looking back up at him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I screamed at you, twice." I say calmly. "I _would_ like to dance with my hero." I state and watch as he blushes a little and looks very uncomfortable.

He smiles though looking quite calm, "When you are better, I would be happy to dance with you." I nod in acceptance.

"What about me?" I hear Charlie say sounding left out. I turn my head to find him with my one eye.

"What about you, Lucius rescued me." I say and smile slightly then wince as I feel my lip split. Charlie blanches then grins. "Just kidding Charlie you know I love you." I say and attempt to smile again.

"Can anyone tell me why I feel like I got beat up, then not healed?" I ask in awe as I realize that I haven't been healed.

"Well, you see ah because you are pregnant, you can't have very many potions, or at least you can have modified potions, I think." Ginny attempts to explain then the door opens and Thomas walks in.

Everybody backs up and tries to look like they are invisible, if my face didn't hurt so much, I would have laughed. "They can all stay." I say before Thomas can force them to leave. "I wouldn't want Gin to have to sick the Chosen One on you." I say. Ginny and Harry blush, and everyone else laughs.

"Good one Gin, I'll have to remember that." Charlie congratulates her again.

"Healer, Thomas, what is going on?" I ask hoping he will heal me.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, we would normally be able to give you modified potions in order to help you heal, as well as using some healing charms, but because you are an unusual pregnancy we are unable to do even that much. The reason we can't is because you are pregnant with twins." Thomas says then stops to watch my reaction.

"Twins?" I ask confused.

"You know, Granger, two babies." Draco chimes in.

"Really Malfoy, never would have guessed that 'twins' meant two babies." I deadpan looking from Thomas to Draco. "Thanks for explaining." I hear Lucius chuckle and I squeeze his hand, that I still haven't let go really hard.

He yelps, clears his throat, I smile. "Go on." I say to Thomas.

"I would have been able to tell you that you are going to have twins at your appointment on Tuesday, but you ended up here now. We can only do healing charms and give you very minimal potions for the wounds you have received. I apologize but this is going to be painful until it heals." He finishes looking sorry.

I look around the room and nobody looks surprised. "How did all of you know about the two babies?" I ask using Draco's definition.

"When the healer first admitted you, she told us that you couldn't have a calming draught because of the babies, plural, so we asked and she assumed we had already known." Lucius explains bringing my attention to him. "We have already had our shock, so now it is your turn." He finishes and smiles slightly.

"Did you just sort of make a joke?" I ask in awe. He looks away and clears his throat. "So I'm having twins." I state not completely shocked, though I probably should be.

"Why isn't she freaked?" I hear Ginny whisper to Cassie.

"You just gave her a mild calming draught for the panic attack, she will 'freak' later I assume." Healer Thomas answers sounding a little ironic.

I smile at him, "You sort of just made a joke too, and you don't normally say 'freak' do you? I ask feeling calm, though in pain. "Can I leave now?" I ask watching the shock on his face.

"I should be used to your bluntness by now shouldn't I?" Thomas says sounding like he didn't need an answer. "I will get your paperwork ready, but you need somebody to stay with you, to watch you."

"I will." Ginny says, "Nobody argue with me, I will." She adds sounding firm and oddly like Molly.

"Okay. I won't argue." I respond.

Everybody except Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Lucius say their goodbyes and leave.

"We will see you home, besides Narcissa and Blaise are going to want to see you tonight." Lucius says and shrugs still holding my hand. I look down at our hands then back up at him.

"I think it is possible that I will need your help detaching our hands, mine feels a little cramped and like I can't move it." I say not worried in the least.

Lucius looks worried but nods then starts to pry my fingers away from his. I watch feeling tired then I feel the baby, I mean babies move and my eye moves to my belly and I put my free hand on my belly. I feel it stronger now and without thinking I gasp and bring my other hand to my belly. Apparently our hands are still connected but I don't even care as I feel my babies moving.

"Hi babies." I mummer and then look up and see Harry and Ginny looking at my belly happily and Lucius flushed beet red embarrassed, looking anywhere but at me and Draco scowling slightly. "They are moving." I explain to Draco who quits scowling and then smirks when he notices his father's predicament.

Apparently I am letting Lucius meet the babies, his hand is resting against my belly. I feel a strong nudge against the hand that has Lucius' pinned and his face changes from embarrassed to awe, as his eyes meet mine.

"They moved." He says simply then looks back at my belly.

Narcissa and Blaise walk in at that moment and hear Lucius' comment. Blaise looks at us in shocked surprise and Narcissa just smiles in amusement at her husband.

* * *

><p>Please review, let me know what you think... Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Growing and Falling

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Ch. 14 Growing and Falling

Saturday morning I awake feeling worse than when I went to bed. I can't open my left eye and the left side of my face feels tight and painful. I shower and dress, feeling better. I notice that I am definitely starting to show, looking down at my jeans that I can't get buttoned. I recall the healer telling me that I am to have twins. I smile to myself, I was really excited about having a baby and even though having two is sort of daunting, I'm still thoroughly excited. I make my way to the kitchen to make something to eat and stop in the doorway seeing Ginny and Narcissa both in the kitchen, cooking.

Completely surprised I let out a squeak and then open my mouth to say something. Ginny turns and smiles at me. "How are you feeling?" She asks coming toward me then leading me to a chair.

"What are you doing here?" I ask then remember she asked me a question. "Oh, and I feel okay, my face really hurts and I can't open this eye." I say and point to said eye. "Plus my clothes are super tight, I really need to go shopping, but I don't really feel like it today." I finish then sigh, feeling super tired, even though I just woke up.

"Well, Miss Granger, you will have to eat something and then I have some healing cream that we can put on your face." Narcissa says as she slides a plate in front of me. "Then later if you feel up to it we can do some glamour charms so that people won't be able to see the worst of the bruises." She finishes and sits down with her own plate and Ginny joins us at the table, they made scrambled eggs and made toast.

"Thanks, for this, and you can call me Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy." I say to Narcissa, "Not to sound rude, but I am really surprised you are here, and cooking." I say.

"Yes, I suppose it is odd, but I do love to cook every now and then. Honestly Hermione, I feel bad for what you have went through, I want to help." Narcissa says then in order for her to be done with the subject she says, "Have you thought of any baby names?"

"Oh, yes 'Mione, what names have you thought of?" Ginny asks almost bouncing in her seat.

"Well, I haven't found out if Baby, or I mean Babies are boys or girls so I haven't really decided on one name." I say evasively. "I really like Jacob for a boy, or maybe Lucas." I say as I chew my eggs and take a bite of my toast. "For a girl, I thought Cordelia is pretty, or Natalie." I haven't really decided so I just pick a couple of each to tell them.

"Oh, I like all of those, I suppose you have a list huh?" Ginny says looking at me knowingly and smiling.

"Well, yes I do." I agree and laugh.

We chat about other things, and surprisingly Narcissa is very easy going, she is polite and kind and not at all like I thought she would be. She never once snarls at us, never glares or gives us condescending looks. Really it is a little bizarre. We finish with breakfast and are sipping tea when an owl taps on the window. Narcissa rises and lets the bird in; it drops an envelope in front of me then leaves. I pick up the envelope and turn it over, nothing written on it and a shiver runs down my back.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asks noticing the hesitation.

"Narcissa, where did Draco stay last night?" I ask instead of opening the envelope, looking up at Narcissa who is standing against the counter.

"I believe he went to the Manor with Lucius last night, I believe Blaise went as well, something about a boy's night." She answers me smiling slightly as if a boy's night was a truly good thing.

"I think we may be hearing from him shortly." I respond then open the letter slowly.

_You are not worth my time and attention. But I can't let this continue. _

_I have seen you with the Death Eaters, and I can't let you raise a kid in that environment. _

_I will keep it from that horrible fate. I know you purposely got knocked up by that evil slime of Slytherin, this will end._

_You are disgusting, and I will make sure to fix that._

Sure enough I finish reading the letter and Draco pops out of the fireplace followed closely by Blaise and Lucius. Blaise takes one look at me and winces, then trying to cover it up he half smiles making it look like he just ate half a lemon. Lucius looks from my face to the letter held in my hand, then over to Narcissa, whom he makes his way over to. Draco comes straight at me without a sideways glance and kneels in front of me taking my hands in his.

"Ginny, would you call for Potter to come here immediately." Draco says to Ginny without even glancing her way, surprisingly she doesn't argue and heads to the floo to call Harry. "We have to find some way to stop this." He says softly keeping his eyes on mine intently.

"Draco, dear, could you sit and maybe explain why you three popped up in here so suddenly and didn't even say hello to your mother." Narcissa says with a slight reprimand in her voice though worry is evident also.

Draco looks slightly abashed then looks at his mother, "I'm sorry, lets wait until Potter gets here, and we can explain it all only one time." He says and pulls out a chair next to me and sits.

"Blaise, could I get a hug from my friend?" I question and rise to hug him without waiting for a response, I can tell he is more than a little surprised by how it takes him a good thirty seconds before he returns the hug. "Lucius, my hero, I need a hug from you too." I say fully enjoying the boys' awkwardness. I walk over to Lucius and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't take as long but I can tell he is surprised as well.

I hear Narcissa chuckle and then I hear Draco clear his throat. "What about me, Baby Momma?" He says smirking at me using his nickname he gave me a month ago.

"Oh, I suppose." I say but then smile and hug him, just as Harry stumbles out of the floo and I run to him and fling myself into his arms. "Harry." I say excitedly.

"You know you just saw me last night?" He says though smiling, he kisses the top of my head then asks. "How are you?" He lightly runs his finger along my jaw, which is sporting a bright purple and bluish bruise.

"I'm better, still sore, but we have another problem." I say and gesture for everyone to sit, Blaise, Harry, and Lucius conjure chairs and Ginny gives everyone tea.

"Before everybody freaks out, I would like to read Draco's letter and he can read mine, while Harry explains to the rest of you what happened a month ago when that stupid cow, Rita Skeeter, printed a load of rubbish in that sorry excuse for a paper." I say and everyone nods then turns their attention to Harry as Draco and I exchange letters.

_You sorry excuse for a wizard! You are below filth! I can't believe you won't keep your scummy hands off my woman._

_I warned you, and I know now I have to take these matters into my own hands. _

_You will not have this kid it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me._

_Even though she has been poisoned with your offspring, I will fix it in any way I can. I will win!_

_STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!_

After Harry finishes telling everyone about the last set of letters, we pass the new letters around and everyone is quiet for a few minutes.

"How do we go about figuring out who this is?" Ginny asks. "I can't think of one person that hates Malfoy enough and would also want Hermione so bad that he threatens her." She adds looking completely bewildered.

"I know loads of people who hate me with a passion, though I'm not sure any of those people would really care too much about you." Draco says to me as a matter of fact. And even though I understand when he is saying, it hurts to be thought of or actually not thought of and not cared about. "I just don't see any of the people that hate me would consider Hermione to be of any threat to them, they would be gravely wrong, but people do make mistakes." At this the Malfoy's and Blaise all exchange glances and ironically I feel a little better.

"So, we need to figure out a way to get this to stop, are we all agreed that we think it is the same person writing them all?" Harry asks, and everyone nods. "Okay, well we need to go about our lives, and keep some sort of security on Hermione, and Malfoy without being completely obvious." He says seeming to like this idea, and then he nods again, "I will hang out with 'Mione more, which is a win-win for us both." He says and smiles at me, I smile back.

"I could hang out with Draco more, I already work with him." Blaise shrugs and Draco nods his head. "I think we should still report this, like you did last time." He adds looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"I agree, so should we go now?" I ask hoping the sooner we go, the sooner I can go take a nap.

"First let Narcissa tend to Miss Granger, then we can go." Lucius cuts in looking at my face in sympathy.

"My name is Hermione." I state, "My hero, should call me Hermione." I smile slightly when Lucius blushes.

"I would prefer you call me Lucius instead of 'my hero'." Lucius replies looking like he would rather be anywhere than here.

Everybody laughs and then Narcissa motions for me to follow her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A month passes and I'm steadily getting larger. I find out that I will be having a boy and a girl. Tonight, Draco, Blaise, Cassie and I are going on a double date. Draco and I have been out a couple times, but we are both apprehensive because of the letters, which we haven't gotten another as of yet. Blaise has been coming in to the store more often lately and yesterday he asked if Cassie and I would like to go to dinner with him and Draco.<p>

"Do you think he is just asking me out of pity?" Cassie asks me just after Blaise leaves looking quite pleased for tonight.

"Cassie, honestly, I think he likes you. He comes is just to talk to you all the time." I tell her while arranging some books that keep getting in the way.

"I think he comes in to talk to you, ever since that incident in the hallway, he seems to check up on you." She says looking dejected though staring blissfully at the door Blaise just walked out of.

"Cassie, Blaise is my friend, he could check up on me at home, if he wanted to, but he comes here to see you." I explain while rubbing my belly, the twins have been quite active today.

"Hey ladies, whatcha talking about?" Jake asks as he walks up to Cassie and I, "I brought you a mocha and a decaf white mocha." He says handing Cassie her mocha and the decaf to me.

"Thanks!" I say and sip the yummy beverage. "Can I ask you something, since you are a guy, you can give me advice?" I ask Jake and watch, as he looks surprised for a bit then nods.

"Of course, what's up?" He says settling on a barstool next to me.

"Do you think Blaise is interested in either me or Cassie?" I ask trying to keep it vague.

"Um, well I think Draco would break his arms if he was interested in you." Jake answers looking pained. "But I have seen the way he looks at our Cassie." He says and wags his eyebrows. "I think he is most definitely interested in Cassie."

Cassie blushes, "You really think so?" She asks.

"Well, he did ask me the other day if you had a boyfriend." Jake says in a conspiratorial whisper, smiling at Cassie.

She jumps up blushing happily and heads to the back calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to get more books to put out."

"Did he really ask you that?" I ask Jake leaning toward him.

"Yeah, but what he really asked was if _I_ was her boyfriend, so by default I figured he was asking if she had a boyfriend." He says and winks at me.

"That's clever." I tell Jake as someone opens and walks in the door. I turn and my breath catches.

"Hey." Draco says as he walks up looking directly at me with a little smile in his perfectly sculpted lips. "Hi, Jake." He adds glancing at Jake then looking back at me.

"Hi Draco." Jakes responds happily then wanders off to the café.

"Hey to you too." I reply and Draco walks behind the counter and turns me so he can stand in front of me, I look up and even though we have been spending more time together, I still can't get over his looks.

He has a handsome face that I will never tire looking at; when he smiles he has a dimple on one cheek, which is gorgeous. His eyes are like molten silver all liquid and warm, so in contrast to the cold sparks they were in school. He wears his blonde hair dishevelled and messy, which gives him a devil-may-care look that plainly says bad-boy, unless he smiles, like now, then he has an 'I can melt ice and then some' look.

"Oh!" I say as one of the twins gives me a healthy kick, I rub against the upper part of my stomach and look down in wonder. I still can't believe I am carrying two lives in me.

"Can I feel Hermione?" Draco asks softly looking down at my rounded belly his grey eyes shinning.

I reach over and clasp his hand in mine; I bring it to my belly and replace mine with his right where one of the babies is moving.

Draco's eyes grow wide then he looks up at me smiling. "I can feel them, I mean really feel them." He says then looks back down to my belly, "Can you always feel this?" He questions.

"No, not always." I say and watch at he starts moving his hand across my belly in slow small circles.

"This is amazing." Draco whispers, then leans down and tilts my head up toward his. "Baby momma." He says against my mouth and then brushes his lips to mine.

He moves his hand from my belly to behind my back and eases me to my feet bringing my body up against his, as he deepens the kiss. He tilts his head then moves his other hand from my chin to my nape and cradles my head pushing his fingers into my hair. I raise my arms to wrap them around his neck shoving my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer to me. I feel him moving his hand up and down my back then lower to the top of my bum. I rise up on my toes to get closer and I feel him gasp lightly then moves both of his hands to my waist and practically mould us together. I can't get enough of him, I want to get closer, and I want to crawl into his skin, to be completely part of him. Our tongues meet and dance in a frantic rhythm, both of us trying to devour the other.

My brain stops thinking anything coherent except more I want more Draco. I suck his lower lip into my mouth and Draco lets out a groan and his hands reflexively clench around my waist. I feel myself falling, falling into Draco, I'm not sure what exactly it means, but I feel myself falling. My heart is fluttering and I know that something has changed in me. Then two things happen at once; first we both feel the babies' kick against our stomachs and someone clears their throat with a strangled sound. We pull back from each other both breathing hard, and turn toward the intruder.

"Ron?" I say confused considering my brain hasn't kicked back on Draco tenses beside me. He looks back and forth between Draco and I with a look of absolute disgust on his face. "Harry is looking for you." I say still not completely thinking about what this means I feel Draco's arm around my waist and he pulls me closer to him.

Ron follows the gesture and narrows his eyes as he looks back up at me angrily. "I can't believe this." He says harshly then turns on his heel and disapparates.

* * *

><p>Please please review, and thank you so so much for reading!<p> 


	15. The Date

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

You are lucky readers; today is my birthday (Sept. 13th) so you get an extra special, extra steamy Chapter! Enjoy!

Ch.15 The Date

After Ron disapparated, Jake called for Harry, and Harry alerted the Aurors that Ron had been sighted. I wasn't worried which was kind of odd considering the look on Ron's face promised that I should be. I was more shaken that while Draco kissed me I felt so much, not just the wonderful feeling of his mouth on mine, or his tongue tangling with mine. I felt it more in my heart, all the way to my soul. I cared for Draco, really cared for Draco. I needed to be around him, I thought of him most of the time, and looked forward to the times he dropped in to the store. I not only cared for Draco, but Narcissa and Lucius.

My parents had both been hunted when I sent them to Australia and even thought they knew nothing of life before I altered their memories, somehow the Death Eaters figured it out then killed them. I had sort of become part of the Weasley family, especially since Ron and I had been dating. Lucius and Narcissa deeply regretted what had taken place in their home while Draco was growing up, and because of that they were more compassionate now. I was flabbergasted when I learned that Lucius sat by me and held my hand the entire time I was unconscious and in the hospital. Narcissa stopped by often and we had lunch together and tea, and we went shopping for different things. She offered, and then demanded that I take her with me to my last healer appointment.

If I were honest with myself, I would say that a few of my baby names I thought of because of them. I know it is a little odd considering that Draco and I haven't really been together long, and he hasn't really even told me that he cares about me. I have sensed it, but he's never really said it.

"Hermione, are you almost ready?" Cassie calls through the door to my room, she had come over to get ready with me, and the boys are picking us up here. "The boys will be here soon."

"I'm ready don't get your knickers in a twist." I say and I laugh as I open the door.

"You look great!" Cassie says her eyes going a little wide.

I had decided on a twist to a little black dress. My tummy was quite large now, so I can't hide it anymore, I'm wearing a baby doll dress that was red across the bust and straps that came across the front and crisscrossed in the back. Then flared out in black a bit from the bust down so it wasn't formfitting in the least. It ended just above my knees and every time I moved, the dress flowed out and around me, very loose and comfortable. I had decided for sexy undergarments as well, you know just in case. I had on a sheer lace red bra with a black bow in the center that I had just bought considering I have gone up a cup size, and the dress and bra, accentuated my breasts nicely. My knickers were also red and lacey and are tied together on the sides with little black bows; they are just enough to cover the basics. I finished my outfit with red and black pumps.

"Cassie you look amazing." I say, she is wearing a simple black strapless fitted dress with a pink bow on the breast, and pink stilettos. She had put her hair all up and it looked amazing. I had left my down in big waves, one side clipped back from my face.

Just then there is a knock at the door, Cassie and I exchange a look and then a soft squeal. I walk to the door and peer through the peephole, its the boys.

I open the door and I and Cassie are standing so that the first thing the boys' see are us. While their mouths both drop, making us both smile, I check them out.

Draco is wearing black pants, and a dark green polo shirt, with the top two of four buttons undone. He has on black Born dress Oxfords, Blaise is wearing similar attire except he is wearing Dark gray slacks and a black and gray pinstripe button down un tucked and left open with a dark gray shirt underneath, and black loafers.

"You look ravishing." Draco says as he steps toward me then pulls me into his arms and kisses me lightly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I say smirking, he just grins at me.

"You are beautiful, Cassie." Blaise says and then blushes. "Thanks Blaise, you look good." She answers her eyes wandering up and down him.

I roll my eyes at the two and say, "Are we ready, I'm starving."

"Of course you are, Baby Momma." Draco says chuckling Cassie and I grab our clutches and a couple shrugs, then we head to the floo, I don't apparate as much it makes my feel queasy.

Merveille du la Nourriture which means Wonder of Food was the restaurant Blaise picked, and I have heard is has great French food. We are shown to our table and everyone gets their wine while I have water, the menus are in French and Draco and Blaise order for us. They were quite cute stealing glances at us and then looking away when we caught them. Our food comes and everything is wonderful.

"Hermione, I heard who stopped by the store earlier, was everything okay?" Blaise asks me looking worried.

"You know, Harry gossips like an old woman with nothing else to do." I say a little annoyed.

"Actually, Lucius told me." Blaise says hiding a smirk.

"Yeah, I'd put money on the fact that Harry told him, your father is worse than I don't know who but he sure does like to poke his nose in everywhere." I say looking at Draco, who is smiling and shrugs at me.

"He only does it to you." Draco says laughing now while I pout a little, though not really feeling upset.

"He is so sweet." Cassie says smiling at us, "You know he wanted to come in to work for Hermione the other day so that she could rest." She adds.

I shake my head and Blaise and Draco laugh. "That man." I say. The dessert comes and we all share.

Draco leans over to whisper in my ear, "You look really great tonight, I can't keep my eyes off of you."

I feel his breath on my ear and I shiver a little, "I've noticed." I whisper back, "Though you haven't seen anything yet, I have a surprise for you." I say seductively in his ear and he chokes on his wine.

"You okay mate?" Blaise asks across the table, while Cassie winks at me guessing what we were whispering about.

Draco looks at me with a hunger in his eyes as they drop to my chest and down my body, and back up to my eyes. "I'm fine." He says hoarsely and I giggle a little.

Blaise gives us both a look then something must have clicked for him, he blushes and looks away then turns to Cassie to try and start a conversation.

"What kind of surprise?" Draco leans in to whisper again while laying his hand on my thigh just at the hem of my dress.

"Hmmm, well lets just say that maybe there's a bow or two you get to untie, if you want." I say against his ear then quickly I lean in a lightly nip his ear.

His hand tightens on my thigh briefly and slides a little bit under my dress. "Are you serious?" He asks me looking directly into my eyes.

I nod and smile at him, even if he doesn't care for me the way I do for him, I can have this much. I can cherish whatever he is willing to give me. He smiles at me a true genuine smile that makes his dimple pop and his eye spark a little.

"Hey, Hermione, Blaise and I are going to go and get a drink can I come by tomorrow and pick up my stuff?" Cassie asks and I pull my eyes off Draco to look over at her. She looks completely happy and I hope that they get to know each other and give it a try.

"Sure, no problem, I could just bring it to the shop, too." I respond and smile at both my friends. They say their good byes, and then Draco turns to me, "Are you ready to leave?" He asks softly.

"Yes, I think I am." I agree and we rise to leave the restaurant. Once outside, we decide to walk a little ways before heading back to my place.

"Oh, Draco, you can feel the babies moving again, they are really hyper right now." I say and put his hand that I am already holding on my belly.

"I think that is so amazing, really amazing." He says barely above a whisper. "Do you want to come back to my flat?" He asks me slowly rubbing my belly looking at me.

"Yes, I think would like to." I answer and feel a different feeling in my belly, excitement.

We walk a couple blocks back to Merveille du la Nourriture and floo to Draco's. Once we step out of the fireplace I look around, this is the first time I have been to his flat. It is not what I expected at all. He has a dark brown love seat opposite a dark brown sofa; the end table and coffee table are dark wood. The carpet is a chocolate brown giving the entire space a warm inviting feel. There was a huge fireplace opposite and arch that connected his living room to the dining room, which has a bar with an open wall into the kitchen. Down one hallway is what looks like two rooms both doors closed and down the other hallway looks like another room and bathroom. I look around and like the atmosphere, it is homey and warm and not at all what I pictured for Draco.

"Would you like anything? Something to drink?" Draco asks looking nervous about me looking around and not saying anything.

"No, I don't want anything to drink, I really like your flat." I say smiling at him, "There is something else that I would like." I say as I walk toward him.

"What's that?" He questions looking at me as if waiting for me to give him a request.

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." I say quietly as I bring myself to him and rise on my toes to kiss his mouth.

"Hmm, I might need a hint," He says smiling against my lips. "Or two."

"I think I can give you a hint." I say then let my shrug fall to the floor as I wrap my arms around his neck and bring his face down to mine. I let all my passion leak into the kiss and I open my mouth to accept whatever he gives back. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and suck his into mine. I don't give him any slack as I run my hands up and down his chest, shoulders and back.

I pull his polo shirt up his stomach a little so that I can put my hands on his flat stomach and run my fingers along his abs. He gasps when my skin makes contact with his and his hands find my bum. He squeezes a little then lifts me up so that I can wrap my legs around his waist easily. I can feel his ridged length against my stomach, and I feel heat pool in my centre. He walks down the one hall and into his bedroom. He doesn't get very far, he stops and presses my back up against the wall, with Draco in front of me and the wall behind me, I'm easily held up. I can't get enough of his skin so I pull up his shirt the rest of the way and yank it over his head.

He is gorgeous, rock hard chest and abs, though his skin is soft, he has hair lightly sprinkled on his chest, and a sexy little happy tail that disappears into his pant. I can feel his length rub against my core every time Draco moves. He pushes my dress up my thighs to find the skin underneath; he breaks the kiss to look down at my knickers.

"Bows to untie." He breathes then looks up at me with a grin on his face that clearly says 'I'm going to enjoy this'. He supports me again as he pulls us away from the wall and walks to his bed. He sets me down gently and I take advantage of undoing his pants, as he kicks off his shoes. I pull his pants down and he is wearing sexy black boxer briefs. I can clearly see the full length of him and I go a little wide-eyed. He is huge. I lightly run my finger from the tip of him down his length, as he sucks in a breath.

He stops me by lifting me up to my feet and turning me so that he's sitting and I am standing in between his legs. He looks up at me with dark silver eyes, and a look of pure lust and want. He slides my dress up my thighs and over my belly. He stops here and looks down from my eyes directly in front of him at my belly. He leans forward and kisses my belly lightly then looks back up at me and smiles, showing his dimple. Then he continues with my dress until he pulls it over my head.

"Wow." Is all he says as his eyes roam over my body. He slides his hands down my arms to my waist then up over my ribs to my breasts. He stops with his hands cupping the outside of my breast and smiles at me again, "I like this bra." He moves his thumbs so that they brush over my nipples and they instantly harden as I suck in a breath and close my eyes, letting my head fall back from the pleasure. Then he leans his head down and takes one nipple into his mouth suckling and lightly nipping while brushing his thumb over the other.

"Draco." I moan and bring my hands up to cradle his head against my chest. He moves his mouth to the neglected nipple and brushes his thumb over the tingling hard nipple on my other breast.

He continues this until I am panting, and dripping wet. He brings his mouth up to mine and I greedily drink in his kiss. He cups my breasts in his hands and lightly kneads them the friction of his palms against my nipples continue to arouse me.

Then he pulls back slightly and looks down at me, "You are beautiful." He moves his hands back down my ribs to my hips wear the bows on my knickers are resting. The pulls the ribbon on one side watching the ribbon slide away from the bow and undoing itself, then he pulls the one on the other side, and watches as my knickers fall away from my body. He grins at me then reaches up to unhook my bra. The cups peal away from my already tight nipples and he drops it onto the floor. He smiles at me as he cups my breasts again, "You are so perfect." Then he kisses me again as he lifts me to turn me and lay me on the bed in front of him.

The feel of his naked skin against mine is like an inferno; I am so hot for him, and his touches. He peals his boxers away from his body, and this time my jaw drops and my eyes go wide, he is really big. He smiles at me, and says "Don't worry I'll be gentle with you, I don't want to hurt you." I smile up at him as he leans in to kiss me again.

I feel his hands everywhere caressing my breasts stomach and thighs, He moves his mouth to my nipple and starts sucking and licking as his long fingers find my core and he cups me sliding his fingers against my folds. I gasp and feel myself getting hotter, he slowly moves his fingers over me until I am ready to scream then he finally spreads my folds and enters me with one finger. I fist the comforter as I instantly I feel myself break apart and I gasp out a shocked scream.

"That was so hot." He whispers against my ear then nips my earlobe, the sensation of his breath and teeth nearly make me beg. "You are so wet."

"Draco, please." I say I guess I am going to beg, I want to feel him inside me.

He continues to play with me, alternating between my nipples and my lips, and then he is sucking on my neck just under my ear while he pumps his fingers slowly in and out of me while keeping his thumb on my clit circling it. I am panting for air and then I am pulling on his shoulders and finally I can't take it anymore, "Please, Draco I need you inside me now." I gasp. "Please, I want to feel you inside me."

Thankfully he rises up over me and positions the tip of his penis at my entrance; he slowly eases his way in, and then stops. "You are so tight, and hot." He says as he closes his eyes and pushes in more. "Hermione, you are so tight and wet, you feel so good." He gasps and then I can't take it anymore, I raise my hips to meet him and push him all the way to the hilt.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasp and he moans long and low, "You feel so good." I say, and then my brain goes into pleasure mode.

Draco and I find our rhythm as sweat gathers on our skin, he is such a gentle lover, and he makes everything inside me feel amazing. "Harder Draco, I want to feel more." He brings his head up from my breast and looks directly into my eyes, he smiles devilishly then leans his head down to kiss me sucking my tongue in and out of his mouth, while he moves harder, pushes in more. He brings his arms down and under my bum tilting my hips up making him slide in even further.

I can feel the pressure building and I know it won't be long, I urge him on faster and I slide my hands down his back lightly scraping him with my nails, I dig my fingers into his gorgeous bum and pull him closer. It gives us that little extra nudge I wrap my legs around his waist as I feel myself rocket up and over the edge. I cry out his name as my body shudders in pleasure. I feel my walls milking him and then after a couple more hard thrusts I feel him break apart on a roar.

He collapses half on half off me onto the bed, and turns his head toward me. "Hermione." He breaths and I turn my head to look at him. His hair is even more disheveled than normal and his face is slightly flushed, he has a small, satisfied, smile on his face and his eyes are warm liquid silver. "You are so much more than I ever expected." He says and then traces his finger along my cheek and jaw.

He moves his hand to my waist and pulls me to him then wraps himself around me as if he could become a human blanket, my human blanket. He kisses my forehead, and then looks at me, "That was amazing."

"I agree." I say to him and smile, I lean forward and kiss him then lay my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeats feeling safe and comfortable.

Draco cuddles me against him and kisses my temple, "Go to sleep sweetheart, I will watch over you." He whispers and I feel so safe in his arms.

I know at that moment, I am a goner. I know at that moment that I am helpless because I am completely in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Please please review! I love to read feedback! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	16. Names and Pictures

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch.16 Names and Pictures

*_Draco_*

Draco wakes feeling rested and content, he feels somebody in his arms and he opens his eyes to see a bushy head of caramel brown hair. He smiles as he relives last night. His right arm is under her head and wrapped around with her breast in his hand, his left arm is draped over her and resting on her belly. Her cute little bum is snuggled up against his groin. She wiggles a little in her sleep and he closes his eyes as his erection twitches a bit. He never thought we he ran into her again after so long that she would give him a chance. He had been so mean to her growing up and he thinks a lot about how he can make it up to her. He never would have guessed that she, being such a quiet bookworm would be so hot, the way she took charge last night and showed him exactly what she wanted. She is kind, passionate, beautiful, and sexy. He is already completely hard thinking about how she looked under him and how her eyes looked when she would orgasm. He lightly caresses her nipple and grins as he feels it harden, she wiggles again snuggling her self back into Draco as she pushes her breast into his palm. He slides his hand over her belly once then dips it lower to between her legs, parting her and finding her heat.

She is ready for him and so wet, he pulls her leg up and over his spreading her so that he can position himself in between her legs. When he makes contact with her entrance she gasps and reaches her arm up and back to grasp his head. She pulls him to her as she turns her head to kiss him heatedly. She pushes herself back against him again making him penetrate a little, so he pushes forward and slides home. Both gasp against the others mouth. He relishes in her wet heat and tight walls against him. She is the most erotic woman he has ever been with. As he continues to stroke her fire pulling out and pushing in, she groans his name and he has to force himself to wait for her. He knows that he wants to be with Hermione for the rest of his life, he fell so hard when he saw her lying in the hospital bed bruised, and he wanted to ease her, to love her.

He pumps faster feeling not just pleasure but happiness, he doesn't know how much she cares for him, but he is going to do everything he can to make her fall in love with him.

"Draco, more don't stop, I need you." She gasps as she pulls him to her for another searing kiss, and he pushes into her harder and faster she moans against his mouth and he feels her body start to shudder. Her walls clamp around his penis and pulse against it, he thrusts in again all the way, and he empties himself into her, as she gasps and continues to shudder. "Hermione." He groans against her head.

Finally she goes limp in his arms and sighs; he moves his hand to her belly again and can feel the movement under her skin. He smiles into her hair and places a kiss there. He knows he isn't the father of the babies, but when the healer at St. Mungos had assumed he was, he first off was horrified, then once he thought about it, he wanted to be a father. He was happy even for that short time, even when she was still Granger to him that he was going to be a father. He wants to love the babies when they come out, her babies. It has been so fascinating to watch Hermione grow and to feel the life moving under his palm.

"They sure move around a lot when I'm around you." Hermione says breaking in to his thoughts, and instantly his heart swells. Maybe they know it is him who is here, like when Ginny talks to the babies, or when Potter talks to them.

"Can I talk to them?" He asks quietly and Hermione tenses for a minute like it surprised her, she relaxes and nods her head. He lifts her head to retrieve his arm then raises himself up and over her to kneel next to the bed. "Hey little babies, I can feel you in their doing summersaults." He says looking at her belly and lightly caressing the skin with his hand. "I can't wait to meet you, it amazes me that there are two of you in there, and I am curious to see if you look like your momma." He continues then glances up at Hermione while smiling. His heart squeezes when he sees tears coming out of her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks worried that he hurt her, or something.

"I'm fine, it's the hormones." She replies, and finds his other hand to squeeze with hers.

He turns back to her belly, leans in and places a kiss on it. "Your momma is a weepy woman." He whispers to the babies then grins over at Hermione, who rolls her eyes while smiling. She moves to get up so he helps her and watches as she makes her way to his bathroom.

He wanders how to make her fall in love with him, so that he can show her how much he loves her and ironically how much he already wants to love her babies.

* * *

><p><em>*Hermione*<em>

Narcissa and I are shopping again in Diagon Alley for new clothes again for me. I have gained so much weight now that I can't see my feet not even if I bend forward. Which I won't do because I'll probably topple over forward and hurt myself, so I just settle for not seeing my feet. Today is July 5th and I have my 27 week appointment today, which Narcissa demanded she go to again, I do like when she goes with me, and even if Draco and I don't stay together, I will stay in contact with Narcissa.

"Narcissa." I start to ask.

"Hermione, you can call me Cissa if you want you know." She gives me a look that plainly says you _will_ call me Cissa.

I smile at her, "Of Course, Cissa. What I was going to say, is I think we need to sit, by back is killing me and I think Lucas is jumping on my kidneys." I say looking for a place to rest.

"Sure dear, let's sit over here." She gestures to a bench not too far away. "How do you know it is Lucas and not Baby girl?" She questions using the name I decided on for the boy. I haven't felt one hundred percent about a girl name yet.

"Oh, I just assume that the boy is going to be more ornery that the girl." I shrug then rub my belly, feeling Baby girl kick the front. "Or maybe they are both going to be ornery." I add looking down where you can clearly see one kicking.

Narcissa doesn't ask any more to touch my belly, actually none of my friends do, even Blaise who more often than not is talking to my belly telling random jokes to the twins, they just reach over and put their hands on it.

"Have you thought any more about girl names?" Narcissa inquires, as I have been talking to her about different baby names, and I really like to hear her opinion.

"Well, I have thought of another girl name though I still like Natalie, but I came across an unusual name the other day when I was looking and well I kind of really liked it." I say to her and she nods and motions for me to continue. "What do you think about Libra?"

She looks at me in what appears to be shock, but then it changes to pleasure, "I really like that name." She says and nods like she was agreeing with something. "What do you think about it?"

"Well I like it, it is common word to hear, but still unique for a name." I explain, "I think I really like it." I finish, and look up at her. Her eyes are shinning.

"Can I tell you something, though you have to promise not to let it affect your choice of a name?" She asks me and I nod wondering what she could tell me. "When I was pregnant with Draco I had two names picked out, one was Draco for a boy and the other for a girl was, Libra." She says and at the end she is whispering.

I gasp and look down at Narcissa's hand on my belly, I had found the name in a book, but only after I had a dream the other night and Draco had called Baby girl, Libra. In the dream he was talking to my tummy, like he always does and he calls her Libra, then I wake up. Narcissa is rubbing her hand against my belly and cooing to Babies when somebody walks up and a shadow falls over us.

I look up and gasp forgetting all about names and dreams, then squeal. "Ginny!" I exclaim and hold out my arms, I'm not jumping up because I'd probably hurt myself. She lowers herself to the bench next to me and wraps her arms around me. It is rather hard to do any more considering I am so large.

"'Mione, you look fabulous! How are my babies?" She questions then leans down to kiss my belly as she puts her hands on either side of my belly and starts talking. "Hi babies, I am so excited to see you both, I have so many fun things planned, and you are going to be so cute." She says quickly then looks up smiling. "How much longer?" She questions.

"A couple months." I reply. "Do you want to go to the healer appointment with us today?" I ask and she nods her head vigorously.

"Hi Cissa, I didn't mean to ignore you but these babies are so exciting." She says looking over to Narcissa.

"I completely understand." Cissa replies smiling. "So I take it you didn't tell Hermione that you were coming?" She adds.

"Nope wanted to surprise her." Ginny replies giving my tummy one last pat. "So where are we off to?" She questions.

I look down at my watch and we have about ten minutes to get to the healers. "We better get going to St. Mungos." I say and heave myself off the bench.

We make it a only a couple minutes late and Healer Thomas greets us warmly. "How are my babies doing?" He asks looking at my stomach.

"Well they sure are dancing today." I answer as I settle myself on the bed. "You tell me how they are doing Doc." I say smiling and he chuckles a little.

"Today we are going to do another sonogram, and take a couple pictures that you can have to take home." He says and all three of us squeal. Cissa and I had seen a wizard version of a sonogram already, but didn't get the pictures because they weren't very clear, so this is exciting.

"I never would have guessed that this would have been exciting." Thomas says dryly while grinning, and we all chuckle.

Watson comes in to help and warmly greets Cissa and Gin. We had struck up a friendship with Watson and I know Ginny and her had been keeping in touch while Ginny has been away. Watson apparently doesn't have too many friends, mostly because she works so much. Apparently she moved here after school and didn't know any one. So all her friends are people she works with. Ginny and I had invited her out after my third appointment and she is such a great person.

"Ginny, what time do you want me to stop by your." She stops looking up at Ginny who is waving her arms looking like she is trying to cut off the air. "Oh, yeah I mean ah." She says and looks quickly at me before looking away.

I am just about to ask what is going on when Narcissa speaks up, "Gin, did Hermione tell you she chose a name for Baby boy?"

Ginny's eyes go wide then she looks so happy all her arm waving forgotten. "You didn't tell me?" She says looking at me, "What what what? She says jumping a little in place.

I take a deep breath and look at everyone whose eyes are all on me looking at me expectantly, "Baby boy is now Lucas." I say and watch as Watson and Thomas smile and tears come to Narcissa's eyes and Ginny nods her head then a look of understanding dawns.

"Lucas, 'A bringer of light', Lucius, 'A bringer of light'." Narcissa couldn't hold her tears back any longer and she sniffles daintily. "I love the name." Ginny declares and hugs Narcissa as I watch the emotions playing over their faces. "Does Draco know?" Ginny asks thoughtfully.

I shake my head; "Cissa is the only one, and now you that I have told." I tell her and she nods, I don't mention the idea for Baby girl, not yet, not until I really decide. Thomas is still working, doing what ever it is he does during my check ups, flicking his wand and Watson occasionally stepping in while making notes the whole time. Then there are three flashes of light and Thomas clears he throat.

"I made three copies of the picture, it that enough?" He asks.

"Could I have one more?" I ask looking down at my belly.

Another flash of light then he hands me my pictures. I motions for the girls to gather and we all gaze down at Baby girl, and Lucas. My vision becomes blurry and I watch them moving around. I swear they are both moving their arms as if they know I am looking and they are waving. I see Baby girl in the front, and Lucas just behind her. "I was right." I croak, "Lucas was jumping on my kidneys." I say then steadily cry I'm so happy.

I hand one picture to Cissa and one to Ginny, then I tuck the other two in my bag and we move to leave. "We'll see you back here next week." Thomas says then pats my tummy says bye and leaves. Watson hugs me, says bye then leaves.

As we walk out of St. Mungos, Ginny turns to me and says, "Hey, Mum has been asking about you, and she wants you to come over later today." She says glancing at Narcissa then back at me. "You don't have plans with Draco do you?" She asks although looking like she knew I didn't.

Today is Friday, and usually Draco and I have date night, we have been officially dating now since our double date with Blaise and Cassie. "Um, yeah sure that sounds good." I answer her and then decide I'm hungry. "Lets get a snack somewhere." I suggest and Cissa nods in agreement, but Ginny shakes her head.

"I can't I'm sorry, I have to go do some things for mum. Plus my brothers are all chomping at the bit to play Quidditch this afternoon, since I'm back for the weekend." She says shaking her head. "I'm sorry, "'Mione, but you'll come over later, yes?" She says looking like she is nervous I'll say no. "Like floo in around say four?" She suggests glancing at Narcissa again and I wonder why she keeps doing that. I shrug and agree.

"Sure, I have nothing planned and Cassie is at the shop today, I'll be there." I tell her and then she smiles hugs me pats my belly says bye to us then disapparates. I turn to Narcissa she takes my arm and we head to get ice cream, wondering what Ginny has planned.

Once I get home that afternoon, I put my packages away, and then Draco appears in the fireplace in a roar of green flames, I smile and greet him with a lingering kiss, feeling happy.

"What was that for?" He asks grinning down at me.

"Just happy, I went to the healer today, and I have something for you." I say then reach in my bag to get the extra picture for Draco. I hand him the ultrasound picture and his reaction is wonderful.

He looks at the picture of my two babies, and he smiles then he does the last thing I would have expected.

He puts his finger up to the moving picture and lightly strokes it then he blinks rapidly as if to keep back tears, "Hi little babies, I am so excited to meet you in person." He whispers then must realize I'm still in the room. He looks over at me with so much emotion on his face I almost can't processes it all.

"Come here." He says thickly, so I walk up next to him and he kneels in front of me pulls up my shirt and lays both hands on my belly, then leans in and kisses each side. "I am pleased to have seen a picture of you each of you, and I look forward to seeing you after your mummy has you." He whispers against my skin and I can feel his breath and lips.

I blink rapidly keeping the moisture out of my own eyes now. Draco places another couple kisses lightly on my skin and lightly caresses my belly before standing and pulling me up against him and kissing my thoroughly. Once we break apart, I smile at him feeling so completely happy, then I have an idea.

"I have to go to the Burrow in a couple hours, so we can't have date night tonight, but I want to teach you something before I go." I say to Draco and watch as curiosity replaces the desire in his eyes. "You mentioned once you never learned how to produce a Patronus, and well I want to teach you." I say feeling a little shy.

His eyes light up a little and he nods his head, "I'd like that." He says softly and leans in to touch his lips to mine one more time.

* * *

><p>Please review, I love to hear your ideas, comments, and concerns! I look forward to feedback on any chapter I upload. It makes me want to work harder and faster... anyway, please please please <strong><em>REVIEW<em>**, and Thank you! ~Chelssizzle

**Thanks to all my faithful readers, I appreciate you immensely! Oh, once again PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :)


	17. The Shower

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 17 The Shower

Draco was an excellent student and he truly wanted to learn how to produce a Patronus, so after a few tries he finally got it. I explained to him about a happy thought, and he had told me that he never really understood the meaning of that. He knew what a happy thought was, but apparently he never really had a good happy thought to make the Patronus work. I asked him what his happy thought was and he said simply, 'You, 'Mione, you make me so happy I just have to think of you.' I was astonished that is what he chose for a happy thought.

Draco left to meet up with Blaise since I was going to the Burrow, so I changed into a comfortable sundress and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. Just before 4 o'clock I grabbed my cloak and wand step into the floo, grab some powder and shouted, "The Burrow".

I step out of the fire at The Burrow and Molly greets me with a big hug. She gives me the look of a mother pats my belly and asks, "How are you dear?"

I smile at her warmly, "I feel fine, a little tired but fine". I assure her.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it". Molly says as she ushers me into the kitchen.

As we enter the kitchen I look around and there is enough food to feed an entire army. Ginny is standing next to the counter looking at me with a devious smile on her face. Ginny is not alone. Luna Lovegood-Thomas, who married Dean, Glori, and Cassie, are standing next to her smiling at me.

"What is going on Ginny?" I ask looking around in confusion. Then I notice not just all the food but the colours and that this has to do with a baby, there are pink and blue sugar cookies, along with pink and blue punch. There are balloons floating around not attached to anything and of course a pile of presents sitting on a table in the corner.

"What does it look like Hermione, you're the smartest witch of our age." Ginny replies smirking at me.

Before I can answer, Narcissa rushes in, "Oh dear, I hoped we would make it before Hermione." She gasps and sends some more gifts to the pile with a flick of her wand, I notice Andromeda with her.

"Narcissa?" I question looking between Narcissa, Molly and Ginny.

"Hermione dear, we are throwing you a baby shower, you had no idea?" Narcissa inquires looking at me and smiling happily.

"I thought maybe Ginny was up to something, but I honestly didn't see this coming." I answer looking around in awe. "Luna, I haven't seen you in ages." I say and walk over to her to hug her.

Fleur rushes in apologizing for her tardiness, and following her is Alicia Spinnet, who had become close to the Trio because of Quidditch and the D.A. With her is Penelope Clearwater-Weasley, who married Percy, next Angelina Johnson-Weasley, who married George, walks in smiling and greeting everyone.

"Quidditch was brutal, can we eat?" She asks smiling hugely and I can't help but laugh. Molly shakes her head but hugs her and gestures to the food.

Katie Bell-Weasley, who married Fred, and Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, who married Neville come in and by this time I am so shocked at the out come of who have come, I am openly crying.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Hannah asks as she gives me a hug.

"I'm just so happy, and a little shocked that everyone is here. I just haven't seen so many of my friends in so long." I say trying to wipe away the tears and get them to stop. I look over to the door-way and I freeze sucking in a breath, "What, What is she doing here?" I wonder out loud. Everybody turns to the newest face and then Narcissa rushes over to me.

"Hermione, I invited her, please just give her a chance." Narcissa says to the room, then she whispers in my ear, "She has no friends, I know you didn't get along in school, but give her a chance." I nod my head to her that I understand and then walk to the doorway.

"Hello, Pansy it has been awhile." I say and smile faintly, I watch almost in awe and she blushes, not a smirk in sight.

"Yes, it has been quite some time." She says and smiles at me, "Pregnancy suits you, you look wonderful." She says kindly and hands me a wrapped package.

I smile back, and really look at her; she looks different than when we were in school, more girlish rather than arrogant and pug-like. I turn to look at the entire room, "Thank you all for coming, I had no idea that this was being planned." I say and a couple more tears leak out from the happiness of so many people in a room that truly care for me.

"Lets play some games." Ginny says and claps her hands together looking more than excited. "Everyone to the living room." She adds and hustles everyone to the living room where there are chairs sitting everywhere and other decorations of pacifiers and rattles floating all over. There is a giant tub with nappies in it sitting in the corner.

The first 'game' we play is guess how big my tummy is. Ginny gives everyone a string of a different colour, and they have to measure out a length that they think will fit around my belly. Whoever's the closest wins, and will receive a prize. While Ginny is passing out strings Narcissa is moving through the crowd handing out magiked bibs, that will stick to you kind of like Velcro. This apparently is another game in which you are not allowed to say the words baby, child, pregnant, boy, girl, or any variation of the words. If you do use any of the words, the bib will then be magiked to stick to the person you are talking to. The one with the most bibs wins, and receives a prize. Molly is floating plates of food and drinks around the room to random people, and every one looks to be having a great time.

"So, have you decided on names?" Hannah asks above the dull roar of conversations. Instantly the room quiets and everyone turns toward me.

"Well, yes, actually I have." I say and almost in unison the group leans forward. I chuckle a little and take a deep breath, "I've decided on Lucas for my son." I finally say and there is a frenzy of sound.

Narcissa claps her hands together under her chin looking like she could cry as Molly, Luna, Cassie, and Glori Ahhhh, at the same time Alicia, Katie, and Angelina let out woops of excitement, while the remaining women nod and make agreeable noises.

"I haven't completely decided on the other name, quite yet, though I have a couple good ones picked out." I answer Molly as she questions me about my daughter.

"When are you due, Hermione?" Pansy asks quietly though I could still hear her.

"Around the first of October." I respond and rub my belly; the twins are kicking up a storm. "They sure are moving around a lot." I say out loud mostly to my self.

Half of the women reach toward my belly rubbing and making cooing noises most of them losing their bib from using a tabooed word. I laugh as the ones who loose their bib gasp wide eyed.

"Okay," Ginny says, "We have the winner of who sized 'Mione's belly the closest." She waits until everybody has their eyes on her then she says with a flourish, "Pansy wins!" Everyone claps, and Pansy blushes, though she smiles as she accepts her prize, of a plain blue envelope.

"Okay, everyone this next 'game', isn't really a game, but more of a project for Hermione." Andromeda says as she stands. "As all of you know, Hermione was raised as a muggle, so when we were deciding on what to do for the shower, we came across something that muggle women do, that looked like fun." She explains and as I look around everyone seemed excited and curious. I start crying again.

As everyone looks at me, I just wave my hand and give a watery smile, "Hormones." I say, and everyone laughs.

"We are going to make a mould of Hermione's belly." Andromeda says and holds up a bowl with something resembling a mix between clay and plaster. "This is a special concoction I brewed that should be easier than those blasted muggle mixes. It should also dry faster, and not be too hard to work with." She says as she sets it to float in front of me. "Now, we may get a little messy, but that is half the fun." She smiles and gestures for me to lift my shirt.

"Once we have it spread completely we will use our wands to sign our names, sort of like a guest book/memory for 'Mione." Ginny says once my belly is mostly covered in goo. "You are welcome to put a short message on there too if you would like."

As each woman starts to write on my belly, more lose their bibs in shock, "Apparently we aren't allowed to even write the tabooed words." Cassie says aloud watching as her bib sticks itself to my shoulder. "Oh well." She shrugs and sits back down.

After everyone is finished with writing on my tummy, Andromeda flickers her wand and instantly, it is dried and placed in a clear box, clearly displayable. I sniffle as I look at it and rub my belly. "I love this, I am going to put it in my living room." I say and smile as I look around and even see a few tears make an appearance. "I have to potty, excuse me." I say suddenly and heave myself up and head to the loo.

Once I get back, Ginny stands up "Okay, so for the next game we have some guest players, once they arrive, I'll explain the game." After she finishes talking there are a few pops in the kitchen then in walk the boys. Charlie, Fred, George, Neville, Harry, Draco, Lucius, Dean, Jake, Bill, Lee Jordan, and Blaise.

"Hey Ladies!" Fred and George say together mischievously as the guys make their way into the living room and all stand just inside the doorway looking decidedly uncomfortable and glancing around at the women.

There are so many people in the room and it is so noisy that Ginny steps up on to a chair with the help of Harry next to the boys and calls out, "Quiet, Shut it!" Finally everybody turns and looks to Ginny. "Okay, now listen up. We are going to have a little contest between the boys and girls." Her bib flies off her, and suspends itself in mid air for a minute before it attaches itself to me with a kind of slapping sound.

All the women bust out into laughter as the guys all look around in confusion from the bib that slapped itself to my thigh to the laughing women. Ginny is actually laughing so hard so falls off the chair and Harry catches her. Finally everybody settles down and quickly Hannah, who doesn't have a bib any more, explains why a bib flew through the air to Hermione. The guys still look at the women like we are all a little daft, but nod anyway.

"Okay, anyway like I was saying, we have two teams boys, and girls. If the ladies can line up over here, and the men over here." Ginny gestures to each side of her. Everybody lines up and then I notice there are more women than men, apparently Neville did too.

"Ah, Gin, there are more women than men." He states sounding a bit confused, I smile.

"Oh, yes well Hermione will be a Judge along with Andromeda." Ginny clarifies so Andromeda and I step up to where Ginny is and I sink into a chair. "Now, I have a baby bottle here for each of you." Ginny continues, "I have filled bottles with butterbeer. We will start here and each person will drink from the bottle until the liquid is gone, then the next person will drink from their bottle until it is gone, then so on down the line." Ginny says and watches as the guys start pounding their chest and makes noise about how they are going to win. The women smirk at the men from across the way.

"Now, now, quiet down I'm not finished." Ginny says, and waits until everyone is quiet before she continues, "Once you have finished your bottle, you must make your way to Hermione, trade your empty one for a full bottle for the next person in line and take it to them. When you go up to get the next bottle you must toast to Hermione with a shot of firewhiskey, Andromeda will decide if the toast is worthy, if it isn't you must take another shot until you get it right." She finishes and everyone blinks at her. "The last person of the first team done, will show their bottle that is empty to Dromeda and they win."

"Um Ginny, I am not sure but I think that, well, I might get kinda drunk?" Luna says as a sort of question and some of the boys snicker, Dean nods in agreement. "I just mean that well, firewhiskey…" She trails off.

"Oh, yeah and I must have forgot to mention, the men are the only ones that will toast to Hermione and take a shot, it is a way of showing that they take their manly duties seriously." Ginny explains. "You know how they protect the women, and care for the women and such." Ginny says with a half smirk on her face, the women all see the ploy to make the men loose but the men are all puffed out chests nodding in agreement that they are manly men.

Angelina and Katie snicker behind their hands as Ginny tries to look innocent. Harry narrows his eyes at us then smiles at me and winks. Draco looks over and grins at me. I smile back at the boys and then say, "Shall we start then?"

So there are two rows of twelve bottles filled with liquid floating in front of me, and twelve shots of firewhiskey floating in front of Andromeda. Ginny takes her place across from Harry at the end of the row and nods to me.

"Ready?" I call out and everybody looks at me and nods. "Go!" I exclaim and Charlie and Glori rush up to get the bottles. I watch as both start suckling on the bottles, while trying to smirk across at each other. Soon the look on Charlie's face turns to worry, and he tries to suck harder. The women are trying very hard not to laugh at the picture that he makes, drinking out of a bottle. The guys are calling out semi encouraging things and are also heckling at the same time about how easy it looks and to hurry it up. Glori finishes her bottle and walks it up to me.

"Here you go, momma." She says as I smile at her and she takes a full one back to Angelina who throws a challenging look to George and starts drinking it down.

"Come on mate, get to sucking!" George hollers at Charlie who is just about done. Charlie sends him a dark look but keeps at the bottle, the women are openly laughing now. Charlie finally finishes and rushes up to me breathing hard.

He rushes to George with a bottle and says. "Now you get to sucking!" George does exactly that. Charlie walks back up to me and grabs a shot; "I wish you the most happiness with your babies." He says and grins at me, tears prick my eyes at the sentiment, and then he downs the shot, Andromeda declares that is a sufficient toast.

Angelina is almost done and the boys are starting to get really rowdy, as the women are grinning and laughing. Angelina takes her last mouthful then heads up to me to get one for Alicia, "Here you go Hermione, thanks for the drink." She says then takes a full bottle.

Alicia gives a little wave to Jake, and starts on her bottle, he looks at her wide-eyed and then looks at George who is struggling to get his drank. "Hurry, show us you're a man, and get that drank." He says and then prods George who glares at him. Finally George sucks the last of his butter beer down, and rushes up to me then back to Jake.

"Hermione, I am excited to see your offspring." He says as he makes it back to me then lifts his shot and downs it. It magically refills.

"Try again, George." Andromeda says, smiling.

"I know you will be a wonderful mum." He says and downs another shot, then leans down and kisses my belly, "I am excited to see the next tricksters." He says and winks at me. I smile as I feel a little choked up. Andromeda nods and George heads back to the line.

Alicia finishes and comes to get a full bottle, "Hermione, that was fun." She hands me her empty and takes the next to Cassie.

Jake finishes and runs up to me, grabs a full bottle take it to Blaise then runs back to me. "Hermione, Babies, you are all three very important to me, and I hope for all of us to have a wonderful, fun, and love filled future." He drinks, and Andromeda nods in acceptance, he nods back then goes back to stand next to George, "It was kind of hard." He acknowledges and Georges agrees.

Cassie saunters up to me hands of the empty bottle for a full, smiles and says, "I really like your friends." Then saunters back to give the bottle to Molly.

Blaise sprints to me gets a full bottle for his empty then takes it to Lee, he comes back to me and says, "My, friend, you are one of a kind. Also I am so happy to be your friend, I hope I can make two new friends once the babies join us. Cheers." Then takes his shot. I smile at him, "You will always be my friend, and the babies will love you." I tell him he tips his head and goes back to the line.

Lee is looking worried and bit red in the face from sucking so hard on the bottle, "Come on you are a bloke, show the women how it's done, man." Fred says waving his arms around looking panicked.

Molly walks up to me with an actual smirk on her face, looking creepily like Ginny, she hands the bottle to me and takes a full one. "My daughter." Is all she says and shakes her head, taking the full bottle back to Katie, who drinks right away while rolling her eyes.

Lee finally finishes and runs up to me grabs a full bottle runs it back to Fred who drinks greedily, then Lee approaches me again as he takes his shot. "Your children will be so lucky to have you as a mum, best wishes." He nocks back the shot then smiles at me; Andromeda smiles back and whispers, "That was sweet." She sniffles once as Lee heads back to the line.

Katie finishes hers and grins the whole way to me to get a full bottle, "Great game." She says and exchanges her bottle. She takes it back to Luna, who raises her eyebrows when she starts to drink then grins at the guys behind the nipple of the bottle before continuing to drink.

The guys are getting really freaked by this point, "Come on mate, your letting the women beat us." Dean calls out and receives a glare from Fred, and the others that are finished each say something about how hard it really is. Fred finishes and hurries to exchange the bottle for Dean then comes back for the toast.

"May the babies be ornery and loving in equal amounts, just like my brother and I." He says and downs his shot grinning like a buffoon. Andromeda shakes her head as his shot glass refills. "Anytime you need uncle Fred to teach the babies new tricks, call me up and I would love nothing more than to be the best uncle to your wonderful babies. They are going to be smart and beautiful, just like you." He says and downs his second shot while a couple tears leak from my eyes. I smile at him as he makes his way back while Luna comes toward me.

"Very clever." She says sweetly then takes a full bottle back to Fleur. I cock an eyebrow at Andromeda and she just shrugs as if to say, your guess is as good as mine.

Finally Dean finishes his bottle with a lot of heckling and teasing he exchanges his to give a full one to Bill, and holds his shot glass out to me. "You are a wonderful person and your babies, are lucky and blessed to have to you." Then up ends his shot and after a nod from Andromeda, trudges back to the line smiling.

Fleur makes her way to me to get a full bottle for Narcissa, "Merci." She says and winks at me, "Very good." She gives the full bottle to Narcissa who winks at me then starts drinking.

Then Bill brings his up to get one for Lucius, takes it back to him, then comes back. "I am so happy for you and the twins, I await anxiously for our children to grow up together. I am so glad you are a part of our family." He tips his head back and Andromeda sniffles some more.

Narcissa exchanges her bottle with the comment, "Never underestimate a Weasley." She then takes a full bottle back to Pansy. I furrow my brow in confusion, but then Lucius comes to exchange a bottle to take one back to Draco.

He holds out a shot glass to me, and says, "Hermione, I am so happy that I have really gotten to know you. I am thankful that even after all the horrible things in my past, you were able to give me a second chance. I will hope to make it up to you by caring for your babies as I care for you." He drinks his shot and I jump, well as well as I can jump, up into his arms and hug him tightly. "Thanks Lucius, my hero." I whisper, I ease back and kiss his cheek, he is beet red and then he smiles at me. Andromeda is wiping her eyes and she smiles at me.

Pansy walks up slowly to exchange her bottle and smirks, a true smirk, and says, "Who knew I would one day praise a Weasley?" She shrugs and takes a full bottle back to Hannah who smiles after she starts to drink her bottle.

Harry meanwhile is almost shouting at Draco, "Come on Malfoy, can't you get a frickin' bottle drank in under an hour?" Then the other guys chime in to needle Malfoy, just for old times sake as the women are all laughing and holding their sides. "Yeah come one Malfoy, show us lowly peasants how a Malfoy can suck a bottle back." Fred and George say.

With a sucking noise Draco finishes rushes to exchange the bottle for Neville then comes back to me, he kneels in front of me and takes my belly in his hands. He leans forward, kisses my belly then kisses me. "I am so very happy I ran into you a few months ago." He says, "I know you are going to love your babies so much with your big heart and they are going to have such a great mum." He smiles a smile that shows his dimple, "I hope that as your children grow up, you will teach them to be as wonderful as you are." He finishes and kisses me again; lightly caresses my belly once as the babies move against his hands, then rises up and takes his shot. He smiles once more time then goes back to the line.

Hannah brings her empty bottle up and says simply, "Genius." Then she takes a full one back to Ginny.

Neville rushes up to exchange his for a full one for Harry, he heads back up to me and says, "I have been privileged, and honoured, to be your friend, and can't wait to meet your babies, I hope that one day your children and mine will be as good mates as we were." He says and takes his shot, Andromeda nods and Neville heads back.

Ginny passes him on her way up to the front with an empty bottle. Harry unscrews the lids and downs the butterbeer in his bottle then runs up to me to get his shot.

"Hermione, you are my best friend, and I know that your babies are going to be so loved and cared for, not only by you, but all of us. I can't wait to meet my little babies and for them to meet their uncle. Congratulations, 'Mione." He finished and leans down to hug me and say hi to the babies before he straightens to take his shot.

Andromeda has to take a couple deep breathes and wipe her eyes before she can announce that the women won. There is come good-natured booing and cheering, some half-hearted insults and then Ginny quiets everyone down again.

"There are a couple more things I forgot to say when I told you about this game. First each of your toasts, were magically inscribed on the baby bottle you had after you said your toasts. This way 'Mione can always have your words, and support." The women all clap and I wipe a few more tears away. The guys just smile all looking very relaxed. "Secondly, I forgot to mention that the women's bottle were filled with water. Notice, I didn't say I filled then _all_ with butterbeer, just that I filled bottles with butterbeer.

"That was tricky." Fred and George say in unison looking at Ginny in awe, "So devious, little sister, so tricky." They both smile at her and nod their approval. Neville, Harry, Dean, Jake, and Lee just laugh and shake their heads.

"So like a Slytherin, huh father?" Draco says looking at Ginny in a whole new light.

"I agree. We must watch out for that one." Lucius agrees with a smile and slaps Draco's back.

Charlie, and Bill both look dumbfounded until Glori, and Fleur make their way over to their men and snog them senseless. I laugh along with the guys and Ginny just grins happy that she fooled a group of big strong men. Narcissa makes her way over to me to look at the bottles that are sitting next to me with the toasts on them.

Finally Andromeda gets everyone's attention, "Guys, you are all welcome to the food in the kitchen, then you must say your good byes and we shall get back to the shower. We thank you for coming, and helping Hermione celebrate." She finishes and the men all make their way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go and thank them, and I'll be back when they all leave." I tell Ginny and Narcissa, who are showing the toasts to the other women.

"Hey guys, thank you all for coming, I really appreciate it and it means so much to me." I say to the kitchen at large. There's some grunting and some affirmative answers and a couple guys give me hugs. Finally they eat their share and we all head out side so they can apparate away.

Draco is the last to leave; apparently they are all meeting at the manor to have a guy's night. He leans in to me and kisses me intently; I can taste a hint of firewhiskey, but mostly his familiar taste of dark woods and rain. He is holding me gently with one arm around me back, and the other lightly resting on the side of my belly slightly moving back and forth. He pulls back and smiles down at me, and I smile up at him, there is no doubt in my mind anymore that I am completely in love with Draco.

"Have fun at the rest of your party." He says quietly then steps back from me leans down and whispers "Bye babies." Then takes one more step back and apparates away.

I stare at where he was for a minute then take a deep breath and turn to go back inside, we had stepped away from the house about ten paces, so I had to walk back to the house to go in.

"Hermione." A voice says that has the hair on the back of my neck rising, my head snaps up and my hands both come to my stomach as if I could protect my babies with just my hands.

I stop frozen in place staring at the man standing in between safety and me. I take a deep breath, and fight the panic back, I see a flash of Bellatrix' face and I know that I can't black out. If I black out I can't fight, then he could hurt my babies, not my Lucas and my sweet Baby girl. I feel my arm tingle where Bellatrix had carved into it, and then I see Voldemort's face, I try to suck in a deep breath that ends up being shallow.

"Hermione, that's my kid." Ron says and I take a step back then open my mouth to scream. He moves faster than I thought he could, he's standing behind me and has his hand over my mouth and his arm around my stomach. My babies are both moving against the arm that is over my stomach. He must have felt it and in shock he drops his hand from my mouth to my stomach.

"No!" I shout and even though it isn't loud I hope some one hears me, I left my wand inside. Ron tightens his hold on me, and says in a low voice, "It's moving."

I struggle against him panic starting to over take me; I fling my elbow back and feel satisfaction as he gasps from the impact to his ribs. He pulls me closer to him and when he squeezes my stomach I call out again, louder from the pain. He slaps his hand over my mouth again, and I kick my foot back hoping to get him somewhere, anywhere. Someone runs from the house and calls out to us just as I connect with his groin, he lets me go steps back and disapparates. The panic fully overtakes me as I fall toward the ground having no balance since he let go so suddenly. Angelina catches me and then I feel someone else help me as another person disapparates, my mind goes blank and I am frozen in fear.

* * *

><p>Please review, as they help me write faster, and I love your input and ideas! I hope this chapter was fun to read, and I wish I could have a baby shower like that, well all but the end… More to come soon…if you please review!<p>

~Chelssizzle


	18. You are Safe

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 18 You are safe

_*Draco*_

After leaving the baby shower, all the boys go to the Manor to play poker. They laugh and talk about the way Ginny tricked them and about how fun a baby shower could actually be. The twins are making plans to get back at their sister; Charlie and Jake are talking about maybe doing something for Hermione at the bookstore. Lucius is looking around happily and Draco is feeling very pleased about his last meeting with Hermione. The others are arguing about random things and laughing loudly. Still everybody hears the pop of apparition, and then Narcissa appears before them looking upset with tears in her eyes. Lucius, Draco, and Harry all stand instantly looking sober and ready for anything.

"Hermione was just attacked by Ron, Draco please, you must come with me. They have taken her to St. Mungos." Narcissa says hurriedly and motions for Draco to join her.

"Is she okay, the babies, is she hurt?" Blaise asks standing up looking more than worried.

"When I left, Ginny and Angelina were apparating with her to St. Mungos, she was unconscious." Narcissa replies then looks at Lucius, "Could you and Harry and go to the ministry to alert the Aurors?" She then turns back to Draco, "Let's go."

Lucius and Harry instantly disapperate and most of the other guys apparate back to The Burrow, the Twins take the floo.

Draco's heart is beating hard; he shouldn't have left her he should have stayed to make sure she went back inside. This probably invoked a panic attack; she must calm down so as not to hurt the baby's. He continues to imagine awful things in his mind and feels a panic attack of his own coming on. He taps down the feeling as he and Narcissa rush down the hallway to the room Hermione is in; Angelina is standing outside the door.

"The healer is with her she is having a panic attack, she keeps screaming mumbling incoherent things." Her sentence is punctuated with a horrified scream from inside the room Draco's heart leaps into his throat. "They've tried everything to get her to calm down, but nothing is working she has to calm down or the babies will be in danger."

"Mother, I need to get to her." Draco says, knowing that she needs something, or someone familiar.

Ginny rushes out of the room. "Draco, I am so glad you are here, we need you to calm her down like last time, she keeps talking about Bellatrix, she also mumbles your name every now and again."

Ginny grabs Draco's hand and pulls him into the room not pausing for any thing. Hermione is lying on the bed, on her side, with a look of terror on her face. Her eyes are blank, unseeing.

She whispers "Voldemort." Then screams again. Draco rushes to her side and takes her hand.

"Hermione, love, please calm down. You are safe Hermione, I am here with you, and you are safe. Hermione look at me please." Draco begs with tears in his eyes whispering fiercely to her though kindly.

"Draco?" Hermione questions on a whisper, and then finally looks in Draco's direction.

A healer steps up next to Draco, "I have a modified calming draught with me, if you can get her calm enough that she drinks it she may have a chance, if she doesn't calm down soon the babies will be in real jeopardy." He finishes briskly.

Draco's heart clenches, she can't lose the babies _he_ can't lose them. Hermione turns her head and her eyes lock with Draco's. She seems to see him and then leans in close, "Can you see them?"

"I need you to drink this, love." Draco says to her she looks at him for a minute then nods. Draco takes the potion from the healer and pours it into Hermione's mouth; she swallows, and then blinks the tears out of her eyes.

"Draco, he wants my babies." Hermione sobs, "He told me he wants his baby." She adds gasping then just cries.

Draco takes a deep breath closing his eyes against the fierce prickling of tears; he moves close to Hermione settles behind her and pulls her into his arms. "I am here for you, you and your babies are safe." He whispers to her.

Draco holds Hermione in his arms and rocks her while she cries, she has calmed down enough to know that Voldemort and Bellatrix are not trying to kill her or her babies. Though she clearly fears Ron will get her. Her cries break his heart, if he ever sees Ron again, he will kill him.

Narcissa walks up to where Draco and Hermione are on the bed, "The healers say she will be fine if she stays calm and rests, also the babies are okay." She tells Draco softly and puts a hand on her sons shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking out for her." She says and her voice breaks. Draco says nothing just continues to rock Hermione and stroke her hair. Hermione's cries quiet her breathing evens out and deepens.

Draco eases her onto the bed lays her back on her side and tucks her hair away from her face. He gazes down at the sleeping woman and moves his hand to her belly he gently rubs back and forth feeling the babies moving around. He knows at that moment that he must keep her safe that he must stay with her. Draco knows that he loves her, and he loves her babies. He knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He watches as her eyelids flutter and her eyes move swiftly behind her lids. He hopes that her dreams are quiet and calming; that she doesn't feel hunted in her sleep. Draco vows to himself that soon he will tell Hermione how he feels, and he will do anything to protect her and her babies, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>*Hermione*<em>

I see nothing but black, everything around me is dark, cold and quiet. I am more terrified than I have ever been in my life. Suddenly I feel pain a sharp pain pulling at my belly. Something in the back of my mind is telling me to protect my belly. Then I feel warmth. It is still dark though I can hear voices, a male voice then a female voice Bellatrix' face flashes in front of me. I scream. Another male voice, then I see Voldemort's face I whisper the name to myself, then I scream. A flash of Ron's' face. I scream again. I feel some pressure against my hand I need to see I need to know. I hear a familiar voice, then the most beautiful site meets my eyes, molten silver swirling gray.

"Can you see them?" I whisper to the eyes I trust hoping he will make them go away.

"I need you to drink this, love." Draco says to me I look at him for a minute then nod. Draco takes a potion and pours it into my mouth; I swallow, and then blink the tears out of my eyes.

"Draco, he wants my babies." I sob, feeling helpless that Ron will try to take them from me. "He told me he wants his baby."

Draco takes a deep breath then closes his eyes he moves closer to me and pulls me into his arms. "I am here for you, you and your babies are safe." He whispers to me.

Draco holds me in his arms and rocks me while I cry, I hear a woman saying something, though I can't figure out what as sleep pulls me under.

I feel the sunlight across my face as I slowly open my eyes and turn my head to the left. I see Draco, handsome Draco, asleep. I smile to myself then frown, he looks so sad, so tired. I study his face and feel tears gather in my eyes. I remember him holding me so gently after Ron, I vaguely remember Draco whispering to me while I cried. I feel so terrible worrying him like that. My eyes shift to the door where Narcissa walks in

Narcissa walks up to my bed being careful to be quiet, "How are you feeling?" She asks keeping her voice low so as not to wake Draco.

"I am fine." I croak then clear my throat. "I am a bit thirsty." I add looking up at Narcissa.

She smiles softly at me then moves to get me a drink of water. "Hermione, I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you." Narcissa says as she hands me the glass her voice shaking slightly.

"Narcissa, please, you couldn't have known that he would be there. I didn't even think of it." I say to her hoping she stops blaming herself. "I'm not sure anybody could have known. How long have I been out?" I ask wondering why I feel like it has been awhile.

"It has been two days. I just walked Lucius out. Draco has been sitting there almost since you got here, he has only left for a couple hours yesterday afternoon, but otherwise." She says then stops, looking like she is about to cry.

"Honestly, I'm fine Cissa." I assure her, "Come here." I tell her opening my arms, "I need a hug." She gasps and rushes to me looking more relieved than I thought she would.

She hugs me tightly and whispers to me. "I love you, 'Mione, I was so scared."

I am so shocked I just nod against her head and then a noise off to the side makes us pull back to reality, before she lets me go she meets my eyes, and smiles "You mean a lot to me, and my husband, you will always have us if you need anything." I nod to her and I can feel tears sliding down my face. I wipe them away then turn to see Draco awake.

"Hey." I say softly and smile at him.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asks looking from me to his mother, then back at me.

"I feel okay. You look like you could use some sleep." I say as he stands and comes to sit on the side of my bed, Narcissa leaves quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hermione, I." He starts and I watch as he looks down to my belly then back up at me.

"Draco." I say getting ready to tell him not to blame himself, and not to apologize for whatever he feels he needs to apologize for.

"Wait, first let me say something, I have been waiting for you to wake up. I need to get this out." He says looking a little nervous, but mostly determined.

He stands looking down at me then kneels beside my bed and takes my hand in his. He takes a deep breath, lets it out and looks me directly in the eyes, "I love you Hermione, I haven't told you that yet, but I should have. I want to love you for the rest of our lives. I also love your babies as if they were my own; honestly I want them to be mine. I want to be the father of your babies, I want both of you to be mine." He says then reaches into his pocket and pulls a small box out.

My eyes are already wide at this point and I am barely breathing, I am so happy that he has told me he loves me and I can't believe this is happening.

"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of marrying me, and making me so happy?" He asks me opening the box, and holding it toward me showing me the ring inside.

The ring is beautiful, it is a heart shaped sapphire stone (my birthstone) surrounded by diamonds, the band is platinum and it is perfect. I smile at him softly crying because I am so happy, I feel like my heart is going to overflow with joy.

"Yes." I whisper softly nodding my head smiling at him.

A stunning smile complete with dimples breaks out across Draco's face and he lets out a whoop of joy, he takes the ring from the box and slides it on my ring finger of my left hand. Then he leans in and kisses me softly and hugs me close.

He leans back and touches his lips to my belly, then whispers, "I'm going to be your daddy, babies." He is smiling and looks like the proudest father in the world.

"Lucas and Libra." I say softly looking at Draco who glances up at me, "If you like the names, Daddy." I add and watch in awe as a tear falls from his eye.

He nods and answers, "I love the names, Momma." Then he kisses my belly twice saying "Lucas. Libra." Then he kisses me again softly, sweetly.

"Lets tell your mother." I say as he pulls back. He nods and heads toward the door.

He opens and laughs as he steps back. Everybody that had been at the shower plus Mr. Weasley who was off on a mission for the ministry when we had the shower walks in, I start crying again feeling happy, "Why are you all here?" I ask, smiling through my happy tears.

Lucius spoke up, "Once you woke up, I figured it was just a matter of time so I contacted everyone to share in the happiness." He looks nervous and his cheeks turn pink.

"Hey, could I have a hug from my future father-in-law?" I ask and watch as surprise then pleasure flicker across Lucius' face.

"Father-in-law?" A few people question as Lucius hugs me pulls back slightly kisses my cheek then steps away, I hold up my ring.

The women squeal and the guys clap Draco on the back laughing and congratulating us. Narcissa is openly crying as well as Molly, both looking excited about a wedding.

I clear my throat, "I have a couple announcements." Everyone quiets down. "I have chosen names for my-our babies." I take Draco's hand, and then continue. "Lucas for our baby boy, and Libra for our baby girl. I chose Lucas because it means 'A bringer of light', same as Lucius, I named him after you." I say looking at Lucius who looks completely bewildered, tears fill his eyes and he sniffles as he nods to me smiling. "Libra, I decided on because oddly I had a dream about Draco calling her by name, it must be fate." I say and some people laugh and Draco leans in to whisper, "I'm honoured."

I smile up at him then turn to continue, "I would like to be married before Lucas, and Libra join us." I finish, and before I can say anymore, Narcissa speaks up.

"Could I help you plan?" She asks looking like a kid in a candy store hoping for a treat.

I smile and nod my head, "Of course, I would love your help, oh and you are all invited." I finish just as Healer Thomas walks in then stop in shock looking at all the people crowded into my room.

His gaze finally rests on me, "You are awake." He states, and I open my mouth to ask when I can leave and he beats me to it, "You are free to leave after I check the babies one more time." He smiles wryly at me and I nod at him laughing about how he knows me so well.

The group of people all make there way out of the room after congratulating us and telling us all bye. Finally Thomas finishes his examination telling me to take it easy, Draco and I leave. We floo to my flat, as we step out of the fireplace I am shocked to see it is completely trashed. I gasp and Draco pulls me back into the fireplace quickly throws floo powder calling out his address. At his flat, he sets me on the couch and kneels in front of me.

"Hermione, look at me, please." He coaxes and I meet his eyes. "You are safe, the stuff in your apartment can be fixed or replaced, but you are safe here with me, please keep calm. Think of Baby Lucas and Baby Libra." He says quickly though succinctly.

I nod at him, "Thank you." I say feeling grateful he is here with me, he conjures me a glass of water and I drink as he sends a Patronus, which turned out to be a dragon. I quirk my eyebrow at him in question.

"To Ginny, and my mother, to come here." He says still staring in to my eyes he rubs my belly. "I am so happy you decided to marry me." He says softly.

I smile at him forgetting about my flat. "I never told you, but I love you too Draco." He grins at me and leans in to kiss me, he pulls back and whispers "I love you."

The fireplace roars green flames Narcissa and Lucius step out closely followed by Ginny. They look at Draco kneeling in front of me and apparently my face gives something away.

"What happened?" Ginny demands.

"First, could you call for Harry, and I will tell everyone at once." Draco says and Ginny sticks her head into the floo while Narcissa sits by me and refills my glass with water, Lucius leans against the wall watching.

Once Harry gets here Draco tells everyone what happened. Narcissa and Ginny ask if I want to maybe start planning the wedding now to get my mind off things. I decide it is a good idea and we agree that Narcissa, Ginny and I will floo to The Burrow, while Harry, Draco and Lucius go back to my apartment, then to the ministry.

"I love you 'Mione." Draco whispers to me and I smile at him, "I love you, too." I hug him then step over to Harry.

I hug Harry and tell him sincerely, "Thank you."

"You are my best friend, 'Mione, I will always be here to help you." He hugs me back then steps away.

I walk to Lucius, and give him a hug; he seems surprised for a bit then wraps his arms around my back and hugs me. "You know, you better get used to this." I lean back and look up into his face, "I enjoy hugs." I state and grin at him when he gives me an unreadable look.

"I shall try." He says haltingly, while Draco snickers and Narcissa hides a grin. I nod at him smiling then Narcissa, Ginny and I step into the fireplace in turn calling out "The Burrow."

* * *

><p>Please Oh Please review! Thank you ever so much!<p> 


	19. So Smart or Not?

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 19 So Smart…or not?

She has crossed the line; there is no reason she should want to be away from me. I know we split, but she was supposed to come back. She always comes back. She just doesn't see what she has when she is with me, she always wants to be mad at me and tell me what to do. Well I'm not a child anymore, and I knew I did the right thing to ensure she would always be with me.

Last Christmas, she was upset about some stupid thing and talking about wanting more than just us, so I got an idea. I took her out and made sure she drank some wine, more than she normally would and then when I got her back to my place, I used a confundus charm when she went to cast the contraceptive spell. I knew that if she were to get pregnant with my child, then my family as well as Harry would back me. She would have to stay with me.

I hadn't thought of my brilliant plan again until she decided that I was cheating on her with Lavender. She left and kicked me out of her life so fast I was a little shocked as first. I mean what really changed? I had been seeing Lavender since the war, I assumed she knew and was fine. Okay maybe she didn't really know for sure, I mean I was trying to keep it quiet, but still a man has needs. So I gave her some space, then I even went to her work to give her some flowers and found out she wasn't working there anymore. I asked around but nobody, not even Harry had seen her. Finally I decided that I would just wait, she would come crawling back.

Then I saw that smutty paper, and I knew. She was trying to make me jealous, she wanted _me_ to come crawling back to _her_. Well, I'm above that, besides I did nothing wrong. I decided that I would push her in the right direction; she would feel she needed to be protected, and then come to me. I first off wanted to get that slimy ferret out of the way but damn her, she ruined that plan as well. If I had had just a couple more minutes to physically beat Malfoy before she came out of her flat, I would have made excellent progress. So I bided my time then saw the article about the dinner, and at first I wanted to throttle Charlie, but the article clearly stated he left with some other bint. There was a picture with _my_ woman snogging that slime, and I'm not going to stand for it.

So I sent the letters so that she would know that I was not going to stand for it. I had thought that Malfoy would be easy to scare away, what with the first letter and then the beating, but apparently he really _is_ daft. Once Hermione got the letter, I just _knew _she would come for me to help her. Imagine my surprise when she didn't come to me at all, but to Harry, of course Harry is her good friend, but when I saw them going to lunch together, it was too much. I was scouring the news that say for any mention of _my_ woman, when I saw the announcement of the grand opening; I then knew what I had to do.

I figured I could stop by her flat the morning of and some how coax her to come back, or at least see that she needed me that she couldn't live without me. She was still so beautiful when I saw her that morning, in her dress. I knew I saw her look at me with desire, it wasn't shock that flashed on her face, it was hope. She didn't look pregnant, so maybe that last article that was written was fact. Maybe she wasn't trying to get rid of me, by getting impregnated by the tosser ferret.

I talked to her and she was so close until I felt her belly, she _was_ pregnant, but it wasn't Malfoy's the prophet said it wasn't. Then I knew it was _MY_ kid, _my_ flesh and blood. The confundus charm worked and I had knocked her up. I knew that at this point I would have her all to me, forever. Then before I knew it she was gone, disapparated. I was so angry I went directly to a pub and got pissed. Later I decided I was just going to go to the shop and get her. She is mine anyway.

Another plan that didn't go well, her smart brain made that bloody anti-apparition charm, and then wouldn't change it for me. Not to mention that dim wanker knocked me out, I was so brassed off when I watched him carry _my_ woman out the door. Then to my surprise I was able to move so I painfully left the store, to plan my next attack, she won't get away with this, plus with my kid in her stomach, she _was_ mine.

I have been very smart about where to hide, ever since she went to the ministry, I knew I needed a place they wouldn't find me. I used Hermione to figure out the best place, Muggle London. I found a small two bedroom flat in a dodgy area, that no wizard would every think to go. So it was a perfect place to hide out, then when the time was right my Hermione and kid would join me there.

I decided I was going to talk to her again, maybe she was just annoyed that I would accuse her of being with Malfoy, I know her temper is fierce. But that all changed she I saw her sucking his face off at the store, he was groping her, his filthy hands were all over her. No more, I knew I had to step it up and put a stop to this.

I was going to talk to his mom, after all this, and then once the family was behind him and supporting him, she would have to cave. Give up on that dimwit Malfoy and be with me. After gathering some liquid courage, I apparated to The Burrow, I was just about to walk up to the kitchen door, when a load of blokes comes barrelling out laughing, and seemingly half pissed. Hermione was with them and she was huge. Hopefully after she has the kid, she will get skinny again, I didn't want her to get fat, which she clearly was. All of the bloke's apparate away, and Hermione is alone in the yard with the ferret.

I see red, actually see red, I wants to choke the like out of the mangy sod, slowly, that is clearly enjoying his hanky panky. Before I am able to get a hold of my limbs and command then to Avada Malfoy, he disapparates and Hermione is alone. I finally get myself to walk to her, and then I know she will have to go with me after what I just saw. I will keep her tucked away until I can prove I am the father, and then she will be mine, forever. She ended up kicking me right in the bollocks, it hurt something terrible, so I had to get away so the chit couldn't kick me while I was down, also some bint was rushing out to her since Hermione had cried out.

No more, this time I won't fail, I am going to succeed and she won't be able to get away.

I used some of the tactics that Hermione had taught Harry and him, while they were still at Hogwarts. I acquired an invisibility cloak, and then filched some polyjuice potion. I had to get close to her, and knew the perfect way. Then I followed Harry, under the cloak, until I figured out what I needed to know. Tonight will be both the bachelorette, and bachelor parties for someone, and both Malfoy and Hermione would be at different pubs. This was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, could I talk to you for a bit?" I ask sweetly as I walk up to Hermione at the pub, I look around and there are quite a few tarts all tressed up and looking randy. I also see quite a few of my sister-in-laws, and Hermione's friends.<p>

"Draco? What are you doing here?" She asks looking pleased, although a bit confused.

"I just needed to see you, that's all." I respond, leaning in so as to talk quietly and get closer to her.

"I need to go to the loo, walk with me?" She says as she clasps her hand in mine, I smile feeling her skin against mine while we head to the back corner of the pub.

I wait outside the loo for her to come back out, and once she is out, there is no more hiding, this will work I tell myself, and I take a deep breath I let it out as she opens the door. I can't wait I pull her into my arms and kiss her soundly. I can feel her tense up then relax, then tense up again. Her lips are just as I remembered and feel heavenly, maybe I'll even do her a favour once she becomes mine again, and not keep Lavender around, maybe. I can feel the potion is wearing off, so I get a good grip around her and pull her close her large stomach snug against me, then once I pull back I look into her face. I smile at her and see the confusion on her face, but she does give me a little smile. I feel my skin bubbling as the potion starts to wear off and I watch her face as a look of horror crosses it.

She sucks in a breath of air then on a whimper she says "Ron?" before I turn us both and apparate us to my flat.

* * *

><p>Ron is deranged, so I hope this isn't too confusing! Please review, and let me know what you think! Thanks!<p> 


	20. Mad Lib

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 20 Mad Lib

_*Hermione* _

About two weeks before the wedding, Ginny pops in the store and declares it is Bachelorette night. I am a little nervous about having a crazy girl's night at the pub. First off I can't drink, and second I am huge. Ginny is relentless, as she talks me into it. So I leave the store with Glori in charge, and head to my flat with Ginny to dress. Apparently Ginny has picked out specific outfits for us for the night, mine is a beautiful dark forest green dress that is completely fitted. It is a racer back top with ruffles from the waist to half way down my thighs. Across the bust the word Slytherin is printed in silver and there are matching green knee high socks and Mary Jane's to go with it.

"What is this?" I ask eyeing the outfit, then looking at Ginny who had already changed. She is wearing a similar outfit only hers says Ravenclaw and is Ravenclaw colours.

"Tonight is a Hogwarts themed party, these dresses are magiked to either read a Hogwarts house, or to a muggle yours says Bride, and the rest of ours say Bride's Bitches." She explains smiling at me, looking thoroughly happy. "I went shopping for something's when I was Australia. You would not believe the amazing shops they have there, especially this particular maternity shop." She says.

"Ginny what do you have planned for tonight?" I ask looking at her warily as I pull the dress off the hanger.

"Oh, you'll see, wait before you put that dress on I got you something." She says then pulls out matching knickers and a bra. The cups of the bra read 'Baby Momma' one word on each cup, and the knickers say Hogwarts across the bum.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim and laugh at how crazy she went about this. "You must be barking to think that this was a good idea." I add laughing so much I have to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Each girl that is coming tonight, has an outfit and each bra says something different." She says as she throws the underwear at me. "Come on; change so I can do your hair." Then she leaves my room.

"Wonder what yours says." I call after her and I hear her laugh.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." She singsongs back to me.

I shake my head and change into the outfit then sit patiently while Ginny does up my hair leaving it down and loose, then makeup.

Once we are done, Ginny steps in to the floo and calls out, "Malfoy Manor".

I step in with raised eyebrows and follow her lead, wondering why we are going there.

As I step out of the floo I look around, Ginny is standing to the side, smiles, and says, "We are meeting everyone here before going to a pub." I nod and she leads me into the hallway to another room.

When we walk in there are quite a few people in there, both men and women. I wonder what exactly is going on. "Ginny I thought you said it was a girls night." I say into her ear and she just smiles back.

"Wow, Momma you look hot." Draco says as he walks up to me and pulls me into a hug then kisses my mouth softly. He pulls back and his eyes roam my body, I watch as he smirks at the Slytherin across my chest.

"Whatcha think?" I ask coyly smirking a little.

He blinks a couple times and then kisses me again, a little rougher and a lot hotter. I hear some whistles and a few throats clearing, so I reluctantly pull back from Draco. I lean in to whisper in his ear, "You should see what my knickers say." I watch as his eyes go wide and instantly drop to my chest then lower.

I laugh and step back so I can look at who is in the room. "Hey 'Mione." Harry says and gives me a hug, "You do look great, but why not Gryffindor?" I just smirk and slide my eyes to Draco.

"You wish, Potter, she should have been in Slytherin with how sneaky she is." He says smirking at Harry then looking at my body again.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Malfoy, though I bet that I could take you." I say and raise my eyebrow as he finally meets my eyes.

"What?" He asks clearly having not heard me.

I chuckle at him, I look around and all the other women do have on similar dresses, there are no other Slytherin's which I find funny considering Narcissa is wearing a Gryffindor dress looking a little disgruntled.

"Let me guess, Ginny made sure each of you wore a specific dress?" I ask and most of the women glare at Ginny while nodding. "Well I think we are all cute."

"Cute? You females are smokin'" Charlie calls out and the rest of the guys all nod in agreement, most checking out a specific woman. I laugh and shake my head as I catch Malfoy looking at my chest again.

"Malfoy! Up top!" I exclaim and Draco snaps his eyes to my face.

"You're the one who said your knickers say something, I was just trying to figure out what." He says loud enough for everyone to hear then smirks at me as I blush.

"Do all of you have something written on your knickers?" One of the guys asks, as all the guys glance around.

Most of the women blush, and a few smirk, "That is for us to know and for you to figure out." Narcissa says while flashing a grin at Lucius who eyes her greedily.

"Ginny, you got the dresses for the ladies, do they all have knickers with writing on them?" Charlie asks as he slides up to Glori with a gleam in his eye.

"Wouldn't you all like to know?" Ginny says slyly, then grabs my hand and pulls me with her.

"So what is going on?" I ask, while Ginny leads me to a loveseat and makes me sit. She smiles at me then turns to face the room, where all the guys are looking around trying to figure out if indeed there is hidden writing.

"We will have a group co-ed ice breaker to start then we will go our separate ways." Ginny informs the room. If you all find a seat we will get things going." Ginny finishes while the women and men move around Ginny levitates a couple tables around and finally brings over a couple bottles of wine, firewhiskey, and Tequila. I raise my eyebrows at the selection, but keep quiet.

"We are going to play this game together, we are going to do a Mad Lib." Ginny declares almost everyone looks around in confusion.

"A Mad Lib is a muggle game that people play asking for specific words, then place them into an already written story. Usually they are quite funny, since you don't know which word goes where." I explain and nod at Ginny, "Very clever."

"It would be easier to just play. I will ask for a specific word and we will take turns letting first the ladies, then the guys answer." Ginny says and sits next to me with a quill and parchment.

"Okay, Ladies I need a First Name." Ginny says

"Hermione." Narcissa says smiling at me I smile back.

"Guys, I need an emotion."

"Joy." Says Lucius, looking straight at Narcissa and eyeing her up and down.

"Okay, Ladies an adjective."

"Green." Says Alicia.

"Guys, a body part."

"Eyes." Harry says then turns red.

"Okay, Ladies an adjective."

"Steamy." Glori says quickly.

"You sure are!" Charlie says before Ginny can ask for another word, Glori flushes and then winks at him.

"Ah, guys a noun." Ginny says getting the attention again.

"Bloke." Says Neville and a couple guys groan.

"Okay, Ladies an adjective."

"Wet." Says Cassie smiling, while a couple guys clear their throats.

"Good, Guys an adjective."

"Slick." Jake calls out grinning then high fives Draco who winks at me.

"Okay, Ladies an adjective."

"Dirty." Molly says and everyone laughs.

"Guys, a verb."

"Run." Dean responds.

"Okay, Ladies an adjective."

"Big." Says Pansy, winking at me I wink back and some of the guys groan.

"Guys, an Occupation."

"Professional Seeker." Draco says and the guys all nod and make noises in agreement.

"Okay, Ladies an Abstract Noun." Ginny says shaking her head at the guys.

"Pain." Luna provides

"Guys, an Abstract Noun."

"Hurt." Fred says and shrugs, "What pain, hurts?"

"Okay, Ladies a Plural Noun."

"Dogs." Angelina says glancing at her husband.

"Guys I need a number."

"13" Says George, "I feel good about this number."

"Okay, Ladies an adjective."

"Tall." Says Fleur.

"Guys, a body part."

"Hair." Says Bill.

"Okay, Ladies an adjective."

"Round." Says Katie.

"Guys, another body part."

"Knockers." Says Theodore Nott, grinning while the other guys wolf whistle and nod.

"Okay, Ladies another body part." Ginny says shaking her head again, though grinning.

"Elbows." I say quickly so that nobody calls out something else, Draco shakes his head at me and a few people groan.

"Guys, a verb."

"Hump." Calls out Blaise, as the guys all laugh.

"Okay, Ladies a body part."

"Mouth." Says Hannah, while looking at Neville.

"Okay, Lastly I need a first name, but I am going to just put in Draco, since well, I'm just going to. Ginny finishes, then pulls out her wand and waves it over the parchment.

Before I read the story, we need to get some shots going, so first off if anyone can answer this question, then you are free from taking a shot, if you fail to answer correctly you must take a shot." Ginny announces and flicks her wand to fill shot glasses with firewhiskey.

"Okay, has Hermione ever used a timer tuner?" Ginny asks and most everyone shakes there heads no while a few say no out loud. Shot glasses were charmed to appear in front of those who answered incorrectly; Harry is the only one who doesn't have to take a shot.

"What?" Draco exclaims looking at Harry who doesn't have a shot in front of him. "Does Potter know _everything_ about you?"

"He doesn't know what's written on my knickers." I respond easily and shrug while trying to keep a straight face as all the guys' eyes bug out. The ladies all laugh and everyone minus Harry downs their shots.

"Next question, Draco has been transfigured into a ferret and what other creature?" Ginny asks.

"Oi! That's not a very nice question to ask." Draco exclaims and everyone laughs even Narcissa and Lucius.

About half the group ends up with shot glasses, while the other half look curious to see what the other creature was. "A slug, if I remember right." I say as Draco turns red and everyone laughs. "Oh, Draco it's all in a bit of fun, you are still the sexiest bloke in the room." I say and watch him smirk.

"Plus, you two have something in common." Harry says his eyes laughing.

"Don't you dare, Harry." I warn as I feel my cheeks flush.

"Here's another question for you, what creature has Hermione been changed into?" Harry asks and shot glasses start appearing in front of people.

Fred, George, and Harry are the only ones without glasses. "How did you two? Never mind, I can guess." I say to the twins.

Everyone else is waiting for an answer, so Harry and the twins all say together, "Millicent Bulstrode's cat." Then the room erupts in laughter.

"Alright, everyone calm down." Ginny calls out after wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, and every one calms down to listen. "I am going to say a statement and you decide if it is true or false. Hermione has never been skinny dipping."

I keep my face clear of emotion, knowing that I would love to hex Ginny. I watch as Draco looks at me with a gleam in his eye then raise his eyebrow when no shot glass appears in front of him.

"Well, the Gryffindor princess is naughty." He smirks then wets his lips as I watch his eyes lower down my body again.

"Ginny, you are going to be hexed later, promise." I say sweetly to Ginny and watch as the others who answered incorrectly down their shots after nodding at me in approval. "Those of you who have also been skinny dipping, should take a shot." I say and watch as everybody has a shot glass appear in front of him or her.

"Okay, next question, Draco, has secretly had a crush on Hermione since third year." Draco lets nothing show, except he looks down at his shoes.

Nobody takes a shot. "Are you kidding?" He asks looking around the room. "You all thought I had a crush on her?" He asks.

"Well, you are marrying her." Theodore says then winks at me.

"Well now that that is settled, well go back to the Mad Lib. Here is the story, it is called; A letter to my Bride." Ginny declares and clears her throat, then begins.

_"__To my Dearest Hermione, _

_I cannot contain my joy that today is our wedding day! It seems like only yesterday when I first saw your green eyes. I could not believe how steamy you were, and today I am the luckiest bloke alive. You are wet, slick, and dirty, and I couldn't ask for anything more."_ At this point my face is on fire, Draco is smirking, and everyone is laughing, though quietly still trying to hear Ginny.

_"The way you run melts my heart. I want you to know that I will do all I can to give you a big life. My job as a Professional Quidditch Player may not seem like much, but we will be rich with pain, hurt, and dogs." _At this point Ginny has to stop to catch her breath and grab her side. 

_"One day we will have 13 tall children. I hope that they have my hair and your round knockers and elbows." _Everyone laughs loudly and Ginny has to stop again, this is getting ridiculous, though I'm laughing right along with them.

Finally Ginny catches her breath and finishes._ "When I see you walk down the aisle today I know I will hump with joy! I love you with all my mouth. Love, Draco_

Nobody is able to do anything but laugh after the last sentence, many have tears running from their eyes and others are literally on the floor rolling around.

"That was so sweet, Malfoy." Fred teases Draco, while gasping for breath.

Once everyone calms down, Ginny calls out that the house teams all need to come and get a dare list to take to the pub with them.

* * *

><p><em>*Draco* <em>

During this, mad lib, Hermione is laughing hysterically. I am watching her, thinking to myself, that I am so happy that she has agreed to marry me.

Suddenly she grabs my arm and turns to me, "I have to go to the loo." She says, "Show me where."

I nod, and then I look at Ginny who nods her head. "The guys and I will wait until you get back." She turns and flicks her wand for glasses of alcohol to be given everyone.

"We have to do these things when we go out?" I hear Cassie ask someone.

"Yeah, how can I get a chap I don't know to buy me a drink?" Angelina asks.

"I know, plus a condom, considering we all know contraception charms, I didn't realize anyone carried these, I hope we go to a muggle pub." Katie adds as Hermione and I walk by.

I turn to Hermione, "You know I don't know if I like the sound of this Dare game." I say glancing down at her.

"Oh, don' be a party pooper." She says and laughs.

"I don't know what that means," I respond haughtily, "But I am not one, and I won't ever be one, I am a Malfoy." I finish and smirk at her.

She laughs at me then turns to smile up at me, "Yes, you _are_ a Malfoy, I won't forget. Plus, I have seen my dare sheet for tonight, and it isn't a big deal." She finishes and shrugs.

My eyes move themselves to the Slytherin across her chest as she raises and lowers her shoulders, just as we get to the door of the loo, I turn her so her back is against the wall, and lower my face to hers. "What is written on your knickers?" I ask huskily.

She looks up at me through her lashes, and slowly raises her hand to her left breast; she slowly slides the strap off her shoulder and pulls down the top of her dress smiling at me the whole time. The word Momma is written on the cup in silver against the green of the bra. Her entire outfit matches, I realize and my mouth goes dry.

"Momma." I whisper then lower my mouth to trail hot kisses along the edge of the bra. Then I dip my head lower and take her nipple into my mouth through the sheer bra. She gasps and arches her back pushing closer to me.

I move my mouth up to catch her lips with mine; I tangle my tongue with hers and push against her trying to get closer. I am painfully hard and I push my erection against her lower abdomen, making her groan into my mouth. I slide my hands into her hair and caress her neck, feeling the kiss all the way to my toes. Hermione pulls back slightly and moves one of her hands that are in my hair, to her belly.

"Lucas is sitting on my bladder, I'm sorry." She says her voice deeper and her face flushed. I nod and push myself away from the wall.

"I love you." I whisper, she smiles and whispers it back, then slips into the bathroom.

I can't wait to marry her. I think to myself then lean against the wall and close my eyes, as I wait for the most beautiful woman ever.

* * *

><p>Please review, let me know what you thought, and I love ideas, suggestions, constructive critics... Thanks for reading!<p> 


	21. Fear

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 21 Fear

For the rest of the co-ed party Draco and I open some gifts, and then the women leave the men to their fun. Ginny takes them to a pub in magical London to start the girls' only part of the night. Once they arrive at the pub Ginny gathers the ladies at the bar.

"Okay, Ladies you all have your dare sheets, and we will work as a team to finish the tasks. Once you have completed a task, mark it off; you will get a point for each completed task. Whichever team gets the most points, will win." Ginny says then calls to the barman for drinks. "Hermione, I got you a virgin butter beer." She says as she hands me a mug.

"Thanks." I reply then turn to scan the pub. There were quite a bit of people out tonight.

"Hey, what's the occasion lasses?" A bloke says as he sidles up to our group. "Did you all go to Hogwarts?" he asks gesturing to Katie's Gryffindor dress.

"Most of us did." She answers then turns obviously not interested in the brave bloke and walks away.

"We are wearing these dresses because our friend Hermione is getting married soon, and we are celebrating." Alicia explains smiling sweetly at the bloke.

"Which lovely lady is Hermione?" He asks not taking his eyes off of Alicia. She gestures to me and I take a drink to hide my grin at Alicia's obvious attraction.

He turns to me and his eyes widen. "You're Hermione Granger." He says then looks around the group of women. "You're the Weasley beater for the Harpies." He says looking at Ginny.

"Okay I understand how you know Ginny, she is fairly famous being a professional Quidditch player and all, but how do you know me?" I ask curious.

"I think everybody knows who Hermione Granger is." He says smiling then looking a little sheepish, "The Golden Trio, the wizarding world owes you." He finishes blushing slightly.

"Well, um, thank you I think." I respond then start to introduce the women who were standing around me. "These are my friends, Ginny Weasley, whom you know, Angelina Weasley, Luna Thomas, Fleur Weasley, Hannah Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy, Cassie Raven, Glori Stevens and Alicia Spinnett." I finish watching as Alicia flushes and glances at him from under her lashes.

"I'm Marcus Towler." He says and nods to the group.

"Wait, did you go to Hogwarts?" Luna asks. "Your name seems familiar."

"Yes, I did, that's how I knew your dresses were the houses from Hogwarts." He says. "My younger brother, Kenny, would have been a couple years ahead of Hermione. I would have been four years ahead of my brother."

"Kenny was in my year." Alicia says.

Marcus looks at Alicia for a minute, and then asks, "Were you a chaser for the Gryffindor team?"

"Yes, I was." She says smiling hugely. "You should hang out with us tonight."

"Sure sounds fun, can I ask why you are wearing a Ravenclaw dress, if you were in Gryffindor? You as well Hermione, you were _not_ in Slytherin." He says looking at us perplexed.

"That would be my doing." Ginny says, "We are sort of playing a game, so I divided us into teams according to our dresses. Also mixing it up a little with who was put where." She says winking at Narcissa. "I believe Alicia just completed one of our tasks."

"Which one?" Narcissa asks happily while Luna and Angelina groan.

"Pick out a cute guy and ask him to join you for the party." Ginny grins then winks at Marcus.

Marcus looks at Alicia who is blushing furiously and shrugs. "Cute huh? Whatever helps you win." He then takes her hand and pulls her out to dance.

I laugh and turn to Ginny, "You are devious." I say, "You should be wearing the Slytherin colors."

"Nope, you're the one marrying a snake." She says laughing as Narcissa and I both whack her arm. "Hey, I need this arm for work, bugger off." She says still smiling and ordering another round.

"Look." Luna says pointing to the dare sheet she is holding, " Let's find a guy that will show us his bum, he should be cute though don't you think?" She says to Glori and pulls her away.

Narcissa takes my arm and leans in to whisper, "Let's find a place to sit, and we can coerce a handsome young man to show us his belly button." She points to the list she has.

I laugh as I walk with her to a table with two guys, one blonde and one red headed, and two empty seats. She takes one and pushes me into the other. "Hello boys." She says is a wonderfully wicked sensual voice. My mouth drops.

"Hey Ladies." The guys say checking us both out.

"We were wondering if you could help us out, you see my friend here is getting married." Narcissa says nodding her head toward me still talking lowly. The guys both lean in to hear.

"What can we do to help?" The blonde haired guy asks, looking at me.

"Well, we need a cute guy to show us his belly button." I say glancing down the front of his shirt, then back to his eyes.

Angelina walks up to the table then, where we are sitting, and takes the red headed guys hand. "I need to dance with a red head, and I do like me a red headed man." She says grinning and pulls the guy away from the table, while the blonde looks between us and his friend being pulled away blinking.

"My belly button?" He says in disbelief while is gaze returns to me. "You look familiar." He adds looking at me intently.

I shrug "Do I?" I say innocently.

"I know why you look familiar, you own a bookshop, Hermione's Books." He says his eyes lighting up. "I love your café." He says smiling at me.

I blink at him. "Thanks, I'm Hermione. This is my future mother in law, Narcissa." I say and shake his hand.

"I'm Jeff." He says and then adds. "So you need to see my belly button, why not." Then he stands and pulls his polo shirt up to give us a look at his belly button. "Congrats on getting married." He says as he lowers his shirt.

"Thank you." I say, "Next time you come in to the store, say hey." I add then Narcissa and I excuse our selves.

We meet up with the group of girls who are getting decidedly louder as the night wears on, and Luna indeed had found a cute guy to flash his bum, Ginny has gotten a sock from someone. Alicia still has Marcus and Angelina has gotten a dance. Glori rushes up waving a pair of boxers around that she stuffs into her bag. Cassie, Fleur and Penelope have gotten fifteen Knuts giving them a point per Knut. Pansy walks up looking quite please and holds out her hand. She had two pictures of women whom are significant others to a guys she doesn't know, each worth a point, and a pair of boxers.

"Plus I did a body shot off two different guys, Katie can vouch for one, and this handsome bloke can vouch for the second." She says as we all look at the guy standing a bit behind her.

Glori puts Pansy's items in her bag as Pansy introduces us.

"Girls, this is Troy." She finishes, "He will be joining me tonight as well.

"Gosh, Pansy you sure have been busy." I say cheekily smiling at her. She just shrugs and grins back.

"I think we are going to move on to a Muggle pub now, so be sure to remember not to use your magic." She says happily and we all leave the pub to walk to the next place.

"So, Hermione, who's the jammy bloke that you're marrying?" Marcus asks as we walk from magical London, to muggle London.

"Draco Malfoy." I answer looking over at him walking in between Alicia and me; we are towards the back of the group, me being a bit slower than the others.

"No way, really?" He asks in astonishment. "Never would I have seen that one coming." He says shaking his head laughing.

"A lot of people didn't see that one coming." I answer laughing with him.

"Not to sound rude or something, but I know you are not fat, so then I also congratulate you and Draco in becoming parents." He says amicably.

"Thank you." I say rubbing my belly, "That is very sweet, and I suppose it could have been rude, but you made it work." I say and then get the subject off me.

"So you asked Alicia if she was on the Gryffindor team, did you ever see her play?" I ask and am surprised that Marcus blushes.

"Actually I did see her play, when I was in school." He acknowledges. "Do you still play?" He asks her.

"Yes, every now and then at The Burrow when Ginny comes back. She is a much better player than I am though." She adds. "Maybe sometime you could come over and play, we usually have a big game every now and then on Sundays." She suggests to Marcus smiling shyly.

"That would be fun, though I'm not very good." He says smiling warmly at Alicia, and then he looks up. "Here we are." He holds the door for us and we both walk in to a crowded pub.

We find a table and talk about different things, while watching our large group of matching ladies doing silly things. At one point Luna stands on a table and starts singing loudly, apparently earning another point. Narcissa walks up to us with a stack of napkins containing phone numbers. I watch Angelina talk a guy into letter her put lipstick on him. Cassie walks up to a guy who lets her draw a tattoo on his arm, then kisses his cheek. Ginny gets three guys to serenade her then gather a group of guys to serenade the bride.

I sit there feeling embarrassed as a group of guys sing me a song, rather well actually. When they are done everyone in the pub claps and cheers. Pansy walks up with a stack of money, still holding on to Troy. I decide that I need to use the loo so I excuse myself from the group and head to the loo.

"Hermione, could I talk to you for a bit?" I hear a guys voice and I turn to see Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I ask feeling pleased, although a bit confused.

"I just needed to see you, that's all." He responds easily, leaning in and getting closer.

"I need to go to the loo, walk with me?" I say as I clasp his hand in mine, I smile as I head to the back corner of the pub.

As I open the door to leave the loo, Draco pulls me quickly into his arms and kisses me almost a bit harshly. I tense up at first not being prepared for the kiss, then relax as his mouth moves against mine. Something feels off about the kiss, almost harsh and possessive, I tense up again. I feel like Draco's body is getting hotter, not in an aroused way though I can feel he is indeed aroused, but an odd sort of heat. Draco pulls back I look into his face, and he smiles at me. I feel confused about his, because this doesn't feel like Draco, this just feels different, and I give him a little smile wondering what is going on. Then I see what is happening, his face starts to distort, and I can feel his body changing since I am leaning snug against him. I realize this isn't Draco, this isn't the man I love nor the man I have come to know so well. Finally his face stops shifting, his hair turns from blonde to red, his eyes from grey to a cold blue, and he's a bit taller than Draco. I feel my stomach drop as dread crawls up my spinal cord and back of my neck, he holds me tighter.

I suck in a breath of air then on a whimper I say "Ron?" I hear the door to the men's loo open but before I can turn my head, Ron turns and apparates us to dingy flat.

"What are you doing?" I ask and am annoyed that the fear I feel is also in my voice.

"I told you Hermione, you are mine and I will have you." Ron responds looking pleased.

"Where are we?" I ask trying to sound strong.

"We are in my flat, where no one can finds us." He answers. "You all think I am stupid, but I have learned from you." He adds moving toward me like a predator stalking his prey.

"Wha what do you mean?" I ask hating myself for stumbling on my words as I wrap my arms around my belly backing away from him.

I feel my back against a wall and I mentally curse. Ron moves right up against me and wraps his arms around me effectively trapping me against him. "I mean that I was able to stay hidden because of you." He whispers and dips his head as if to kiss me.

Appalled I turn my head and he kisses my cheek. Then he pulls back and I look in to his eyes which are cold and a little wild. "Don't fight me, love." He says then with out giving me a chance he holds my face in his hands and pushes his mouth against mine.

Instantly tears flood my eyes and I feel truly scared. Ron is bigger than me, I'm pregnant and I am more scared than when I was fighting the war. I need to protect my babies, I feel the edges of a panic attack coming on and I wish in my heart that somehow I could get out of this situation.

"Kiss me back." Ron demands and I shake my head barely being able to move it while he is holding my face. I close my eyes not wanting to look at what has become of one of my best friends.

With my eyes still closed he lets my face go then a split second later I feel a flash of pain across my cheek. My eyes fly open as I stagger to the right. I steady my self against the wall. "Ron, why are you doing this?" I plead with him.

He smirks at me then grabs my arm and pulls me away from the wall and toward a sofa. "You are mine." He growls and I feel even more frightened.

His grip tightens on my arm and I cry out, "Ron that hurts, stop." I say automatically even though I know he doesn't really care.

He jerks me around by the arm so that I am in front of him with the sofa behind me, I hear a snap then a white-hot pain shoots up my arm, and I cry out. I feel another flash of pain across my face and see spots for a couple seconds.

"Shut it." He yells and I feel his breath across my face. "You need to know that you are mine, and you will do whatever I say, you will not tell me what to do."

He shoves me back and I fall on to the sofa I cradle my hurt arm against my chest and fold my other arm across my belly. I feel tears on my cheeks and my face is throbbing. I know that if I don't do something to protect my babies, there is a very real chance I could loose them.

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to tell you what to do." I say trying to placate him and maybe keep him from hitting me again.

He nods and his lips lift in a scary version of a smile. I really look at him and there is a crazy gleam in his eyes.

He sits next to me and places his hand on my stomach, I flinch as he looks at me and says, "I'm glad I used that confundus charm on you." He moves his hand to my chest. My hurt arm is lying across my chest and he moves it.

I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain, instead I gasp out, "What do you mean?"

He glances up into my eyes and says, "I used a confundus charm so you would forget to use a contraception charm, and I wanted to get you pregnant so you couldn't leave me." He shrugs, "Once my family finds out, they will be behind me and want us to be together."

I blink at him shocked he could be so thick, "They already know." I say softly.

He looks back down at my chest and then frowns, "Why does your dress say Slytherin?" He questions harshly, his eyebrows drawing together in a scowl. I move my good arm to cover my chest and he stops me. "No, these are mine too." He says and roughly palms my breast.

"Ron, please." I say going to ask him to stop.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore." He pushes me over a little trying to press himself against me.

He leans against my hurt arm and I can't help but yelp, he slaps one hand across my mouth and then other he lowers from my breasts to my stomach where he stops for a minute then moves his hand lower to the hem of my dress.

He removes his hand from my mouth, "Don't say anything, you are mine, and nobody knows where you are. You are going to do everything I say, so that you don't hurt my kid." He says menacingly, moving his second hand back to my chest and under my dress, I her the fabric rip, while he slides the other up my thigh.

I close my eyes to try and push the panic away, I feel his mouth on mine and clamp my lips together, he leans against me still squeezing my breasts and sliding his other hand even higher under my dress. Still leaning against me he pulls his mouth from mine and grips my upper thigh.

"Kiss me back." He demands and leans completely on me crushing my already throbbing arm and I can't help but to cry out, he squeezes my thigh even harder and my cry gets louder, he backhands me across the face and I black out.

I smile as I feel kicking in my belly, as the babies move around. I can feel them moving and pushing and I feel so much love in my heart for my little boy and little girl. I can't wait for them to come out so that I can meet them. I then start to feel uncomfortable, I wonder why I am laying slumped over, my arm and face hurt, and I try to figure out what is happening. Then I remember Ron taking me from the pub and a bubble of panic rises in my throat.

I clamp down on the instinct to cry out. I can't tell if he is still in the room with me or not, so I try to listen to see if I can hear something. I hear breathing; I don't think it's mine and it's close by. So I listen closely and sure enough by my head is somebody breathing steadily seemingly asleep. I smell it then the mixture of mould, sweat, alcohol, and stagnant air, and the smell that is uniquely Ron. I wonder how long I have been out, I crack my eyes open and I can't get them both open all the way. Through slits I look around I can see Ron's leg and thigh next to my head and his arm is laying over me, his hand possessively on my stomach. I want to move away so badly a couple tears slide out of my sore eyes.

I steady my self by closing my eyes and counting to push away my panic and think through my pain. I decide that I need to at least sit up, if I don't I could seriously harm my babies or me. Slowly I grit my teeth against the pain in my arm and push against the sofa to ease myself upright. His arm slides a bit down to my waist where I don't want it, so I decide to ease his arm off me first. I use my good arm to lift his arm away from me and onto his thigh. I wait for a minute to see if he wakes up and then ease my self fully upright while also putting some distance between us. I have to stop moving and lean my head against the back of the sofa feeling pain in my back, side, arm, neck, face, and even my stomach. I breathe through the pain then I start to feel the common sensation of having to use the loo and I almost laugh with the randomness.

I can feel myself starting to really panic and I focus on my breathing as I calm myself enough to think. Finally I slit my eyes open and roll my head toward Ron, he is indeed asleep his head rested against the back of the sofa his legs sprawled in front of him, there is an empty bottle of firewhiskey loosely grasped in his hand. I decide that he might be passed out from drinking, so I can maybe make a go of leaving. I slowly, trying not to disturb him or pass out from pain, push myself off the sofa. I stand there using my good hand to steady myself against the arm of the sofa, once the room stops spinning (mostly) I slowly move toward the door, the whole time trying not to pass out. Finally I reach out to the doorknob and lean my head against the door breathing deeply trying to keep a grip on reality.

I hope that he was too preoccupied to put up any wards as I twist the doorknob. Luckily it twists freely and the door makes a soft click signalling that the door can be opened. I pull slightly and then stop with the door cracked just an inch. I turn to see if Ron is still sleeping, he seems to not have moved and his breathing is still even so I ease the door open more and move so I can go through. It feels like an eternity as I keep the door from squeaking or making any noise, as I finally get it open far enough for my enlarged form to fit through. I glance out into the hallway and don't see anyone; I move through the door and then pull the door slowly closed behind me. The door clicks when I get it closed and I hold my breath as I wait to see if it woke him.

So far, it seems okay so I move a few paces down the hall then stop, I have no idea where I am, I don't know where my wand is, and I feel like at any moment I will pass out. I think of little Lucas and Libra, and I feel tears falling down my sore cheeks. Then I picture Draco's face in my mind, and I feel despair, I can picture his smile and joy when he asked me to marry him. I can see the love in his eyes when he talked about being a father to Lucas and Libra. I hear him in my mind talking to my babies and calling himself their daddy. The tears are coming faster and I feel dizzy.

Knowing it isn't a good idea though not really being able to fight it I slide down the wall and sit for a minute trying to catch my breath and hold my arm that is in so much pain I can hardly think. I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes.

"I love you Draco." I whisper and then I silently cry, trying and failing to get myself to move, I have to get out of here to save my babies.

Taking a deep breath, I struggle to heave myself off the floor gasping for breath and forcing myself to stay awake. Finally upright, I take a couple steps then brace myself against the wall again. I take a few more steps then I have to stop I lean against the wall and hope for somebody to come help me, anybody, other than Ron.

I hear a door slam and I cringe, I feel fear overtake me and I suck in air though not feeling it fill me as I slide to the floor, my body goes cold and I instantly start to shake. Frightened panicky tears are flowing from my eyes and I am biting my tongue so as not to cry out. I squeeze my eyes closed and then I take a deep breath and whisper, "I'm sorry Babies, I'm sorry Draco." Then I let the fear and panic overwhelm me; the last thing I hear is a frightened voice yell "Hermione." Before everything goes gray then black

* * *

><p>Next Chapter is ready to go, and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed! Oh, I do want to let you know I am making an effort to keep from switching points of view unless there is a line separating the change. Grammar and such has always been hard for me...but I'm trying! Reviews make me feel better about what I write, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I will update faster, with more reviews... Thanks again! :)<p> 


	22. Despair

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 22 Despair

"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asks Pansy who is standing with Troy and Narcissa.

"She went over that way, I think to the loo." Pansy answers then turns to Troy.

"Thanks." Ginny responds and heads toward the back of the pub. "Hey have either of you seen 'Mione?" I ask Cassie and Glori who are standing not too far from the loo.

"Actually I did see her she was walking to the loo and she was with Draco." Glori says then shrugs.

"Draco?" Ginny asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw then too, although when I walked past them, Draco looked weird, like maybe a little nervous." Luna adds coming to stand next to us. "Maybe he needed to clear the wrakspurts from his head." She says while gazing toward the loo.

Ginny shakes her head, and says "Thanks guys, I'll check the loo, it's getting pretty late." Ginny continues toward the back corner, and runs into Angelina and Fleur, "Could you two sort of round everyone up so we can head back?" Ginny asks and they assure her they will.

Ginny finally enters the loo, "Hey 'Mione, you in here?" She calls out.

"Not here." say a couple different voices from inside and she laughs that anyone would answer.

"Thanks." Ginny responds to the voices and leans down to look at the shoes of the women in there. No Mary Jane's.

Ginny gets an uneasy feeling in her stomach and leaves the loo, on her way out, she runs into Marcus standing not too far from the loo. "Hey Marcus, have you seen Hermione?"

"Ah, maybe." He says and glances toward the little hallway where the doors to the loo are. "You know what is odd, is that I thought I saw her standing in front of you, and then apparate away just a minute ago." He says looking confused.

Ginny feels her stomach drop a little, "Apparate?" She asks.

"Yeah, I thought it was you because I saw red hair, it's not hard to miss." He says and smiles a little still looking confused and a bit uneasy.

"Oh, no." Ginny says barely above a whisper, feeling the blood rush from her head and swaying slightly.

Marcus grabs Ginny around the waist to keep her from falling and asks in concern, "Ginny, what's wrong, who was it?"

Ginny feels tears of dread fill her eyes, but she blinks them away to get control of herself. "Marcus, I need your help." She says with a bit more control. "I need you to find Alicia, and Narcissa. Do you know who Narcissa is?" Ginny asks looking up at Marcus.

"Um, yeah I think so she has long blonde hair and is wearing a Gryffindor dress, yes?" He says and Ginny nods. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks pulling his arm from her waist and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I will be fine. I think." She says then takes a deep breath and goes on, "I need you to get Alicia, tell her I put a locater spell on all the girls to make sure everyone gets home safely, tell her to find Angelina and Fleur, who are rounding everyone up. Then I need you to tell Narcissa to get Harry, I am going to Lucius." Ginny says looking directly at Marcus. "Do you understand?" She asks.

"I understand, what do I tell them, they are going to panic, and honestly you are kind of freaking me out." He says seriously, Ginny can see the worry in his eyes.

"Tell them exactly what you told me, but tell Narcissa to get Harry to the Manor, as fast as she can, I will be there." Ginny says.

Marcus nods then with one last look at her he heads in to the crowd to find the girls.

Ginny glances around then moves to a dark corner making sure nobody is looking, she pulls out her wand and waves it in front of her. She sees no green dot, she curses to herself then glances around again and apparates to the manor.

"Lucius." Ginny says on a gasp as she pops in to the sitting room of the manor. "Lucius." She calls a little louder.

"Ginerva?" Lucius questions as he comes into the sitting room. "Why are you here?"

Ginny lowers herself into a chair and catches her breath. She looks up to Lucius and says, "We have a problem."

Lucius takes one look into her eyes, and closes his, "Hermione." He whispers, and then he opens his eyes and looks directly at Ginny, "What happened?"

Ginny quickly fills him in on what happened, then she adds, "I placed a spell on Hermione's ah clothing, but it only works for up to five miles. I placed a spell on all the girls so that no body would get left behind tonight." She says then pulls out her wand and waves it around. "I checked the spell at the pub, and she was farther than five miles from there, I'm getting nothing." She informs him.

Lucius looks impressed, "Very clever of you." He says then runs his hands through his hair.

"Narcissa, and Harry should be here soon." Ginny says. "We need to tell Draco." She adds quietly.

Lucius nods and says, "Draco was supposed to be with Harry tonight, so I think we just need to wait."

Lucius paces the room while Ginny stares off at nothing, after what feels like an eternity there are three distinct pops from the hallway then two more and five people rush into the sitting room.

"What happened?" Roars Draco as he runs in with Harry hot on his heels followed by Narcissa. Lastly Blaise comes in with Theodore looking formidable.

Ginny's eyes fill with tears, but she quickly tells everyone what happened with out letting a single tear fall. Draco is furious and looking like he is going to explode. Harry looks calm but she can see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have stuck to her side like glue." She says softly feeling guilty and frustrated that she can't fix it. She is also so very afraid for Hermione and the twins.

"Don't blame yourself, dear, I should have realized that it wasn't Draco when I saw them earlier." Narcissa speaks up looking upset.

"Me?" Draco says turning to his mother.

"Yes I saw you walk up to her in the pub and then you both walked toward the loo, I should have realized that you wouldn't have been there." Narcissa says looking down at the ground.

"He used polyjuice potion." Harry says stiffly, "Hermione Ron and I did the same thing in second year."

"I told Lucius that I placed a tracking spell on Hermione, and all the girls tonight, but it is only good for up to five miles." Ginny says and waves her wand. A red dot glowed in front of her indicating Narcissa, "If there were any other girls around, there would be their initials in the colour of their ah knickers." She finishes feeling silly now that this is so important, the knickers were supposed to be fun and helpful if anyone got lost, not taken.

"Very clever idea." Theodore says, and then turns to Harry, "The Aurors, have they been tracking Weasley?"

"Yes, they have been trying to find him, he hasn't been seen in magical London. He hasn't been to work, or anywhere else. Draco and Hermione saw him at the bookstore once, but he left too quickly. Then again a couple weeks ago at The Burrow, which we changed the wards so that he couldn't get close." Harry explains. "We can't place a tracking spell on him unless we got a hold of his wand, and if he is using polyjuice, there is no telling." Harry says then lets out a frustrated sound.

"I don't get this, he was my best mate, and I can't believe he is this deranged." Harry stops short, "The bloody threats have been him!" Harry goes pale and sits heavily on a chair.

"You think the threatening letters were from Ron?" Lucius asks confused and surprised.

"Yes." Harry says sounding dejected.

"Wait, do you still have them?" Theo asks sounding hopeful and everyone looks at him.

"Yes, of course, why?" Draco answers still pacing like a caged tiger.

"It's a long shot, but I have an idea. We use this spell sometimes when we need to find a client who has run out on a contract." Theo explains quickly. "There is a charm you can place on the parchment, that will make it change, sort of like a map. Only it's vague when it's just plain parchment and not a magical contract." He says.

"What will it do?" Blaise asks looking desperate.

"Well, I think it may give us a clue as to where to look, it's a possibility that it could point us in a general direction, then if we get close enough we can use Ginny's spell." Theo explains.

"We can try it." Narcissa says, "Draco, where are the parchments?"

"I'll get them." Blaise says and without waiting for a response, apparates away.

"Theo, can anything else help us find her?" Draco asks earnestly, looking desperate. "You work with this more often than I do." He adds.

"Well, if we had something to connect her to one of us, or somebody." Theo says his brow furrowing while he thinks.

"Lucius, 'Mione's ring?" Narcissa questions quietly looking at her husband while sliding her own ring around her finger.

Lucius looks confused for a moment then his eyes light up a little. "Her ring, Draco when you bought her ring did you have the magical spells put on it?"

"Of course, I did." Draco scoffs looking irritated, stopping to frown at his father before resuming his pacing.

"When you buy a ring for an engagement and have the magical spells put on it, then you are connected to the ring." Lucius says, "If the person wearing it says your name aloud, the person who gave the ring will be able to sense where the person is. The magic is stronger the longer you wear the ring, but I think this will work." Lucius finishes looking slightly better than he did a moment ago.

"Yes, I agree that may work, but first Hermione has to say Draco's name." Theo reminds everyone.

Blaise pops back into the room with the parchment and hands them directly to Theo.

"Let me work with these for a minute." Theo says and pulls out his wand. After a few minutes he says, "I may have something, lets go, everybody make sure you have your wands."

We all move to the front of the Manor so that Theo can get a better reading as to which way to go. He waves his wand a few more times, then turn to us. "Lets all apparate to the Leaky Cauldron then go from there." He turns and is gone with a pop.

Once we are all at there he tells us, "Follow me with a tracking spell." We all follow him seeming to take forever, we apparate to a dark alley in muggle London.

Harry stops Theo and asks, "Are you sure, I can't picture Ron in muggle London."

"I am as sure as I can get." Theo says.

"Of course, the Aurors only look in magical London. Maybe Ron is a bit smarter than we thought." Harry says sounding dejected.

Then everyone turns to Draco as he gasps.

"She said my name I can feel it, she is that way." He says and turns to his right, "Follow me." He takes off at a jog, rather than apparating.

Ginny waves her wand, "She is in that building, we need to go in there." She says sounding completely sure pointing to a dingy looking building, and taking off faster.

Ginny being so in shape gets there first and pulls open the door. She waves her wand and points to a staircase, "Third floor." She says shortly and Draco takes off, with Harry right behind him.

Draco bursts into the hallway on the third floor, the door slamming against the wall and watches as Hermione slides down the wall to the floor almost at the other end of the hallway. He is shocked and angered at what he sees. She has bruises and blood on her face, hands, and arms. Her dress is torn and her arm looks like it is hanging funny as she tries to cradle it. She is crying and gasping for air. Draco is furious and wants to find Ron and kill him. Harry must have sensed what Draco wanted to do and he grabs his arm stopping him.

"Get Hermione out of here and get her help, I promise you I will get Ron and I will not let him off easy. Hermione is my friend, my family, and I love her." Harry says and even though Draco wants to beat Ron then dump him into a hole to die, he nods stiffly at Harry. Harry lets him go and they take off down the hall as everyone else bursts through the door.

"Hermione!" Draco calls out his voice filled with panic and worry. He reaches her just as she passes out and wraps his arms around her. His first thought is to apparate to St. Mungos, but then he thinks about how that will affect her and the babies and he is afraid. He knows she doesn't like to apparate any more because it makes her feel sick. He looks up as his mother and father kneel next to him. " I don't know if apparating will hurt them more, what do I do?" He asks sounding desperate. "I can't loose her, she is so important." He says his voice full of despair and tears freely flowing from his eyes. "I would do anything for her, and for my babies."

Narcissa looks down at the couple and her heartbreaks seeing her son so afraid and Hermione broken, "Lucius go." She says then turns to Draco as Lucius disapparates, "The healer said apparating would be fine until her next appointment which is in two weeks, I know she doesn't like to do it, but I think you need to get her there quickly." She says calmly even though she feels any thing _but_ calm inside.

"My, babies, do you think they are okay?" Draco breathes looking bereft.

Narcissa feels tears in her eyes trying to spill over but she takes a deep breath and tries to be strong for her son, "Lucius is waiting for you, I'm sure they will be fine, Hermione _and_ your babies." She says looking directly in to his wild eyes, Draco nods looking wretched, and then closes his eyes; with a pop he and Hermione are gone.

Narcissa slumps to the ground feeling defeated and lets the tears finally fall hoping that Hermione and the babies are okay, not only for her son's sake. She feels an arm around her waist as someone tries to support her and get her off the ground. Miserable and sick with fright, she looks up to see Blaise; he pulls her up from the ground and steadies them both.

"Hold on, Cissa, I am going to apparate us there while Harry and Theo get Ron." Blaise says to Narcissa and she nods then they are gone.

Harry moves to the door a few feet from where Hermione was down the hall and pushes his anger down so that Ron doesn't get away again. "We are going to go in slowly, hopefully since Hermione was out here he is some how incapacitated. We are going to stun only, death is too easy for what he has done to 'Mione." Harry says to Theo, "I need to know why, he needs to pay for what he has done." Harry says quietly but vehemently and Theo reluctantly nods.

"Okay, you're the Auror." Theo agrees, "But I get to punch him at _least_ once, did you see her face?" He asks roughly.

"Yes, I saw, and this is the second time he's done this only I think this time it is worse." Harry acknowledges and his voice breaks on the last word. He takes a deep breath and nods at Theo, then eases the door open. They walk into a filthy flat where Ron is sprawled on the sofa asleep. Harry raises his wand and shoots ropes out to tie up Ron who jerks coming wide-eyed the empty bottle hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"Harry?" He questions, then sees Theo, "What are you doing with him? He is a Slytherin, a Death Eater." Then he must notice Hermione isn't there, "Where's Hermione? Did she go back to _him,_ that poor excuse of a wizard?" He spits the questions harshly, but instead of either boy answering, Theo walks over and punches Ron in the face, his head snapping back.

Ron grunts as Theo pulls him up off the sofa, and punches him again this time in the stomach. Ron releases a gush of air and groans as he collapses to the floor, "I did say at_ least_ once, I felt more like twice." Theo shrugs then looks down at Ron, kicks him once in the ribs feeling satisfied when he hears a crack, then points his wand at Ron and stuns him with a smile on his face. "Okay, maybe more like three times."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is almost ready to go! Thanks for your reviews, and please keep reviewing! You will find out what happens to Ron in the next Chapter...Justice!<p> 


	23. Honour

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 23 Honour

"What happened to him?" An Auror asks as Theo and Harry tote in a groaning and bleeding Ron Weasley.

"He fell, twice." Theo says while smiling smugly.

"He is being arrested and sent to Azkaban for the kidnapping and abuse of Hermione Granger." Harry says in a steely voice as he shoves Ron toward two guards. "See to it he gets there then notify his parents, I am going to St. Mungos to check on Hermione." Harry finishes.

"Actually throw in two more accounts of kidnapping for Hermione's unborn twins." Theo sneers to the room in general, and the guards quickly move to do what they were told.

"Twins! I'm going to be a father of twins?" Ron calls out then grunts in pain as a guard _accidently_ pushes his elbow into his already broken ribs while another guard trips and _accidentally_ punches Ron in the face.

"No mate, Draco is going to be a father." Harry says just above a whisper, looking sad. "What happened to my best mate?" He adds on a whisper shaking his head at Ron, as he is drug away fighting and yelling insane things about random people.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, lets go check on our girl." Theo says and throws an arm across Harry's shoulders.

Harry turns his head to Theo as his eyebrows disappear into his hair, "_Our_ girl?" Harry questions.

"You know I never hated her, and she is really sweet." Theo says then looks away and adds, "She came up to talk to me after Draco asked me to be in the wedding, and told me that she was looking forward to getting to know me once her and the Dragon are married. She is giving me a second chance, very few others did, or will."

"That's sounds like 'Mione." Harry acknowledges, "Thanks for your help tonight." Harry says as they both get to the floo.

"No problem, I may have been a Death Eater, but kidnapping your ex-pregnant-girlfriend, then hurting her after claiming you love her and you're the father, is kind of insane." Theo says ironically then shrugs as he grabs a handful of floo powder. "I am going to the Manor, where everyone is waiting for an update, see ya Potter." Theo steps into the floo and is gone in a flash of green flames.

Harry stands there stunned for a couple minutes before shaking himself, and stepping into the floo, calling out St. Mungos.

Hermione ended up with a broken arm and some bruising. She was able to take some modified potions for her injuries, but the broken arm was going to have to basically heal on its own. She was told that she wasn't allowed to be lifting anything at all now until the end of the pregnancy and she was to limit the time she spends on her feet. She was also to have somebody help her at the store, and not to work alone such long hours. Marcus had volunteered to work for her if she needed him to; he had recently moved back and didn't have a job as of yet, so it worked out wonderfully meeting him at the pub.

While everyone was horrified with what Ron had done, he wasn't in fact he kept talking about how he needed to get rid of the ferret so that he could have his woman and kids. Ron was locked up in Azkaban until there could be a trial, Hermione being the woman she is, demanded that he not suffer the dementor's kiss. She would rather he pay for his crimes, than be killed. Most everyone tried to talk her into letting him get what he deserves, but Hermione stood by her choice, in fact she said it would be more torture for him to have to be in Azkaban. She also suggested that he was probably mentally insane and suggested a couple muggle treatments; one that he be put in isolation and two straight jackets to be used frequently. Once she described these 'treatments' to the Aurors they actually seemed to like the idea so he was sentenced to being 'tortured' or actually 'treated' for his instability. Everyone relaxed after that, Molly and Arthur were taking it hard, but had earnestly begged Hermione to stay a part of their lives in spite of what Ron has done so that they would be able to see Lucas and Libra. She whole-heartedly agreed.

I have just over two weeks until the wedding on September 13th to finish with the plans and get everything done, so most days Narcissa would stop in at the bookstore to talk with me. I decided to have the wedding at the Manor, so Narcissa and I are putting the finishing touches on where exactly to have the ceremony and the reception. Molly had agreed to help with the planning of the reception; so today they are both coming to discuss a few things.

Ginny would be back from touring with the Harpies, four days before the wedding and she promised to coordinate the groomsmen and bridesmaids with dresses and tuxes. I asked Ginny to be my maid of honour and Cassie, Glori, and Angelina to be my bridesmaids. Draco asked Blaise to be the best man, and for groomsmen Jake, Harry (to everyone's surprise) and Theo, who worked as a Lawyer, and was frequently out of town, though he promised that he would be there and stand for Draco though.

I wanted to have a mix of a muggle and magical wedding; the men are going to wear traditional black tuxes, instead of robes, with accents of green and gold. Blaise apparently introduced Draco to Chuck Taylor shoes, and he bought almost every colour. Blaise talked him into wearing black Chuck Taylors for the wedding, and I just had to laugh, letting the guys have their fun. I enjoy wearing the shoes also, so I understand why they would want to wear them.

The women are wearing deep green full length dresses. They are one shoulder, which drape across the front then bunches where it criss-crosses itself and gathers to mould against the bust. They are fitted to the hip then the chiffon flows loosely to the floor. Which is perfect because Ginny heard about the men's shoes and suggested I have the women wear green Chucks. I relent that they can wear them for the reception but for the ceremony, I preferred dressier shoes they chose peep toe gold stilettos.

My dress is beautiful; it reminds me of the dress Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast only with a few differences. I chose Gold for the colour, it is a strapless corset-like top that is fitted across my bust with a crisscross length of ribbon under the bust and laced into the back, where it laces to my lower back holding it to me. Instead of being fitted to the waist in the front it forms to my belly then the skirt flares with chiffon gathered pleats to the floor. Both the top and skirt are studded with dark green jewels. I am wearing golden slip on ballet flats that I have charmed to be extra cushy since my feet have been hurting lately.

"Hey, Jake how're you this morning?" I ask as he walks in to the store; I am working this morning until ten when Marcus is coming in to take over up front and I will work in the office doing various business things and meeting with Narcissa and Molly.

"Morning, 'Mione, I'm fine, how are you feeling?" He asks coming to give me a hug.

"Good, I feel very pregnant." I respond laughing then rubbing my belly where my babies are moving like crazy. "I'm hungry, lets have some breakfast, once you get everything going." I suggest and he smiles, nods at me and walks to the café.

I look up as the bell dings on the door, "Oh, Pansy." I say delighted and move to give her a hug Pansy and I have been hanging out a lot since the debacle with Ron and we have become good friends. "I'm glad to see you, you can join Jake and I for breakfast." I add happily.

"Sure, 'Mione, I have a question for you." She says looking shy, which on Pansy is quite odd.

"Okay, of course, lets go sit." I say and walk with her to a table in the café.

"Hey Pans, want a pumpkin spice latte?" Jake calls over happily.

"That would be lovely, Jake." Pansy says then turns her attention to me. "'Mione, I want to tell you, that well." She says then looks down at her hands she fidgets looking nervous.

"Hey, Pans, you can tell me anything, what is it?" I ask concerned about what could be making her so uneasy.

"Well, you see I have grown fond of you, and well I consider you my closet friend." She says quickly then rushes on, "I am getting married to Troy, and I want you to be my maid of honour." She says then glances up at me.

Shocked and pleased I shriek, "Pansy that's wonderful, and I consider you a very close friend also, of course I'll be your maid of honour, in fact I would be honoured." I say and we both laugh as she lets out a breath of air. I reach over and pull her into a hug, we both break apart as one of the babies' kick and we both feel it.

"Hi, little babies." Pansy coos to my belly and rubs her hand across where they are kicking. "By nice to your mum." She says softly smiling a little.

"I heard a shriek and bit ago, what's going on?" Jake asks setting down food and drinks on the table and filling the empty chair.

I look over at Pansy and she smiles, "I'm getting married." She says and takes a sip of her latte.

"Oh!" Jake says his eyebrows rising then he grins, "Man, all the pretty ones are getting married!" He declares and we both laugh at him. "Congrats." He adds nodding at Pansy.

We chat for a while, and occasionally I get up to help some customers. I have been moving slower having both my arm in a sling and getting so large I waddle instead of walk. The bruising on my face is all but gone and the sling I will wear for another three weeks, then hopefully I will be fine.

I finish ringing up a customer as a voice says, "Geez last time I saw you, you were having a great time and there was definitely no sling on your arm." I look up at a blonde haired guy puzzled.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, looking at him wondering what he is talking about.

"Man, that hurts, you even told me to say hey when I came in next." He says smiling while shaking his head in mock hurt.

"Oh! Ah, Jeff right?" I question remembering the horrible night of the party the pubs and the dingy flat.

"Yeah, Jeff." He says then gestures to my arm. "What happened, and is your face bruised, what did you do get into a fight?" He says clearly half joking.

I look away then back to Jeff and take a deep breath, "My ex boyfriend showed up at the second pub we went to and took me." I tell him then smile wryly, "So actually, I did kind of get into a fight." I watch as his mouth drops and his eyes widen.

"Geez, I was kidding. Are you okay?" He asks looking genuinely concerned.

I laugh a bit with no real humour, "Actually, I am okay, he's in Azkaban, and my bone will heal." I answer waving my free arm. "Did you just come to say hey?" I ask him.

After a long look at my arm he seems to shake himself and nod, then shake his head, "No, I did come to say hi, but I need to find a specific book." He tells me and then gives me a piece of parchment with some information. I locate the book for him, and then introduce him to Jake and Pansy who are still sitting in the café.

"Jake will get you a drink, on the house." I tell him as another customer walks in and I glance to the door then back to Jeff, "You know for showing us your belly button." I smile innocently as he flushes slightly and both Jake and Pansy give us a look. I walk away laughing as I hear Jeff sputter an explanation.

"Hello, let me know if I can help you with anything?" I greet the customer, and go behind the counter to organize a few things.

"Hey 'Mione." Marcus greets me and I look up at the time.

"Hey Marcus, How are you? Ten already?" I ask in astonishment.

"Pretty close." He responds then asks, "I'm well, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, actually today seems to be going quickly. I'll be in the back, when Narcissa and Molly get here, could you send them back?" I ask and he nods as I walk to the back.

Narcissa, Molly and I seem to have finished all the details for the wedding, we will be having the ceremony outside in the garden then we will have the reception inside the ballroom. Molly had contacted a caterer and has everything set up. The cake and flowers are ordered and will be delivered to the manor the morning of the wedding.

"Have Fred and George talked to you about the fireworks display?" Molly asks me.

"Yes, the are going to do a short display just before I walk down the isle, and then a longer one once we go to enter the reception." I answer, and then turn to Narcissa, "Have they coordinated with you?" She nods and I look over everything again.

"Ginny, will be here to make sure the guys all have their tuxes, which are quite fetching." Narcissa says, "She also told me that she has checked on the dresses, and everything is coming along wonderfully."

"Narcissa, and I are going shopping today to find our dresses." Molly says and I smile at them.

"That sounds wonderful. If I wasn't so huge I would force my company on you." I say grinning, "I think I will take a nap this afternoon instead."

"Have you thought about who will be walking you down the isle?" Molly asks softly.

I have been thinking about this more and more the closer the wedding gets and it makes me a bit sad. I wish my dad was here to give me away, I had toyed with the idea of asking Arthur, but I feel weird about it considering his son is locked away partially because of me. I also thought about asking Lucius, but he can't necessarily give me away them take me into his family at the same time.

"I think I will ask Harry." I say finally making the decision, and feeling that it is right.

"Oh, 'Mione, I think that is perfect." Molly gushes and wipes a couple tears away smiling.

"I agree, that sounds great." Narcissa agrees smiling softly.

"I think I will invite him to lunch today and ask him." I say and then reach for a piece of parchment, which I send to Harry asking him to join me for lunch at our usual muggle restaurant.

"Well, I suppose we will be going, and you take it easy, rest up." Narcissa says rising. "Oh, I wanted to ask you Hermione, would you like to stay at the Manor the night before the wedding, so that you will be there already?" She offers and I think about it a minute.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful, lets plan on it." I answer, then after hugging both women, they leave. A couple minutes later I get a response form Harry that he'll meet me there.

I check the time, and figure I can floo to the Leaky Cauldron, then walk the two blocks to the restaurant. Lucius, Jake, and Blaise installed a fireplace in my office while I was at St. Mungos, and surprised me with it when I got out. It was very thoughtful especially since I am not allowed to apparate until after I give birth now. I grab my wand and put it in my bag, I walk to the front to let everyone know I'm heading out and let me know, if they need me later. I head back to my office floo to the Leaky Cauldron and to lunch.

Harry is waiting outside when I walk up, and he pulls me into a hug, "Hi, 'Mione, this is a good surprise." He says then leans down to my belly, "Hey babies, Uncle Harry says hi." He says and pats my belly lightly.

I smile at him my eyes filling with tears that I blink back. "Oh Harry, you are so sweet." I say and pat his cheek.

He grins back and leads me through the door and to a table, we both order and then he turns all his attention to me, "What's up?" He asks still smiling.

"Well, Harry I asked you to lunch, because I want to ask you something." I say he smiles and gestures for me to continue while he takes a sip of his water. "Harry, would you do the honour of walking me down the isle and giving me away on my wedding day?" I ask him softly though earnestly looking him directly in the eye.

His eyes widen slightly then soften and he gives me the most heart-wrenching look of love, his green eyes sparkling with tears. He gets up and come around the table to kneel next to me and pull me into a fierce hug. I feel him take in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, as he eases back.

"I would be more than honoured, I love you, Hermione. I consider you my family, and I am honoured." Harry says clearly emotional.

I smile at him tears in my eyes, "Thank you." I whisper and lean in to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiles at me looking happy. "'Mione, I am happy for you and Draco, and seriously I can't wait to meet your babies." He says after he takes his seat again, and the waiter brings our food.

"Thanks Harry, I am pretty excited to meet them too, I'm due in a month, and so it will be soon." I say, then I look up at Harry, "I am a little scared, too." I say softly.

"I know, but I promise I will be there, and I know Draco will be." He says then gives a wry smile and shakes his head, "Along with like a hundred other people, Blaise, Charlie, Jake, the Malfoy's, heck even Theo will probably try to push his way in the delivery room!" Harry says and chuckles.

I laugh with him acknowledging to myself he's probably right. "Can you believe how soft all these Slytherin's are?" I ask in amusement and watch as Harry shakes his head still chuckling.

The two weeks fly by and before I know it, the night before the wedding I am at the Manor having dinner with Draco and his family. Draco will be staying at his flat tonight and I won't see him until the ceremony tomorrow afternoon at three. Dinner is pleasant and I am so happy that I am marrying in to this family; I am surprised everyday to have learned how loving this family is and am lucky to have grown close to them.

Draco kisses me good bye and says, "I will see you tomorrow, momma, sleep tight." He says affectionately then leans down to my belly kisses it softly then says, "Sleep well babies, I love you both. I love you Hermione." He says looking back up at me then giving me another lingering kiss.

"I love you." I say softly before he steps into the floo and leaves through green flames.

I stand there for a couple minutes staring into the fire feeling loved and rubbing my belly, the babies are incredibly active.

"Hermione?" Lucius says walking in to the room and coming to stand next to me, "You okay?" He asks softly.

I turn to look at him, "Yes I'm fine, just thinking about the babies, they are so active right now." I explain looking down at my belly, without giving Lucius a chance to object I reach for his hand and place it to my belly. "Say hello to Grandpa, babies." I say and look up at Lucius.

His eyes are fixated on my belly and I remove my hand from his moving mine to the underside of my heavy belly, He moves his hand slowly across my belly and looks up at me, "They sure are kicking hard, does it hurt?" He questions as Narcissa walks in and joins us.

"It is uncomfortable, and every now and then one of them gets in a good jab that doesn't feel the best." I answer and Narcissa places her hand next to Lucius', "Say hi to Grandma babies." and I feel a couple strong kicks. "Wow, they must be fighting for attention or something." I say smiling.

"That is truly amazing." Lucius says in awe and smiles at me. "Let me show you to your room so you can get some rest for tomorrow." Lucius says and I hug Narcissa then slide my hand through his arm as he leads me from the room. He walks me down the hallway and we enter a beautifully furnished room in deep reds and browns. The bed is huge and looks very comfy, I yawn feeling sleepy.

I turn to Lucius, and before I can say anything, he says, "I am thrilled my son has found, you and I want to let you know that I am very happy you will become a part of our family tomorrow." He says smiling at me, "You have such a huge heart, and Draco is truly lucky to have you." He finishes his eyes bright.

Tears slip from my eyes feeling touched by his words. "Thank you, Lucius." I whisper then wrap my arms around him for a hug, and then I stand on my toes to kiss his cheek, "I am happy to join your family to." I say he nods lays his hand against my cheek briefly then turns and leaves.

I close the door after him then get myself ready for bed, I slide under the covers feeling content, I yawn again as the babies move around some more, Laying on my side I rub my hand against my belly, and whisper to my babies, "Lucas, Libra, I love you both and mummy would love it if you could both calm down so I can get some sleep." I continue to rub my belly, "Good night babies", I whisper as my eyelids finally droop and I doze off dreaming of two brightly coloured butterflies flying through the bright blue sky.

* * *

><p>Please oh, please review! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)<p> 


	24. Pampering

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch 24. The Wedding

I open my eyes to the sun streaming in the window. I blink a couple times trying to figure out where I'm at, and then I remember that I'm at the Manor and I'm getting married today. I feel excited and then I feel the urge to pee. I heave myself out of bed and shuffle sleepily to the adjoined loo. I feel like I am going to burst, I do what I need to do, then I look around. The loo is huge probably the same size as the bedroom I just slept in, it has a stand up shower in the corner surrounded in glass and plants, the vines making their way around the sides making it look as if they hugging the shower. There is a Jacuzzi tub the size of a small swimming pool and what looks to be another tub sunken into the floor with a waterfall on one side. I blink then turn to the sink, the counter tops are marble, and with gleaming fixtures the sink is big enough to take a bath in, the sink uses magic to dispense soap and water. I decide while I'm in here I will take a shower, but my gaze keeps getting drawn to the waterfall tub, so I give in and sink into the wonderful warm water.

An eternity later I talk myself into getting out of the tub, but only because my babies start to move around a bunch and we are hungry. I wrap myself in a robe and walk into my room to dress. I stop short as I see a tray of food set on my bed and a single white rose in a vase. There is a card leaning against the vase so I walk over to find out what it says.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I love you! I am appetent to become your husband today. _

_Don't worry I didn't sneak in here this morning; I cajoled my mother into bringing this to you._

_Please enjoy your breakfast and tell our babies good morning from me. _

_I love you Hermione, and I will see you later today._

_All my heart, Draco_

I smile as a few tears leak from my eyes and I am more than excited I am impatient. I charm the rose ever lasting then I rub my belly and whisper, "Good morning babies, from your daddy and of course from me." I smile then I wince as one of them or maybe both kick hard enough to actually cause pain, "Okay, I'll eat, I get it." I say amiably, "Calm down loves." I add as I sit on the edge of the bed and tuck in.

Just as I finish my breakfast Narcissa glides into the room a huge smile on her face. "Good morning 'Mione, good morning babies." She adds patting my belly.

I smile at her then wince as another pain shoots through my stomach, "Oh, dear, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Narcissa asks looking upset.

"Oh, no not at all, they are very active this morning and are really strong." I assure Narcissa, "Really I'm sure you didn't hurt me." She nods and smiles down at me. "Well, if you are ready for the day, we are going to start with pampering." Narcissa says. "Ginny should be here momentarily along with the rest of your bridesmaids, and we are going to get pedicures and manicures. I have called my salon and they are sending their best over." She says looking excited.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" I say keeping the wince off my face through another jab to the ribs. "I'm ready." I add standing slowly and supporting my belly.

"Okay, I will levitate you up the stairs, because we need to have the floor level open for people to come and go while setting up the wedding." Narcissa explains as we get to the stairs. I nod my head and we continue to the designated room.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeals as we enter the room, and engulfs me in a hug. "I'm so excited for you, how are you feeling?" She questions with more energy than an entire Quidditch team.

I chuckle at her enthusiasm, and smile at her, "I'm excited as well, Lucas and Libra must be pretty excited also, they are both doing jumping jacks." I say and her brow furrows slightly.

"What are jumping jacks?" She asks innocently and I laugh.

"These are jumping jacks." Cassie says as she enters the room and does a few laughing at Ginny.

"Why do you do jumping jacks?" Ginny asks looking completely confused. "They don't look very fun."

Cassie explains why anyone would do jumping jacks as Glori, Angelina, and Molly join us carrying bags of various foods and drinks.

"Hey girls, lets get this pampering session started!" Angelina says using her wand to help Molly set up a mini buffet of scones, fruits, jellies and breads. Molly hands each of us a glass of orange juice, I assume everyone's but mine have champagne added.

There are a few people setting up things against one wall, they are a kind of recliner looking contraption with a connected little bath. I suppose they are for pedicures where you put your feet in the water. They wave us over, and we settle into our chairs which all have massagers in them and I sigh as the pains quit and the babies settle a little.

"Hey, could we invite Pansy to join us?" I suggest, "I feel like she should be with us, she has helped so much with the wedding."

"Sure, I'll send Minky, Minky!" Narcissa calls, a house elf appears with a pop.

"Yes, mistress?" Minky says and curtsies Minky is wearing a cute frilly pink dress that could be for a little girl.

"Minky could you please go to Miss Pansy's house, and ask her to join us? If you have time, could you also bring the things she needs for the wedding?" Narcissa asks Minky.

"Of course, Mistress, Minky be happy to, Mistress." Minky squeaks and curtsies before disappearing with a pop.

I feel tears in my eyes at how well Minky is treated, I never succeeded with SPEW but it does make my heart happy to see house elves treated well. "Thank you Narcissa." I sniffle and wipe away a couple tears.

"No problem, 'Mione" Narcissa responds, and smiles at me, then flicks her wand and a plate with different fruits fly into my lap.

I chuckle then rub my belly, "Thanks!" I say and stuff a strawberry in my mouth, "This needs some chocolate." I say absently and Molly laughs, and then waves her wand and a little bowl of chocolate lands next to my plate. "Thanks, Molly!" I say happily and dip my fruit in the chocolate.

Pansy comes in a few minutes later and another chair/bath is set up and Pansy sighs as she sinks her feet in to the warm water. "This is the life, wake me up when we are done!" Pansy says, "This is wonderful, but just too darn early."

Glori chuckles at her then levitates a glass to her, "Just relax and let these handsome men rub our feet." She says winking at the 'handsome man' who is indeed rubbing her feet.

"I have no problem with that. What do we have for food, I was asleep when Minky woke me." Pansy says and Cassie gets her a place with an assortment of food.

Once all of our pedicures are complete and we all have toenails polished a lovely shade of champagne, I decide I need to use the loo before the manicures start. I make my way to the loo and the kicking starts up again, the pains are sharp but luckily don't last long. I rub my belly and talk to my babies, "Okay, babies, I love you both, but this hurts." I say and smile through another kick. "Just calm down loves, I will relax too." I suggest whispering to and rubbing my belly as I walk back into the room.

"Hey 'Mione, thanks for inviting me over, I didn't get my hug earlier." Pansy says and hugs me. "Hey babies, Aunt Pansy is here and I love you both." She says as she lightly rubs my belly, surprisingly they calm down and stop kicking.

"This might sound odd, but please keep rubbing my belly, they have been wrestling in there all morning, and for whatever reason they are calm now." I say my eyes glazing over in bliss as my muscles relax.

"The babies were doing jumping jacks like this." Ginny says showing Pansy jumping jacks, and laughing all the girls join in laughing at Ginny.

"How many glasses have you had this morning?" Molly asks coming to stand next to her daughter.

"Mom, this is a special day and 'Mione is getting married, don't worry, relax." Ginny says as she winks at me. 'Besides, once I leave to make sure the men are ready, I may actually have to be a little drunk." She adds laughing and walking away toward the food.

I shake my head as Narcissa joins us, "They are ready for our nails." She says looking so happy.

I will get my manicure later, I am loving on my babies." Pansy says still rubbing my belly lightly and cooing softly to the babies.

Pansy sits next to me as we all get our hands and arms rubbed, then our nails polished as well, mine are a French tip and the others all match their toes. Once we are done, Narcissa leads me to a comfy chair and somebody starts to do my hair. I am feeling quite relaxed and I actually doze off for a little bit, Pansy has left to get her nails done and the babies seem to be sleeping also. I'm awoken to the smell of food, and my tummy growls.

"I smell food." I say out loud as I blink my eyes to orient myself. I look around and there is a table filled with different foods. "Do I see tacos?" I ask having a craving for tacos.

"Yup, you sure do, I'll get you some." Angelina says and head to the table.

"Angelina, you hair looks amazing." I say looking up at her. Her hair and all the bridesmaids' have been done in an elegant sweep to one side of their heads, they all have curls and dainty little rhinestones in their hair.

"Your hair is gorgeous also 'Mione." She says as she hands me a plate, then gestures to a mirror off to my right.

I turn to look and suck in a breath my hair does look amazing. "Whomever did this deserves a medal." I say in awe and I hear a few chuckles, along with a sniffle or two.

My hair looks soft and touchable; it is done in big waves that flow free, except for it having been slightly pulled back on one side with a golden clip in the shape of a butterfly. There are rhinestones in my hair as well, but they are bunched around the top to make what looks like a halo or a crown. "I dreamt of two butterflies last night." I whisper though everybody can hear as no one is talking and everyone is looking at me.

"Butterflies, in a dream can mean a couple different things, if you dreamt of two butterflies, that is suppose to signify a long lasting marriage." Lucius says softly entering the room his eyes shinning. "You are beautiful Hermione." He says and all the women in the room make an 'ah' noise. Lucius blushes and then everyone chuckles.

"Thank you Lucius, how did you know about the meaning of a butterfly in a dream?" I ask curious.

"Well, when I was in school, I studied astrology and divination. I enjoyed the ideas even if some of them are odd." He explains as he sits next to me, "How are you, do you need anything?" He asks efficiently changing the subject.

"I'm good, how is Draco?" I ask wondering what he is doing right now.

Lucius smiles at me and then glances toward Ginny, "Draco is doing fine, he keeps making toasts to random aspects of this day, he is quite how should we say, ah happy." Lucius says then laughs.

"They aren't getting drunk are they?" Ginny says firmly, "I was just reprimanded for having three glasses over the past four hours." She is looking down at Lucius tapping her foot.

"After the fourth toast, I had the house elves switch the tequila for water, they haven't noticed yet. Really it is your fault for getting the guys hooked on tequila." Lucius says smiling innocently.

I laugh at how wonderfully devious it is to switch the drinks on the guys. "Lucius, I will never underestimate you." I say and pat his arm. "If you're hungry, help your self." I tell him as I start to eat my tacos that Angelina brought me.

"Thank you." He says and moves to kiss Narcissa before getting a plate of food.

We all eat and chat about random things then I look over at Pansy who is sitting next to me, "You should tell them about Troy." I lean over and whisper to her.

She whips her head around to look at me and whispers back, "This is your day."

I chuckle softly, "Oh shut it, and tell them, the whole day is mine, and you can have some of it." I say cheekily nudging her arm. She smiles at me looking pleased and then looks around the room; I clear my throat and call out, "Could I please have everyone's attention." Everyone settles down and looks at me.

"First off, I want to thank you all for being with me today. I am very pleased and I love all of you." I say rubbing my belly as the pains start up again. I take a deep breath and then reach over and take Pansy's hand, "Pansy has an announcement that we want to share with you." I say then look over at Pansy and smile encouragingly.

Pansy smiles at squeezes my hand then says, "I'm getting married to Troy." For a few minutes there is stunned silence, then uproar.

Everyone lets out some kind of happy sound then comes over and hug her and congratulate her. Almost everyone is sniffling and smiling like loony people. At some point Lucius gives me a hug and excuses himself from the room. We all calm down and the people who came to help us get ready start on our makeup. I get finished and turn to look around the room. All the girls are in their dresses and are ready for the wedding. I panic just a little.

"What time is it?" I ask hearing the panic in my own voice as my babies move around painfully.

Oh, it is only one o'clock", Narcissa says "Stay calm, we are all ready so that we can get you ready, also the photographer is here." She says soothingly and I take a breath and nod.

"I will start taking pictures of you all helping the bride into her dress and then we will get Harry up here to put her garter on." The photographer who is a petite pretty witch with big sparkling purple eyes says, moving around like a tiny tornado, and then gestures to the dress, "I want to get a few of just the dress. Then once we have Hermione ready we will take some group pictures." She says and walks over to where my dress is suspended in the air.

I smile at her thinking she is so cute and bubbly. She turns after taking several pictures and looks at me, "Your dress is lovely, I love weddings, my name is Char." She says quickly and claps her hands together; I smile at her exuberance and say, "Thank you, Char!"

The girls help me into my dress and we are all laughing, trying to keep from musing my hair and then I have to have help getting my shoes on, I can't bend over with my belly protruding. Finally we get everything on and in place, and we all pose for different pictures.

"Hey, Ladies!" Theo says as he walks into the room, followed by all the boys minus the groom all dressed up.

"Wonderful, we can get some pictures of the guys too." Char says happily and walks up to Theo who is grinning hugely and snaps a picture, "Lovely, just carry on." She says and walks away quickly to take more pictures.

Theo narrows his eyes and follows her movements then turns to me, "Lovely?" He says and I laugh, He walks up to me and hugs me, "You look lovely." He says smiling at me.

"Lovely?" I cock my eyebrow and then smile, "Thanks Theo, you look lovely also." I say and laugh as he shrugs then flicks non-existent fuzz from his shoulder.

"Hermione, my best friend." Blaise says and kisses me on the cheek, "Beautiful." He adds smiling then hugs me.

"My turn, back off 'best friend'." Jake says chuckling and gives me a hug, "You look great, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"The babies are bouncing around like crazy, otherwise I'm great." I respond honestly smiling until I feel like my face will break.

I look over Jake's shoulder and I see Harry standing there looking at me with tears running down his cheeks smiling like a proud daddy. "Harry." I say softly and move to him. He embraces me and I can feel him smile against my head.

"I'm happy for you, sorry about the tears." He says softly, and then pulls me back from him to look at me.

"It's okay Harry, I would wonder what was wrong with you if you weren't a bit emotional." I say conspiratorially and he laughs.

"Okay people, I need Mr. Harry to put the garter on, maybe the rest of you can gather and I don't know cheer him on or something." Char says and bustles over to get the garter.

"Wonderful, we get to cheer on the Boy-who-lived." Theo says trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, we may have to change his name to the Boy-who-gets-the-good-jobs." Blaise says smiling, "No fair." He adds.

"Now, now don't get all weird, you should be used to cheering him on, didn't he sort of beat your team all the time in school?" Jake says innocently as the girls all laugh. Theo and Blaise narrow their eyes at him but laugh as well.

"We all can't be part of the Golden Trio." Angelina says smiling, "So buck it up boys and cheer along." She adds slapping Blaise on the back.

Harry slides my garter in place to cheers and jeers and laughter. I give him another hug and then Char declares she wants some pictures of the guys.

"Harry, meet me downstairs just before the ceremony, okay?" I say as the guys go to leave.

"Of course 'Mione." Harry says and waves as he leaves the room.

They all leave to find Draco and the women move around getting last minute fixes with hair and makeup. I move to the window and look down at the garden and it's transformation into a wedding. I wanted to have a warm olive green and gold for my wedding colours so looking down at the garden I am amazed. There is an archway, which are actual plants and flowers charmed to make an archway, where Draco and I will stand for our binding, laid out from the archway to the door of the Manor is a runner of gold that we will walk down. There are chairs in green and gold set up on either side of the runner, I was told that the runner is also charmed to be hard so we don't trip walking over the grass. There are already people sitting in the chairs and there are flowers and golden butterflies floating around. Making it seem like they had joined to be part of the wedding. I smile to myself thinking how wonderful it all looks. I rub my belly feeling the kicks of my babies and wincing from a particularly painful couple of kicks.

I turn and Ginny and Narcissa are still in the room, and I realize I really need to use the loo. How frustrating now that I am fully dressed and ready to go down that the babies are squeezing my bladder. "Ah, Ginny, I um need to use the loo, again." I say feeling embarrassed.

Ginny turns to me smiling, "It wouldn't be a wedding if the bride doesn't need help to the loo in her dress!" Ginny says and bounces over to me. "Lets go, Narcissa, come help hold her dress." Narcissa chuckles and we head to the loo.

Ginny and Narcissa expertly levitate my dress so I can do my thing, then we are completely ready to go downstairs. Theo enters just as we get to the doorway and looks between the three of us.

"Could I talk to Hermione for a minute?" He asks, "It will only be a minute, and I will help her downstairs." He says looking serious though relaxed.

"Sure, I'll see you two downstairs." I say and Narcissa hugs me, and Ginny takes my flowers before leaving to gather the guys. "What's up Theo?"

Theo looks at me then glances down at his feet before making eye contact again. "I ah, just wanted to say that I have never really thanked you for giving me a chance. You never even seemed to think twice about trusting me when Draco asked me to be in the wedding." He says and flushes slightly. "I just wanted to let you know that it means a lot to me, and I'm glad that you and the Dragon got together." He smiles at me and I have to blink quickly to keep from crying.

"Oh, Theo." I choke out then have to focus on not crying, and breathing through a sharp pain in my belly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Theo asks moving to help support me by taking my arm.

"Oh, I'm fine the babies are really quite active today, and every now and then one of them gets a good jab in, and it hurts." I say then suck in some air through another pain. "You are welcome, Theo, and you are always welcome at our place, once we are married." I say once the pain passes and I look up into his face. "Why do you call Draco the Dragon?" I ask.

"When we were in school, Draco always went at everything fiercely, whether it was trying to beat Potter at Quidditch or annoying you, so I started calling him the Dragon, and it just stuck." He answers shrugging with a smirk on his face.

"It suits him." I say then smile at him, "Could you help me down the stairs?" I ask, and we move to the top of the staircase. Instead of levitating me, Theo picks me up and descends the stairs.

"Theo, you could just levitate me, I'm a whale, and I could break your back." I laugh though I'm partly serious.

"You are still light as a feather, and you look nothing like a whale." He says and we reach the bottom of the stairs he sets me on his feet gently.

I poke my head into the ballroom before we continue on to the garden. The ceiling of the ballroom is enchanted to make it look like the night sky, and there are golden lights floating over the entire ballroom to give it a sense of twinkling stars. There are tables covered in golden cloth and an area where people could dance. The band has already set up and is outside until the ceremony is over. There is a small bar set up for drinks and another area where the cake and other desserts sit. It looks lovely and perfect.

"I better go, so that I don't keep everything from starting." Theo says and I suck in another breath of air in pain. "Are you sure, you are okay?" He asks as Harry joins us.

"I'm good, you go, Harry and I will make it to the garden." I say and hug him before he turns and leaves.

"Are you ready 'Mione?" Harry asks softly.

"Yes, I am ready." I say then I have to stop with another pain. It passes and we continue on to the doorway leading to the garden.

Once we arrive, the fireworks display starts and after the wonderful colours and shapes Harry and I start down the aisle. Everything is beautiful and it feels like walking through a fairytale. I see Draco standing under the archway grinning at me his dimple showing and his eyes bright. I am so happy and my heart feels like it is expanding. I have to close my eyes and slow Harry down a little while another pain goes through my belly, and Harry leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Are you okay?" He sounds a bit worried, and I look over to him and smile up at him and nod, "I'm good."

We finally make it to the archway, and everybody is already standing there, Harry turns to me, hugs me and kisses my cheek, then gives my hand to Draco and moves to stand by Theo. Draco smiles at me and I have to breathe through another pain.

"Are you okay, love?" He whispers in my ear, and I open my eyes to look at him, even though my tummy feels off, I am so happy. There is concern in his eyes, but I smile up at him and slowly the concern is replaced with happiness and love.

"The babies are really excited, and are giving mummy some fits, but I'm so happy to be here right now." I tell him honestly, and he nods to the wizard that he can begin.

The ceremony isn't very long, we exchange rings, and the wizard uses his wand for the binding of magic. Then we each say short vows.

"I love you Draco, and I am more than happy to become your wife. I will cherish you and honour you for the rest of our lives. I will support you and love you everyday." I say smiling through the pain in my belly. "I will be your best friend and confidant and will always be there for you. I love you." I finish and have to wipe a few tears away.

Draco looks so happy and I can clearly see love filling his eyes. "I love you Hermione, I am humbled that you have chosen me to be your husband. I will spend the rest of my days loving you and making you happy. I will support you in everything you do and will always be by your side as your friend and lover." He says and his voice cracks, he stops to gather his voice again. I will cherish you and will always love you, everyday. I love you." He finishes and I can't stop the tears, though I smile feeling so loved.

The wizard announces, "You make kiss your bride and complete your binding."

Draco leans in and softly places his lips on mine moving them gently though assertively; I feel his kiss all the way to my toes as we are engulfed in golden light. Then all of a sudden an incredibly sharp pain shoots through my belly and I feel a pressure being released and feel wetness run down my legs.

I gasp and look up at Draco who is looking concerned but with a smile still on his face, "I think my water just broke." Then can't keep in the scream as more intense pain runs through my belly and back.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to my dedicated readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...more fun to come! :) And we get to meet Lucas and Libra, yay! Please Please Please review!<p> 


	25. Pains

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 25 The Delivery

Everything moves so fast, instantly men surround me, Blaise, Harry, Theo, Jake and Lucius came up to me as I started to scream. My legs won't hold and Draco catches me as I start to collapse. The pain is intense and I just close my eyes as I breathe through it, It passes and I open my eyes to see I'm laying on the ground under the archway, Draco is kneeling next to me and the guys are all looking down at me.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry asks sounding scared.

"I think she said her water broke?" He answers making it sound like a question not taking his eyes form mine the entire time.

"Yes that's what I said." I pant the words out as pain rolls through me again.

"We need to get her somewhere other than out here. She is in labour." Narcissa says crisply. "Hermione can you tell me how long you have been having pains?" She asks as she pushes aside Theo and Blaise to get closer to me.

I take a few breaths and then open my eyes to find hers, "I have, Ahhhh." I scream again as another sharp pain hit me. "Wow that hurts." I say panting again closing my eyes I breathe which makes it a bit easier to deal with the pain. "Last night." I finally get out then scream again.

"Last night!" Narcissa exclaims, then turns to Ginny, "Get Healers Thomas and Watson, tell them Hermione is in labour and that she has been having contractions since last night." I hear a pop after she gets done talking apparently Ginny disapparates.

"Oh, man this hurts, here comes anoth." I scream again unable to finish the word then I breathe through it again.

"Okay guys lift her on to the stretcher, and we can take her into her bedroom to wait for the healers, I don't think we have much time to floo her to St. Mungos. Draco keep holding her hand and talk to her. Charlie Weasley get over here, Theo, Harry, Jake, and Charlie, carry her into the manor. Lucius, I need you to get things ready for when the healers get here. Molly, could you direct everyone into the ballroom, and they can eat while we wait for the babies." Narcissa finishes giving out directions efficiently as the guys carry me back down the aisle.

"Draco, wait a minute, have them stop." I say to Draco, as we are half way to the door still breathing through the pains.

"Guys stop a minute, please." Draco says, "Hermione wants you to stop." I feel myself being stopped as Draco squeezes my hand lightly.

I rub my belly through the pain and take a deep breath, "Thank you all for coming to our wedding. Please stay and enjoy yourselves." I say then can't talk anymore as I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. I hear laughing and clapping as we enter the house.

I scream a few more times and I listen to Draco's deep voice as he tells me how much he loves me and how happy he is to be here with me. I apologize for screaming so much, and then have to stop myself through another pain. I feel myself stop in a room that I recognize as the room I slept in last night. I watch as Narcissa transfigures the bed into a smaller easier to walk around bed not too unlike a hospital bed.

"That bed was really comfy." I state sadly.

"Don't worry love, mother will turn it back when we are done." Draco says softly and I can tell he is trying not to laugh, so I smile at him.

"Cassie, Glori I need you to help me get her dress off. I will levitate her and you two work quickly; let's try not to completely destroy it. Draco please keep talking to her, through her pains, this might be uncomfortable. The rest of you please turn your backs while we do this." Narcissa gives out orders, just as she mentions taking my dress off the guys all turn away before Narcissa has to even tell them.

"Oh, you guys are all so sweet, you're the best!" I say happily then as I am levitated, I feel more pain and another harp pain radiates through me and I can't help but scream.

"Hurry ladies." Draco encourages even managing not to sound too snippy. "Thank you both." He says to Cassie and Glori as I feel a gown like at St. Mungos laid over me.

"Okay, guys lift her onto the bed, then wait over there." Narcissa says and motions with her arm. The guys do as she asks, all murmuring things to me, and then walk over toward where the door to the loo is.

Finally I am lying on my back slightly elevated on the transfigured bed, when Healer Watson rushes in all dressed up. "You look nice." I say and smile at her.

She smiles back, "I was on my way here, I'm sorry I didn't make it for the ceremony, I had an emergency at work." She says looking upset.

"No worries, I know you love me." I say easily then brace myself for another pain.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Watson asks the room.

"About four minutes." Narcissa says quickly, "What can we do?"

"I need to perform an exam on Hermione so until then we just need to wait, if someone can get her some ice chips, I'm sure she would appreciate it." She finishes.

I open my eyes and respond instantly. "I would." I notice that Watson has changed or transfigured her pretty dress and heals into the lime green healer's robes and flats she normally wears at St. Mungos. "After I have my babies, you should change back into that dress and stay for the party." I suggest as she waves her wand to check me out.

She smiles at me, then I watch her erect a barrier in between me and the rest of the room of people, Narcissa is on one side of me and Draco is on the other. "I need to do a vaginal exam to see how far you are dilated, okay?" She says and I nod then scream at another contraction. "You are three and a half centimetres, I need Draco to help you with your breathing, it is going to get a little harder to breathe through these, but I know you can do it." She encourages and Draco makes agreeable noises.

Lucius rushes in with Healer Thomas followed by Ginny who is carrying shoes for the bridesmaids. I laugh at her and she looks over at me and shrugs, "We decided on sparkly gold Chucks I hope you don't mind, plus since you are in labour we need to be able to make haste, and well stilettos aren't really conducive." She says quickly as she passes out the shoes.

"She makes a valid point." Theo says sounding like a lawyer, then laughing.

"Hey, could I come in and maybe snap some pictures?" I hear a soft voice say form the doorway and I turn my head to see Char looking shy I smile at her loss of exuberance. "I've never taken pictures of a delivery." Char continues but stops as I groan loudly through another contraction as Draco reminds me to breathe.

The contraction passes and Lucius walks up with a bowl of ice chips, both of my hands are busy one gripping his son and the other his wife, so he gestures for me to open my mouth and he slides a couple chips in. I sigh in bliss feeling slightly better having my parched throat eased.

"Char, you can take pictures, this technically is still my wedding day." I say to her and I hear some chuckles, as Char's face brightens and she starts clicking away.

The contractions continue and Thomas finally does another exam. "Looks like you are progressing quite well, Hermione, you are at about seven centimetres." Thomas announces as another sharp pain shoots through me.

I look over at Draco and his face is twisted in pain as well, once the pain passes his face eases up. "Are you okay, love?" I ask wondering if by some weird act he can feel this too.

"I'm fine sweetheart, you are doing wonderfully." He says his eyes shinning. He moves his free hand to my belly and rubs slightly. I notice his hand that I have clenched in mine has turned blue. I release it instantly and look up at his face in horror.

"Oh my, Draco I am so sorry, I can't believe I crushed your." I break off feeling more pain and Draco encourages me to breathe.

"Don't worry love, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want. It doesn't bother me." He assures me smiling through the pain while mopping the sweat from my brow.

"I must look awful." I say looking at Draco.

"You are always beautiful, sweetheart and I wouldn't have you any other way right now." Draco assures me then I turn my head as Narcissa speaks.

"You look great Hermione, and you are doing wonderfully to deliver your babies." She also assures me and I feel tears flowing form my eyes.

"You both make me feel so special, Oh!" I say then look down at my belly.

All of a sudden I feel no pain and I feel a weight in my lower abdomen. "Huh, that's funny, I don't feel any more pain." I say in awe, and then I feel the urge to push.

I look up at Watson, "Um, I feel like well, you know the baby wants me to push." I say feeling like I really need to push, now. "Like, right now." I add feeling distressed.

"You are fully dilated, it won't be long now, and you need to push in a moment. I need you to breathe as well, Hermione push and breathe." He says and I nod feeling a pressure kind of pain. "Now, push Hermione."

I bear down and push for all I'm worth, I groan, man this hurts. "Ahhhh." I get out then I ease up when Thomas tells me. "Draco?" I question not feeling his hand.

"Yes, love?" He says next to my ear, "I love you, you are doing a great job." He says and I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I need you, can I hold your hand? I'll try not to squeeze to hard." I say panting then Thomas tells me to push again as Draco slides his hand in mine.

"Squeeze all you need to, love it's a small price to pay for what you are giving me." He says looking down at me, "You are the mother of our children, I am grateful for you and what you are doing right now."

I smile at him feeling proud and loved and wanted and valuable. We have been married only a few hours, and he is already making me feel like a queen. I continue pushing feeling like I'm getting nowhere, and I can hear as Thomas tells me to push everyone else in the room is encouraging me to push also. If it didn't hurt so bad, I would laugh, then I feel a burning pain and I scream out.

"Do something! Ouch! It burns." I yell and Thomas calls out, "Baby is crowning." Then the burning is gone.

"Push, Hermione." Draco and Narcissa are saying next to my head so I bear down and push.

After what seems like forever I give my final push and then I relax for a few moments. I hear a cry as my baby breathes, Watson hands Draco some scissors and he cuts the cord. I feel so happy and I wait anxiously to hear if it is Lucas or Libra.

"Welcome baby Libra, your little girl is here, Hermione." Watson says and I can't help but cry, though I don't have but a moment then I feel another urge to push.

For whatever reason the second definitely seems easier, I push and push then all of a sudden the pressure eases completely and I hear a second cry join the first one. Thomas and Watson are both working on cleaning my babies and otherwise there is no other talking in the room, though I do hear an occasional sniffle.

"You are amazing, Hermione." Draco says and leans down to kiss me softly, "I love you, my beautiful wife." He whispers to me and I feel tears running down my cheeks, so happy having him by my side.

I love you, my husband." I whisper back and then pull him into a hug and I can feel the love radiating from his body, he pulls back slightly and kisses me soundly I smile when he pulls back.

Narcissa efficiently helps clean me up and flicks her wand to have the sheets and my clothing clean, then she raises the bed slightly so that I am a little more supported. She covers me to the waist and takes down the makeshift barrier from around me. Watson walks over to me and lays my baby in my arms.

"Mummy meet your little boy, Lucas." She says softly and I look down at the most adorable little boy ever he has a little tuft of brown hair on the top of his head his eyes are closed as he is silently sleeping his pink little lips puckered slightly.

Then Thomas joins us and lays my other baby in my other arm, "Here is little Libra, say hi to mummy." He says and I look over at little Libby and I feel so much love I can hardly contain it, her hair is a lighter brown that Lucas' and it seems to have a bit more or a reddish tint, though it is still brown. She is also sleeping but her brow is furrowed slightly like she is dreaming or thinking about something. Once she is settled in my arms next to her brother, the furrow goes away and her forehead is smooth.

"Hi little babies, I have been waiting to see you two. Libra and Lucas, I love you so much, and I want you to meet your daddy." I look up at Draco who has tears running from his eyes, "Draco, meet your son and your daughter." I say softly smiling through my tears.

Draco leans down slowly and softly whispers to Libra, "Hi sweetheart, I have been waiting to meet you." He kisses her head gently then leans toward Lucas, "Hi little man, I have waited for you also." He kisses Lucas's head then leans over and kisses me, "I love you all so much."

All of a sudden we hear a roar of shouts and applause and we chuckle as Harry rushes into the room looking like he is king of the world, "I had to tell them I'm an uncle." He says and shrugs.

After everyone calms down and nobody is talking, I clear my throat, "Lucas, Libra, I would like to introduce you to everyone." I say then I nod at everyone as they all move to 'meet' my babies. I yawn hugely feeling like I just ran several marathons.

Draco picks up Libra, and Lucius picks up Lucas, "Hey, Lucas, I'm your Grandpa. I promise to love you always and whatever you need I am here for you." He says his voice slightly cracking as one single tear leaks from his eye. "This is your Grandma, Cissa." He says in a throaty voice full of emotion as Narcissa bends to kiss the top of Lucas' head.

"Hey, Libby, I'm your Aunt Ginny, and I am so happy to get to meet you." Ginny coos to Libra as Draco slides her into Ginny's waiting arms.

Cassie and Glori both walk up to Ginny and take turns kissing Libra's cheeks, while stroking her head lightly. Angelina walks up and says, "Way to go little Libra, you beat your brother and that makes you my hero." She says then kisses Libra's head.

I chuckle, "You are already giving them ideas on how to be like Fred and George, by the way where are Fred and George?" I question then look around, "Could someone go find the rest of the Weasley's and Pansy?" I watch as Harry leaves, then comes back with the Weasley's and Pansy.

"Pansy, come here." I say happily, "I never got the chance to ask you, would you be a God Mother to my babies?" I ask, "You and Ginny?"

Pansy is crying and nods her head looking pleased, "Draco, you need to ask someone too don't you?" I remind him, and he nods.

"Blaise, mate, you would be their God Father, you and Potter?" He asks and Blaise looks shocked, Harry just nods since I had already asked him.

Blaise clears his throat and says, "Are you sure?" Both Draco and I nod, and he puffs his chest out, "Of course I will, I'm honoured."

I lay there feeling wonderfully happy and complete with my family. Char is rushing around grinning taking massive amounts of pictures looking like a mini tornado again. Blaise and Theo approach me and both are smiling.

"You are a champ, 'Mione." Theo says looking at me proudly, "That sounded painful, and well, wow, I'm proud of you." He says slightly flushing.

"I agree, best friend, I am so proud of you." Blaise chimes in, "You made some cute looking babies, my godchildren." He adds glancing over at Charlie who is holding Lucas.

"Thank you, both." I say then yawn again feeling my eyelids droop, and I jerk them open determined to stay awake.

Jake walks up and leans down to hug me, "I third their comments, I am in awe of what you went through, and you never complained once." He says in approval. "I love you 'Mione." He whispers and kisses my cheek, I pat his cheek smiling and my eyes droop even further.

"Hermione, you need to rest, I will wake you in a bit, but you just gave birth, twice, you need to sleep." Watson says coming up next to me in her dress that she had on earlier. "We are going to give you, the twins and Draco some time together, while we all go party. In a little while you can come out if you feel up to it to party a little also." She says and winks at me, "Your dress is over there and we have a chair for you, so you can enjoy some of your reception, but for now you get some rest." She whispers and kisses my cheek, "You did wonderfully." then turns to shoo everyone out.

"Lucius, help me a moment." Narcissa says, coming to stand next to me, she is holding Lucas. Lucius is cuddling Libra to his chest smiling. "Here put sweet Libby in here with Luke, and help me make this bed bigger for 'Mione and Draco." She says and by this time I can hardly hold my eyes open.

Lucius kisses Libra then lays her ever so gently next to her brother in a little bassinet that somehow appeared in the room, then helps Draco levitate me while Narcissa transfigures the bed to its original and I sigh in comfort as I feel the bed against my back. I feel covers being pulled over me and I turn my head to look at my babies sleeping contentedly next to me.

"Rest for now, we will come check on you later." Narcissa whispers in my ear.

I feel Draco crawl into bed next to me and gently wrap me in his arms, "Sleep now sweetheart, I will watch over you." Draco whispers against my hair and I feel him press a kiss against my head as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review! I do love reviews! :) Thank you all for reading!<p> 


	26. Introducing

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 26 Introducing

Draco lies next to Hermione watching her sleep then he looks over at the two beautiful babies that _his wife_ just brought into this world, and he feels the joy in is heart glowing. He smiles to himself and strokes Hermione's hair lightly, he is so bloody proud of her; he had had no idea how much it took to give birth. He knew she had decided to do the birthing with out the pain management spells, and he is floored by how strong she was. He watches as Lucas moves his little fist around still asleep, and then Libra moves her head in Lucas's direction moving herself closer to her brother. A tear escapes from his eye and he wipes it away taking a deep breath. Today has been such an amazing day; his is married, a husband, as well now a father of two beautiful babies. He smiles as he looks at his daughter, wow _his daughter_, just thinking those words pinches his heart, he wants to protect her and love her fiercely. Libra was a fighter; at five pounds eight ounces he watched and sweated as Hermione brilliantly pushed her out. Hermione was beautiful and wonderful the entire time never complaining, and pushing then gathering her Gryffindor courage, went for round two and pushed out his little boy.

Lucas, was four pounds ten ounces, it was amazing to watch the miracle. He was worried a bit about them being okay considering Hermione isn't technically due for another three and a half weeks. He held his breath after each one came out until they cried, then he was honoured to be the one to cut the cords. Healer Thomas assured him that both babies are healthy and everything went perfectly. He remembered the vow he made to himself as the healers put both babies in Hermione's arms, the three of them looking angelic and perfect, that he Draco Malfoy will always love them and do everything in his power to protect and provide for them. Nothing was going to get to his family and hurt them ever, he would never allow anyone to harm them or try to destroy the love they have for each other.

He smiles as Lucas turns his head and opens his eyes, he scrunches up his little face and moves his fist around in the air looking like he was ready to take on the world, or at least this room. Draco quietly slides out of bed making sure not to jostle his lovely bride, and moves to the bassinet to peer down at his son.

"Hey, Lucas. What can daddy do for you?" Draco whispers and Lucas' grips Draco's hand in a surprisingly strong grip. "You sure are a strong fellow." He whispers and Lucas makes a gurgle noise, then Libra opens her eyes and looks up at Draco.

Draco's breath catches, they both have Hermione's chocolate eyes, both sets are big and beautiful reminding him of Hermione instantly. Draco reaches his other hand in and Libra grabs hold. "Hello, daughter of mine, daddy's here." He whispers feeling tears in his eyes again. Both babies seem to study Draco's face and continue to hold onto his fingers.

The babies both start moving around more and making little noises and Draco's heart drops. What is he supposed to do? He needs to pick them up he decides and using his wand he is able to settle both babies into his arms, then both burrow in to him opening and closing there fists and mouths. They must be hungry, he decides and raises his gaze to his sleeping wife.

He moves to the edge of the bed, and sits lightly then leans forward and whispers, 'Hermione, love, wake up sweetheart." He says and she flutters her eyes looking up at him. She blinks a few times then her eyes land on her babies and her face softens and she smiles at him.

"You look so sweet holding our children." She says softly tears filling her eyes, but she blinks them back.

"I think our babies are hungry, love." He says to her and she nods then sits up in the bed arranging pillows and lowers her gown reaching her arms out for a baby.

"Libra, will go first, and I will walk around with Luke, for a bit, okay?" He suggests and she nods settling Libby at her breast. "They have your eyes love. Draco whispers after Libra begins to suckle greedily.

"They do, don't they?" She says sounding awestruck, "They have my eyes, and I can't believe I have made something as beautiful and precious as these two." She adds looking up at Draco.

Draco comes back to the bed and sits again "I believe it, you darling, are an amazing woman and I love you." Draco says softly leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione says her eyes shinning.

Just then, Watson quietly enters the room, "I figured the little ones would be getting hungry." She says smiling at the new family. "How is everything?" She asks and both Draco and Hermione smile at her.

"Everything is great, I want to thank you for delivering our babies, and I am grateful you were there for us." Draco says softly coming to stand in front of Watson.

"Of course, I was happy to be your healer, and I am happy for you both, for the babies, and of course your marriage." She says smiling, then lowering her gaze from Draco to Lucas, "Looks like you timed it right Lucas Malfoy." She says and Draco's breath catches in his chest, swelling with pride.

"Lucas Malfoy." Draco whispers, then looks over at Hermione, "Libra Malfoy." He whispers as well and another tear escapes his eyes, He feels so proud that the babies have his last name.

"Hermione Malfoy." Hermione adds smiling hugely, "We were never announced as husband and wife." She says matter of fact.

"Well once our little babes eat and are content, you two can join your party for a bit, if you are feeling up to it Hermione, We can perform the healing and pain management spells on you once you are ready, then you will just be a little tired." Watson says as Draco hands Hermione Lucas and puts a sleeping Libra back in the bassinet. "We can have Minky stay in here and watch over the little ones and come get us if need be."

"It is up to you, Mrs. Malfoy, I am good with whatever you decide." Draco says smiling at Hermione sitting next to her while his son suckles at her breast.

"I think that would be nice." Hermione says, "We don't have to stay for too long, then I can come back to my babies." She says looking first at Lucas who is looking up at her with eyes the same colour as her own and his little fist resting next to his mouth, then over at Libra.

"I will go get Thomas," Watson says and quietly let's herself out of the room.

"Are you sure love?" Draco asks her looking at Hermione.

"I'm sure." She says determinedly. "They will both be sleeping, and then once the party is over, we will have Grandma and Grandpa to help us." She smiles at Draco. "I'm sure they won't mind if we stay here tonight."

"No they won't mind, we can go to my wing, then we won't disturb them with the babies." Draco says smiling down at Lucas.

Lucas finishes, and Draco places him in the bassinet with his sister, and then turns as Narcissa, Watson and Ginny enter the room.

"I will perform the necessary spells for you, then these two will help you dress. You will be a bit sore, but otherwise with these spells, it will be as if you never gave birth, at least from a pain perspective." Thomas says.

"What does that mean exactly?" Hermione questions as Thomas comes up to the bed.

"Well, the spells heal you and the pain and discomfort will be gone. You will be able to do anything you would normally be able to do, you will just be a little tired and sore, think of it like you just had a vigorous workout." He explains, "Does this answer your questions?" He asks.

"Yes, it does." Hermione says and nods her head. Thomas goes to work waving his wand, and muttering incantations.

"Also, if you would like to have visitors, to see the babies, then I can cast a protective charm like we use at St. Mungos to guard against germs, in fact we can wheel the bassinet to the ballroom for a bit with a silencing spell as well if you would like." He suggest as he finishes on Hermione who is smiling all traces of pain gone.

Hermione and Draco look at each other, then both nod, "That would be wonderful." Draco says and Thomas flicks his wand a couple more times the bassinet is surrounded in a pale yellow glow and the babies sleep on.

Thomas leaves the room, and Hermione turns to Narcissa, "Would you mind terribly if Draco and I stay here tonight, then tomorrow we will go home?" Hermione asks her.

"That would be lovely, you are all welcome here anytime." Narcissa assures Hermione. "Now lets get you dressed." She adds gesturing to Ginny.

Narcissa and Ginny help Hermione into her dress for a second time today. Once she is in it, Narcissa makes a few adjustments to fit her shrunken form. Ginny waves her wand and Hermione's makeup and hair are fixed, not as perfect as before, but still lovely. Ginny hands Hermione her garters and Hermione slips them on quickly, Hermione looks one last time in the mirror smoothing her hand over her much smaller stomach then turns to Draco.

"You are beautiful, Hermione, I don't remember if I told you that earlier, but you are gorgeous." Draco says looking at Hermione with heat in his eyes.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione whispers, "You look pretty good yourself." She says slyly and then they head to the door Narcissa wheeling the bassinet behind them and Ginny rushing out in front of them.

They all stop at the door to the ballroom, before Ginny walks in Hermione pulls her to the side and whispers to her, Ginny nods with a smile then walks in and gets everyone's attention.

"I would like to introduce to you, Mr. Draco Lucius, and Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy, along with Libra Megan Malfoy and Lucas Morgan Malfoy." Ginny calls out and Draco, Hermione, Narcissa, and the bassinet enter the room to thunderous applause.

I smile as I look around the ballroom and all the people clapping and cheering. Then everyone is holding a champagne glass and clinking it with his or her spoon, I turn to Draco who is grinning widely with a look of pure joy in his eyes.

I lean in to Draco and wrap my arms around his neck smiling, "Come here stud and give these people a kiss to remember." I whisper and he smirks before connecting his mouth to mine.

Everyone cheers again as Draco presses his mouth to mine we tangle tongues as he slightly bends me back as if to dip me. He releases my mouth lingering his mouth against mine he murmurs, "I love you so much."

I smile up at him and whisper, "I love you too." Then we straighten up and walk to the end of the room where there is a table set up for the bride and groom. We sit as the bassinet is wheeled next to us.

For the next half hour or so people take turns coming up to see the babies and offer congratulations for both the wedding and delivery. Finally the band starts to play and everyone who has finished eating gets up to dance. Draco and I eat while chatting with various people. Narcissa doesn't seem to want to leave the babies and is sitting next to them smiling.

"You two need to cut the cake." Ginny announces, bouncing up and down like she just can't contain her happiness.

"I like the shoes by the way." I tell Ginny as the rest of the bridal party joins us.

"Then after you cut the cake, you need to toss your bouquet, and then Draco gets to take off your garter." Glori says, "He then gets to toss it to the men." She says on a whisper.

I laugh at Glori and her excitement over tossing a bouquet and garter, and then I look over at my babies both still sleeping. I walk over to Narcissa, "I think maybe we can have Minky watch the twins for a little bit, I want to make sure we all get to dance tonight." I say as I lean down next to Narcissa.

She looks up at me then blinks a couple times, "Okay, I suppose, I just love looking at them, they are so sweet." She says then on a whisper adds, "They are my precious grandbabies."

"You will be the greatest Grandma ever, I know you will, and after the dancing, you are welcome to visit the babies all you want." I assure her and she nods looking one last time at the babies.

"Minky." Narcissa calls, and the little house elf pops up just barely taller than the bassinet, "Minky, could you take Lucas and Libra back to Hermione's room, and watch over them?" She asks the little elf, "Would you also send word if you need us at all?" She adds.

"Yes, Mistress, Minky is happy to watch little ones, Minky loves little ones." She says nodding her head making her ears flop and her dress swish.

"Good bye babies." I whisper and I feel Draco slide his arm around my waist as we watch the elf wheel away the bassinet.

People watch and say goodbye and wave as the babies pass by, even though the babies have no idea what is happening, I smile at how sweet everyone is.

"Okay, lets cut the cake." I announce after Minky closes the door behind her and the twins.

Draco and I stand behind the table where the cake is, while Char clicks away at her camera, the crowd is gathered to watch us. I explain to Draco that we are going to cut the cake then feed a piece of it to each other, then we will toast and drink to each other and our happiness.

He nods, and has a gleam in his eye. "Did somebody already explain this to you?" I ask wondering why he looks so mischievous.

He just smiles at me and I feel anxious as to what he is thinking. We cut the cake and turn to each other with our pieces; Draco smirks at me, and then smashes the cake on my face. Shocked, I suck in a huge breath of air and some cake with it.

I hear laughter and clapping the loudest coming from Fred and George. It figures.

"Draco. Lucius. Malfoy." I say and hear someone mutter, 'Uh oh.' I wipe the cake from my eyes, so I can open them to see Draco who looks quite pleased. I don't give him time to think about what I'm going to do, so with my cake still in my hand, I lean over and put my arms around his neck and mush my face against his, while smashing my piece of cake on the top of his head.

More laughing and clapping ensues, and I hear Fred say, "Wow, she sure got him, maybe we should have told him that it wasn't just the groom who got to do that." I laugh as Draco pulls back from me.

"Not my hair." He says looking bewildered, and I laugh harder.

"Fred and George didn't explain it completely, they should have told you to run." I say between chuckles while smirking at my cake-splattered husband, "You look quite yummy though." I say then lean forward and lick frosting off the corner of his mouth. "Yum." I hum at him and I watch as his eyes soften and desire replaces the shock.

He leans in and kisses me thoroughly my knees go weak; there are wolf whistles and loud clapping as he moves from my mouth to my cheeks and licks off cake. "Yes, quite yummy." He says then kisses me again.

Blaise walks up to us and asks, "Would you two like to keep eating each others faces, or can I get rid of this mess, and we can toss some flowers or something?"

I turn to Blaise and then I look back at Draco and we both slightly nod at each other before we pounce, I give him a mushy kiss on the cheek while Draco gives him a big bear hug making sure to get as much cake on him as possible. I notice that Ginny is standing only a couple paces away with her mouth open in shock, so I reach out quickly and pull her into the mess as well. A couple seconds later Draco and I step back.

Ginny looks over at Blaise who looks at her then they both look back at Draco and I then we all crack up laughing, "The honour of being Best Man and Maid of Honour." I gasp out while there is a riot of laughter, though everybody else had taken three huge steps backwards once I yanked Ginny into our cake hug. Char was the only one close she was flittering around us taking pictures.

Finally we get ourselves under control and Harry steps in and waves his wand efficiently cleaning us all off before we are able to mess with anyone else.

Then I gather my flower bouquet and move to the middle of the room as the single women gather behind me. I flick my wand over the bouquet to make sure it lands in Pansy's hands and then throw it over my head. There are a few loud squeals, and then Pansy yells, "I got it!" I smirk and turn around to smile at the 'winner'.

Lucius levitates a chair over to me and I sit as Draco stalks up to me like a predator stalking his prey. "I get to pull your garter off with my teeth, yes?" He says. "Fred and George assure me that this time they were telling the whole truth, I get to climb under your dress and pull it off with my teeth." He says as he kneels in front of me.

"Yes, they were right, but there is one thing they don't know." I say as I lean toward Draco's face full of desire. He raises his eyebrow and I lean in more to whisper in his ear, "There are two garters, one for you to remove with your teeth now and the other to remove later, when we are alone." I lean back and the look in his eyes is pure hot desire, he growls low in his throat, then moves under my dress to retrieve said garter.

I feel my face go hot as Draco kisses his way over my knee and up my thigh, "Draco." I say quietly and I hear as well as feel him chuckle. He lightly runs his tongue along my thigh were the garter rests and then I feel him lightly nip my thigh with his teeth, I jump slightly and let out a soft moan as I close my eyes. He kisses me gently where he nipped before he takes hold of my garter and I feel it being tugged down. Finally he emerges from under my dress with a victorious look on his face and my garter handing from his mouth.

He takes the garter from his mouth then leans in kisses me then whispers in my ear, "I look forward to taking the other one off later." He smirks at me then rises to fling the garter over his head to a single man.

Harry catches it looking surprised as his cheeks flame red. "Who's the lucky lady Harry?" I call out and he flushes even more red.

Once we are done with the 'tossing of objects', the band starts up and Draco and I have our first dance.

"I am so proud of you Hermione." Draco whispers in my ear and I feel my eyes welling with tears and how much that means to me. "You were wonderful when delivering Lucas and Libra, I can't tell you how amazing it was for me." He adds lightly kissing the side of my throat.

"Draco, I am so happy I 'accidently' ran in to you all those months ago." I whisper in his ear, and he pulls back and kisses me softly.

"Me too, I love you forever." He says against my cheek.

"I love you forever." I repeat feeling those words in my soul. We continue swaying to the music and then the song ends, we embrace and share another kiss before they announce it is time for the Father/daughter and Mother/son dance. Harry comes up and offers me his arm, as Draco walks over to Narcissa.

"Thanks you Harry for everything today." I say to Harry as we start to dance.

"You are welcome, 'Mione, and just so you know when I get married, I expect the same from you, only I won't be giving birth." Harry says a wry twist to his mouth. I laugh and lightly hit his arm.

"No problem, I'll be your maid of honour, just make sure your future wife is okay with that." I say chuckling.

"Oh I think she will be more than okay with that." Harry says and I follow his gaze to Ginny.

I whip my head around, "Ginny?" I ask in a whisper and Harry's eyes dart back to mine as his cheeks go pink again. "Since when?" I ask still in a whisper, shocked that neither of them has told me anything.

"Since the bridal shower, we haven't told you for two reasons, first you have been unbelievably busy." He says and pointedly looks at my much smaller belly then back up to my face, "Second we didn't want to jinx our relationship, it is still new but I" Harry looks away then back at me and leans in a whispers, "I love her." He says his eyes full of said emotion.

"Oh, Harry, I am so happy for you two, and I am shocked I didn't see this sooner." I say then reach both arms around him and hug him.

"You know, it is much easier to hug you, now that you had the twins." Harry says lightly obviously trying to change the subject.

I laugh at him and squeeze him a little harder. Harry pulls back and I notice Lucius standing there, "May I cut in?" He asks Harry and Harry nods and steps away.

"You know you have a line of men whom are waiting to dance with you, since you didn't give us a chance at the last dance." Lucius says and nods his head to a line of men.

"You're serious aren't you?" I say then laugh as the guys wave at me, Jake, Charlie, Theo, Fred, and George are standing not too far from me watching me so I apparently can't escape.

"They are worried you will get away before they get their dance." Lucius whispers and I shake my head at how silly my friends are.

I look back to Lucius and I smile, "Thank you for everything today, Grandpa." He blushes and then smiles at me.

"Your children are beautiful, and I am proud to be called their grandpa." He says seriously, though still smiling.

They announce that the wedding party is to dance and I watch as their partners pull my line of guys away.

I chuckle and then rest my head against Lucius' chest, "I'm proud to call you their grandpa as well." I say and I feel him smile as he kisses me lightly on the top of my head I hear a sniffle and I smile knowing that my two babies will have the most loving family any child could want.

* * *

><p>Please please please review! :)<p> 


	27. Unwelcome Visitor

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch.27 Unwelcome Visitor

"Hermione, have you seen my nice cloak?" I can't find it anywhere." Draco calls from the living room.

"I saw it in the cupboard by the door." I call back from the twins' room while folding clothes. "Your daddy, loses his cloak more often than not." I say to Lucas who then giggles, and I smile at the sweet sound.

"I heard that." Draco calls back and Lucas giggles more.

Draco walks into the room with said cloak over his arm and stops, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Come here Lucas, I heard you giggle at daddy." Draco says and scoops Luke up into his arms and kisses his chubby cheek. I watch as Draco tickles his son, and Luke giggles louder.

"Daddy!" Libra says reaching her little arms up and opening and closing her fists insistently.

Draco freezes as Luke continues to giggle I stop with a shirt half folded in my hands looking down at Libby in awe.

"Did she just?" Draco breathes and I feel tears well up in my eyes at the shock and pleasure I see on Draco's face.

"Daddy!" Libby says again and I look back at her and watch her brow furrow giving her a determined look. I glance over at Draco who is staring down at Libby like he has never seen her before, still holding Luke against his chest.

I drop the shirt I'm holding, and walk over to him taking Luke from him so he can pick up his little girl. Luke snuggles into my shoulder and buries his head in my hair holding some in his little fist. I watch as Draco kneels down next to Libby and reaches his arms out to her, she grabs hold and pulls at him. He gives a soft chuckle and pulls her in to his arms.

"What did you just say sweetheart?" Draco asks Libra looking into her sweet face. "Did you just call me Daddy?" He asks softly.

"Daddy." Libby says the furrow in her brow disappearing and love replacing the look of determination, and then lays her head against Draco's chest.

He turns to look up at me and I see tears in his eyes, "Daddy." He whispers and I smile at him pride filling my heart. I lean my cheek against my little boy and then kiss the top of his head.

We all stay just as we are for what seems like eternity, I can't help but think about our little family. Luke looks so much like me, he has my curls though the colour is a bit redder than mine his nose and mouth are the same shape as mine. Both Libra and Lucas have the same big brown eyes as me, and Libra has my hair colour, but it has no curl what so ever. Libra looks more like Ron, or rather Ginny, she has Ron's mouth and nose and even eye shape, it is a little disconcerting to see so much of Ron in her, although that is as far as the similarities go. She is an assertive little girl, she knows what she wants and goes for it, she seems to study every situation then once she figures it out, she acts. She is a sweet little girl, and loves to be in somebody's arms, she reaches her arms out to anyone who is in reach as often as she can. Luke is more laid back, easy going he is happy to entertain himself or watch Libby fuss over things. He giggles often and is always smiling.

It has been just over nine months since I gave birth and Draco and I were married. We have been working with the twins to get them to say either mummy or daddy, and apparently Libra's determination paid off. She loves Draco; every time he is in the room she follows him with her eyes and loves it when he picks her up. Libra just said her first word, Daddy.

"Little, Libra can you say mummy?" Draco coaxes as Libra plays with a button on Draco's shirt. "Come on Libby, say Mummy."

"Daddy." Libby says again looking up at Draco, then she lays her head back against Draco's chest and sticks her thumb in her mouth.

Draco chuckles and kisses the top of her head, which causes Libby to close her eyes in content. Draco rises and comes to stand by me.

"What about you little man, can you say mummy?" Draco says leaning down to kiss Luke's head. Luke giggles and burrows further into my hair up against my neck. I smile and lean over to kiss Draco's mouth.

Draco's free arm snakes around my waist pulling me closer both of us being sure not to squish either child, as he moves his mouth against mine. What I intended to be a chaste kiss turns into a heated dance of lips and tongues. Finally we pull apart and Luke giggles against my neck. He must think Draco is playing hide and seek with him, something they do often and I laugh at the look on Draco's face. He blinks the desire from his eyes and looks over at my lump of hair hiding Luke.

"I wonder where my little boy is hiding?" Draco says as his fingers walk up Luke's arm making him giggle more pushing against my neck. "I thought I saw him with his mummy, but I don't know." Draco continues and I am trying to hold back a laugh as Luke giggles against my neck. "Lucas? Where could Lucas have gone?" Draco continues as his hand continues up Luke's arm. "Mummy, have you see Lucas?" Draco asks with a smirk on his handsome face.

I shake my head slightly still holding in laughter and smiling as Luke tries to disappear into my hair and neck. He continues to giggle and as Draco's fingers reach Luke's shoulder he lets out a little squeal and another peal of giggles and Libra joins in giggling still laying her head against Draco's chest.

"I think I may see something." Draco says as he leans in close to Luke, which makes Luke giggle harder. "Mummy, what is that under your hair?" Draco says and leans in further toward Luke.

"Mummy!" Luke squeals and wraps his arms around my neck giggling uncontrollably, trying to hide from Draco. I gasp at the word and Draco's eyes go wide his fingers freezing on Luke's shoulder, while both children giggle at our little game. I am so touched, and Draco looks beyond proud, he smiles at me and leans in to kiss me softly once. I smile back then flick my eyes to Luke.

"I found him!" Draco declares and we make a pass as I lean Luke over and Draco scoops him into his free arm. The twins laugh happily now as they both lean into Draco. Lets go hide from mummy." Draco whispers loudly then all three look at me before Libra and Lucas start to tug on Draco's neck giggling and trying to be quiet as Draco walks from the room.

I take a minute for the warm glow in my heart to settle before I continue with the game of hide and seek. A few minutes later all four of us are rolling around on Draco and my huge bed laughing when the doorbell chimes.

"I'll get it, it's probably Narcissa." I say and roll off the bed, I look at my family laughing and I can't help smile watching the sweetness of my babies and the devotion of Draco with the twins. I hurry to the door as the bell chimes again, I wonder why she didn't just floo to our cottage I think as I walk down the hall to the front room.

Draco and I bought a nice cottage about ten miles from the manor, Marcus has rented my flat, and Troy and Pansy are renting Draco's flat. It all has worked out so nicely, Pansy set a date for the wedding for August, and Lucas is going to be the ring bearer, and Libra is going to be the flower girl. She is so thrilled to be able to have both twins in the wedding. She comes over often to visit; she loves the twins and does everything in her power to spoil them. Troy it turns out is a sweet loving man. He works in potions he has his own store and is rather wealthy.

It is odd how they met, she walked up to him in the bar and before she could say anything to him he says, "Were you a bloody Gryffindor?" Pansy says she was so shocked she actually looked down at her dress as if to think about the question. She had assumed he was a muggle and was completely baffled he could read the dress, considering Ginny had told them that to muggles it would read 'bride's bitch'. Troy then went on to say, "Apparently not, unless you've just misplaced your courage, and can't find an answer." She says she smirked at him then leaned in really close and said, "If you let me do a body shot off you, and of course give me a kiss, I'll think about answering your question." Apparently Troy gave her 'a look' and then they proceeded to hit it off from there.

Troy had gone to Durmstrang and knew all about Hogwarts and their houses having been there during the tri-wizard tournament. Troy's friends had come to visit many times and they were all wonderful guys, in fact today, we are all meeting at the burrow and having a huge Quidditch game. Narcissa is coming to help me get the twins ready then we are meeting everyone at the Manor. Draco has to go into work for a couple hours for an emergency, and since it is Saturday, I have Marcus and Jake working at the bookstore, they are meeting us when they close at two. Jeff became friends with us as well he comes by the store often just to chat ever since the twins were born, and he is bringing a few of his friends as well today.

Ginny and Harry are also planning a wedding but not until next year, probably around March. Harry is having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Ron is indeed crazy, he feels like he should have seen it coming. We have both talked at length about how it is so odd that Ron was so different. Almost as if it was someone else who had done the horrid things. Harry and I have also talked about how sad it is that Ron couldn't have just let things go.

I told Harry about the night that I got pregnant, he told me that Ron had told him he had a great plan, but had no idea it had to do with me, he thought Ron had been talking about some big Quidditch thing, though Ron wasn't allowed to tell him much about it. I didn't know what to think about that, Ron had said nothing, he and I weren't getting along very well at that point, and I had told him I thought we needed to have a break. Then he had this night out planned and the rest, as they say, is history. I am just happy that the letters and attacks have quit, I feel bad that Ron will never know his biological children, but I also know that I don't want my babies around a crazy person.

Molly and Arthur never talk about it, and after they visited Ron once in Azkaban the same day he was arrested, they never went back and never said anything about it. I feel so bad that it is partially my fault that this has happened, although I remember the night Ron got me pregnant, I can't really figure out why he would use a confundus charm. I forgot to cast a contraceptive charm but he claims he made me forget. Why would he make me forget?

"I'm coming." I call as the bell sounds again breaking me out of my thoughts; I reach the door and pull it open, and then freeze as I look at the person standing in front of me. I can't even think of what to say, I haven't seen this person since sixth year.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Granger?" He asks in a deep voice with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask just above a whisper, I thought that this person was dead, and no body can come into our cottage unless Draco or I invite them in.

"Imperio." He says pointing his wand at me and I feel a strange sensation over take me, I don't feel like anything matters much. "Invite me in Granger." He growls and I think to myself yeah, why not, I should invite him in.

"Please come in won't you?" I say feeling strangely calm.

"'Mione, love is it moth-?" Draco says carrying a twin in each arm; he stops suddenly when he sees who it is.

"You are supposed to be at work." The man growls looking furious, "But no matter, do as I say and I won't hurt those kids." He says waving his wand at Lucas and Libra.

Draco's face turns hard and the twins, sensing something is off, both turn into Draco's shoulders and fist his shirt in their hands. I watch feeling like I should do something, but just not having the energy or strength to figure out what. Draco stays where he is and glares at the man.

"Granger, sit on the sofa." The man growls and I do as he says without thought; I know I just need to.

"It's Malfoy now, not Granger." Draco says menacingly. "Did you use Imperio on her?" He asks in a dangerous tone watching as I do what the man says.

"Oh? I suppose those two brats are yours then?" The man sneers at Draco ignoring the question all together, "You just have to have everything don't you?" He spits at Draco, and then turns to me.

"Leave _my wife_ alone." Draco snarls at the man taking a step forward but stopping when Lucas whimpers.

The man throws a dark look at Draco and raises his wand a bit higher, "Which brat do you want me to curse first?" He asks and Draco while still looking angry pales a bit. The man laughs darkly, and then kneels in front of me.

I watch as the man's face leans toward mine and the sneer melts just a bit, I can't tell exactly what emotions are in his eyes, but I can feel the intensity from his gaze. He seems to look at my face as if memorizing it, then slowly lowers his gaze to my chest then lower. I still feel strangely calm, though a bit of panic is creeping in. I can tell there is something he wants, badly and is angry that Draco is here.

"I have missed your face, you are beautiful." He whispers and if I hadn't been right in front of him, I probably wouldn't have heard him. I feel more panic seep in; he looks a bit crazy when his eyes meet mine. He reaches out and the moment his hand touches my face I flinch and whimper before another feeling of calm washes over me and I smile at him, thinking he is rather handsome. I lean in slightly toward him and he smiles back at me, and I can see in his eyes, he might just really like me.

"Mummy!" Lucas calls softly and just like that, the feeling of calm vanishes as the man leans in to kiss me.

Several things happen at that moment, first I gasp as I hear my sons plea for his mummy, and the man pulls back slightly looking at me in confusion, Libra calls "Daddy!" The man glances over at Draco and the twins as Draco takes a step forward, and the man raises his wand to Draco.

Then the floo flares green as Narcissa Malfoy steps from the fireplace she glances quickly at the scene in front of her and whips her wand out quicker than I have ever seen her move. Before I can do more than look horrified at the man in front of me, Lucas starts crying and Narcissa raises her wand and yells "Stupify!" The man crumples at my feet and I start crying along with the twins.

Narcissa rushes over grabs the man's wand, then pulls me from the sofa and over to Draco, where they both engulf me in a hug. Finally the twins and I stop weeping, and Narcissa looks at the four of us in question. Draco looks like at any moment he will be sick and I lean in to him while holding Lucas who is wrapped so tightly around my heck that I can't turn my head.

"Could you please explain why Gregory Goyle is here?" Narcissa says and as I open my mouth to explain, another voice cuts in.

"I am here as an attorney for Ronald Weasley." Greg says from in front of the couch, but I may have gotten a little carried away when I saw Granger." He says looking anything but contrite; in fact he looks like he is calculating how exactly to get me away from the Malfoy's, and I watch as his eyes soften a little when his eyes rest on me holding my son.

"Malfoy." Both Narcissa and Draco say together, and I smirk as Greg's eyes flick between Draco and Narcissa.

"I see you never got over your obsession with Hermione." Draco says dryly and I look at him in astonishment. Narcissa looks nowhere but at Greg, warily.

"You don't deserve her." Greg snarls and looks at me once before he looks away down at the ground.

"Enough, what is this nonsense about Ronald Weasley?" Narcissa asks curtly.

"I was hired to help Ron get out of Azkaban, and I came over here to discuss his impending release with Grang, ah with Hermione." Greg says,

"You are an attorney?" I ask hearing the disbelief in my own voice. "Maybe we should call Theo." I say to Draco as an after thought.

Greg looks at me again and this time I see longing in his eyes, along with anger I assume directed toward Draco. "Why did you take the case, you hate the Weasley's?" Draco asks sounding angry.

"Yeah, but at least it would get me close to her." He says and gestures to me.

I am shocked by the oddness of Goyle having anything resembling a crush on me but I push it away and say the first thing that comes to mind. "Ron can't get out of Azkaban, he admitted to what he did to me."

"He was under the influence of alcohol, and has reformed. He will be in counselling and on probation, your idea's of solitary and mental treatments seemed to have helped." Greg says looking only at me. "He is being released on Monday." He finishes and I have to grab hold of Draco, who luckily gave Libby to Narcissa, and he, thankfully, holds me up, as my legs won't.

"Monday?" I whisper and Lucas' arms tighten around my neck as I feel tears fall from my eyes in dread.

* * *

><p>I apologize, for the tardiness of this update. I was having issues with the last of this story, it won't be long now. Anyway thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate ideas as well! Please as always review! Thanks so much!<p> 


	28. What do we do?

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 28 What do we do?

Vaguely I could hear Narcissa telling somebody to get Harry Potter, and I also heard a voice that sounded like Theo. I am holding Lucas who wouldn't let go of me; he is now sleeping in my arms. I cuddle him close humming to him and kissing his face, head, cheeks, hands anything I could reach. He is such a little sweetheart. Libra decided that her new favourite person for the moment is Lucius, who some how ended up sitting next to me. I am sort of numb just sitting on the sofa. Lucius puts his arm around me and I lean into him. I am worried about Ron getting out of Azkaban, I wasn't listening to anyone else in the room, I am thinking about how if he really isn't insane, he will be allowed to see my precious babies.

Greg is sitting tied to a chair in my living room not too far from me, he is staring at Lucius and I not doing or saying anything, just staring. I'm not even afraid of Greg, he used an unforgivable, but he also made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa that he won't harm the twins or me. I am shocked that he seems to be somewhat obsessed with me, I'm not sure I have ever spoken more than ten words to him. Ever. I blink several times when I hear Theo say something about Ron not having a second chance, that he will get the kiss if he goes back.

"What?" I say out loud leaning up straight and looking around for Theo, "Theo, what did you just say?" I ask again and he turns from talking to Harry and Draco to me.

"Hermione?" He asks wondering what I want.

"What did you just say about Ron?" I ask again Theo looks down at the floor not answering me.

"He said, that if Ron goes back to Azkaban, there are no second chances." Greg says still looking at me so I turn to him, "For anyone who gets out of Azkaban, there are no second chances, they are automatically given the kiss." He says sounding flat. "Including me, when I go back for using an unforgivable, I will receive the kiss." He finishes still looking at me; I can tell that he is resigned though there is still longing in his eyes.

I feel horrible Ron will get the kiss. "No." I whisper, and everybody looks at me in shock including Greg, who probably thinks I am talking directly about him; a spark of hope ignites in his eyes. "There must be another way, I don't want that to happen to anybody, not Ron." I say knowing how it will hurt the Weasley's.

"What are you saying Hermione, you can't still be in love with him." Draco says sounding more offended than this warranted.

"Of course I'm not in love with Ron." I say glaring at Draco, "You should know better than to think or even suggest that." I give him one last glare then look at Harry, "It will kill Molly and Arthur, not to mention the rest of his family. He mustn't get the kiss, we have to think of something." I say feeling like this is my entire fault.

"I understand what you are saying Hermione, but what can we do?" Harry says looking like he feels as sick about this as I do.

"Well, I suggest that right now we all go to the Manor, where most of our friends and family are probably waiting for us, and discuss this later." I say wanting to be out of the cottage for a bit and away from having Greg stare at me. "I think we need to not do anything rash, I know that Ron deserves what has happened to him because of what he has done, but I will not be responsible for his death. Greg can go to the Manor and Lucius, I'm sure you have a place to put him?" I question turning to look at my father-in-law.

He nods, "Yes, 'Mione I do, are you sure?" He asks looking at me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say taking a deep breath and letting it out trying to keep myself in control and not get hysterical.

"I can't believe you are serious." Draco says and I turn back to look at him as does everyone else, except Greg who is still staring at me. "Why are you protecting Ron?" He asks looking livid.

"Draco, you need to think this through, do you want to tell your children, when they are old enough, that mum and dad sentenced their biological father to death, just because we didn't think it through and consider all the options?" I ask getting angry and standing from the sofa, "I know you have never completely liked Ron or the Weasley's but I can't believe you would make them suffer through the death of Ron just because you don't like him." I say breathing hard feeling my control start to crumble. "That isn't the man I married, the man I married is compassionate and loves me and our kids more than anything, are you even thinking about anyone other than your hate for one man?" I ask my voice having risen and sounding like an angry teakettle. I stop feeling like if I say anymore I will burst.

"Apparently you just don't know who you married." Draco spits the words glaring at me, "Maybe Greg here could step in since you seem to want to save him too." He says the words like a slap across the face gesturing to Greg who of course is still staring at me. "I'm sure he would be more than happy to." He adds the words dripping with anger and frustration.

"Draco, mate that's too far." Theo says quietly but firmly and Draco whips his head around to glare at him.

"Maybe you would rather step in." Draco says to Theo who narrows his eyes and sucks in a breath. "I can't deal with all this anymore." Draco says in a huff throwing up his hands and heads to the door, "I'm done." He snaps and walks through and slams it behind him, Luke jumps in my arms, and we all hear a faint pop of apparition.

My mouth drops open and I feel a sob working its way up my throat and I can't stop it from coming out. From the corner of my eyes I see Greg still staring at me smiling, I turn slowly closing my mouth and pushing the sob away letting anger replace it.

"Stop. Staring. At. Me. Or I will hex your eyeballs out of their sockets, then slice your balls off for fun, then I will send you back to Azkaban the kiss be damned." I say lowly and harshly, Greg's eyes go wide and I see fear, and respect in them before he slowly lowers his eyes to his lap, still smiling. "Get him out of my house, I can't stand him leering at me." I say almost screaming, trying to keep my tears in and my frustration down, feeling like if somebody seriously doesn't get him away from me I will probably do as I threatened.

Theo steps forward and grabs him getting rids of the ties, and stepping into the floo and leaving in a flare of green flame. Narcissa steps forward without saying anything and reaches for Luke, who surprisingly smiles and reaches for his grandma with a squeal. She pulls him into her arms, gives me a last look that I don't care to decipher, and steps into the floo. Lucius steps up and kisses my cheek before he follows his wife into the floo with Libra who is silently watching everything though she smiles at me before they are gone as well. I fall back onto the sofa and can't keep a hold of the sobs any longer.

Harry sits next to me and wraps his arms around me pulling me close just holding me. "Harry…I don't…know…what to…do." The last words is said on a wail and Harry squeezes me close murmuring to me as my body is wracked by sobs that I can't hold in, nor keep from stabbing into my heart.

"Shush 'Mione I know, we will figure this out, please don't cry." He says softly and I can hear the tears in his voice as well, which makes me cry harder.

"I love Draco, I wish he wouldn't have left." I gasp out and I feel Harry nod his head.

"I know you do, sweetie, I know." Harry whispers against my head as I continue to cry.

"I don't think Draco knows I love him, I don't want him to think I don't love him." I blubber as I feel fear that he would leave me, and fear that he doesn't love me too. "Do you think he loves me Harry?" I ask feeling like if Harry says no that my heart will permanently break into so many pieces that nothing will help it.

I feel Harry move his head in what could be a nod, and he says, "Yes, love I know he loves you, he is just afraid of what Ron could do to your family." Harry answers me back softly and I cry harder, not having thought that Draco could be scared of that.

After what seems like hours I ask, "Is he going to come back?" Sounding like a heart broken little girl with a small voice.

"Yes, I know he will." He answers sounding more sure than I feel.

"This hurts Harry, my heart hurts so much." I say then start to sob even more, this time crying for everything, for Lucas and Libra who both love Draco so much, for Ron, even though he is a git he doesn't deserve to die, for the twisted way that Greg may die because of me, I can't handle this anymore. "I can't." I gasp as more sobs wrack my body my eyes hurt and I can't seem to make anything do what I want it to. My body just keeps purging itself of stress and worry and fear by using my tears.

I feel another set of arms wrap around me and I don't bother to figure out who it is I latch onto Harry who grunts once from my squeeze, then murmurs into my ear things I can't understand, and I cry as I feel myself being shifted to someone else. I smell him first and a little bit of hope burns in my chest, maybe he does love me enough not to leave me, and the twins. I feel a hard chest under my cheek and my eyes are so swollen that I can only see a white button up shirt. I feel strong arms around my waist as I'm lifted into the new person's lap. I'm crying and I can't seem to stop, I am so afraid of what could happen.

"I'm sorry love, I was a prat, I am sorry." I hear a deep silky voice rumble against my face and I feel his breath against my wet cheek. I feel his lips against my head and I cry harder. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione, I didn't mean what I said, I am sorry. I'm just afraid that Ron could take you away from me, and I lashed out to you, I am really sorry." He continues in his deep voice I can hear the regret in every word. "Please, Hermione your cries are breaking my heart, forgive me love, I love you so much and I am sorry I made you doubt me." He says and I hear his voice crack.

My cries quiet a little as what he is saying finally breaks through my sorrow, and the hope spreads into happiness. He came back to me. My Dragon came back to me, I shift so I can lean back a little and look up into his handsome face full of regret. I fling my arms around his neck and pull myself to him as far as I can make myself go and burry my face into his neck, not unlike what Luke did with me earlier. I hear the sound of the floo in the background, but don't think twice about it, Harry must have left.

"You came back." I whisper and I sound like somebody just told me I won the lottery. "I am sorry, I got upset with you, please don't ever leave again." I say begging him to stay with me forever.

He pulls me back slightly and after a second of hesitation I let him, He looks into my eyes and says in a steady voice. "This was not your fault, and I am the one who is sorry. Please forgive me, and I will never leave you again like that." Draco says sounding completely sincere and I give him a watery smile. I lean forward and nod one before smashing my lips against his, hungry for him to tell me this way that he loves me.

"I love you." I pull back and say then lean in again to kiss him, opening my mouth against his and flicking his lips with my tongue. He opens and I dive in trying to taste all of him, that lovely taste of dark woods and rain. I moan against his mouth and I can feel his body stiffen.

He pulls back to move to my neck and whispers, "I love you too Hermione. I'm sorry I made you question it ever." He says as he places hot open mouth kisses all along my jaw and neck moving to my breasts. He latches onto one of my nipples after he pushes the neckline of my shirt down to expose the sensitive nub.

"Draco, you are my everything." I gasp as he nips me lightly then use his tongue to soothe tracing circles around it.

He pulls back from me and looks up, at me desire plainly shinning in his eyes he blinks a couple times and then takes my face in his hands. "Please say you forgive me." He says earnestly.

"I forgive you, my Dragon, I love you so much." I say softly and watch as joy spreads in his eyes and he gives me a genuine smile showing his dimple.

He pulls me forward and whispers against my lips "I love you too very much." Then he kisses me softly and with so much love I can feel the kiss everywhere.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. "We need to go to the Manor, don't we?" I question.

"Smartest witch of the age." He quips smirking at me and I can't help but smile at him. "Yes, my princess, we need to go, it is almost four o'clock." He agrees and I nod sliding off his lap.

We both clean ourselves up and then floo to the Manor, Ginny is the first one to see me enter the sitting room and using her Quidditch speed she rushes to me and pulls me back out of the room. Draco gives me a small smile as he continues into the room.

"I just heard, about Monday, about Ron, what are we going to do?" Ginny says panting since she pulled me a ways down the hall.

I just look at her for a few minutes seeing Libby in her face and I feel how I know I can't let Ron die because of how much it will hurt this family.

"Hermione, say something." She says shaking me slightly.

"I hate Mondays." I deadpan and shrug; she looks at me for a minute then shakes her head on a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I hope this makes sense, and just to let you know, Greg did not force Ron to do anything, his only crime in this story is using the unforgivable, just wanted to clear that up. I hope you all enjoy this update, and I really Really appreciate all of the reviews! So, please leave me your thoughts, and Thanks!<p> 


	29. Last Chance

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 29 Last Chance

Ginny and I head back to the sitting room where just a few people are there Draco, Pansy and Troy, who all look up when we enter. Pansy has tears in her eyes and Troy looks very angry. I smile at the trio and walk over to Draco who puts his arm around my wais and pulls me close.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry this is happening, Troy and I will help any way we can." Pansy says then seems to draw herself up and blink back the moisture in her eyes.

"Yes, anyway we can, we will help you." Troy echo's smiling at me even though I can still see the anger in his eyes, "I can't believe they even considered letting him out." He adds looking down.

"What is done is done." I say flatly. "Lets go join the others outside, I hear there is to be a Quidditch match." I say brightly and collectively we all leave the room to go out to the garden.

I look around to everyone who is gathered and notice that there are four distinct groups, apparently there will be two Quidditch matches, and after all there are more than enough people here.

"Ginny! You are on our team, we need a pro." Charlie calls laughing, Ginny grins and runs over to them.

"Draco, we need a seeker come on!" Jake calls and Draco turns to me, I smile and give him a small push, he smiles and jogs over to the team.

"Troy, come be a beater then we will have a complete team." Harry calls and Troy shrugs and then turns to me.

"Hermione, I have a few blokes coming to hang out, could you make sure they know we are out here?" Troy asks and I nod, then he turns to meet his teammates.

I walk over to where the food is and decide that I need to eat, before I am able to get a plate, Lucius walks up and stops next to me looking down with a question in his eyes.

I smile up at him, and then wrap my arms around him for a hug; he doesn't even hesitate anymore and hugs me back. "Thanks for taking care of Libby earlier." I say.

"I would do anything for my grandchildren." Lucius says softly and I feel tears. The Malfoy's have all taken to my babies and me as if they were truly Draco's offspring, and it fills my heart every time I think about it. "You are family after all, and you are all special to me." He adds then leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you Lucius, and I'm so happy that you and Narcissa love the twins so much." I say quietly looking up at him.

"Why wouldn't we Hermione?" He asks looking perplexed.

"Well, they are Draco's children, but." I say and understanding floods his eyes and he cuts me off.

"Even if they weren't made by Draco, they are beautiful and they came from you, I understand what you are thinking, but put the thoughts out of your mind. Narcissa and I accepted you before we even knew you were pregnant, and I apologize that it is hard to accept that considering the things I have done in my past, I hope one day you can forgive me for the awful things that have happened because of me." He says looking sincere and I can hear the hope in his voice.

I am a little surprised that he thinks I haven't forgiven him yet, I swallow the emotion in my throat and smile, "I forgave you the night I was in St. Mungos, when you wouldn't leave my side. I think you are a wonderful man, and everybody makes mistakes. I am more than proud to call you my father-in-law." I say and I can see the happiness and love in his eyes. "I love you Lucius."

"I love you too, Hermione." He says quietly and then this time he hugs me. I squeeze him back then Narcissa walks up carrying Lucas.

"Mummy!" Lucas calls holding out his arms with a shinning smile on his face and everybody stops what they are doing and turn towards us.

I laugh then as I pull Lucas out of Narcissa's arms, I say, "Yes, right in all the excitement I forgot to tell you all, that both Libra and Lucas have spoken their first words." I smile down at Lucas, "Libby said daddy this morning, and Lucas said mummy." Every one starts cheering and not to be out done, Libby and Luke both start squealing and giggling.

The Quidditch game starts and continues throughout the afternoon with random people subbing in and out, so that everyone who wants to plays at some point, and even though there are four teams there are still plenty of people lounging around talking, eating, drinking, and of course entertaining the twins. Troy's other mates have shown up and are sitting not too far from me talking with Pansy and Narcissa, while Arthur, Molly and Lucius are laughing at the twins, something about how Libra keeps trying to walk only to plop back on her bottom before she gets a step in, Lucas is just watching her.

One of Troy's friends' comes over to me and sits in an empty chair next to me. "Hi, I'm James." He says and smiles, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm Hermione." I say smiling back, "Are you going to rotate in to play?" I ask gesturing to the games. James is tall, around six two and he is big, not overly large but muscled and looks like he could definitely hold his own. He has shaggy brown hair that brushes against the collar of his polo shirt and the brightest eye color imaginable, and warm yellow.

"Naw, I'm just here to hang, I'm not a huge Quidditch player, though I do love American Football." He says with a lopsided almost shy grin.

I laugh thinking he probably gets ragged about liking such a sport. "I bet you are good at it." I say still amused.

He shrugs his shoulders then gestures to Lucas, "He looks like you." He says and smiles. "I came over here to talk to you about something." He says looking back at me seriously.

My smile drops and I sit up a little straighter, "Okay, I'm listening."

He nods at me then says, "I know some people in Australia, who work with Aurors, to keep track of prisoners, and former prisoners. Pansy told me about the situation with Weasley and Goyle, I know they both won't be given a second chance, but there is an alternative." He says and stops talking to measure my reaction.

I sit up even straighter and glance around to see if anyone is paying us attention, "I know nobody understands why, but I don't want either Goyle or Ron to be sentence to death." I say hoping he understands.

He smiles and nods, I let out a small breath I didn't know I was holding and he continues, "I once was friends with a bloke who made some really bad decisions, and ended up in Azkaban." He stops looks down then takes a deep breath and says, "He got out and for whatever reason, didn't learn his lesson. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen and then screwed up big time, and was sent back, for the kiss." He stops and I can see the pain in his eyes must have been a close friend. I reach out and put my hand over his where it rests on the arm of the chair.

He takes another breath and says, "I was so frustrated, I mean I understand that people are dangerous, but he wasn't all bad, just dumb I guess he wanted things he couldn't and shouldn't have. He needed help, not death." He says and his lip thin in what I assume must be anger. "I fought for him, I didn't want him to die, and I thought for sure that the kiss was only for the harsh crimes, like murder. I was angry and if some of my friends hadn't stepped in, I probably would have been in Azkaban myself." He says looking a little in awe that he is free. "Anyway," He says shaking his head, "I fought hard, and a few people I'm close with, fought along with me, and there is a loop hole." He says and looks at me again to see if I'm still with him.

I squeeze his hand once then say, "I am sorry for your friend, and I would love to hear about this loop hole." I say softly, just before Troy walks up and plops down on the other side of me and lets out a breath of air with gusto, I jump a bit and turn to look at him.

"Wow, Potter really knows how to make the game exciting." He says and swipes his arm across his sweaty brow. "James, mate, I'm glad you could make it, I see you've met Draco's wife." He says smiling.

James leans back a little and squeezes my hand before pulling his away and smiling at Troy, "Thanks for inviting me, I was just chatting with Hermione." He says then looks amused when he adds, "You know, we should teach these tossers how to play football, and have us a game."

Troy lets out a snort, "Yeh, imagine this lot playing football." They his eyebrows raise, "It could be quite entertaining. Lets plan it for when you are in town next." And both guys let out a few chuckles.

"How did you too become friends?" I ask looking between the guys, who are both looking at the match going on in front of us.

Troy turns to me with a wicked grin then looks at James, "James here decided he wanted to date my sister, until he met me." Troy says and James blushes.

"You're a prat you know that?" James says with a small grin, "Besides, she asked me out, I was blindsided when I came to pick her up, and her big brother was standing in the doorway with his wand drawn."

I gasp and look over at Troy who looks amused.

"She told me a big jock, bigger than me, was coming to take her out, and I couldn't let that happen, I know all about big jocks." Troy says laughing and I start laughing too. "Then she was shocked when we started to talk about football, and you didn't even want to go out with her anymore."

"Well, why would I want to go out with a bird who was just using me to make her older brother mad?" James says and shrugs as Troy shakes his head. "She sure was mad at me for a while, in fact I think she still is." James says looking thoughtful.

"Naw, she has another bloke to make me mad over, he is more of a thick jock, so every now and then I get his attention on to something sports related and watch as she contemplates ways to hex me." He says grinning like a goof.

"I can't believe you." I say to Troy. "Why don't you just introduce her to a guy, who is worthy of her, and of course someone you like, then you won't have to worry about it." I suggest and watch as his face morphs in to shock.

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" He says with a smile, "Why didn't I think of that?" He adds looking thoughtful.

"Well, they do call her the brightest witch of the age." Blaise says as he joins us looking exhausted though happy and sweaty as well.

James and Troy both look at Blaise like he has lost his marbles, "They do?" James says then looks at me eyebrows furrowed.

"Shockingly they do call me that." I agree smiling at Blaise then rolling my eyes at his wink.

"You should have seen her in school, I think she single handedly led the Golden Trio in getting the most house points every year for Gryffindor, the rest of us never stood a chance." Blaise says his eye glinting with amusement and shaking his head in mock frustration. "I mean she answered almost every question before even raising her hand, which might I add she is probably the fastest arm-raiser in the world."

"Hey!" I say indignantly. "You're the one who always tried to foil the 'Golden Trio's' plans, and I remember a few times I ended up in detention because of a Slytherin." I huff and cross my arms over my chest fighting a smile.

"The Golden Trio?" James asks looking perplexed.

Blaise's jaw drops as Troy laughs at the situation, "James, mate, this is Hermione Granger, well now Malfoy, and that over there, is Harry Potter." He says and James' face changes to shock as he glances over at where Harry is zooming around on his broom.

"Oh. I guess I never really knew your maiden name, just Malfoy." James says and looks embarrassed. "It didn't even register when you said Potter." He says his cheeks flushed and looking more and more embarrassed.

"Geez, you are practically in the presence of royalty, and you would never have known had Blaise here not told you." Troy says and laughs.

"I don't know about Royalty." Blaise says then stops when he sees my face.

"You know, Friend, at least I thought that's what you were anyway." I say trying to keep a straight face. "You better watch what you say, brightest witch and all, I know a few good hexes." I threaten managing to keep a straight face.

Blaise smirks, and then laughs at me, "Of course I'm your friend, but come on royalty even you know that is barking?" He says knowing I am teasing.

I start laughing as does Blaise and Troy, while James looks a bit confused. "Don't listen to these two gits, I'm just Hermione, and whatever they say is most likely a lie." I say still chuckling.

"Whatever, Hermione, I wasn't lying when I said you are brilliant, nor when I said you are part of the Golden Trio, oh I could go on." Blaise says still grinning.

"Hmmm, okay lets put it this way, probably half of what he says isn't true, the other half, just take with a grain of salt and then ask me, I'll let you know if it is correct." I say laughing at the disgruntled look on Blaise's face.

"So, you are Hermione Granger, and the brightest witch of the age, and are best friends with Potter, and Oh." James says breaking off and looking away suddenly realizing who and exactly what we were talking about earlier.

Before anyone could so much as blink Troy and Blaise are both called over to the matches, leaving James and I alone again.

"Hey, don't worry about all that, I'm not a freak or anything, I'm just me." I say softly feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

James slowly looks back at me, sadness in his eyes, "The friend I was talking about earlier, was actually my brother." He says and I feel my eyes go wide and my mouth drop open, " I completely understand why the situation with, ah, Ron is such a big deal." He says, "The loop hole is really another type of prison, if you will, that they get a second chance, actually it is called Last Chance." He says sounding a hundred years old. "People are sent there to live, they will never be let out, but they won't receive the kiss either, unless they do something really horrid." He says lowering his eyes from mine to the ground. "They aren't allowed wands, so that helps keep most of them in line."

I open my mouth to say something, anything, and I notice Libra crawling up to us, she grunts up at me her eyebrows furrow and then reaches out to me, "Hey baby girl, whatcha doing?" I say softly to her as I pull her to my lap. Libby giggles and grabs a fist full of my hair, both twins love to play with my hair, and luckily they don't pull on it too much, just play with it.

She looks directly in to my eyes and says, "Daddy." I laugh and point to where Draco is flying on his broom laughing at something.

"Daddy is over there." I say then look back at Libby who is frowning at me, "Daddy." She says again, and I smile at her. "Daddy is playing Quidditch, he is over there" and I point again and Libby's frown deepens.

"I'm mummy." I say softly and Libby looks down at her fist full of hair for a second then looks back up at me, "Mummy." She says and I smile blinking the moisture from my eyes. "Yes, Libra I'm mummy." I say softly and Libby's expression smoothes out as she lays her head against my chest still holding on to my hair.

"Looks like the second smartest witch of the age." James says smiling at Libby and me.

"Who knows, she may just be smarter, Draco wasn't too far behind me in any of our classes, in fact Harry beat me once in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but of course, he _is_ Harry Potter." I say smiling and rolling my eyes a little as if to say what can you do.

James laughs once, and then says, "My brother was one of the first to end up at Last Chance, and if you would like the help I am willing to put you in contact with the people who run the place." He says quietly and I smile at him sadly.

"I think I would, I would also like to talk with you more, and maybe Draco also." I suggest and he nods, "Maybe Theo as well, since we probably will need an attorney, yes?" I say not looking at him but watching my friends and family.

"Yes, you probably will, and I would be more than willing to talk with you and anyone else." He says sounding sure of himself.

"You are the one who founded Last Chance, aren't you." I ask thinking over everything he's said, when he doesn't answer me I look over and I see him blink a couple times in shock. "Brightest witch of the age." I say with a wry grin and he laughs as Lucas crawls over to join Libby on my lap.

A couple minutes later the matches both end and Draco strolls over to me, leans down and kisses me, before Libby holds out her arms and says, "Daddy."

Draco lifts her into his arms, kisses her, then looks at me, "I'll never get tired of hearing that." He says looking proud.

I stand next to him holding Lucas and give Draco a sly grin, "Libby honey, who am I?" I ask and Libby looks over at me with concentration on her face and says simply, "Mummy." Then looks to Draco's shirt button that she was playing with.

Draco looks from the top of Libra's head to me and grins, just as Lucas chimes in, "Mummy." Then Lucas giggles pushing his face into my neck, which makes me chuckle feeling hopeful and happy.

* * *

><p>I apologize for taking so long to update, I have been so busy between my two jobs, so I am trying but I seem to be falling behind in not only writing, but everyday things as well. I will try to get another update in here as soon as possible. I don't think there will be very many chapters left. I am toying with the idea of doing a sequel, let me know your thoughts. (Idea given to me by Slytheringurrl) Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this Chapter! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! :) Thanks! *Please Review* ;)<p> 


	30. Dreaded Meeting

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 30 Dreaded Meeting

Monday morning comes and I wake with a heaving feeling of apprehension, I am not looking forward to this day. I was contacted by the ministry to have the opportunity to object about Ron being released, which I thought quite funny considering it didn't really matter if I objected or not. Ron is still being let out of Azkaban today. I am also required to go to the Ministry as a request from Ron. The ministry assumed that it be best if we were able to at least have a chance to meet with each other. Draco isn't allowed to go with me, although I can choose one other person to go along. There are rules about this as well; it can't be a family member of Ron's, because it was thought that it would distract us, it can't be Draco because Ron refused him, and I can't bring Harry because he is considered to be there in an official capacity already. I decide I am going to take Theo so that I can ask Ron some questions and Theo can help me sort them out legally. Draco owled Theo and he assured me that he would be there for me.

I am most afraid that Ron is going to demand to see the twins. I need to figure out what to do about this whole situation. Ron had said that he used a confundus charm on me, so I want to get to the bottom of why he thought he needed to do this, and what he hoped to gain from it all. I need to figure out how to protect my babies.

After James and I spoke on Saturday, he came over on Sunday and Harry, Draco, Theo and I all sat and talked about this Last Chance. Draco and Theo were angry at first because they thought I was being too soft even thinking about it. James helped a lot when he told us what exactly had happened with his brother, true he didn't actually murder anyone, he was incredibly lucky to have James as a brother. Finally Draco and Theo relented and promised they would help me.

Theo and I discussed the different questions we needed to ask Ron, and we talked about how we were going to go about keeping Ron away from my family. Sunday was a dreadful day, but I'm glad we all had a chance to talk before this morning.

Theo meets me in the atrium of the ministry and I am frustrated by how many reporters are hovering.

"Mrs. Malfoy has no comment as of now, and would appreciate her privacy. If and when she decides she has a comment, she will contact you, now please leave before I figure out a way to have you all arrested." Theo says with a smile that comes nowhere near disguising his hard tone.

Theo was a very feared lawyer; he is ruthless and very smart, most other attorneys are afraid to go up against him in trial. Theo and I leave the atrium and take a lift to the appropriate level, we walk down the corridor to the meeting room, Harry is standing outside the door looking mildly ill but he gives me a slight smile and hugs me.

"I'll be right out here, and everything is going to be okay." He whispers in my ear and I nod before stepping back and he opens the door for Theo and I.

Ron is sitting at a table in a room devoid of everything except said table and three chairs; the two vacant chairs are on the opposite side facing Ron. Ron stands but makes no move toward me, he smiles, "Hey 'Mione." He says just as if we saw each other every day and this was a happy visit.

"Hi, Ronald." I say then look away quickly while Theo guides me to a chair and we all sit.

"Why did you bring him?" Ron asks and I look up he isn't scowling exactly but he looks decidedly unhappy.

"Theo is my friend." I say annoyed that Ron wants to be childish, "Things have changed since Hogwarts Ron." I say on a sigh and watch as his eyes shift to me.

"Yes, I know they have." He says and then he has the nerve to check me out. He slowly lowers his eyes from my face to my chest and then back up again, desire clear in his eyes.

I feel Theo tense next to me but he says nothing. I clear my throat and then ask, "Ron, why did you do the things you did?"

"What things?" Ron asks looking decidedly confused.

"Are you serious?" I ask my mouth gaping open. "You put me in St. Mungos." I say then add, "Twice."

He looks away quickly then meets my eyes, "I was not thinking clearly when I did those things." He says and I can't even believe this is happening right now.

"Not thinking clearly?" I ask hoping maybe he may say something else. He just nods not saying anything but still looking at me, not all the desire that sparked in his eyes when he checked me out has dimmed yet. "What did you mean when you told me the last time you saw me that you used a confundus charm on me?" I inquire hoping he'll tell me while trying to ignore the look on his face.

"When you and I were dating, I knew you were unhappy with me. I didn't want to break up with you, so I thought it would be a good idea to have a good reason to keep you." He says then glances at Theo before looking down at the table. "I wanted to make sure that no matter what happened you would need to stay with me, so I made sure you got pregnant. I knew that if my family and Harry found out you and I were going to have a kid, then we would stay together." He finishes and shrugs.

Before I can say anything he says, "It would have worked if that slimy ferret wouldn't have shown up." Theo leaps up to probably deck Ron but I grab his arm and he looks at me, I can see the anger and frustration in his eyes.

"First off, Ronald, if you hadn't cheated with Lavender, that would have went a long way to keeping me as your girlfriend." I say glaring at him, "Secondly Ron, 'that slimy ferret' you are talking about is my husband. I will not sit here and have you insult him nor will I let you get away with it." I say injecting cold steel into my voice. "I am not completely sure how you managed to get yourself released form Azkaban, but I do know that you will not ever hurt me again. I may have been unable to fight you off the couple times you came after me, but I am no longer pregnant and you better count on the fact that I am going to fight back now." I say and watch Ron's head snap up. At first there is a smirk on his face when I mention Lavender, then disgust at my blatant defence of Draco then a bit of fear leaks in once I show him I won't take this.

"You should have been a better girlfriend and I wouldn't have needed Lavender." Ron says looking a bit arrogant, "What are you going to do?" He says "Keep me from my own kids?" He smirks and I fist my hands on my lap so that I won't deck him.

"Yes." I say softly making sure that my voice is cold and steady. "That is exactly what I intent to do." Then I think of something Draco mentioned yesterday. "I met your attorney, and it may interest you to know that he will no longer be acting as such." I say pleasantly, "Also I am the _only_ reason you didn't end up being sentenced to death when you kidnapped me the last time." At this the colour drains from his face, as does the smirk. "You were so set on getting to me and Draco that you hired Greg Goyle to defend you, what you didn't know is that apparently the only reason he helped you was to get close to me." I say then add, "Did you know that once you have been to Azkaban there are no second chances, meaning automatic kiss?"

Ron's mouth drops open in shock then he blinks a couple times and closes his mouth looking at Theo then back to me. Something passes in his eyes that I can't place and I feel a chill run up my spin. I look over at Theo and he must have seen it also he glances at me then reaches under the table and clasps my hand in his for support. Ron sees the movement and his eyes narrow flicking between Theo and I.

"When you said earlier that you weren't thinking clearly when you did the things you did to Hermione, what pray tell did you mean?" Theo asks looking squarely at Ron sounding like he did earlier to the reporters.

Ron opens his mouth to most likely tell Theo he isn't going to tell him anything so I interrupt, "If you have any hope of being free, you will answer all questions we ask." I say glaring at Ron and he huffs crossing his arms over his chest, I notice he has a band on one wrist.

"I wanted Hermione to stay with me, and I still want that." Ron says glaring at Theo then takes a deep breath and continues, "I met a bloke one afternoon who worked at making potions. He and I got to chat and he told me about one he has been working on. He said that it would give me an exorbitant amount of insight. That it would help me get the things I want, or make things work out to my benefit." He stops and looks at me with a look that screams scheming. "I wanted you, so I thought why not?"

"You actually thought this was a good idea?" I ask unable to not let my disbelief show. "Why were you so set on keeping me, you were just as unhappy as I?" I question.

"You're Hermione, why not?" He says and shrugs as if that is all the reasoning that matters.

"What is the potion called and who is the bloke?" Theo asks making Ron glare at him, Theo just glares back.

"The potion is called oculis sese vitamor something like that, he also called it life sight, I don't know nor do I care, I just took it and really it worked. Everything was just fine until well, I misplaced the potion and then I went to a pub and got pissed, otherwise you and I would be together." Ron says looking at me and turning red in the face. "I don't know what the blokes name was he never told me and then I never saw him again after that."

"Ron you are a prat!" I say getting angry. "You don't just take a potion you don't know what it is, from someone you don't really know. What if it had been poison, or did you forget what happened at school, what if it had been draught of living death? Honestly Ron!" I say feeling annoyed and frustrated.

Theo puts is arm around me and leans in to whisper, "Calm down 'Mione, we need to talk to him some more." I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a minute. When I open them again Ron is smirking.

"So, you and Nott huh? Malfoy not enough for you?" He says grinning though the look is not one of joy.

"Hmmm, 'Mione left you for Draco, that's telling." Theo says glaring at Ron with undisguised hatred.

"So where is Greg?" Ron asks after making a visible effort to keep from attacking.

"In a cage." I snap and watch as he recoils from my harsh words, "He used the imperious curse on me, or maybe you think that is okay." I spit the words at him feeling like I could strangle him.

Ron says nothing just looks down at his hands, "I want to see my kids." He says softly.

I look at Theo feeling like I am trying to grab some control of my emotions but it is like holding water with my hands. "You will be required to do testing before you are allowed to see Hermione's children, you are not allowed around them unless you are with an Auror, and you will meet in an arranged place. You know all of this from what Goyle has told me." Theo says then squeezes my hand. "Hermione has sole custody right now since you were in Azkaban when they were born, and Draco is listed as the father." Theo adds and Ron looks up at Theo with a look of pure malice.

"I am the father." He says menacingly and that look passes through his eyes again, I shudder before I can stop it and Theo squeezes my hand again.

"No, Ron you are not the father." I say slowly, "You happened to get me pregnant, so yes biologically, but Draco is their daddy." I finish while Ron seethes and his face keeps getting a darker red.

"I think it is time to go, Ron you know the rules. We will be in touch." Theo says and stands pulling me up with him.

"You won't keep me from them." Ron says with so much venom that I am startled by the look in his eyes I lean in to Theo feeling suddenly quite scared he is most definitely unstable.

"Lets go." Theo whispers quickly in my ear and half carries me from the room, the second the door closes behind us, we hear a loud bang against it as if Ron just threw his chair at it.

Instantly I feel tears rush to my eyes and overflow, I am frightened for my babies and I feel Harry hurry to me and wrap me in a hug whispering in my ear that everything will be fine.

"Ron is not going to get near you. You saw the band around his wrist, it keeps him from doing magic, and he's required to wear it for at least two weeks after being released. His testing will take time, and he isn't allowed to apply for tests until the band is removed." Theo says quickly standing close to me, "Trust me 'Mione, I will fight for you."

I nod and try to reign in my emotions.

"I need to go talk to a few people, can you take her home?" Theo asks Harry and I feel him nod, "It will be okay, 'Mione, trust me." Theo whispers in my ear, and then pats my back and leaves.

"Harry, he can't be around my babies. He is unstable; you should have seen his eyes. Harry what am I going to do?" I whisper quickly looking into his green eyes that are filled with worry and compassion.

"Hermione, lets call for Draco, don't worry Ron won't have a chance to even think about getting near the twins until I okay it. I am in charge of his case." Harry says. "I fought for it so I could do my best to protect you, Luke and Libby." He says then hugs me again.

Harry sends a Patronus for another guard to take over for Ron, and then we floo to Harry's apartment to wait for Draco. The twins are with Lucius and Narcissa for the day and Draco is with Blaise on business. I didn't want to go to my house and be alone so Harry and I sit on his sofa for a while just sitting. Finally I tell Harry everything that happened and what Theo said and what I thought about the way Ron acted. Harry tells me that the meeting was recorded so he is going to watch it as soon as he gets back to work. Ron has to finish the de processing and would be released at around one this afternoon.

Finally Draco arrives with Blaise and we tell them the story, having to stop a few times for them each to ground out a few choice words.

"There is no way he is getting anywhere near my Godchildren." Blaise says fiercely clenching his fists once Harry and I go quiet. I smile at his protectiveness and then feel sad again knowing that unless we figure something out he will have access to my babies.

Draco and I finally floo home, Blaise goes off to find Theo and Harry goes back to work. "Are you okay princess?" Draco asks me softly once we are home.

I shake my head warily, "I don't know." I say looking down at the floor in front of me, "I think I just need to rest for now, I just feel so, I just need to rest." I say.

Draco lightly puts his finger under my chin and tilts my face up; he leans in and kisses me softly, "I love you." He says.

"I love you, my Dragon." I whisper back and he smiles then kisses me again.

Draco leads me to our room where I lay down and he crawls in behind me and cuddles me close. "Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll watch over you." He whispers against my ear and kisses my hair as I drift off in his arms.

* * *

><p>Please Review, let me know what you think! I was unsure of this chapter, I needed to explain a few things so that the rest makes sense, anyway please let me know what you think. I am so very sorry I have been taking for ever to update, I will try to get some more up as soon as I can! Thanks to all my faithful readers, I appreciate you immensely! Oh, once again PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :)<p> 


	31. It's a Pleasure

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 31 It's a Pleasure

The magical part of Canberra, Australia is hidden much like the magical part of London, in plain sight. Blaise looks around and notices many nice shops and restaurants; he makes a note to himself to check out one after his tour. He leaves Magical Canberra and walks two blocks to where Last Chance is.

The outside of Last Chance looks to be just a dilapidated building housing a non-profit business (called Last Chance) for homeless animals. As you walk to the building there are actual people behind a couple desks with phones and computers. On the walls are posters of animals and scenes of nature that don't move. In the back are dogs and cats that need homes. Blaise is told that if anyone who lives at Last Chance decides they want a cat or dog, they were allowed to be tested for one and then they would be monitored and given an animal. In the back of the non-profit building there are two doors, one led outside and the other into Last Chance. Much like getting in to Diagon Alley, Blaise taps the doorframe with his wand and the door opens, he then steps through on to a street called Hope Street. To his right is a one room building where everyone is to check in and request who they are there to see.

Blaise walks in to Last Chance and takes a look around. He notes that everything is pretty much uniform. There are houses on either side of the road and every house looks to be basically the same just different colours. The only way to enter Last Chance is to either be there as a prisoner or be invited in by someone already there. Draco had set up with James to have the place checked out and he asked Blaise if he would go so that Hermione wouldn't be alone. Blaise wasn't sure what Hermione was thinking letting someone like Goyle, or even the Weasel after everything he's done to her, off for the crimes they already committed; let alone for the ones they are sure to commit again. Whatever she is thinking she is his friend and he would do anything for her.

Blaise checks in and is told that Carli will meet him to show him around. He continues up Hope Road while he waits and notices that there are people all around gardening, reading, talking with each other, Blaise is a bit shocked that it seems just like any normal place, not like a prison.

"Hello, Blaise, I'm Carli." A woman says as she appears next to Blaise.

He turns and a small woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes is standing next to him with a smile on her face. "Hello." Blaise says and they shake hands.

"You seem to be confused about something." Carli says and Blaise frowns but nods.

"Yes, I am a bit confused you could say, about how this looks like a merry place, not a prison." Blaise says still looking at Carli.

She smiles and nods, "You are correct this indeed does not look like a prison, let me show you around and explain what Last Chance is about." She says and gestures as they start walking. "You will see that we have built Last Chance to seem like a community or a small town. We have magically expanded a couple times to accommodate more internees; also everyone has a roommate so there are generally two internees to one house. I'll show you a basic house." She says as they come to a house on the street.

Blaise and Carli both walk into the house and it is very sparse, there is a sofa and a chair in the living room and in the kitchen is a basic set up of a stove, sink and table. There are two bedrooms one on either end of the house and in each are a bed, desk, dresser, and closet. There is only one bathroom to share. They leave the house after Blaise looks around and then continue down the street, where Blaise notices that other streets intersect each other and more houses are standing on each road.

"Each internee is tested weekly, to make sure his or her issues are under control, if you look around you notice everyone is wearing a band around each wrist. These are put there magically and cannot be removed but by the minister. The bands do multiple things such as keep them from using magic. Even if they get a hold of a wand it is nothing more than a stick of wood to them. Also they are unable to apparate and are monitored with the bands." Carli says.

"Who monitors them?" Blaise asks wondering how they are monitored.

"We have our own Aurors here and they monitor twenty four seven." Carli answers and Blaise nods. "They are not allowed outside contact to anyone, unless the person or persons come here the same way you did. Each internee has a list of persons they would allow to see them and if the person is not on the list, the person is not allowed in without permission from both the minister and head of Last Chance." She continues but Blaise stops her.

"James?" He asks, "Is James the head?"

"Yes, Last Chance is his brain child, and he takes it very seriously, he doesn't allow just anyone in." Carli says and smiles, "We are protecting both the outside world and our internees, and there are many people in here that in the wrong company would be in a very serious situation."

"Yes, I imagine." Blaise says dryly. "Other than the magic and the wrist monitoring, are they allowed to do whatever they want?" Blaise asks as a woman wearing a wristband rides by on a muggle bicycle.

"Ye, and no, for instance, we have a special section of Last Chance for those internees that are what we would called hard cases, those who have a hard time not acting out, we also have several rewards for those who don't happened to revert to their not so good side." Carli says and gestures to a building called a Theatre. "Have you ever seen a muggle movie?" She asks.

"No, I'm not entirely sure what a muggle 'movie' is." He says looking at the building missing the smile Carli gives him.

"Well, we have this as a reward for those internees who have shown remarkable improvement, some of the internees just made bad choices in their outside lives, not saying that they should be given multiple chances that could somehow lead to lets say murder." Carli says and waits until Blaise looks down at her, "But I personally believe that for those who regret what they have done, and wish to become a better person shouldn't be given death."

Blaise thinks about what she said, and honestly he agrees with her. Maybe Draco would have been in this situation if he wouldn't have been given another chance to redeem himself, even Blaise, who tried to stay neutral, could have easily been thrown into the death and destruction of the Death Eaters. Blaise smiles down at Carli and nods that he understands.

"They are also allowed other rewards like the bicycle you saw the woman riding, also certain books, gardening tools, and even the option to paint their houses." She says and gestures down a street, called Wonder Way, where all the houses except a few are white.

"Do the rewards actually work?" Blaise asks thinking about the reward of a simple book.

"Let me ask you this, did you ride a broom growing up?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers wondering at the strangeness of the question.

"Well, did your parents ever take it a way from you if you were naughty?" She asks and instead of waiting for the obvious yes answer she continues, "If you were good and didn't do whatever naughty thing it was you did again, you were given the broom back, as a reward." She them smiles, "It helped make sure you didn't get into trouble again, yes?" She finishes and waits while Blaise thinks it through.

"I see, yes that makes sense." He says then thinks of something. "What about the 'hard cases' you spoke of?" He questions and her frown disappears.

"They are rewarded as well, but their rewards are more simple, they are never given anything that could be used as a weapon, and often the rewards are not permanent." She explains, "Example; when a hard case internee gets rewarded they could chose from a special dinner, or a new pair of shoes."

"So do hard cases stay hard cases?" Blaise wonders allowed.

"Yes and no, some get rewarded often enough that they realize that there more to their existence than their anger or frustration, whatever it is that is making them act out." She says then her eyes go dark, "There are others who stay hard cases getting rewarded every so often then there are some who can not be controlled and are sent back to Azkaban." She says the last quietly and Blaise nods.

"I understand." He says and they continue walking eventually ending up back at the check in office.

They finish up their tour where Blaise is given more information of the process to how a condemned person gets transferred to Last Chance. He makes sure that all Draco, and Theo's questions are answered and then leave through the non-profit building to walk back to Magical Canberra. Once back, he chooses a restaurant that looks fun and walks in to be seated.

"Welcome to 'Bar-B-Q Everything', just one?" A beautiful woman says and seems to stop once her eyes land on Blaise, even Blaise feels his mouth go dry when he sees her face.

She is gorgeous, shorter than most women he dates only about five four, and small, though curvy in just the right places. Her skin is a lovely lighter olive tone, flawless and soft looking, making Blaise want to touch her arm to see if it really is as soft as it looks. Her hair is long and wavy the colour of chocolate and caramel perfectly mixed together and she is wearing it loose and down her back. Her fringe is brushed to the side though it seems to fall in front of her eyes causing her to absently brush it back in place. Her eyes captivate Blaise, they are warm and smiling, they are a lighter brown with flecks the colour of golden honey; they are framed with long dark lashes that seem to brush her cheeks when she blinks. Her fringe falls in front of her eyes again and before Blaise knows he is moving he reaches forward and brushes her hair back so that he can see her lovely eyes again.

Her eyes go a bit wide though he sees no fear in them, just curiosity, "I'm Blaise Zabini." He says softly and watches her every move as if memorizing her. She moves with a grace of a dancer and the confidence of a woman who knows what she wants.

"My name is Ikhra Yazmin Warsame, it is my pleasure to meet you." She says and reaches her hand out to Blaise.

Without taking his eyes from hers, he grasps her hand thinking yes it is as soft as it looks then instantly a jolt goes through his body making him suck in a breath of air, her eyes go wide and her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink meaning she most likely felt it too. They stand there for what seems like an eternity smiling at each other then from behind Blaise someone clears their throat and Ikhra looks down and lets go of Blaise's hand.

She seats him quickly, but instead of looking at the menu, he watches her move thinking that whatever he does, he will find out as much as he can about this beautiful creature, Ikhra.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Ron I get a message from James, and then another from Theo requesting a meeting with Draco and I. We set one up for the following morning at the bookstore since I am working it, and the rest of the day goes somewhat quickly.<p>

Tuesday morning, Draco floos to work with me, after Cissa and Lucius come to stay with the twins at our house. Jake comes in to open up the Café and instead of heading there he comes straight to me and hugs me.

"How are you? How was the meeting? Is there anything I can do?" He questions quickly then pulls me back to look directly in my face.

I smile at him, "I'm fine, don't worry, the meeting went as expected, and actually, I have some guys coming in for a meeting this morning, wanna do breakfast?" I ask and his eyes light up.

"I will make my famous cinnamon rolls, and last night I made pumpkin muffins that I am going to fill with cream cheese, how does that sound? He asks smiling at me.

I laugh and nod, "You know you are never allowed to leave or quit, because I will never find anyone as talented as you." I say and watch him blush at the compliment.

He shrugs then asks, "Coffee?"

I lean in and kiss his cheek, "Yes please coffee, Draco?" I ask as I look over where Draco is grinning at Jake's obvious embarrassment.

"Coffee sounds great." He says and Jake leaves to open the café.

I go about my morning routine to open, and then Draco and I sit at a table waiting for the others to join us. Harry walks in first.

"Harry!" I exclaim and jump up to hug him.

"Hey, 'Mione." He says and squeezes me back.

"Coffee Harry?" Jake calls and I hear a chuckle from the café.

"Yes, please a mocha." Harry calls back and then looks over at Draco. "Morning Malfoy." He greets amiably.

"Potter." Draco says and pulls me back down next to him, "One day you are going to jump one of your friends and seriously hurt them." He says and he kisses my cheek as I just laugh in agreement.

Theo walks in followed by James, and we all sit down after I hug them both. Jake calls out for coffee orders and once Jake brings our drinks and food, we start in on what Theo found out.

"Okay, after I left you two yesterday, I called Troy about the potion, he is looking into it." Theo says then takes a bite of a pumpkin muffin and his eyes go wide. "This is bloody fantastic, where did you find him?" He says to me gesturing to Jake and Jake blushes behind the counter while I shrug and chuckle.

After Theo's declaration of the muffins we all take a minute to try them and of course they are just as Theo said bloody fantastic.

"Okay, also after I talked to Troy I called James to talk about Last Chance, I believe it isn't a matter of if Ron will do something, it is more a matter of when. He was very agitated yesterday, both because of Hermione and for Hermione."

"What do you mean for Hermione?" Draco questions narrowing his eyes at Theo.

"He is obsessed." Theo shrugs then continues, "Like Goyle, only Ron will do _any_thing to get to Hermione, where as Goyle won't hurt her." He explains then his brow furrows slightly, "There is also something else about him that I can't quite place, he has a madness if you will that haunts him. Something about his eyes, you saw it didn't you 'Mione?" He says looking up at me and I nod slowly.

"Harry do you happen to have a recording of his face during the meeting?" I ask turning to Harry who nods then reaches for his wand.

He flicks it several times and in the middle of the table a screen like square appears and Ron is sitting in the room. We all watch the recording though and I have to look away when he stands to throw his chair at the door, there is indeed madness to his actions.

"I saw this as well when I went back to review the interview." Harry says sadly then looks at me and says, "I don't understand it."

"I understand what both of you may be thinking, and trust me I know how much you want your old friend back." James says quietly and both Harry and I look at him, "I think he may be in there somewhere, but whatever it is that is causing him to do and say these things, it has control over him."

I nod and reach over to take Harry's hand, "I know this, I remember the look on his face the time he took me from the pub, he wasn't himself, and yesterday I saw the same thing, not as potent but still there." I say and I feel a bit of anger rise around the table when I talk about Ron taking me, "I know you may not understand exactly why I don't what Ron to die, nor Greg, but I just can't be okay with that." I say looking down at the table.

"We may not understand, 'Mione, but we will back you in this." Draco says and I look up as the others nod. I smile feeling a bit better about all this.

"Blaise is in Australia today touring Last Chance, once he gets back we will discuss if this is indeed something you wish to go ahead with, Hermione." Theo says and then nods to James.

"I will help you during the process and answer any questions you may have once you have talked with Blaise" James says and I nod at him.

"Now, for the next two weeks, Ron isn't allowed many privileges, and he is in a special housing for released prisoners, he isn't able to go many places so for now there should be no problems. Once the two weeks have gone, Ron requested testing for his magic, and for visitation of the twins." Theo says and I suck in air feeling a weight drop in by belly I feel panic rising in me.

Draco puts his arm around me and I take comfort from this. "Don't worry overmuch at this point, testing will take sometime." Harry says to me and I nod slowly taking deep breaths of air to calm down and ease the panic.

"I want to say this now." I speak up and the guys all look at me. "I don't know much about Last Chance, but I think I for sure want this to happen no matter what Ron does, unless he kills someone, he should go there." I say and the guys all nod knowing this is what I would want anyway.

"I agree with you Hermione, but what about Greg?" Theo asks quietly. "We can't legally keep him much longer, right Potter?" Theo says.

"Yes, that is true, his crime should be reported soon if not already, but we do have some time." Harry says then looks to me.

"I don't really know Greg, and honestly I don't truly feel threatened by him, after all he made an unbreakable vow." I say then shrug, "I want to talk to Blaise but I think I want him to be given the opportunity to go to Last Chance."

The guys nod and I feel Draco kiss my temple. Then we all talk about other things having this problem with Ron sorted out, Draco tells the guys about the twins and how Libby is getting really close to walking and how both Libra and Lucas call everything, mummy or daddy. Cassie walks in the front of the store to start her shift and calls out to Jake.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" She says as she approaches the café smiling, she wasn't able to come yesterday to the Manor because of some family thing she had to go to.

"Hey Cassie, good, how are you?" Jake says and starts on a drink for her, she turns and sees us and smiles widely.

"'Mione!" She exclaims and I stand to embrace her, we break apart my arm still around her waist and I feel her stiffen. I look over at her and follow her line of sight to James, who is staring back at her his gaze riveted to her face.

Theo's brow raises and Draco hides a grin behind his coffee cup while Harry blinks looking between the two.

"Cas, this is James Green a friend of Troy's he went to Durmstrang." I say to Cassie, "James, this is Cassie Griffiths, she works here for me." I say and watch as Cassie flushes and James grins at her stands and comes around to kiss her hand.

"It's my pleasure." James says softly smiling at Cassie causing her to giggle and look away from him cheeks still red.

I roll my eyes at the two of them and sit back down next to Draco who leans in and whispers in my ear, "Where we ever that sappy?"

Theo leans across the table and says seriously, "Yes." Then Harry and Theo start laughing and I try to hold back my snickers while James, still holding Cassie's hand, looks down at us blinking.

* * *

><p>Please Please Review, I feel like I am losing readers, from haw many reviews I'm getting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Review! :) Thanks!<p> 


	32. Not Again

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 32 Not again

About a week later, we get the okay for Greg to be taken to Last Chance, so Theo and Blaise take him. About a week and a half after that, we all meet up at the Burrow to have an afternoon hangout, everybody is there. All the Weasley's, minus Ron who isn't allowed around me or the twins until after his testing, Troy and Pansy, Harry, Theo, Jake, Glori, Lucius and Narcissa, Jeff, Alicia and her boyfriend Marcus, Hannah and Neville, James and Cassie, and Blaise and his new girl friend Ikhra.

James and Cassie hit it off and have been dating really they have been inseparable. Apparently Blaise met Ikhra in Australia when he toured Last Chance and when he got back Cassie and Blaise decided to date other people, Blaise told me that he liked Cassie, but they weren't really serious so this was a good thing for them.

"'Mione!" Blaise calls out running up to me and hugging me. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ikhra. Ikhra, this is my good friend Hermione." Blaise says grinning from ear to ear and I can't help laughing a little.

"Nice to meet you I have heard so much about you." I say as I turn to Ikhra, she really is a striking woman, and standing next to Blaise they make a beautiful couple.

"Nice to meet you as well." She responds politely and smiles. "This place is exciting." She says looking at the Burrow.

"It is indeed." I say chuckling, "Have you been to England before?" I ask her.

"No, but I think I am really liking it here." She says and blushes a bit looking up at Blaise who is grinning down at her.

I look around and Draco is over by his parents playing with the twins Lucas is laughing at Draco while Pansy is clapping and encouraging Libby to walk. She is almost there she can stand but when she goes to take that first step she falls on her bottom and looks frustrated but determined. She is so cute and I know it will only be a short time before she succeeds.

"Hermione, I want you to meet someone." Jeff says walking up to us drawing my attention from my daughter.

"Hey, Jeff how are you?" I ask smiling at him.

"I'm good, this is my sister, Camille." He says and gestures to a woman standing next to him.

"Hey, Camille, I'm Hermione. Its great to finally meet you, Jeff told us he was going to bring you along ages ago." I say as I shake her hand and she blushes.

"It is nice to meet you too Hermione, and I have to say I admire you." She says quietly and I feel my eyes go wide and I blink at her.

"Oh, well um." I stutter and look at Jeff wondering why she would say that.

"She is only four years younger than you and went to Hogwarts, you could say that Harry is her hero." Jeff says smiling.

"Jeff!" Camille says blushing even deeper looking mortified.

I look at her wondering if I know her or remember her. She is a bit taller than me though shorter than her brother. Troy has messy blonde hair and she has straight golden hair a bit darker than Troy's. Both brother and sister have beautiful light green eyes and if I didn't know that Jeff is older I'd say they look like twins.

"Well, lets see, yes come with me Camille, we shall go say hi to Harry." I say smiling at the two and taking Camille's hand and pulling her along away from our group. "If you will all excuse us for a moment." I add to the laughing group and pull the sputtering blushing Camille toward Harry.

"Harry Potter." I say and I come to stand next to Harry and Camille tries to hide behind me. "I want to introduce you do a wonderful young woman." I say and watch the amusement flicker in his eyes as he glances to my side where Camille is failing to hide. "This is Camille, Jeff's sister, Camille, this is Harry Potter." I say then jerk her arm to pull her in front of me.

Camille freezes and Harry smiles, "Hello Camille, how are you?" He says and holds his hand out to her.

She blinks at him turning red and looks from his hand to his face and back again a few times. She seems to not know what to do and it completely star struck. I giggle a bit then lean in to Harry and whisper, "You are her hero."

His eyes go wide and he smiles a bit in understanding. Then instead of taking her hand he puts his arm around her shoulders and says, "Lets go find something to drink and then I can introduce you to my girlfriend, Ginny." Apparently the word girlfriend snaps her out of her shock and she goes along with Harry smiling like a loon. I laugh as Jeff walks up next to me.

"Geez, I thought she was going to have a heart attack." He says shaking his head. "You sure threw her out there."

"You wouldn't believe how often this kind of thing happens, it is easiest to get it over with as soon as possible." I say looking over at him. "So you didn't go to Hogwarts did you?" I ask.

"No, I went to Durmstrang and when it came time for Cami to go, I encouraged my parents to send her to Hogwarts." She says, "I guess it was a good thing too because both my parents died the year I graduated, and I was happy that Cami was in a better school, plus the famous Golden Trio went there, and honestly I didn't want her wrapped up in the darkness." He says and I nod.

"You do know that Harry and I are just normal people, we just happen to become friends and then later found out that he needed to defeat Voldemort. We aren't any more special than you or your sister." I say to him and he nods a bit.

"Yes, but you are special, maybe not necessarily because of defeating Voldemort, but because you are strong and have over come so much in your life. Cami admires you because of everything you have done and survived through." He says seriously and I nod in understanding.

"Yes, well she should admire you also you chose the light over the dark and I for one know how hard that is for some, especially those surrounded by it." I tell him then give him a hug. "I'm glad you brought your sister today."

He smiles at me and we walk over to talk with the others.

* * *

><p>I will get to her, I don't know why Greg ratted me out except he is a filthy lying snake. He thought he could have my woman. What a joke. I have a plan now that I am free of the stupid restriction of no magic. I found more of the potion and everything is clear to me. I know exactly how to get to her and take her back, she won't be able to keep away and no body will know what to do.<p>

I just need to take a bit of potion with me so that it doesn't wear off again, and of course this time I won't get pissed I will do what I should have the first time and make sure she has no chance but to come with me, I need a wand. Any wand, really just something I can use to force her to obey.

Maybe I shouldn't do this, no, I need to do this it is clear I want her as mine. Harry might even back me up if I show that I can be reasonable, yes I'm reasonable right? This potion makes me see everything so clearly, Hermione cares for me I just need to make her see that she does, then take her.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I just found out something I need to talk to you now." Troy says rushing up to me.<p>

"Okay Troy, lets go over here and talk." I say feeling dread in my gut knowing it has to do with Ron.

We walk a few paces away in the yard where a Quidditch match is being played, and from where the food and drink is. We stop next to a bush where a couple garden gnomes are fighting over the same hole, and Troy takes my shoulders and meets my eyes.

"I just got the results from the potion Ron spoke of, and it isn't good. He is addicted; anyone who takes the potion even just once becomes completely addicted. They will have withdrawals and cravings just as if they are addicted to any other thing. The worst part is that even after a period of time, they stay addicted, meaning no matter how long it has been the person will seek it out." He says very quickly and the dread in my belly grows.

"Once the person takes the potion it works on the brain, and takes over. It makes you think and feel things that are not entirely true. So example, when Ron thinks you are his woman, the potion makes him think he needs to do _any_thing to get you and keep you. I figure the first time he took the potion was just before you got pregnant. Which means he is completely focused on you, not the twins. This should be a good thing, except that if he takes more, then he will be solely focused on everything about you, including the twins." He says and I feel myself sway a bit, luckily Troy still has his hands on my shoulders.

He walks me a bit farther away and we sit on a bench.

"What does this mean is this potion legal?" I ask dreading what could happen if the magical world gets their hands on this.

"Yes, and no." Troy says and then continues taking my hand in his. "The potion was originally made and then taken as a mind stimulant, for increased memory, or to help you remember things for a certain period of time. So lets say if you needed to study for a test you take some, then it would help you remember it while you studied. Once the potion wore off you would also remember more, not everything but it did help to keep facts in your head." He says and I nod.

"There are a couple blokes I know who are a bit shady that started making their own potions, most of what they made wasn't ever registered or okay for public consumption. There are no laws against making them, just selling them unless they are registered. So they opened a store and sold legal potions up front and the others out the back, or on the streets. They added a few ingredients to the original potion, to make it addictive so they would sell more, and the affects are the potion that Ron spoke of." Troy says and his eyes go dark with anger.

"There are only a few who know of this potion, and apparently the bloke who sold it to Ron was stupid enough to try to sell some to one of my employees, the guy is now in Azkaban, and we are looking for his partner, there is no telling how many people have taken this potion. Most people are smart enough not take non registered potions but then there are some who." He trails off and I laugh without humour.

"Yes, some are just too thick to think twice about it." I say then I feel anger, "Is there anyway to counter act the damage that has been done?" I ask thinking not only of Ron but also of anyone else who have blindly taken it.

"Well, you and Theo both mentioned you saw a madness in Ron's eyes, and that is one of the signs that he has consumed the potion, Life Sight. We are working on an antidote, but if too much is consumed then no, they become mad." Troy says softly and I feel tears in my eyes.

"Why would he do this?" I ask not expecting an answer.

What I definitely didn't expect was Troy to be struck on the head and tumble off the bench we are sitting on. I stand and whirl coming face to face with Ron. He looks the same as when I saw him a few weeks ago, except he looks a bit unhinged.

"Ron, not again! What are you doing you are not supposed to hurt people, and you aren't supposed to be around me." I say stating the obvious and feeling so frustrated that I want to scream. "Why can't you just stop this nonsense and get on with your life, you could have almost anything and you are smart why did you take that potion?" I ask feeling angry and frustrated tears leak from my eyes. "Do you even know what it does?"

Ron seems to stop and really look at me and I see his eyes clear just a bit at my question.

"Do you care about me 'Mione?" He asks looking like the old Ron, hopeful. "I care about you."

"Yes, you git, I care about you, you were my best friend, we have been together for ages, and then you had to throw it all away for a stupid potion." I say my voice rising and the anger pouring through it. "I loved you, and you broke my heart, then you broke my heart again when I found out you shoved me aside for a bloody potion, why Ron? Just tell me why?" I say now completely yelling at him, feeling so sad that others ruining their lives as well have probably consumed the potion.

"I just wanted to keep you." He says as if it were the smartest of answers.

"Well, you messed that up by turning to a bloody potion that really should be called a poison instead of turning to me or to Harry or to your gigantic family whom all love you and would do just about anything for you. You broke Molly's heart when you were taken to Azkaban." I say tears flowing freely and my hands fisted in anger, I want him to know that he messed up, and I want the old Ron back. I don't want to be with him, I love Draco, but Ron will always be my friend, or at least I want him to be.

"It was the ferret's fault I went to that bloody place." He spits at me his words dripping with venom.

"It was your fault!" I scream at him and I hear someone approaching us from my right. "Your fault, Ron no one else." I say just a little less loudly though still angry enough to be half shouting.

I see the madness come back full force in his eyes and he raises a wand that he must have taken from someone, since he hasn't done his testing yet.

"It is not my fault." He says with an eerie dead calm, "Don't make me hurt you just come with me." He says looking as if it was the most ordinary thing ever to point a wand at me.

"Ronald." I say and before I can say anything else he flicks his wand and I can't speak.

"No more talk from you, I want you to just come with me, I will come back for my kids." He says and his eyes glint. I shake my head harshly glaring at him and take a step back trying with out talking to tell him no.

He raises his wand to curse me madness shimmering all around him and he shouts, "Crucio!" I open my mouth to scream as somebody dives in front of me, all I see is blond hair as the person shoves me back and I hear tortured screaming.

Feeling anger, dread, and fear, I roll from where I land on the ground and look to see who dove in front of me and I see the tortured sweet face of Camille. I open my mouth and scream no of course no sound comes out but I keep screaming it over and over again while scrambling to get up and over to Ron to make him stop. I finally get my footing and Ron doesn't even see me he is so focused on Camille. I jump at him my mouth open in a silent scream making him break the connection and the screaming cuts off I hear the sound of multiple feet rushing our way. I hear the twins crying in the back ground as I roll around with Ron trying to get either the wand or a good punch in.

Finally I feel my fist connect with his face and I hear a crunch just before his fist connects with my eye and I fly backward landing hard on my back and hitting my head. I hear a screams one sounding completely unhinged and a couple others sounding angry. My head lolls to the side heavily and I see three guys descend on Ron each either hitting or kicking. I open my mouth to shout not to kill him, but nothing comes out. I landed not too far from Camille and Harry and Jeff kneel down next to us and my vision is cut off of the group around Ron.

I look up at Harry my vision swimming and try to let him know I need a wand somehow he figures it out and hands me his wand and I take off the silencio, then groggily push him aside and point the wand at the group trying, effectively, to beat Ron to death and call out a charm to force them to back away as a protective charm encases Ron.

"I don't want my friends in Azkaban." I say weakly as the group turns to me and every one is quiet, then I let go and my vision darkens the last thing I hear is my name being called over and over again farther away each time.

* * *

><p>I have one more chapter for this story, and then I will be trying to write an epilogue (I meant sequel for those of you who have already read this.). I hope you have enjoyed my writing, and enjoyed the characters and plot. I have so loved writing, and hearing all the great reviews and comments and suggestions! I want to thanks those of you who have followed the story from the beginning, and were patient and supportive, you know who you are! I probably won't get the epilogue( I meant sequel!) up as quick as I would like I am working on my own story. I have been writing a book and am about 34 of the way though i would like to have it published around the first of the year, so I need to focus on getting it done. When I get more time, I will for sure write more! :) Please please review, and let me know what you think! :) Thanks!


	33. Future

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 33 Future

It has been a four months since Ron attacked me at the Burrow, he was successfully transferred to Last Chance, and from what I've heard he is doing fine. He took quite a beating from Blaise, Draco, and Theo but at least after I passed out, everyone was more worried about Camille and I to continue with Ron. Camille was fine after jumping in front of me no lingering affects just some rest to shake the pain; Harry gave her a huge hug and kiss, which pleased her, and she has been hanging with us ever since. Her and Theo have gotten quite close and I have heard rumours that he is to propose. Troy suffered a concussion, but recovered nicely, he and his employees are still working on a potion that will counter act Life Sight. Harry tracked down the bloke who had been working on the potion and the shop they owned was searched. Troy ended up buying out the shop, which had a good amount of legal potions in it, all the Life Sight was destroyed. Theo finally got Ron to sign his rights to the twins away and Draco and I have soul custody, with no options for Ron to dispute it.

Pansy and Troy were married in August, and Harry and Ginny were also married in early November they didn't want to wait until spring, which was their original plan. Blaise and Ikhra didn't even wait a month and ran off and got hitched with out telling anyone until after, so we threw a huge party at the manor when they finally told us. James and Cassie are planning to get married in a few months also. Today, on this unseasonably warm Monday, we are having a girl's day while the guys are all off somewhere playing Quidditch or something, Draco has Lucas and I have Libra.

"Hey ladies!" I call as I walk into the Leakey Cauldron with Libby on my hip. "Hi." She squeaks out when she sees everyone and waves excitedly. We had a huge birthday party for the twins and they are officially spoiled. They have such a huge group of people that love them they are incredibly lucky.

As they are getting older Libra is looking a little less like Ron but the resemblance is still there, she is a bit more determined in everything she does, she walked a full month before Luke did, and talks more than Lucas. Lucas' hair is a bit redder now, but still has enough brown in it that he doesn't automatically look like a Weasley. He resembles me quite a bit, he definitely has a laid back attitude, and instead of fussing he laughs almost non-stop, and he's always smiling.

"Hey, Hermione, Libra." The ladies all chorus, and we leave to go to Diagon Alley. We all meet first for ice cream, we decide today is a dessert first kind of day.

Once we are all seated with our ice cream, we start chatting about things and catching up. After a few minutes I clear my throat and get everyone's attention, Ginny, Ikhra, Narcissa, Cassie, Pansy, Glori, Camille, and Alicia all look at me and wait.

"I have something I want to tell you." I say and I see Narcissa raise her eyebrow then glance down at my belly quickly then smile, while the others just look at me and smile. "Draco and I are expecting." I say and after a beat everyone starting squealing and laughing.

"I have something to tell to." Ginny says excitedly "Harry and I are pregnant also." She says happily and tears drip from her eyes.

Again there is more squealing and then at the same time Pansy and Ikhra say, "I have something to say also."

"No way." I say surprised as they look at each other and grin.

They both nod and tell us they both are also expecting. "Wow, four new babies." Narcissa says looks so happy and most all of us have tears in our eyes.

Glori, looks at Cassie, Alicia, and Camille and raises her eyebrow, "You have nothing to say?" She grins at them and they all start laughing.

"No, nothing here." Cassie says Alicia and Camille agree, shaking their heads.

"Well good, because I have an announcement also." Glori says and smiles widely.

"Your Prego too?" Ginny says her mouth falling open in disbelief.

Glori laughs throwing her head back then still chuckling she shakes her head and holds out her left hand. There wrapped around her ring finger is a beautiful solitaire ring sparkling in the sun. "I'm engaged, Charlie asked me last night." She says excitedly.

There is uproar of more squealing and Libby says, "Ohhh pwetty." With big round eyes, we all laugh and each get a chance to look at her ring up close.

We all head out to shop enjoying the warm day, laughing and enjoying life. Libra wiggles until I let her down and she holds Narcissa and Pansy's hand and walks in between them giggling and skipping looking everywhere. We all go to Fred and George's store and look around telling the boys the news and letting George take Libby around hearing her laugh and squeal. Fred embraces Glori and picks her up spinning her around then laying a big sloppy kiss square on her mouth. She blushes and everyone laughs heartily.

I stand back and watch my friends laughing and having fun and I smile, I am so glad that nearly three years ago on a dreary Monday I literally ran in to Draco, and then found out that I was pregnant. I think about all the things that have happened in my life and all the things that I am looking forward to and I can't help but feel so lucky. I never would have thought that I could be this happy and have such close friends. Narcissa and Lucius are more like my parents every day and even though they can't replace my own parents, they mean so much to me also they are so good to the twins I don't know what I would have done with out them. Lucas and Libra have such life in them and they are such happy children. Draco is a wonderful father and a loving caring husband. I think back to when I told Draco about the new baby.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetie I have something to tell you." I whisper in his ear as we are lying in bed one morning then I kiss his temple and feel him smile.<p>

"Hmmm?" He says snuggling closer though not opening his eyes.

"I want to tell you congratulations, you are going to be a father again." I whisper and I feel his body tense for a few seconds before he opens his eyes and sits up to look down at me, his bare chest catching my eyes and I smile as I look at him.

His face is serious with just a tint of happiness and hope in his eyes, "Are you serious, 'Mione?" He says softly his voice vibrating with hope.

I smile as tears fill my eyes and I nod unable to speak around the lump in my throat.

A huge beautiful smile spreads across his face and his eyes fill with joy and tears as he leans down and kisses me deeply. "I am so happy." He whispers as he pulls back to look into my face. "You make me so happy, Princess." He says and kisses me again laying his body along mine.

"You make me happy too, My Dragon." I whisper back as he kisses my face, neck, chest, and belly. "I love you Draco."

"I love you Hermione." He says and continues to love me making me feel so full of joy.

* * *

><p>He was so enthusiastic after I told him I had to make him promise not to tell anyone until now. I am so glad that after I bumped into him that dreaded Monday, I gave him another chance and am pleased with all the wonderful things that have come from it.<p>

I smile as I watch Fred swing Libby around and she squeals "Fwed, Fwed, unca Fwed." I laugh to myself at the grin plastered on Fred's face as he leans in and kisses Libby.

Maybe I do like Mondays after all I think to myself, then I really think about it and shake my head, nope still hate Mondays.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this is short, but I wanted to tie it all up so this is it! Thanks so so so much for reading! :) Please review, and also if you want to know when the sequel is up, click on author alert and I think that will do it. I am a bit sad that it is done, but very thankful for all of you who have read, and reviewed and all around made me super proud of my story. So I say one last time, please review, and Thank you! :) ~Chelssizzle<p> 


	34. Chance Meetings

Hello to all my followers and faithful readers…

I have started a new fic, a short one, but a new one just the same. It is also a Dramione, which is mostly all I will write unless I so a sequel to Monday's.

It is _not_ a sequel to Monday's (I am still working on that idea) Anyway the name of the fic is Chance Meetings…check it out if you want. Let me know what you think! You all know how I love reviews! :)

Happy reading and I hope you all enjoy my story!

~Chelssizzle


	35. Mystery Man

Hello to all of my faithful readers~

Okay this is an update, I have a new fic up called Mystery Man. It is another Dramione so go ahead and read it if you want to, and please review, let me know what you think! Also my other two fics are called Monday's and Chance Meetings so if you have read one or the other, or neither give em a try!

And also feel free to message me and or review any and all chapters! Thanks! ~Chelssizzle


End file.
